Devil of War
by MikeX713
Summary: Atreus and his family have traveled beyond the nine realms, escaping Odin's wrath. Now the son of Kratos lives in Kouh Japan as a little more than average high school student. But eventually the supernatural world comes for him as life never truly stays quiet for a god. (Devil Atreus, Lemons, slightly calmed down Kratos, lore bending)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

This first chapter is mostly God of War stuff, next will be DxD. A few tags here, Harem but not massive a few more than canon. No Issei. No Boosted Gear. Lemons but this isn't a crack fic. Kratos is mostly a side character, this is a Atreus focused story. Atreus will become a Devil under Rias. Kratos will be a little more chill. This is fanfiction and stuff that happens in this fic may clash with canon lore but that's fine because it's fanfiction.

I will be ignoring all reviews. This fic for some reason tends to attract trolls and flames. I apologize to both those that want to praise and/or give valid critique but the negativity nearly killed this fic once and I don't want to do that to the people that actually enjoy this fic. If you really have something to say then PM me and I will respond in some fashion so long as it's not jsut to tell me I'm awful or I suck.

Also here's the harem list. Not changing.

Rias  
Akeno  
Raynare  
Asia  
Koneko  
Kuroka  
Xenovia  
Rossweisse  
Katase  
Murayama  
Quetzalcoatl  
Yasaka  
Yuballuna  
Ravel  
Irina  
Orphis  
Tsubasa

* * *

"I don't need your protection." Freya said defiantly as she laid in the snow. Why would she need protection from her own son? She was his mother and she firmly believed in her heart that the love she had for Baldur would see her through this. Even if he would try to kill her, he would see. That is what she knew. A fool's hope but one of a parent blinded by guilt.

Freya watched as Kratos removed his hands from her son's neck. Slowly the Greek God stood up and stared at her for a moment. It lasted only a second but there was a wisdom in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. And he knew it from his own experience and pain. Freya however was more concerned for her Baldur and dismissed that fleeting warning as she looked to her son. The young Atreus lingered for a bit before following his father.

"Y-you just can't help yourself. Can you mother?" Her son coughed as she struggled to get back on his feet. His curse was broken, she knew he was in pain after being beaten by Kratos. And she knew his pride, more than his body was wounded. "No matter what... I do or say… you won't… **you won't stop interfering in my** **life**!" There was both rage and sadness in his voice, she only heard the latter.

"I was just trying to protect you." She said trying to explain to her son her actions. She never understood how he could feel this way. All she did was try to protect her son like a mother would. But seeing everything she saw… the length at which his hatred went… she could see that something went wrong with her good intention. "I've made mistakes, I know." She sighed, she had tried to deny it but the facts and the world just weighed on the scale against her too heavily. "But you're free now. You have what you want." A spark of hope entered her eyes. Now that Baldur was free, even if it meant that Ragnarok was inevitable… she wanted whatever time they had left to reconcile. To be a real family, the thing she had always wanted. "Try to find forgiveness, and we can build something new."

"No." Baldur rasped, his voice hard and gravelly. The blood covering his body both his own and the Spartan's. The twitchy way his body moved screamed for one thing and one thing only, her murder. "No… we can't." This time it was softer like the vision that she wanted passed through his mind and gave him some hint of longing. But was quickly crushed by reality. The rage returned, his eyes burned, and his voice cracked with bitter need for her blood. "Because I will never forgive you." A moment passed as each took a breath, the chill of the air making it visible. That moment seemed to last forever for Freya. And then it passed. "**You still need to pay for the lifetime that you stole from me**!" His roar of anger set off a cord in her. Had she not suffered? Her wings ripped from her back and being banished from her people. Had Odin not taken all joy and love form her life, all credit for her work going to some false name for her, constant betrayals of their marriage vows while she remained faithful, had she not paid her dues?

"I have paid. I have paid!" She shouted as she stood up, the notion of the idea that she had not was infuriating. She had done all she could for the good of all. For both the Aesir and Vanir, for the humans of Midgard, the Elves of Alfheim, the Dwarves, everyone! She suffered so that Odin's warmongering could be kept at bay. So that his tampering with things that should never be meddled with would be kept in check. And what was her reward? To be an outcast in Midgard, never seeing her homeland again or the feeling of the clouds below her and the wind in her wings. But… this was her son. If she needed to pay one last price for him… then so be it. "But if that alone… my death… is what will make you whole. If seeing me dead will make things right… I won't stop you." It was fast, the second the words left her lips she was back on the ground, her son over her and his hands on her neck.

"I know… father told me you would give yourself to me. He always knows in the end." Baldur mocked as he tightened his grip around his mother's neck. The mention of Odin snapped something in Freya however. She looked into her son's eyes and to her horror couldn't find anything about them that didn't remind her of the man she hated most of all. Tears formed in her eyes as startling realization washed over her. Whatever image she had constructed in her mind, whatever dream she had for her son… it shattered as she looked into his cold maddened eyes.

"Y-you… are not… m-my son." She struggled to speak and not even Baldur heard those words. She was going to die by the hands of a man that she did not know. This man that was as far from a son as she could think of. But then Baldur was ripped off her just as the corners of her vision began to darken. She looked up and the last thing she saw before everything went to black was Kratos holding Baldur in a chokehold.

"Why… why do you even care?! You could have just walked away!" Baldur clawed at the larger man's hold, desperately trying to free himself to finish what he started. Madness colored his eyes as all he could think about was how close he was to killing his mother.

"The cycle ends here." It was simple, the Ghost of Sparta quoted his own father and knew that while he had no personal reason to stop Baldur… he knew that this was what was right. "We must be better than this." And not only that, but he warned the God not to touch her. Kratos felt that Freya was different than any other God he had met, that alone merited that he at least try to preserve that. So he snapped Baldur's neck, and the God fell to the ground… the snow falling on his paling face.

"Father." The last thing that went through Baldur's mind was the promise of his father. That all would end in his designs. Was this what Odin had wanted all along… for him to die? And like that, Baldur was gone. Atreus walked over to the Norse God and check for a pulse and found none.

"He's dead father." The young boy said and his father grunted out a response before walking over to Freya. He picked her up in his arms and began toward the shore.

"Thank ya brother, she did not deserve any of this hardship." Mimir said sorrowfully from Kratos' hip, the Goddess was one of the very few who the head knew to be of genuine kindness. She along with Tyr proved that there good be benevolent Gods.

"So… we're taking her to her home then to Jötunheim?" Atreus asked as he helped to get the boat ready. While he was happy father was helping Freya, he didn't want to get off track on their quest to the highest peak in the land of the Giants. His father once again grunted but with a firm nod, Atreus wondered if his father would ever be a bit more vocal. The only ones that seemed to really get his father's limited way of speaking was his mother, or at least he assumed she did, and Freya. Mimir kinda could pick out what Kratos really meant only because he was so smart but Atreus tended to be shocked by how Freya could just pluck out meaning from father's noncommittal grunts. It wasn't a god thing because he, as a god, couldn't do it. "_Maybe what Mimir said was true… women just understand men better than we understand them_."

* * *

Freya woke up in a shock, she didn't dream but she did experience something before her eyes returned open. Memories replayed in her mind after she had fallen unconscious. It still shook her to her core how much she saw Odin in her son. No, Baldur wasn't fit to have that title anymore. Not after he tried to kill her. She had thought that maybe he would a moment of realization and not go through with it. It turned out she was the one that had the awakening. To see so much of one person distilled into their offspring was a sight to behold, if it wasn't for the fact she gave birth to Baldur herself then she might think he was one of Odin's bastards.

"Ah! You're awake my lady." The jovial sound of Mimir took her away from her introspection. She looked toward the source of the voice and saw the severed head of the former adviser to Odin handing from one of her home's support beams. "So good to see you well after what happened."

"Mimir… where is Kratos and Atreus?" The head was always with the two, it seemed strange that he was here and not with them. For despite her personal opinion about Mimir, he certainly was wise and the father and son duo could use that wisdom. It made her worry for the both of them that they might do something dangerous without Mimir to warn them of said danger. "_That man… he can be so stubborn. Charging in without thinking of the threat to himself or his boy_."

"My lady, it warms my heart it does to see you worried over them… if I still had a heart that is." Mimir said making a rather poor joke in Freya's opinion. Nor did she like the smile on the head's face. "You do seem to care quite a bit about them… the way you heal and fuss over Atreus is damn right motherly."

"You are treading dangerous ground head." She warned but there lacked any real malice behind her words. It was true, she had taken to the young boy even if he wasn't her own. He was sweet and always looking for something to learn, everything she could have wanted in a son. Baldur even as a child was rather distant, spending time out in the wild tracking what he could and only coming to her when he hurt himself. Then faster than she could ever want he was back out, gone from her side.

"And hearing you and Kratos speak to each other, why it's like an old marri-" Mimir's mouth was suddenly gaged by growing roots as Freya glared furiously at Mimir. But his golden eyes spotted a rare dusting of red on the goddess's cheeks. He tried to say something, but the roots muffled it, he then said the same thing again and with a roll of her eyes Freya let him speak once more. "My apologies my lady, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." The Celtic Satyr said quickly trying to cool down Freya.

"Just tell me where they are?" Freya huffed as she crossed her arms. She wanted to tell that man her thanks for saving her and at least trying to give Baldur a chance. But in the end all his efforts did was expose her son for what he was. Which in the end might prove to be the better outcome.

"Jötunheim." That answer shocked Freya, they had told her that was their destination, but she never believed that they would be able to make it. The Land of the Giants had been lost for so long, partly for the good of all since that meant Odin couldn't reach it. "Yes… they did it. I volunteered to stay behind, it wasn't my place to be a part of such a private moment."

"That makes sense." She sighed as she sat down in one of her chairs. She hoped they would returned, for thing they needed to pick Mimir up. There was no way that the head would be staying with her. But more importantly she still wanted to see them again. And she hoped that it wouldn't be the last time either now that their journey was done. "How long Mimir… until Ragnarok?"

"First it's the three years winter… and already the chill in the air is apparent." Mimir said grimly, it would happen. Baldur's death was already bringing about things that were prophesied to happen… even if said prophesies said it was to happen hundreds of years from now.

"Do you think there's any chance we could flee Midgard? Go to some other land as Kratos did." Freya asked and it got her thinking… Greece always did sound pleasing. Certainly the weather would be nicer and from the rumors it sounded like with the absence of its gods the mortals were rebuilding nicely. Yes, the plan was already forming in her mind. If the Norse were doomed then there was nothing for her here, but maybe she could find another land to live out her days. She wouldn't rule as a goddess; no those days were behind her. Maybe a village healer or something. "_And maybe I wouldn't be alone_." It was a hopeful thought, a naïve one she knew but a hopeful one still. However her thoughts were halted for the moment with the sound of her door opening. She looked and a smile spread across her face as she saw Kratos walking through with Atreus behind him.

"Ah brother, was Jötunheim everything it promised to be? See any Giants?" Mimir asked as the father and son entered the hut that was Freya's home. The smile that was on Atreus face dropped at the mention of the Giants.

"No… they're all gone." Atreus said looking down to the floor, Freya was also saddened by this news. A entire race as benevolent as the Giants was a shame and a injustice to the worlds. And to make it worse her ex-husband finally got what he wanted. "But we also learned that my mother was a Giant, that makes me half Giant." That made the tragedy both worse and better, the Frost Giants were not completely gone but now Atreus was alone without anyone of that side of his heritage to connect with.

"Boy." Kratos said looking down to his son. "Be careful who you next tell that to, the wrong person knowing that could be trouble for us."

"And am I the _wrong person_?" Freya asked feeling a little insulted as after all she had done those words did not represent the place she had earn. She was their friend and not an enemy.

"I did say the _next_ person." Kratos retorted and everyone was surprised by Freya suddenly laughing at what he said.

"Ah… did I just hear wit from you? Truly the end times are indeed upon us." She made light of the fact Ragnarok was coming. Hopefully planting the seeds in the God's mind that it would perhaps be best to leave these lands with her. Meanwhile Atreus was smirking at the interaction between his father and Freya, and Mimir was trying to not say something that would result in Freya showing her displeasure again. "But in all seriousness Kratos, thank you. I don't think I care express my thanks to what I feel you deserve. I know you saw what was in Baldur and still gave him the chance… as foolish as it was." She said more toward herself than him. The Spartan grunted in confirmation, knowing the meaning of her words and the direction they were aimed for.

"The cycle of vengeance is not so easily broken, and it exists beyond lands and realms." Kratos said before he turned and began toward the door. "Come boy, we are leaving for…"

"Oh no." Freya stopped him with those two words alone. In the back of Kratos' mind he had flashbacks to the only two women that had been able to do that prior. "You are not leaving here without one thing first." At that Kratos turned around and saw Mimir being held out for him to take.

"Yes brother… you're stuck with me." Mimir joked as he slowly rotated around on the twine that wrapped around his head. Kratos grumbled a bit but took the head and attached him to his belt.

"That's not all." Kratos looked back, internally trying to think of anything else the goddess could have for him. He never fathomed what he got, caught completely off guard he felt on his cheek Freya's kiss. It left him… uncertain. And just as fast as it came it was over. Kratos blinked and Freya was already on her way back to her work table. The Greek God unable to see the victorious smile on her face.

* * *

Things had been quiet, there had been no sign that anything had changed with the death of Baldur, with exception of the temperature dropping more than it should. The three years of winter were coming, and Freya had already begun looking into means to escape. Her biggest find being a old Vanir spell to transport a limited space to another world.

Not lands, not realm, but another world. Apparently the spell worked a little too well then what her people had hoped for. Not only that but they theorized it needed someone on the other end for it to work the way it should. Otherwise they would end up in the realm between worlds. The notes concerning such a place were… chaotic to say the least. It was almost as if the researchers on the place went insane toward the end. But that was not what she wanted at all, she wanted out of Midgard and to a land that she, and hopefully two others, could call home.

As Freya walked past a tree with a golden handprint, her mind continued to focus on the two that she was going to see. She had seen Atreus now and then, she had made sure to keep in touch with the young boy for his sake more than hers. He needed better company than just his father and Mimir. And the few times he had been allowed to venture from their forest he had come to visit her. But Kratos… nothing. The Greek God had remained in his lands and had not made a step outside in months. Atreus had said that he had been… oddly evasive whenever the subject of her came up.

"It's my fault for being too subtle. A man like him needs to be hit over the head with the obvious truth." Freya grumbled to herself, at times she found herself infuriated by the man. But she knew what it felt like to be angry at a man for faults that were truly inexcusable. She had been married to one of the worst men in all of the nine realms. Her thoughts were put aside as an arrow went whizzing by her.

"Sorry!" She heard and looked to the source of the voice and saw Atreus standing some distance away. Far enough to where it was understandable to mistake her for an intruder. She stood and watched as the young boy made his way through the trees over to her. A smile on her lips as he was all alone, showing that his father was putting more trust in his son. "I'm so sorry lady Freya, I just saw something moving and just thought it was another Hel-Walker. There's been a lot more of them lately."

"Yes, I suppose there has been." It was all signs pointing to the Twilight of the Gods. Even if Kratos and Atreus freed her sister Valkyries and their Queen, the overflowing of souls in Helheim was too much. It was only a matter of time before the gates of the realm of the dead burst and the dead returned to the living in numbers that would overrun them all. "And don't need to be so formal Atreus, we are friends are we not?" She said as she and him walked down the path toward the sole home in these woods.

"I know, but Mimir has really been trying to teach me how to act with important people." Atreus said as he kicked a small snow pile. "He says that his lessons are really important but what am I ever going to use them. I thought father would be on my side, he'd say something like _The Boy doesn't need such useless nonsense_ but nope. He said that I need to keep my mind as strong as my body." Atreus complained and Freya fondly thought back to the days when she tried to school Baldur and the other godly children of Asgard. It didn't pan out the way she had originally hoped. But she was surprised that Kratos put a importance on education.

"_The Greeks are quite famous for being enlightened… or maybe he just wants his son to do better than he did_." In the end she went with the latter theory. "Atreus, Mimir's lessons may not seem important now, but you won't always be in this forest. You are a God and when you grow up you can travel all about the world as Tyr did, then you will thank the head for his lessons." Freya said with a motherly tone that she had greatly missed. There had been no greater joy in her life than raising her child, though that joy had been tainted by how her boy turned out. But even if he wasn't her son she would make sure that he wouldn't be without a mother's influence. She didn't want to replace Laufey, far from it. She would make sure Atreus always remembered his mother but he needed more parental exposure than his father. There had to be some counterbalance.

"(Kratos like grunt) Fine… but I still don't have to like it." Atreus grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest. Freya chuckled, it was interesting to see Atreus act like his father. In many ways the young boy was nothing like him but there was this anger hidden inside him. Thankfully tempered by events during his and his father's journey. Along with a stubbornness that bordered on pigheadedness, but with that came loyalty and faithfulness that was in short supply in these lands.

"_It will serve him well when he grows up into a fine young man_." She thought warmly, but the reality that there was so few people for Atreus to socialize with came back. This idea of moving off to a new land was one she had to convince Kratos of. For Atreus most prominently, he needed more than this forest. He needed people. Then there was the impending doom to think about… that was on her mind too. As the two approached the humble home of Kratos and Atreus(And Mimir) storm clouds began moving toward them. Freya narrowed her eyes at the foreboding clouds and hoped that they weren't what she thought they were. "He would not be so foolish… he would." She said and Atreus looked up at her in confusion. "We need to see your father now." With that Freya quickened her pace with the young Atreus behind her. A crack of lightning arced across the sky just as Freya was about to knock on the door. She was frozen in her place, but she found the courage or anger to look back to see a man was now standing out in front of Kratos' home.

"Go on." He said with a wave of his hand, slightly opening the cloak he wore and exposed the hammer attached to his belt. Atreus' eyes widened at the sight of the weapon that had slaughtered so many of his mother's people. Freya meanwhile was far more fearful of the raven sitting on the man's shoulder. It wasn't one of the many copies that flew in the skies of the Nine Realms. She recognized Huginn anywhere. And of course that bastard would send the magpie that always made trouble for her the most. Just that little extra attention to detail that her ex-husband did told her that all of this was real. She never looked away but she knocked on the door as the man told her. The sound of heavy footsteps came first and then the creek of the door.

"What…" Kratos began as he opened the door but stopped completely as he first saw Freya. Then his Spartan instincts kicked in as he then saw the ominous man standing before them all.

"So it really is you… the mortal that killed Aries." Thor said with a gleeful bloodthirst smile. "You know me and him once had an exchange of fists… I was sad to hear he died to a mortal. But then I heard so many fantastical things about the Ghost of Sparta." The God of Thunder began as he paced in front of them. Freya could barely stand as his power was palpable in the air. Atreus similarly was having trouble staying on his feet, this was nothing like when he and father fought Thor's sons. Kratos however, stood his ground and stepped in front of the two.

"Leave, I won't say it again." With that Kratos held out his hand and the Leviathan Axe pulled itself from the nearby stump and into his hand. Thor did nothing to stop it, the Aesir was happy to have Kratos armed and ready.

"He won't… he can't." Freya said knowing that this fight was unwinnable. For the simple fact that if Huginn was here than Odin wasn't far. She knew Odin better than anyone and knew that he was likely waiting for the best time to make his appearance. And that best time would either be as Kratos was laying defeated or at the exact moment the battle changed in Kratos' favor. Plus there was Atreus to think about, she didn't put it past Odin to take the boy at some point in the fight as a hostage. And the Allfather was entirely willing to kill the boy without a second thought. Ragnarok was in motion, Odin was likely highly unhinged to remain in control. "Kratos, this is a fight you not start. It will only result in Atreus' death."

"Don't listen to her, I'm not interested in little brats." Thor snorted, insulted that there was even the suggestion that he'd waste time on the puny little boy. He was here for a real challenge.

"I wasn't talking about you." Freya said as her eyes were locked solely on the raven on Thor's shoulder. "Kratos… I need you trust me." She whispered as there was only one possible thing for her to do here. And its chance of success was slim. But anything was better than falling into the hands of Odin and butcher of a son. Kratos looked down to the woman that had been making appearances in his dreams, he didn't feel comfortable with the fact he did trust her. It felt like doing so was a betrayal of Faye. But he nodded regardless of those feelings.

"Just what are you planning you Vanir whore?" Thor snorted smugly but then frowned as he felt something… shift. It was as if the space in front of his slanted forward and then to the side. Like something was taking a hammer and chisel and breaking off the space in front of him. "Stop! The Allfather demands it so!" Thro pulled out his hammer and swung it down at the break in reality, only to for it to rebound. His hammer flung back hit him in the face, it was almost comical in how stupid it was.

"As if I would ever listen to a demand of that man ever again." Freya growled as she channeled all her magic into this spell. She knew she was taking a gamble, but she had no choice. She opened her eye only a sliver and saw that Huginn had been joined by his brother Muninn. She blinked, and they were then replaced by the Allfather himself.

"Odin." Atreus said in awe as the space around his and his father's home began to get fuzzier and fuzzier. Kratos just stared at the God that was his father's equivalent in these lands. Already Kratos could tell that should he had joined the fight with his son, Kratos would have surely lost.

"Indeed my boy, I am the Allfather Odin." His voice was warm and grandfatherly. A playful smile masked the fury that was behind his lone eye. "My darling Frigg…"

"Don't call me that!" Freya roared but then stumbled to her feet but was pleasantly surprised to find Kratos catching her before she made a complete fool of herself. "Thank you." She breathed weakly as the spell continued to drain her. "I am not your darling anything." Freya said as she stood back up with Kratos helping to support her. "And you cannot do anything to me anymore, look at what happened to your bastard of a son. From the second the spell begun we became untouchable." Freya wanted to feel like she had one over on Odin, but she knew that the odds were she had killed them all. Still better than being victims of his cruelty. And there was still a slim chance that someone would pick up her half of the spell and take them the rest of the journey there. That was what was draining her so much, casting a wide enough net to raise those odds.

"Is that so." The mask dropped and his persona changed completely. Now stood a cold and bitter man that wanted nothing more than all of their slow deaths. He reached out and the barrier that surrounded the hut flared back at Odin's outstretched hand. His fingertips singed though he showed no sign of pain. "Indulge an old man's curiosity. Just where is this taking you." Odin asked and he knew everything by the look on Freya's face. "You don't know do you?"

"What?" Both Kratos and Atreus asked at the same time, and Freya grimaced at their reaction.

"I admit I do not, I had not planned on using this power. But we could not face Odin, not when I haven't finished healing." At that Freya unfurled her Valkyrie wings, both of them looking molted and diseased. She had hoped to surprise Kratos and Atreus when she finished healing herself. Reattaching them had been… hasty. She had only found them days before after long searching for them on the advice of their location she got from Mimir. And when she found them she didn't think and reattached them not thinking about preparation. Now instead of days of healing it would be years, maybe even decades.

"How did you find those… I made sure to lock them away with keys all bound to… no." There was a flash of fear across Odin's face. Freya needed a moment before figuring it out. Her face contorted in deep rage as she understood the horribly petty reasons for her sisters' suffering.

"That's why you defiled the Valkyries! So that they could be the keys to my wings!" Freya shouted as she wanted nothing more than to castrate her ex-husband. "Do you not understand the damage you have done to the realms doing denying them their duties!" Odin seemed to wave off her accusations. "I doesn't matter… they are free and I will be gone."

"But gone where?" Kratos asked voicing his thoughts on what he had heard. "Where are you taking us." Freya looked away from the question, as Odin figured out before she had no clue on where this spell would take them. But any place was better than here.

"Somewhere safe." She said both confident in her words but assured of the validity of them. She looked back up and knew that there was no way she could hold this any longer. She would ide if she exhausted any more of her power. She glared at Odin and swore a vow that she won't let that eye be the last thing she saw.

* * *

"That was a brave thing you did… I commend you." They all heard as their senses returned to them. Everywhere was bathed in a white light with a slight golden tinge to it. They stood on a misty hidden surface and there was nothing but them in this strange place. The voice that had spoken to them was calm if a bit amused. The image of a man gently smiling in admiration came to their minds, but both Kratos and Freya could pick up the hidden weariness that it tried to hide.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Kratos commanded as he gripped his Leviathan Axe. He stood out in front of the boy and Freya, she was clearly too tried to assist in battle and Kratos could tell that this power was far beyond Atreus's level.

"There is no need to fear, I am as much a threat to you as an ant would be to a dragon." The voice said wistfully, the gods could tell that it was thinking on times when it did have power.

"Even an insect may fell a beast if in a swarm." Kratos said thinking back to his training in Sparta. The voice laughed in agreement, but Kratos was not fooled and remained on guard. However, Freya understood what was going on and with some struggle stood up and addressed the voice.

"You completed the spell? You heard my call and answered it… why?" Freya asked as she stepped out to beside Kratos. She was tired yes but wouldn't be helpless.

"I am in need of help, as were you." The voice said as the world around them spun around and soon reformed to a stone building. The three Gods did not recognize it but it was central chamber in St. Peter's Basilica… if a bit more enhanced than the original. Freya and Atreus were awed by the majesty of the church around them, the boy never had seen complete and pristine structures in his life. While Freya having seen the splendor of Asgard was still impressed by this foreign architecture. Kratos was still on guard and had nothing to think of any of this but looking for the best defensive points. Then out from one of the nearby doors stumbled out Mimir, his body returned to him.

"Mimir!" Freya shouted as she was amazed that Mimir once again had a body. Even more so in the fact that he appeared to look… alive. She had head only brought his head back to life but not actually returned his soul to him. But this looked to be the real Mimir soul and all. The only change that seemed to happen was his eyes, now a shining blue instead of gold.

"Wha… what is… oooh boyo this is some bad shrooms." The Celtic Satyr was looking around wildly trying to figure out what was going on. Then he looked down and shouted in glee before doing a small jig. "Oh how I have missed you, even with all the pains of living it is worth it just being able to scratch my nose again." And he did just that much to the laughter of Freya and Atreus.

"I saw fit to reward the Wisest Man Alive by… making him alive again. Along with my own Scared All Seeing Eyes." The voice chuckled but now it came from a dark-skinned man walking out of the door at the far end of the chamber. They all turned to him and raised eyebrows at his attire, not recognizing it as a casual modern suit. "I hope that this form will work, someone had made a… piece of artwork I guess we could say in which I am depicted as this." He said as he walked down the aisle toward them. "A creative liberty as I have no official real human form to my followers. I quite like it." He stopped before them and adjusted his sleeves a bit. Kratos dissected everything he said and focused on one aspect.

"You're a god." The Spartan growled as he readied his axe for a fight, while he knew that it was possible for there to be friendly gods, the woman near him proved that, the count of them was low enough to just assume he wasn't. The man stood a little straighter and had an amused look on his face.

"I am Thee God. The sole god in a monotheistic religion that has covered the globe. For all it's worth." That last part was said in defeat. The man then recovered and looked at each of the people before him with a friendly glint in his eyes. "I have saved you from a death that you must understand what would have been worse than anything that man could have put you through, the monsters that lurk between the spaces of realities are not confined to limitations of sentient imagination." He said looking to Freya who had the decency to look a little ashamed of herself. Only a little though. She did not believe this man that being left to Odin would have been the better choice. "But you were trying to protect those you care about, I cannot fault you for that."

"You still have not told us who you are and what are your intentions." Kratos said trying to get things back on track. He was in a complete unknown here. And all he had was his axe and his blades to carry him through. Thankfully, he also had someone whose skills did not reside in bloodshed.

"Now let's not be hasty brother." Mimir said as he stepped between Kratos and the God that had saved them. "He has done nothing but help us, he picked us up from a trip to wherever that has demons that are worse than Odin and he gave me back my body. I think we can hear him out." Mimir cautioned and thanked sanity itself that Kratos at least could be reasoned with unlike the last man he counseled. While the Greek God was stubborn he at least recognized that diplomacy was not his strong suit and was willing to defer to others in this subject.

"Very well." Kratos growled but his hand never left his axe's grip.

"You are only trying to keep your family safe." God said with an approving nod. Kratos did at least feel that this being was far more genuine than Zeus ever was. "If you want to know my intention then I will tell you. I want you to finish what I could not and kill a God of Apocalypse."

"What?!" Both Freya and Mimir shouted, they had just left a world doom to End Times and now they were heading to another.

"It is called Trihexa, and I have spent all of my power trying to seal it away. What you see before you isn't even my true self. An echo at best and a well-made recording at worst." The man looked deeply saddened by this but there was a convection in his eyes that spoke to his belief that he made the right choice. "With my power of foresight I was able to see your coming, and laid the groundwork to save you. All I ask is you do what I could not and save the world I love so." Everyone then watched with trepidation as Kratos took a step forward, he towered over God and so it looked to most like he was trying to intimidate him. But that was furthest from the truth.

"Sacrifice… I know it well." Kratos said as he looked down at the God that had saved them. "I will take own your request god, I will pay my debts. And make your sacrifice worthy of your people." Freya and Mimir both looked at each other stunned even though they should have expected this from the Spartan. Atreus just looked proud of his father and knew that his mother would be proud too. It wasn't in Kratos to help people for no reason, but the young boy knew that his father knew a thing or two about giving everything you had for your people. In the months after their journey Kratos had told him stories of Sparta and his life in Greece.

"Thank you for understanding. I hope that it won't be too big of a burden." The man said with a nod before he turned and began his way up to the altar. The gods all looked to each other and began following him. "Your entire home was destroyed in the spell, I'm afraid that only living beings can go through the portal. Thankfully your clothes are close enough to your body that they are caught in the teleportation field." He chuckled before looking over to Mimir. "You however will be completely naked upon arriving, this before you is just for the boy's sanity." He chuckled along with Atreus and Freya while even Kratos had a ghost of small smile tugging at his lips. Mimir however didn't look phased at all.

"Fine with me, spent half my life without my small clothes… running free through my homeland's forests without a care in the world. Ah… good times." Mimir said as he recalled fondly of those long past days.

"Oh how I forgot what unashamed pervert you could be." Freya sighed warmly as she knew that Mimir was the good kind of pervert instead of the kind her ex-husband had been. "But you better not infect Atreus with such behaviors." She warned and Mimir gulped as he could swear that her eyes were glowing red dots of anger and rage. Must just have been the trick of the shrooms.

"Uh… considering his half-giant ancestry and their appetites… I'd think that ship has long since sailed." Mimir wasn't even going to mention the other half of Atreus' blood. The blood that carried the legacy of Zeus, the most proficient womanizer in all of the lands.

"Ahem… if we could back on track." God said trying to get things moving along. Their time was limited and they had only so long for jokes and lightheartedness. "You will transported to the other side of the world, in the far east. As it would be best to avoid your home pantheons."

"They exist in this world?" Atreus asked surprised and a little worried that they would have to deal with all their old enemies over again.

"Yes, but not as you know them." God said before looking to both Freya and Kratos. "Both Odin and Zeus of this world are not the men you knew of. Both are benevolent and just in their rule, unlike the ones in your world in almost every way." Kratos growled unconvinced and Freya looked much the same but kept her reservation more to herself. "But even still I am placing you far from them, as I know you would still rather not see them for the painful memories they would bring back."

"Yes I would see that as prudent." Mimir shaking in his new skin at the thought of Freya and Kratos meeting their tormentors once again. Even if he could see that the Odin and Zeus of this world were not the ones that actually did the wrongs they still represented the men that had. And Mimir knew both Kratos and Freya… both shared a temper that would not easily handle such a meeting. "But what would do? Being dropped in a culture none of us know anything about, how long do you think we would last like that." At that Mimir was thrown a pomegranate. God looked like it was a inside joke as Mimir examined what was theorized to the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge.

"It is not only the place but the time that will be changing." God warned as he knew they were all in for a massive culture shook and prepared to help them along with the basics. "Take a bite of that and you will be given all you need to at least understand the world around you." Mimir continued to eye the fruit but eventually shrugged and took a bite. His now glowing blue eyes widened as he was blasted with visions of a world he most certainly did not recognize.

"Now I know what Odin must have felt like when on his eye gouging mind trip." Mimir struggled to stand after recoiling from the visions that he had seen. Already he was planning on a binge of everything that this world had to offer. He was no longer the Wisest Man Alive, but he would soon correct that. Thank Gods for the internet though. But he had also been granted Knoeldge on his new Eyes. Seeing as the old ones, gifts from the Giants, would no longer be useful. God had given Mimir his own All Seeing Eyes, allowing Mimir to see whatever he wished to view.

"Mimir… what did you see?" Atreus asked and all the Satyr could do was hand the fruit over to the boy. It wasn't something that could be expressed in words. How the fuck was Mimir supposed to explain to the child what airplanes and computers were if there wasn't even something remotely close from their world to compare to. Kratos looked apprehensive but the test subject that was Mimir already proved it wasn't poisoned. Atreus took a bite out of the fruit and within seconds he fell on his back with his head spinning.

"Atreus!" Both Kratos and Freya shouted as they quickly knelt down by the young boy's side.

"No Brok… that stuff makes my head feel funny." Atreus grumbled as he recovered from the effects of the knowledge being implanted in his brain. Both Kratos and Freya sighed to differing degrees while both making a mental note to punish the dwarf if they ever saw him again. Freya then took the fruit from Atreus' hand and stood back up.

"You're going to like it, my lady… I can promise you that." Mimir said knowing that the world they were going to was certainly something that the Vanir goddess would appreciate. After being disillusioned of the value of Gods, the world humanity built for themselves would look glorious to her. And so the goddess took her bite, and as the visions came to her all she could was shed a tear at what she saw. Humanity had surpassed them, that much was clear. They had progressed beyond the need for Gods. They were the masters of their own world without the power Gods took for granted. "Your turn brother." Mimir said before Freya held out the last bite of the red fruit. Kratos eyed the fruit and reluctantly took it. It was too sweet for his tastes and the others watched in awe as Kratos barely reacted at all to the visions that took him.

"Acceptable." That was all he said as he put back the Leviathan Axe on his back. Convinced at least that there was no danger here.

"It's more than I thought I would get out of you." God chuckled but then sighed. "This is all I have for you, when you arrive… one of my agents _should_ be there. He will have set up identities for you all along with any other groundwork that needed to be done." He said conveying a sense of weariness that only came with a boss that had a troublesome employee.

"We thank you for all you have done for us." Mimir said knowing that their time was coming to a end. Even if they would never see this being again or if it wasn't the real version of him, they should still express their thanks.

"I am only doing what I feel is right." And with that the space around them crumbled away. "The Ghost of Sparta had his story… time to tell his son's." God said as the last fragments of the interesting group of gods vanished out of this little pocket of space.

* * *

Nex was sitting on a rock with a clipboard in his hand. He wasn't much of a man that would garner too much attention. He wasn't overly handsome or ugly, nor was he super fit or unhealthy looking. But at the same time he had a look that caused people to need a second time to fully realize what they were seeing. It was just a strange part of being a Nephilim, a son of a Angel and Devil. A very rare thing to happen. They numbered in the single digits and all of them worked as agents for God from the bible. Their existence was kept secret from all save their parents. They weren't extra powerful and in truth they were pretty weak when compared to other Supernatural beings. Their only strong suit was being totally forgettable, it didn't take long for people to forget that they were ever there. Only the parents of the Nephilim and those that they allowed could have an active memory of them.

"Uga… they should be here by now." He clicked his tongue as he looked over his checklist of thing she needed to do. "Please don't be another dud… have had way too many of those lately." Thankfully however that proved not to be the case and in the middle of the clearing where he sat arcs of bright white lightning began arching around in a circle. They grew wilder but the Nephilim did nothing to stop it or move out of the way. He just pulled out from his pocket a granola bar and began having his snack. "Come on… I've got things to do." Soon enough the lightning stopped and the clearing was now burned to a crisp. In the middle stood four people not of this world… and one of them was naked.

"Gods Mimir, this is a sight that I have seen far too many times." Freya grumbled as she pulled Atreus aside and covered his eyes from Mimir's exposed body.

"You knew it was coming my lady, you could have prepared." Mimir remarked as he stood naked as the day he was born. Kratos didn't even so much as flinch, he had grown up around male nudity in the barracks of Sparta. Clothes were reserved for those that earned their swords.

"Thankfully I did." They all turned to the new voice that said this. Mimir was promptly covered by a thrown white robe that Nex had stolen from a nearby hotel. "Hello and welcome to earth, I am Nex and I will be your welcoming committee as well as the guy that basically handles you're moving into this new world." Nex said with a bored sigh and began clicking off several things on his clipboard. "You." He said pointing to Kratos. "You talked to the big G about killing Trihexa?"

"Yes." Kratos said finding the man's straightforward handling of this refreshing. He wasn't someone that beat around the bush or tried to waste time with useless chatter.

"Don't bother." Nex said as he continued to write down notes. "You were one of many ideas that big G had if his first idea failed. It didn't. During the centuries that the being known as Trihexa was sealed away its power was slowly sapped away. God thought that it would only weaken it enough to be killed but thankfully the plan worked better than originally thought. The big nasty died about two hundred years ago." Nex said much to the surprise of the Gods in front of him.

"So… what does that mean for us?" Freya asked as she knew that they weren't going to get out of this without doing something for God. Nothing was ever that simple or easy.

"You have a debt to the big G, I'm not going to ask you to work for Heaven or anything." He shrugged as he handed the clipboard to Kratos. "Sign that and you will bound to me as a bodyguard of sorts. I along with a few others still work for God even though he's died, he left us a big long list of shit we need to do. And a lot of it involves killing big ass monsters that I in no way can kill. That's where you come in." Kratos looked over the papers that comprised the Binding Contract. The rules were fairly straightforward and basic, protect Nex and kill the monsters and beings that God had determined to be too dangerous to let roam the world of man. Without Trihexa around Kratos felt that he would be lost in this new modern world, this might provide a means to keep himself occupied while repaying the debt to God.

"I would be leaving my son?" Kratos asked only adding a small threating glare toward Nex who didn't even react in the slightest. The Nephilim didn't fear much, as he could at any time make Kratos forget that he was here.

"Long trips broken up by decent sized breaks with the family. That's the deal. I'd say that every hunt with me would take around a few months, with roughly two weeks in between each." Nex said while scratching his chin trying to think just how long each mission would take. And there were a lot of them that had been piling up for years, some of them should have been done centuries ago. "I'd let you have about a year to get adjusted before taking you off onto the road. Though I wouldn't worry too much, your son looks like he's in good hands."

"Hand more like." Kratos grunted and Freya knew he was talking about her rather than Mimir who did in fact think the god was talking about him. Kratos then looked back to Atreus and knelt down to be at eye level with his son. "Atreus… I-"

"You'd go crazy living anywhere but the wilderness or on the road father." Atreus said interrupting his father. Both Freya and Mimir snorted in agreement, Kratos was not someone that could live in the suburbs or the city. Maybe out on a farm… possibly. But he was a man of action and this deal was the best chance for him. "I'll still see you, and I promise to keep to my training." Kratos was not a man that was good at expressing what he felt with words, but in this moment he felt that he knew what he needed to do. Atreus watched as his father stood and reached back to his axe. His father then held the axe that had been given to him by his mother out for him to take it. "Really?"

"It is yours now, as it was always meant to be." Kratos knew that the Chaos Blades were his, as much as he hated them they were his weapons. But the axe, that was Faye's. And Atreus her son deserved to have her by his side even in this small way. Both Freya and Mimir watched proud of Kratos for being able to do something so right for his son. However the moment was ended by the sound of Nex coughing.

"Yes… very touching but I need to move it along." Nex said dryly, he had a distaste for sappy scenes of affection and tenderness. And even the glares given to him by the gods did nothing to dissuade him from his path. "I have everyone's identities and backstories. Try to memorize them as I work hard to make sure they hold up to scrutiny and I don't want that ruined by bad acting." He said as he handed out office folders out to each of the gods. "Everything you need is in those packets, IDs, birth certificates yada-yada-yada. You two…" He said pointing to Freya and Mimir. "Are brother and sister who have fled from Norway after a horrible-horrible divorce from an abusive husband, who had recently died in a drunk driving accident. You have come here to the other side of the world to try and start a new life."

"Putting a little truth to any lie will make it more believable." Mimir said chuckling at the fact he was now going to have to play the part of brother the Vanir goddess. Not that either minded as it was all part of the cover and they could easily act the part.

"And you two." Nex then moved onto Kratos and Atreus. "You are former Greek Spec-Ops whose wife died in illness, deciding that due to the current political and economic downturn in Greece you wanted a better life for you kid and moved out here." Nex said and Kratos felt comfortable with that. "And by the way the two of you are married." Nex said with a amused smirk as he watched Kratos and Freya snap at that.

"What?!" They both yelled and Nex couldn't help but laugh.

"Why else would the kid be living with you while daddy is off on super-secret corpo mission. The cover story for why you're gone all the time is that you work for a private security firm and go out on missions." Nex continued with his briefing on their backstory like he wasn't being glared at by a God of War. Freya meanwhile was… plotting things. Kratos remained silent only because it was indeed a good explanation and that considering that he would be gone most of the time he would not need to do anything to keep up the appearance of a marriage to Freya.

"Not a word Mimir." Freya growled and Mimir quickly shut his mouth as the witty comment that was in his mouth died with the frightening look Freya sent him. A visage of a battle Valkyrie could be seen behind the woman and while Mimir knew Odin's curse was still on her… he still feared for his life. Or at the very least his freshly returned manhood. "Nex, could you tell us exactly where we are. I know that God gave us information on Japanese culture so I would assume it would be there. But where in Japan?" Freya asked as wanted to move the subject along before Kratos had a chance to change his stance on their marital status.

"The town is call Kuoh, pretty quiet place. However it's run by a Devil family but I've set up a system around the town to hide you from them." Nex said as he began pulling out a few more documents. "The family is one of the better ones but I would still avoid them if you can. This is your chance to live a life away from all the Supernatural bullshit you left behind, the Devils will just drag you back into it." Nex knew the Gremory family… or at least he knew Sirzechs Gremory.

"Why have us live on their lands then?" Mimir asked as he found that to be a bit strange.

"Because all of Japan is owned by the Shinto Gods and we'd rather not deal with them. But at the same time it is made almost impossible for your own Pantheons to find out about you if you live here. Plus good school districts and good environment for the kid." Nex added as a afterthought.

"You really have done a lot of work for us." Freya said as she flipped through the documents that comprised her fake existences here on earth. It was looking more and more like this was real. That they escaped Odin and Ragnarok to this new world where they can start new lives. It was everything that she could have ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning rays of sun flickered into the room, irritating a young man into awakening. Atreus grumbled a bit as he struggled to wake up, the feeling of the other person in his bed pulling him back into a warm embrace didn't help. He smirked a little, a coy smirk only a being with a second name like he had could give. But then he opened his eyes and saw what time it was on a nearby clock, those same eyes snapped open and he bolted out of bed waking the woman that was happily enjoying his presence with her.

"Shit! Slept in and I cannot be caught this time!" Atreus panicked as he quickly began picking up his clothes off the ground of the motel room that he had spent the night in. He was no longer the small boy that had traveled from his home to the land of the Giants to send his mother's ashes to the wind. Now he was sixteen and a strong capable young man. His copper red hair now tired up in a Nordic braid reached down between his shoulders. His face having lost all of its semblance of childhood and now was sharp and had a rugged handsomeness that could only come from godhood. Across his body, more runic tattoos lined his body though he made sure not to reach the level of Baldur in this case. His toned athletic body spoke to his Spartan heritage although his skin remained very fair from his northern roots. Icy blue eyes held a warmth to them that showed his caring if mischievous soul. But right now those eye only had a wild abandon to not screw up.

"Too early for this… come back to bed." The woman that he had been enjoying the weekend with grumbled, finishing with a yawn as she slowly picked herself off the mattress. She was like all the various woman that the grandson of Zeus spent his nights with, beautiful. "Don't tell me you have school or something… right?" She asked jokingly at first but then it turned a bit more serious as she saw him give a _sorta_ look.

"Hey, we agreed… no names and just for the weekend." He said as he hopped into his pants.

"That was a month ago, and you're only now telling me that you're still in high school?" She asked having all sense of the need for more sleep gone from her system.

"I didn't tell you, you inferred that." He smiled a clever smile, his mastery of words and language had only grown in the last few years. Not that it worked on her, which was odd. She was oddly immune to his charms and he tended to attribute to the fact she had a greater willpower than most. While they agreed to keep things causal, that didn't stop him from learning things about her. One of those things was that she was in a long term relationship with a abusive partner, such a situation tended to either break someone or make them stronger. "Does it change anything?" He asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"No… it doesn't." She mused leaning back with a scene look on her face. Atreus would like to know just what she was thinking, to know what emotions were playing about in her heart. That's where is powers normally lie, but to her… nothing. Which always made her by far the most interesting woman among those that he had similar relationships with.

"Same time next week then?" He asked as he finished up his dressing but at the frown on her face he got his answer.

"A change in schedule needs to happen." She said as she shifted uncomfortably. While he couldn't get a read on her supernaturally he was still a master of language and the body spoke as much as the mouth. But he bit his lip, he had offered to handle her boyfriend but she said that wasn't his job. His job was to make her forget about him for a few nights. That he could do and did so as best he could. "If things change back, I'll be in touch." She said with a far away look in her eyes and Atreus could tell she wasn't planning on that happening.

"The offer still stands." Atreus said as he opened the door. A sad smile crossed the woman's lips, as if saying_ I wish I could take but I'm scared to_. With a small bit of rage crossing into the young man's heart, replacing the lust that had been there before he closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath, trying to clam himself. He had a lot of running to do.

Thankfully Atreus was not a normal human. He was a God. The son of Kratos the God of War and Laufey, a Jötnar. Though not from the world that he lived in. he had traveled from his home reality escaping the cruelty of Odin and Ragnarok. For many years he had lived in Kuoh Japan, living as normal a life as he possible could. Though he knew that his life was something that normal boys could only dream of.

What had started out as a way to sharpen his linguistic skills ended up getting him perpetually laid. He didn't like slacking off, he kept his skills with archery in top shape by becoming the captain of the archery club at his school. He trained in illusions and Vanir magics with his stepmother, a Vanir Goddess and a master at this power. But his true godly powers were centered in words. He learned all the words he could, he spoke so many languages that some were only spoken by him at this point, and he could debate a fanatic into arguing against their own faith. But in then two years ago he started training in the next stage of being a master word smith, the art of seduction. A year later he realized that he inherited his grandfather's sin of lust. Thankfully he had long since come to grips with the curses of Godhood and found a healthy medium. He had a network of lovers in town and even a few women that visited Kuoh once and came back just for him.

"Boy!" Atreus groaned as he heard his father yell up to his room as he climbed through the window. He quickly redressed himself in his school uniform and ran down to where everyone in his family was waiting for him. His stepmother Freya was sitting next to his father who was at the head of the table as always when he was home. Mimir was at the other end. And lastly his half sister Svedra was sitting in her highchair not reading the fact he was in trouble at all and was playing with her baby food.

"You really should apply for the track team too. You'd be a star." Freya asked as she rested her head in her interlaced hands. A small smile on her lips as she enjoyed this little family drama, it was all part of having a teenage son. She hadn't changed much in the years since coming to earth, other than altering her wardrobe to fit the modern times. But she was by no means a simple housewife, quickly she raced to the top and was the director of Kuoh's hospital. The fact she may have used her Vanir magic to heal a few impossible cases to boost her renown was besides the point. And did she have Mimir use his powers to research her rivals and possible unknown medical treatments to give herself even more clout? He was living rent free he had to pay his way somehow.

"Ah youth, enjoy it while it lasts little brother." Mimir added quickly as he leaned back in his seat, drinking a bit of Irish coffee. He had become the live in everything, nanny, cook, cleaning lady, anything that needed to be done at home Mimir did it. Mostly because he rarely left the house to go out into the world. He appeared perfectly content at being a shut-in so long as he had his connection to the internet. Freya and Atreus often joked that he could still be a head and nothing would have changed his habits.

"It's not like I did anything wrong." Atreus said as he took his seat at the table across from his sister. Not taking the seat next to his father as that was a death wish right now. He got home in time, he didn't miss anything important. So he didn't appreciate the jokes.

"Letting yourself go to these vices would lead you down a dark path." Kratos said knowing that he would be ignored but his son needed to understand that wrath wasn't the only sin that ran in the family. Kratos was proud of his son for many things, his excelled in keeping himself in school and maintaining a good standing academically. He kept up with his training and could now fight with Kratos both bare-fisted, when both used their weapons however Kratos still dominated the fight. And Atreus had even mastered his Spartan Rage. And even his habits with the fairer sex was… not as bad as it could be.

"Just because grandfather had no control over the lightning bolt in his pants doesn't mean that I'm going to go batshit crazy." Atreus grumbled only just barely loud enough for everyone to hear. Mimir slightly choked on his coffee and Freya laughed at the comment while Kratos did not looked amused at all. Freya found the whole thing to be entertainment of the highest quality, she loved both her men dearly but Kratos wasn't cut out to be a parent in this environment. But he tried and both she and Atreus knew this, Kratos tried to be the father that set down the law and would the solid pillar of the family everyone could come to for safety. But considering he was only around for a few weeks at a time, he crammed all of the missed time into those few weeks.

"Kratos, I think we can forgive Atreus. Unlike your father your son has the sense to ask for permission first." Freya said and Kratos still didn't look happy but he knew that he had little to say here. The Ghost of Sparta knew that he was out voted here as his wife didn't believe that the boy had devolved to his curse yet. And further more he trusted his son, he said his peace and that would be the end of it.

"Hmm." Atreus could see it in his father's eyes, he wasn't happy but knew that this was one those situations were he was just being stubborn. The rest of the family breakfast was filled with lighter banter that was normal for the family of gods. As unlikely as it sounded given their history, they all treasured moments like this. But eventually it came to a end when Atreus had to leave for school. He said his good byes before leaving knowing that his father would be gone before he got home.

* * *

Freya hummed happily as she rocked back and forth with her daughter in her arms. Kratos had left moments ago after performing his husbandly duties. Hence the pleased humming. Freya could not begin to describe the surprise that she had on their first night together that Kratos was such a generous and skilled lover. One time she had just come out and asked just how that came to be and the second that he had begun to say that whore Aphrodite's name she stopped him. Some things were better left unsaid.

"That was a close call this morning." Mimir said as he walked into the living room of their decently large home. She both liked and detested Nex but the man had his good spots, like going all out to put them in comfort. The home that her family lived in was spacious and had pliantly of room for a few more members. Along with being well furnished and as a bonus had a large underground training room where Atreus and her husband could keep their skills sharp. She also ventured down there now and then but Odin's curse still plagued her and her wings were her best shot at breaking the curse but alas they were long from healing fully.

"Yes, it's easy when Atreus does have the same tastes as his father. The fear that Kratos has of Atreus resembling anything like Zeus is a bit irrational given how Atreus is nothing like the Zeus of our world in a real meaningful way. Even his lust is well within what a normal teenage boy would have… it's just that Atreus as a god is much more likely to attract and keep many more lovers." Freya spoke as Mimir took a spot on the nearby couch and listened to the goddess. She was of course right on all accounts. Unlike Zeus, Atreus was kind and trusting. He also had no desire to murder his father, it was looking like the cycle of patricide would end with Kratos.

"I've been worried though, his enthralling effect is mediated given he spaces out these times he has with those women but..." They were gods, they caused mortals to follow them. It was only nature and Atreus wasn't aware of the effect he could have on people. Especially since his domain is so tied with the mind. "None of them have sought him out yet, not that they don't want to." Mimir chuckled as every time he checked up on Atreus' lovers he could tell that some of them had deeper feelings for him than he noticed. The line between enthralled and in love was over blurry.

"He is both his father and grandfather in love. Unable to see what is right in front of him while at the same time chasing after skirts and succeeding very well for himself in that regard." Freya found it all so amusing and comforting to know that Atreus was not a cruel lover. That he cared for those that he took to his bed. "Woe be to the woman that make it her mission to marry him."

"Woe to the boy that wants to marry your girl there." Mimir said knowing that the baby girl in her arms was destined to grow as beautiful as her mother. And with a father like Kratos… she was in for a lonely love life. The two shared a laugh over that before the air turned only slightly serious.

"So… how long do you think until Atreus has until someone makes a move on him?" Freya asked as she knew it was inevitable that someone would take an interest in her step-son. The Devils that owned this town had been kept in the dark for a good deal of time, but Atreus was going to school with them they were blind nor stupid. She actually found it odd nothing came of his going to Kuoh Academy as of yet. The fact that it had been several months with not a single peep from the Devils spoke to their ability to detect the power Atreus had in him, along with the good judgement not to bite off more than they could chew. But still… the close proximity and familiarity could always be the undoing of that judgement.

The school recently went coed and it was one of the best schools in the country, Atreus already had the grades to get in and having it on his record would do him a lot of good. And the fact he was captain of the Archery Club and was at the top of national ranked students would also be very good. Her husband grumbled a bit, finding the school might coddle the student body given so many rich families sent their kids here. But he defaulted to Mimir and Freya's judgement when it came to Atreus' schooling so long as Kratos felt Atreus wasn't slipping into bad habits.

Freya knew Atreus was a good boy, with all that he had been through with his father it would take something big in Atreus' life to turn him to the God side as it were. Atreus was just as Jötnar as he was God, along with some mortal flowing around in there as well. It thankfully turned out to be a balanced mix and Atreus showed no sign of following in their world's god's footsteps of becoming cruel.

"Oh… depends really on the situation. I think it all comes down to what they would want out of him." Mimir said as he thought on it. He had been expecting the Gremory Heiress to offer Atreus a place in her household, thinking that he was just a powerful human. But that had not happened, neither had the Sitri Heiress but that one didn't have a desperation for powerful servants like the Gremory girl. The fact Atreus had been left completely to his own devices suggested that they either knew what he was and knew better than approach a God with the offer to become a Devil, or… they didn't know and were overly cautious. Mimir suspected it was the latter as if they knew he was a God than they would likely investigate why there was an unknown God in their midst. "We can't be too sure that Nex hasn't done something to make Atreus more or less unappealing to them in some way."

"The way that man is able to hide things from me is quite irritating." Freya growled as she found the man that had her husband on a leash infuriating. Nex at times acted like he owned them because of the work he had done getting them settled. "But how he talks like we owe him everything we have is even more so." And she did mean _everything_. She knew that there were gaps in her memory caused by Nex and she was sure that during those times he had unsuccessfully attempted to get her into bed. While she still couldn't harm anyone thanks to Odin's curse, she wasn't completely helpless. But there was never any proof so she couldn't call him on it.

"Aye… but trying to figure out how to get out from under his thumb is a task too big for us now." Mimir mumbled and Freya nodded, it wasn't like they were actively trying to do just that. Previous grievances aside, Nex was mostly a annoying figure that only came around at the start and end of Kratos' time with the family. "But Atreus is what we were speaking of my lady. You ask how long until someone makes a move on your boy, well… I'd say soon." Freya's eyes widened at that with surprise. "It may not be the Devils but I've seen the patterns of stars shift as they do now. Something is coming, and that boy is his father's son… they are drawn to trouble."

"I guess they are." She softly chuckled as she recalled the day when she first found the two. The two had made her day rather interesting and worrying, they had hurt Hildisvíni and she was able to guilt Kratos into helping heal the boar. Atreus had a hand in that as well. From the moment that she saw the man that would become her second husband she knew that they shared many things. Pain, betrayal, a distrust of the gods, and a need for family. It had been family that set Kratos on his warpath and it had been family that had Freya marry Odin in the hopes of saving the Vanir. But even through all the pain and suffering that family had brought them, they still wanted it. Because to them it was the most important thing that mattered.

* * *

Atreus walked through the gates to Kuoh Academy, it was a modern and sprawling campus that was made for the nation's elite. It did give a special entrance test to locals so that they might have a chance and waved a large portion of the tuition fee as way of giving back to the community that hosted the school. Not that Kuoh wasn't already pretty well off, the average income of the town was slightly higher than the national average. Atreus only knew this because he wondered why it was that two certain local boys were able to get into such an elite school. But he'd rather not think of them. He instead enjoyed the sunshine and great weather that they were having today as he walked toward the main school building. However taking this route so openly had its downside.

"Look, Atreus is here!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Is he still not dating anyone?"

"We still have a chance."

"I still ship him with Kiba."

"_Wow… I really need to work on squashing that rumor_." Atreus cringed as he heard that last one. He had nothing against his fellow prince of Kuoh but that he certainly didn't swing that way. Atreus was glad however that the female students of Kuoh Academy had at least some sense of boundaries. He waved back at a few of the onlooking girls, making them blush and whisper to themselves. He didn't know when it first started but the girls at this school started worshiping him as shining prince among men… then again… maybe he did have an idea when it started. "I should check before going to class." Atreus grumbled as he made a small detour away from the school to one of the other buildings on campus. This one used as the gym for the kendo team.

"Move over man, ohhh… total money shot right there." Matsuda said as he shoved aside his friend and fellow pervert Motohama as they fought over their secret peephole. It wasn't actually a secret, and in fact it was a trap set by Atreus who just drew a runic circle on the wall that would make them think there was a peephole. They weren't seeing the kendo team changing, they were gluing faces to a blank wall.

"Hey, I was the one that found this excellent spot. I should get first viewing." Motohama said as he moved his friend's face aside so he could press his face to the wall. Completely unaware of what he was really seeing or the looming form of Atreus that was in what he liked to call Legacy Mode. Here he was projecting the stern terror of his father without actually going into Spartan Rage.

"Ah… catch of the day." Atreus cracked his knuckles and the perverts' bodies went frozen stiff. Before they could even turn around Atreus picked them both up by the backs of their collars and slammed them into the wall hard enough for the changing Kendo team to hear it. "I CATCH YOU TWO PERVERTS PEEPING AGAIN!" Atreus roared in a fury that would make the God of War proud. He honestly hated these two little fucks. He hated perverts every since he had to deal with the garbage that spewed out of Modi's mouth, even if was during a shameful part of his life… killing that disgusting freak was a proud moment for Atreus.

"H-hey man… it's not fair that you get all the bitches for yourself." Matsuda grumbled in pain as he and his fellow pervert slowly slumped to the ground after Atreus let them go. The copper haired boy ignored ever word, having heard rumors that this one was a proud lolicon made him disinclined to ever see anything he had to say as worthwhile.

"Agreed, we have it on good authority that you sir have taken home both-UPH!" Atreus smashed Motohama's head into the ground before he could finish that sentence. Atreus had heard the sounds of footsteps coming toward them. And he was right in who it was.

"Ugh… them again." One of the kendo team members groaned while others had stars and hearts in their eyes at seeing Atreus take care of this problem yet again.

"Tell anyone what you saw and I will castrate you with a rusty knife and feed your bits to the wolves." Atreus whispered down to the grounded pervert who knew that Atreus wasn't just being threatening. He meant every word. Atreus then stood up with a friendly smile that melted the hearts of the assembled kendo team. "And I deliver onto you, vengeance." He said takin a sweeping bow away from the perverts letting the girls have their turn at them. Then the god was promptly stolen away. The next thing he knew was that he being passionately French kissed by one girl while the other soon pushed the first girl aside so that she could do just as she did.

"You ducked out on us Friday. What gives?" Murayama asked as she lowered down and began unbuckling Atreus' pants. Both she and Katase were quite grateful for Atreus' constant vigilance, as they knew he made sure to keep a close eye on the Perverted Duo when it came to the kendo team. But that didn't mean they were going to let him go for vanishing on them again for an another whole weekend.

"Leaving girls high dry like that, pretty soon they won't-" Katase was interrupted as Atreus returned to their kiss, her tongue slipping past his lips and exploring his mouth in full. This didn't last long though as once Atreus regain some of his wits a small battle began between the two lovers that quickly ended in Atreus' dominance. Katase melted in his grasp as he pulled her closer, his tongue completely overtaking her own as continued to kiss. However the nagging side of him came through, warning him that there was no way that they could finish this before class started. So just as Murayama was about to pull down his pants he stopped her.

"You're really doing this again?" Murayama whined with pleading eyes that was echoed by Katase as Atreus pulled away from the two of them. Both were already hot and bothered by the sight of Atreus beating up those two perverts. And they had been waiting all weekend, making them noticeably irritable to their teammates who questioned them on their miffed mood. It was hard to make up a reason for them to be both angry when they couldn't just outright and say it was because they were denied sex with the stud that was their childhood friend and much wanted-to-be boyfriend.

"Yes I am because do you really want to run the risk of getting caught?" Atreus asked sobering them up quite a bit. Neither one wanted this relationship to be found out, not because they were ashamed of Atreus or each other but because they were worried about what their parents might do if they found out. Both had parents that were very strict and would never allow something like what was going on to continue. Seeing them pout however, lead Atreus to give each one a kiss. Both felt more love than lust from it and could only feel genuine happiness from it.

"Promise that you'll make it up to us?" Katase pleaded with big eyes filled with love and need, her best friend sharing the same look. Those feelings however flew over the head of the Son of Kratos, God of Density and patron god of boneheads everywhere. Atreus, following in his father's footsteps, just smiled not seeing the true feelings these girls had for him. He could see every emotion a person had but every power had a blind spot.

"I promise. But for right now I think you should get back with your team. Those perverts will only distract them for so long." Atreus pointed out and the kendo co-captains both felt that if they didn't hurry they would miss out on punishing those two themselves. With each giving Atreus a quick kiss to a cheek they went back to their team. Atreus just softly chuckled to himself before groaning at having blue-balled himself. But he would honor their request to keep this all secret, and the risk of doing something even while veiled by his magic was too great. Atreus snapped his fingers and the illusion that had been surrounding them faded away. "Maybe I could have… no." Atreus sighed before putting his arms behind his head and began his walk back to the main building of the school. On his way however he passed by the old school building, it looked still well maintained to Atreus which he always found strange. Why it wasn't torn down was even stranger to him.

As he passed by, he looked up and saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. Long red flowing hair the shade of blood, he had seen enough of it to memorize the color. The figure women would murder dozens to get for themselves with a gorgeous face that could turn lesser men into drooling messes. And eyes that fused between green and blue into a tranquil sea that one could lose themselves in. Rias Gremory.

He had seen her around the school before and he knew that she was no mortal human but this was the first time that he actually _saw_ her. Before it had been in passing or just a curious glance to see what kind of being also went to this school. The two's eyes stayed on each other for an instant before she opened her mouth to say something. But then she blinked, and he was gone. Atreus meanwhile stood behind a hastily created illusion, watching as Rias glanced around searching for where he had gone.

"Why did I do that?" Atreus asked himself even though he had no answer. It wasn't like he was nervous around girls or that he didn't know how to talk to them. Far from it, the proof of that happened not five minutes ago when he had been kissing two girls that he had regular sex with. But this time… he just panicked. Was it because she wasn't mortal? That was the first idea that came to his mind. He hadn't really spoken to any supernatural being since coming to this world other than Nex… and refused to allow that bastard to color his opinion of people here. But even still his mindset concerning non-mortals was still on the cautious side. After having most of his childhood being filled with the vast majority of supernatural beings being on the hungry, evil, or downright rude side, he had a small aversion to interacting them. "I should have at least let her speak before snapping to conclusions." He said sticking to that explanation of why he did what he did. Not even thinking that maybe some other feeling might have caused it.

* * *

"You saw him too right?" Rias asked her best friend and Queen Akeno Himejima, a beauty in her own right. both her and Rias were considered to be the Great Ladies of Kuoh and had both the envy and admiration of much of the female student body. While the majority male part of the students all wanted nothing more than to get both girls with world class looks and bodies in bed as fast as possible.

"Yes, But now I can't… very impressive to perform such high-level stuff so quickly." Akeno said while internally being very impressed with the boy. For one on the amount of skill and the restraint he had in using it. There had been no sign that he had used it for nefarious purposes.

"Atreus Deimos… Sona says to stay away from him but I can't help but think that he could be a great addition to our little family." Rias said as she turned away from the window and back to the candle lit room. In the middle was two Victorian couches with a chess set on a table between them. Rias took a seat on one of the couches as Akeno served her tea. The chess set was in the middle of a game she had her friend Sona had been playing. Set midway in the game just as Sona almost turned things around. However, Rias used a rather atypical tactic and threw Sona off. Rias was studying that game and trying to figure out just what happened. Even the best could surprise themselves and Rias needed to memorize that game for future matches.

"I recall you telling us to keep our distance from him." Akeno said with a small hum of amusement to her voice. There was something about Atreus that had her interested, she guessed it had something to do with figuring out what he was. None of the Devils had any idea as to what that was. All they knew was that his aura was powerful, powerful enough to naturally attract humans to him. Atreus had both guys and girls following him in a very devoted way. But this mystery had Akeno intrigued, and he was very handsome… that had something to do with too.

"That order still stands. I'm the only one that is to approach him if I decide to." Rias said firmly, there was always the chance that Atreus was hostile to Devils and she would not risk one of her family. All of them were precious to her and she would not needlessly put them in harm's way.

"Yes president, is there anything else?" Akeno asked as Rias stood up and began undressing herself.

"No, that will be all." Rias said as she stood naked and entered the private shower that she had installed in the Old School Building. She often times stayed overnight doing her work as ruler of the town and Heiress of the House of Gremory and so had everything she could need on site. As the warm water rolled down her milky white skin she couldn't help but think back to the second that she was able to see Atreus. She could feel in that moment the power that he had in him. Far more than any human. Even a human with a Sacred Gear didn't have this much raw primal power. And it felt mixed, that was what was hiding its origin, the fact it wasn't purely one type of aura that came off Atreus. "Just what are you?" Rias said as she held a hand to her beating heart. When their eyes connected she was able to look past the power and found a warmth that she now felt lost without. It made her feel back to the days when she never had to worry about her future, safe.

* * *

Atreus sighed as he leaned forward on the bridge rail. It had been a interesting day, this morning seeing his father off and then later that incident before school. All day with Murayama and Katase giving him not so subtle bedroom eyes, though he guess since so many other girls did the same they were well hidden. Two sets of eyes lost in the crowd of so many others. Then there was that moment between him and Rias… that confused him. He still didn't know what she or any of the other beings at Kuoh Academy were. Whenever he would ask Mimir about it the Satyr would wave him off and tell him not to worry about it.

"Dumbass thinks I can't figure it out on my own." Atreus grumbled to himself as he enjoyed the wind pass by him. He was in the center of Kuoh's urban center, the town was far from being called a city but it wasn't small by any means. Both the high tier school and the very successful hospital in town had brought in a great deal of money. The latter of which was fairly recent… it was a complete mystery why after a small change in management the place suddenly boomed as a center for the medical community.

Atreus loved the wilderness, it was where he grew up but the modern world had its charms to him as well. He felt just at home surrounded by nothing but trees and wilds as he was when the sounds of traffic and crowds enveloped him. Freya liked the change of pace even if she made her home in Midgard the best she could. Mimir however didn't like it and shut himself in their home while taking small trips out to the forested area that surrounded Kuoh.

Atreus was currently taking the long way home after a small session with his club. Being the captain of the Archery team for Kuoh Academy wasn't all too difficult at times. Just a bit of extra paperwork and making sure everyone was keeping up with their training. He supposed that a mortal would need to spend more time with the sport but… he wasn't mortal. It was a way to use his gifts and spend time doing something more than playing video games and watching tv, which he did as any normal teenage boy but his father would smash all his stuff if that's all he did. He had other gifts like with language and singing, anything really when it came to speaking. But if he made use of those gifts, like by becoming a signer… the hell that would rain down would be unthinkable.

"Hehe… wait… he won't try to crush my vocal cords, will he?" Atreus quietly asked himself serious considering the idea that his father would do such a thing if he thought it would turn Atreus back to a so-called _better_ path. Atreus however was taken out of his slightly frightened musings as he heard a nervous cough to his right. He looked to his side and saw a girl had approached him, looking to the ground and fidgeting nervously. She was cute… very cute.

"H-hello." The girl squeaked out and Atreus felt that mad her even more adorable. "Are you Atreus Deimos?" His last name was something that his father had fought Nex over, originally their last name was going to be some bland Greek surname but Kratos demanded that be changed to his brother's name. Freya agreed that such a thing was fitting and Atreus stood behind them as well. Mimir also threw his lot in with them only if because he was always on their side. Nex had complained a great deal but made the change.

"Yes." Atreus said letting this continue as it was clear this wasn't one of his many fangirls from Kuoh.

"My name is Yuuma Amano and… I…I want to go on a date with you!" She shouted trying to keep up the confidence that she had to just talk to him. There was only the sound of the wind blowing after she had spoken, Atreus just stared dumbly at her. Believe it or not this had never happened before and he was at a loss for what to do. When Murayama and Katase made their move on him it was like a business deal, which they later regretted as it gave him the idea that was all it was. Just a friends with benefits deal. And no other girl ever just came up to him like this, innocently asking for a date with him. What he did with the rest of his lovers was simple, go to a bar or arcade and pick out a female that spoke to his senses as one that wanted to get laid.

"Uh… sure." Atreus said as his brain still tried come to grips with this happening. All of this was just so new and unexpected that he had a hard time thinking it through rationally. Even if he was a God he was still a teenage boy and as such was prone to being flustered by a pretty girl as much as a mortal.

"Really?" The girl looked positively elated. Atreus was soon enveloped in a frantic hug by the girl he just agreed to go out with. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" She said before pulling away, her face flushed red from the closeness of before. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Atreus was still to distracted to catch the small flash of malice in the girl's words.

* * *

"So you just agreed to a date not knowing anything about the girl?" Mimir asked as he watched Atreus prepare for his date with Yuuma. It had been a few days since the their first meeting during which they exchanged texts on the time and location for their date. But Mimir was right, Atreus didn't know much beyond the fact that Yuuma was a girl and wanted a date with him.

"It was a little hard to get any information out of her in the moment." Atreus weakly defended himself knowing that it was a poor argument. But he was sure if this turned out to be some sort of trap or something that he could handle it. He did not notice this was the argument of someone overconfident but it was plain as day to everyone else.

"And what about Katase and Murayama? How do you think they would feel if they found out you were going on this date?" Mimir asked trying a different tactic, he knew that all of this just stunk of a set up but didn't have evidence. He may know a great deal, but he did not know everything. He had to actively use his powers of sight to see things beyond their house and he hadn't been watching Atreus as he should have been. Rather he was indulging in the fact he once again had a free body in the form of reckless use of mushrooms. One of his races' most favored pastimes.

"Why would they care? It's not like we're in a real relationship, it's just sex." Mimir wanted to face palm once Atreus said this. Once again Atreus' blind spot showing its itself. He simply saw the arrangement with those girls like with the dozen or so other women he constantly slept with. "They can go out with anyone they like and I can do the same." Atreus said as he checked his hair for the third time, a small sign showing how nervous he actually was. He hadn't gone out on many dates… none in fact. So to Atreus this was his first real date… as surprising as it was.

"_Except that they won't because they are bloody in love you_." Mimir thought to himself as he watched Atreus exit the bathroom only to frown and head back in. Still not happy with how his hair looked. It looked perfectly fine but that wasn't the problem. "Very well… go on this date but I warn ya, it won't end well." Mimir said deciding that the boy outta learn for himself why things like this simply didn't happen… even for a god.

"Oh… it will end well! I probably won't even come home tonight!" Atreus shouted before immediately regretting saying that. This wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be a actual date, two people trying to have a good time and seeing if the other was a good match.

An hour early for his date, Atreus waited on a bench in the central plaza of Kuoh's shopping district. People went about their day and barely took note of the god, minus a few women raging from his own age to older. All of them giving various flirtatious signals. Atreus smiled and tried to play them off as he was waiting for date, but he still couldn't help himself sometimes. He didn't actually leave his spot but maybe once or twice he gave a flirty wink back. To him there was a difference between making an older lady's day and actually being a jackass and doing something just before a date. However toward the end of his wait he did leave his spot, he had been watching a pretty woman hand out flyers since he arrived and now curiosity got to him and wanted to know what they were. The lady handing them out was friendly enough, if a bit mute, but once he got one of the flyers he understood why she felt so… lesser than a normal human.

The flyer was for a Devil Summon, not that hard to understand given he knew that Devils ran this town. He assumed the flyer lady was a familiar to one of the Devils in charge of Kuoh. He had never met a Devil before, knowingly, but he assumed that they were much like the Gods of his world. Cruel and had no respect for mortals. Nex had said that all Devils do was prey on the desires of mortals and trick them into doing their biding by shanghaiing them into becoming their servants. Although Atreus could hear the bitterness in Nex's voice, he still assumed that his opinions had to come form some seed of truth. But Atreus wanted to find out for himself and so he took the flyer intent on summoning a Devil for himself at some later date. He wanted to form his own opinion about them rather than hear a possibly bias one. After stuffing his flyer into his jacket's pocket he returned back to his seat on the bench and waited for Yuuma to show up.

"I'm so sorry." And she did roughly fifteen minutes later. The Fallen Angel in disguise had not seen her target take the flyer, had she seen him do so she might have called the whole thing off. Would be stupid to kill someone with a get out of jail free card like a Devil Flyer on hand. Too easy for blood to get on in it and hear his wish to keep living. "_Wow… he cleans up nice_." She thought to herself as she took in the handsome young man in front of her. Out of his school uniform and in dressed up for their date, not too formal and not too causal. She had no idea that as a God of Trickery, he had all the instincts to dress for any occasion to pull off any scheme.

"It's no problem, after all the wait was worth it. You look beautiful." He said looking her over, causing the girl to give a surprisingly real blush. She really didn't put much effort into this, just a white and blue sundress that she thought looked cute in the store. But hearing him compliment her so sincerely caught her off guard. She was used to men leering at her and thinking of her body only as means of pleasuring themselves.

"T-thank you." She said slightly cursing herself that the stutter was real. Quickly bringing back her innocent girl persona, she took Atreus' offered arm. "_Whoa… he's a lot more muscular that he looks_." She thought to herself as she could feel the strength that was hidden beneath his clothes. She had always been attracted to power, it was why she was drawn to Azazel and Shemhazai. As the two began their date, she didn't notice how she wasn't hiding behind a mask as much as she thought would. During their date the disguised Fallen Angel actually enjoyed herself to unexpected degree. However her enjoyment was shattered by one question.

"Why did you really ask me out?" Atreus asked with a knowing smirk on his face as he sat across from her. They both were at a small dinner perfect for first dates, it had been some time into their outing and both had gotten hungry from the fun time they had together. But Atreus asking this question out of the blue caused _Yuuma_ to freeze up. "And please drop the act, I'm a bit smarter than the average boy fooled by a cute smile and a large chest."

"I guess your right." She sighed as she prepared to take him out here and now. She wanted to do it away from people. But that was just to make the cleanup easier. "This date was fun you know? I didn't think I would have fun but I did."

"But you wish that it was someone else giving you such a good time." Atreus asked, even as a child he could hear what people really thought. He couldn't read their minds perfectly to what they were thinking at that exact moment, but he could pick up on inner feelings and surface thoughts. Atreus had no idea just what he was talking too but he was able to read her true desires. "Am just a stand in, is that it?" Atreus asked and the girl across form him was thrown completely off guard. This wasn't heading where she thought it was.

"N-no… that's not it at all." It was both true and a lie. While her real reason was to get him to drop his guard so she could kill him, she couldn't say that before this evening she had planned on pretending it was Azazel that was taking her out. That changed when Atreus proved to be enjoyable to be with on his own but that didn't change the fact she still wanted her superior to take notice of her.

"I'm not mad, if this helps you then I'm happy. It could be practice for when you go out with the person you want to be with." It did in fact hurt him a little, both to his ego and his heart but both would heal in time. This had been one date, nothing to be depressed or angry over. Part of the benefit of his childhood and the great journey that he and his father went on was that he had matured and got a grip on his emotions at an early age. He was a confident young man who had already been humbled by life and learned to control his anger.

"Like that would ever happen." She grunted bitterly as she remembered the last time Azazel dismissed her attempts at seduction as the foolishness of the young. Just because she was one of the newer generations of Fallen Angels didn't mean she was some kid.

"Oh? Something you need to talk about, I've been told I'm a great listener." Listening was the other half of language. While his power set was more attuned to the speaking half, he still had great skill in both. He could pick out details missed by anyone else, and he had a lot of practice when figuring out his father. Meanwhile the girl across from Atreus looked at him, judging the worth of unloading her woos to him. Eventually she shrugged and decided what was the harm in telling a dead man.

"He just doesn't see me as woman, he thinks I'm some kid that doesn't understand what I want." Azazel always said that she kept coming back to him for the wrong reasons. That if she wanted a cheap fling he would be there for her in heartbeat. But she didn't want that and because of that he denied her. She knew he fell from Heaven because of his lust for women, but that didn't matter to her. She was fine with his lust and would even be fine joining him in it. But none of that mattered to him. "He's so strong and powerful, he's everything I could ever want in a man but just writes me off. It's so frustrating!" She said slamming her hand onto the table, nearly denting it. Atreus glanced toward the spot for just a moment before looking back to her.

"So you want him because he strong and powerful and he says that you want him for the wrong reasons." Atreus picked out effortlessly, he could hear her lust for power and her anger toward being dismissed. She wanted to be recognized by someone she saw as strong, to be told that she existed. "Could it be that he doesn't see the reasons that you like him as his best qualities."

"But how could he not? He's the greatest, no one could ever beat him." She had to be careful not to reveal to much here. But the words left her before she could really think on them. Azazel was the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels, he dwarfed all of them. Even the Seraphim and Satans couldn't beat him.

"Sometimes people don't like their own strengths, I'm not saying that's what's going on with him but maybe his power isn't the most important thing to him. Maybe it's something else that he knows doesn't appeal to you as much as the power." Atreus said trying to do his best play this ignorance game as well as she did. He didn't know who they were talking about but he was getting clues. "My advice is to find someone that likes you and you like them, stop chasing after someone that clearly has other interests in mind."

"What, someone like you? Are you just trying to lead me away just to swoop in and take me for yourself?" Honestly she would respect that kind of underhanded tactic and wouldn't hold it against him.

"Maybe." Atreus said with a shrug. "Maybe we finish this date and you go home. You think about the time we had and what we talked about. You have my number and if you want to keep doing this I'm all for it." He said before reaching across and taking ahold of her hand. The warmth of his hand made her blush as she couldn't help but let it happen, it felt to right. "Yuuma, or whatever your real name is, I did have a great time with you. I'd like to do it again but if not then I hope that you're able to be happy with whatever you chose."

"_Aw shit… it's getting harder and harder to want to kill him_." She groaned as she felt her will sap away at the warm smile that melted her heart he had.

The sun began to set as the two left the dinner and walked into a nearby park. The Fallen Angel knew what she needed to do, she had orders from Kokabiel and knew what would happen if she failed him. The two walked until they reached a fountain. There Atreus stopped suddenly and looked forward, intent on a single spot in space. Raynare knew that this was the best chance to kill him. This was it, this was her chance… but as she moved her hand to form a spear of light she found the will to actually do it lacking. Meanwhile Atreus never let up his gaze toward the same spot he had been staring at.

"Watch out!" He yelled as he in a split second saw a rift in space open, a winged warrior charging out. Intent on skewering both him and Yuuma on their razor sharp wingtips. Atreus grabbed ahold of Yuuma and pulled her out of the way of the incoming foe. The winged warrior flew past and shot back up into the sky.

"Damned crows… can't rely on them to get anything done." A deep feminine voice came from above. Atreus looked up and his eyes went wide as he recognized her.

"Geirdriful?" She was just as he remembered her from back in his world. There was the chance that this was just simply this world's version of her, but everything from her armor to her voice matched his memories. What was more shocking was that she was in her corrupted physical body.

"_What is a Valkyrie doing here_?!" Raynare was freaking out, what was a Norse doing all the way on this side of the world. It made no sense!

"Pretender, you shall no longer taint the glorious name of my master further." Geirdriful announced as she began throwing down the familiar rings of light down onto the pair. Atreus now knew why his father hated this attack so much. It was damned annoying. Especially when he had to contend with protecting someone. Ripping through his jacket was his own Guardian Shield that his father had made for him. The rings of light smashed against the Spartan Shield, Atreus rolling with the force quite easily. "Hide all you want coward, I will not stay idle." The Valkyrie then swooped down toward the two, Atreus quickly grabbed ahold of Yuuma intent on dodging the attack. The Valkyrie missed on grabbing ahold of her prey however she did manage to get a slash across his chest.

"Shit! That hurt way more than it looked." Atreus hissed as he felt a unexpected pain in that hit. There was some kind of corrosive element to those wings as Atreus found out the hard way. The surface of his skin burned and felt like someone had thrown a bucket of acid where the wings had slashed. "_We are way to far for the Axe to reach us in time… plus I don't want to think of the damage it would do trying to get here_." He then looked back to Yuuma who still was in shock that a real life Valkyrie was here trying to kill them. "_And I have to protect her_."

"Enough of this, I will not disappoint my master." Geirdriful grunted as she held in her hand a raging mass of grinding rings of light. "With this you will be-" She however screamed as the power in her hand detonated once it was hit by a spear of light. The blast destroyed a good chunk of her armor leaving the right half her face uncovered as well as the right half of her chest and shoulder bare of anything.

"Hey! You're interrupting our date bitch!" Raynare yelled at the Valkyrie, a proud look of victory on her face at getting a hit on the winged woman. Personally she thought that her own wings were way better than this piece of Norse trash. Those thoughts however were quickly humbled as in an instant, Geirdriful was looming over Raynare with her spear aimed directly at her heart. Raynare's life flashed before her eyes, now barley having the time to form a single tear. But death never came… but there sure was a lot of blood. Raynare blinked as saw that Atreus had moved in and taken the fatal hit for her. "No!" She yelled and moved to catch him only to be backhanded by Geirdriful.

"Know your place disgusting crow." Her honor rectified and her mission complete, the corrupted Valkyrie opened the rift in space to return to her master. She left without even a second glance toward the dying Atreus, though as the rift closed she couldn't help but feel a sense of self loathing for what she had done. It was deep inside her, in a place that had been locked away from the rest of herself. But then the portal closed, and the Valkyrie was gone.

"No!" Raynare yelled as she clamored back over to Atreus. "No-no-no… you can't die!" She had been planning to kill him and now she was begging for him to stay with her. The irony would have infuriated her had she the ability to think on it. He had saved her, that attack would have killed her without a doubt. And he didn't even have to do it, he could have used that as a chance to kill that bitch. "Please… please don't die." She cried as she could only feel lose and sorrow in this moment.

"Yuuma… you think…" Atreus coughed up a bit of blood, he could feel his body growing colder. Whatever that weapon was that had done him in wasn't an ordinary spear. It pierced through him like it was nothing, and he certainly didn't feel like he could limp away from this and make it back for Freya to fix him up. No, that spear had taken something from him, it had to be a weapon made for killing gods. "Y-you think I can still (cough) g-go to Valhalla? Even if I was… killed by a Valkyrie?" He was babbling at this point, and all Raynare could do was cry as the first boy she actually felt something for was dying in front of her. Then she noticed something sticking out of his pocket.

"Why… why did it have to come to this?" Raynare sneered as she took the now bloody Devil Flyer out of Atreus' jacket. She knew that this was far beyond her ability to heal and that Atreus was on the verge of death. "Fuck." She said before lowering herself over him and cupped Atreus' paling face. "Promise me that this isn't going to be the last one we have." With that she leaned down and kissed him, it wasn't anything special as he wasn't able to give the kiss it's due. But Raynare found it perfect just the same.

"Yuuma?" Atreus breathed out confused by her actions. But his lips were shushed by one of her fingers, a light blush across her cheeks and a girlish smile on her lips.

"My name is Raynare, and you're not going to die today." With that everything in Atreus' vision went to black and Raynare's smile vanished. She then frowned at the offending piece of paper in her hand and she quickly finished the summoning ritual. A red glow appeared with a summoning circle and soon Rias Gremory appeared before them. Upon seeing Raynare, whose aura the Devil immediately recognized, Rias quickly summoned her Power of Destruction. "Yeah I get it, me evil Fallen bitch but that's not why you're here. He is." Raynare quickly dismissed throwing Rias off a bit. But then Rias looked down and her eyes went wide at the sight of Atreus and the pool of blood beneath him.

"Atreus… did you do this?!" Rias demanded as she flared her power and Raynare had to admit that if they were to fight… she'd lose hard. Good thing that Raynare had no intention of fighting her.

"Yes I did and now I summoned you here because I'm that stupid." Raynare sassed but quickly scolded herself. Now wasn't the time to be a bitch, Atreus was nearing death and this Devil could bring him back. "No, I didn't. I'm the one that called you here so he can live." Raynare said as she stood up. "I don't care if you have him now, I just don't want him to die." She said as she turned and began walking away, unwilling to allow the Devil seeing her cry. Rias had entertained the thought of going after the Fallen Angel but she dismissed it as she had more important matters.

"Atreus… I promise you won't die." Rias said knowing that this certainly wasn't the way she wanted to gain a new powerful servant. "Why is it my servants always come to me in tragedy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Atreus groaned as he felt his whole body ache. He felt like he just got off a training trip with his father. He held a hand to his head as he sat up in his bed, his eyes slow to fully open as he tried to remember what happened last night. But everything was incredibly fuzzy and he could not recall much after meeting Yuuma. The copper haired boy stumbled out of bed and got ready for the day, all while trying to remember what had happened last night.

He… recalled something important. Something important happened last night. As he tried to remember just what this was he tripped and fell on his face as he attempted to put on his pants. He groaned as looked up to see that his room was still as it always was, nothing changed here. He didn't feel different beyond very sore and groggy. Atreus eventually was able to get himself dressed and slowly was able to make his way down the stairs of his home.

"Well look who's up, having some fun with that hang over this morning little brother?" Atreus groaned loudly as he heard Mimir's smug tone. Atreus grumbling continued as he took a seat at the family table where his half-sister was already in her highchair. Mimir was in his silly pink apron that Freya made him wear, and already putting out a plate of breakfast for Atreus.

"Don't talk to me about hang overs… not when you have them more often than not." Atreus spat back before digging into his morning meal. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Oh… I wouldn't know to that little brother. As I was very good and did my utmost to avoid peeking in on your time with your date." Mimir lied as he had seen everything and felt the greatest shame and guilt in his new and old life at not being able to come to Atreus' side during his fight with the Valkyrie. Where it came out of he had no idea. One second Mimir was watching a nice date about to turn into a horribly one-sided fight and then it was a slaughter. Mimir was not blessed with the power to move quickly or teleport. And it happened so damn fast that he was unable to contact Freya in time… though that would do little good given her cursed state.

"That's a big fat lie and you know it. Now tell me what you know." Atreus growled out as he stared hang over daggers at Mimir. The Celt just shrugged and said nothing more, letting Atreus to wonder just what happened last night.

"_Best to just let things play out naturally_." Mimir thought to himself as he knew that this day was going to be a eventful one. He wasn't sure what plan that Atreus' new master had for him. Likely just trying to let Atreus' body settle after being brought back to life as a Devil. The Evil Pieces truly were something very special, for all intents and purposes Mimir could not find any difference in Atreus other than being a Devil. He still had all his godly powers and all that went with that.

The sound of someone knocking on their door however caused both Mimir to leave his thoughts and Atreus to groan at the loud noise. The Satyr chuckled and left the boy and his half-sister to answer the door. There he found Murayama and Katase, it wasn't unusual for them and Atreus to walk to school together. The two girls had been some of the first friends that Atreus had made in this world when they first arrived. Childhood friends turned into something more, ah… Mimir envied the young.

"Well hello there you two, the lad will be out soon enough. Best to be quiet this morning, he's not feeling up to being his normally perky self." Mimir chuckled causing the two to look at who they thought was Atreus' uncle with a questioning look. However moments latter they got their answer and a groggy and irritable Atreus soon limped himself to the front door.

"Aggg… the sun hurts." Atreus grumbled as he felt the rays of sunlight pinch his eyes and even hurt his skin.

"What did you do now?" Katase asked as she put her hands on her hips while giving him a disapproving look. Murayama however just looked concerned for Atreus and was trying to think of ways that she could help him. The both of them were of course concerned equally, they just had different ways of expressing it.

"I don't know." Atreus cried a bit before glaring at Mimir who he knew was holding out on him with what happened last night. But the Wisest Man Alive had told him nothing… until now.

"Oh I know." Mimir said and Atreus instantly felt a shiver run down spine. Of course Mimir would wait until the time to tell him would end up being funny for the shut-in. "After your date last night crashed and burned, you came home and snuck a bit of your father's private stash. Got quite hammered in fact." Mimir told a good lie that he had no doubts would cause a wonderfully horrible morning for Atreus. The boy needed to be taught that he should not have gone on that date so causally given the circumstances surrounding it. Such as a girl just coming out of nowhere and the fact he had two girls clearly in love with him already wanting a date out of him.

"Date!" Murayama and Katase both yelled, causing Atreus to cower in pain as his head throbbed. Mimir chuckled as after Rias Gremory delivered Atreus home, the Satyr had pumped the knocked out boy with a cocktail of booze made to make sure he would be the way he was now. Mimir's own little prank to get back at the Loki of their world, who did go through a terrible trickster phase.

"Ow… owwww… that hurt." He was a _God_ but damn did his head hurt right now. The smug and satisfied look on Mimir's face was only adding to the pain. "Yeah I went on a date last night, don't remember the end of it…" He mumbled on that last part but the girls in front of him didn't care. The fact was, he went on a date with someone that wasn't them. They knew that what they did wasn't an official relationship. When they approached him a year ago with this arrangement, they framed it just as a friends-with-benefits. They did this because they were still a little scared of their feelings but now they regretted it. Especially with them finding out just how dense Atreus could be.

"Who'd you go with?" Katase demanded while internally picking out girls in her head that could possibly have asked Atreus out. All of them were in their school and already she was hoping it wasn't someone she and Murayama couldn't compete with. And the math came out that there was generally only three or four girls that it could be were she felt a guy would trade two girls for one.

"You wouldn't know her, she doesn't go to our school and I only first saw her a few days ago." Atreus answered with a strained yet honest look on his face. He didn't understand why they were ganging up on him for this, it wasn't like he had done something wrong. Right? But at the same time he couldn't help but feel guilty at seeing Katase angrily pout at him while Murayama fidgeted nervously behind Katase. "Do you uh… want to go on a date too?" That was about the only thing that Atreus could come up with. He was answered by Katase pinching his cheek and leading him away from his home.

"That's the start of what you can do." Katase said feeling that at least something good came of this. Atreus was dragged to school, only physically halfway, by Katase and Murayama. Both of them made sure to best impart onto Atreus that he was in the doghouse until he gave them the date of their lives. In truth they were a little happy that he did this so that way they could get him to take them out. They knew that he might be brushing this off, but they planned on making sure that he knew how they felt during this date.

The two Kendo co-captains left Atreus at the front of the school, reeling from his dressing down and feeling confused and guilty. He didn't really understand why he was feeling all these things, especially when a lot of it was pulling in so many different directions. Most of which he didn't even realize fully. He also grimaced at the bright sun that was hanging in the blue sky. It felt stronger than it normally did. His body was naturally attuned to more northern climates so he always had fair skin and a not so easy relationship with the sun but this oddly more annoying than most days.

The rest of the day went by without much other incident. Atreus still felt sore and his body was a little sluggish but nothing he hadn't dealt with before in his life. What really was on his mind all day was the sense of something missing. A piece of the puzzle that was gone and he couldn't see the whole picture because of it. Mimir was hiding something this morning and Atreus knew that this current mood he had was because of the Satyr's behavior. Atreus spent the rest of the day in a daze where he was stuck in his own head, he went through his school routine. But he decided to stay late and just lose himself further in some archery training. Many on the archery team felt it odd that their captain was actually with them during practice but they were grateful nonetheless. The hours passed by with Atreus making no progress on understand the source of his unease. And by the time the sun had set he still didn't have a clue.

"You know, school closed down hours ago!" Atreus fired another arrow perfectly into its target as he heard someone shout across the archery field. He took a breath and looked to his side to see Tsubasa Yura, athletics committee head walking across the field toward him. "While I can appreciate you working your hardest, we still have to follow the rules." She said as she approved him though the smile on her face undercut the message she was trying to send.

"Sorry, the time just got away from me." Atreus said as he lowered his school bow, not nearly as good as his Talon but he couldn't bring something so obviously magical to school.

"Oh it's fine, it's Sona's rule and I think she's concerned with bigger things at the moment." Tsubasa said with a small shrug though Atreus was mildly interested in just what that was. But he supposed that it wasn't his business, the Student Council was certainly more than it seemed but like much of the oddities of this town he kept his distance. Tsubasa was an exception as he had to deal with her as she was the head of the athletics committee and as a Club captain she was the intermediary between him and the rest of the student government. He supposed that there really should be more school staff involved in all of this but never questioned it because of who he knew really ran the town. "To bad that you won't be joining the Student Council by the way."

"Hm?" Atreus turned back as was confused by this sudden change in topic. "I never-"

"I was really pushing for it too, would have been fun for us to have a little more time together." Tsubasa smirked as she leaned forward and enjoyed the jumbled look on Atreus' face. While he was a little taller than the average boy, she still was a head taller. She liked how despite every other boy was either intimidated by her height or pissed off about it, Atreus never even noticed. Or at least she never seen him make a show of it. "But things didn't work out that way. I hope you'll be happy regardless." She said as she turned on her heel and started walking out, not giving him a chance for an explanation.

"She does that every time, won't let me get in a word at all." His powers of conversation only worked if he could actually talk to the other person. But Tsubasa and her antic aside he knew that it was time to get back home. But as he was walking out of the school archery grounds and headed home he decided to take the time to go the long way home. He didn't want to deal with Mimir or his obscure comments that only would make the task of figuring things out harder.

"Well what have we here, a lost stray without its master." The sound of a voice laced with supernatural power got Atreus' attention. He looked up and saw a man in a trench coat walking toward him. He was the picture of shady hitman and Atreus wasn't in the mood to be dealing with someone like that. But the fact this was someone from the supernatural world meant he had to investigate.

"Are you talking to me? Cause if so I think you got me confused with someone else." Atreus warned as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. If need be he could summon the Leviathan Axe and it would be here in moments.

He had a great idea years ago, attach the thing to a balloon and keep it hanging above their house so he could summon it to him without worrying about it busting through peoples' houses. He had to place a illusion around the balloon and axe as it was a pretty big balloon but it was worth it to be able to have the axe able to come to him without causing to much damage in the town. Only problem was it might take awhile for it to reach him depending on where in Kuoh he was. At his current location he knew it would be a little over a minute. He hadn't summoned it yet but he was close if the look this guy was giving him was any clue.

"Watch your mouth you brat… eh… what's the point." He sighed before holding up his hand and forming a spear of light in it. "You're going to die tonight anyways." He said before throwing the spear of light toward Atreus, who dodged it effortlessly. Rolling to the side, he stopped and mentally called the Leviathan Axe to him. But he would need to stall for a minute before it could reach him. The attacking man summoned three more spears and sent them flying toward the boy, the man's eyes narrowed as out from his prey's arm came a shining bronze shield that deflected the spears like shards of glass hitting steel. "Impressive… for a brat."

"Forty seconds." Atreus mumbled to himself as he hid behind his Guardian Shield. He glanced above the rim of his shield and saw the man extend out a pair of black feather wings. He immediately recognized this man as a Fallen Angel and was dumbfounded by that fact. Why would a Fallen Angel want to attack him? As far as Atreus knew he never even met a Fallen Angel and had never done anything to upset their kind.

The Fallen Angel sped toward Atreus with a spear of light in hand, the copper haired boy ducked under the first swing and responded with a jab to the man's side. Atreus tried to aim right for his liver hoping to send him to the ground in one shot but the man had skill of his own and moved up slightly to avoid that from happening. Atreus followed up however by flipping his shield up and smacking it right under the man's jaw. The force of the blow sent the Fallen Angel reeling back with Atreus having a victorious smirk on his face. But that smirk left when he saw he didn't do nearly as much damage as he thought he would. He never fought another supernatural being from this world and so he didn't know exactly how strong they would be.

But that didn't matter, because that moment of combat was the delay that Atreus need. It seemed that the Fallen Angel noticed the incoming source of power and looked to the skies with a puzzled look on his face. Atreus just smiled at the rookie mistake on his part, this was a time to attack and he was wasting it. Atreus held up his hand waiting for the returning axe to fall in his fingers. The magic that allowed for the axe to always return also granted it the power to return back to hand harmlessly no matter how much force was created in the trip back.

Atreus held his hand up and could feel the axe swinging down and soon he felt the gush of air that came before it. But then something completely different happened. Instead of feeling the bound leather straps around the arm of the weapon, Atreus felt a searing pain dig into his hand. He gasped in pain and dropped his mother's axe to ground as he gripped his scorched hand. He stared wide eyed at the burn marks that now ran along his palm and groaned as he could still feel the sting of it. Knowing he was still in a fight he looked back up to the Fallen Angel but as he did so he felt a thud in his stomach. A small bit of blood dripped out of his mouth as he looked back down to see a spear of light pierced through his gut.

"I don't know what you were thinking summoning a weapon with such a holy aura… even if it isn't blessed by Heaven, its still blessed. A being such as yourself has no business handling such things." The Fallen Angel mocked as Atreus fell forward, a sense of shame over this loss coming over him. How did this happen, he was clearly winning in the first minute of the fight and then… here he was bleeding out. What the hell happened to make his mother's axe turn against him? He had fought so many battles and was a far better warrior than this clown in a trench coat.

"It's not fair… you got a lucky shot." Atreus grumbled as he tried to summon his Spartan Rage but found it lacking. Something was very wrong. It had to do with this spear of light. He felt sicker than he ever had been with this thing in his gut. It felt like all his power was being poisoned and tainted until it was rotting away. Atreus tried his hardest to lift up his hand, to use one of his summons or cast a illusion but all that happened was him screaming in pain as another, smaller, spear of light skewered his hand.

"Enough of this, I'm putting you d-" The Fallen Angel stopped as he looked forward. Atreus felt darkness gripping at his vision but with his last bit of strength he glanced back to where the Fallen Angel had been looking. There before he passed out saw Rias Gremory flashing into space above a red magic circle.

* * *

Atreus groaned as he slowly awoke from a dead sleep. He hadn't had a dreamless night like that since he asked his father to actually try in one of their spars. It was years ago and Atreus still hadn't mastered his mother's axe, but he was cocky and his father saw it as a good opportunity to knock that behavior out of him. Atreus rolled his shoulder as he begun to fully come aware, and as he did so his hand slid across the side of someone else in his bed. Going purely on muscle memory his hand traveled up further and cupped the generous bust of the woman next to him, eliciting an unconscious moan from said girl.

"Wait… that's not…" Atreus blinked as he didn't recognize the voice of whoever was in his bed. Plus, the amount of flesh in his hand was a bit too much for his regular bedmates. He looked down and with his free hand lifted his sheets to see a head of crimson red hair sleeping on top of him… looking very happy where she was. Atreus blinked again, that was Rias Gremory. Why? How? When? Why?! So many questions were running through his mind at this very moment. But those questions however were set aside as Rias slowly stirred awake, partly due to the new movement in the bed and partly because of Atreus getting to second base. Ever quick with his hands, Atreus' fingers were gone from Rias' chest before she even opened her eyes. Those eyes soon looked up to his and Atreus felt the same sense of uncertainty and conflict he did the last time he saw them.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well." She said as if nothing at all was odd about the situation they were in. Atreus could feel that he still had his boxers on so he knew nothing actually happened but from where was he could tell she was wearing nothing at all.

"I… what?" Atreus said still trying to compute what was happening and Rias just giggled at his confused look.

"You know its proper for someone to say good morning back or at the very least answer the other's question instead of posing their own." She said before sitting up, Atreus watched as her breasts bounced from the action and kept his lips tightly shut knowing something stupid might poor out of them. He was not the cool confident god he was with other girls, something about Rias turned that off. But he bit his tongue and tried to remember who he was and how to get through this. And so after a small moment of silence he took a breath and spoke.

"Why are you my bed naked?" He said ignoring her words with all the seriousness he could muster. It was not cold or rude but firm. He needed answers and seeing as Rias was in his home and in his bed, he felt entitled to some. Rias just smiled warmly and held her knee up to her chest as she locked eyes with Atreus once again.

"I needed to heal you, remember… you had a pretty nasty wound from last night. Skin to Skin contact is a way for my kind to exchange energy and heal each other, if I hadn't than you would have likely died." She warned with a matching seriousness to his own, though less firm and more pleased to help. Atreus frowned and thought back to last night, he was feeling off about the way Mimir had been acting and so was walking home late after practice. Then…

"The Fallen Angel." Atreus said as he recalled the fight, and how embarrassing it was. Rias however didn't react at all to his words, she still watched him with a small smile and studious yet friendly stare. Atreus wasn't happy at all with losing to that guy, even if he had some skill… Atreus was still a god and trained by Kratos the Greek God of War. He should have wiped the floor with him if not for what happened with his mother's axe. Atreus' eyes widened as he recalled what happened with the Leviathan Axe. "My axe? Where is it?" He gave a heart attack serious look to Rias and she glanced over to the side where the Leviathan Axe was leaning on the opposite wall to the bed. Atreus quickly jumped out of the bed and over to the weapon.

"I wouldn't-" Rias warned but it was too late as Atreus touched the flat of the axe and recoiled back as his finger singed at the touch. Atreus went pale as he stared as his family's axe, his weapon and his most prized possession. Something happened, something had happened to make him unable to touch it. Was he cursed? Could he never use his mother's axe again? He held his head up before looking back at the only other person in the room.

"What do you know about this?" He asked gravely, all former feelings of nervousness were gone and replaced by a latched rage. A finger was placed over a switch, depending on what she said it would either be removed or flip on the explosion of rage that was building in the boy. He watched as Rias look slightly guilty and his knuckles paled his he gripped them tighter. She hadn't said anything but already he was edging on gutting her.

"That weapon has a holy aura, its not the same as the Holy Light of Heaven. I would have to guess from the runes carved onto it and the feel of the power its Norse, Jötunn if I'm not mistaken." Rias said and it helped her understand what Atreus was a bit more. If he was the son of a Norse Giant than it was something she could understand though that left the mystery of the Greek name. It also didn't explain the amount of power he had, while the Jötnar were technically gods… Atreus still had far more power than a Demi-God should have any right to. All eight of her Pawn Pieces had Mutated upon fusing with him and even then she could feel them strain under the pressure.

"You're right, it's called the Leviathan Axe and I guess you could say it's the Giants' answer to Mjölnir." Rias' face turned to shock at hearing this axe sitting innocently in a teenage boy's room was on par with a God Killing weapon. Little did she know that it already had the blood of several gods already on it.

"Then it's no wonder it's blessed by them." Rias breathed as she tried to come to grips with what had been said. But she needed to come back to earth, as much as she would like to have something like that on her side… its holy nature prevented her from using it. "Holy weapons, no matter what pantheon they come, are toxic to unholy beings. Just like the Holy Light Weapons of the angels, blessed weapons still are deadly even to touch. The only exceptions I have ever heard of is when the user is the one true wielder of the weapon."

"That's not me, she died a long time ago." Atreus knew who was the true owner of the Leviathan Axe was. So did his father, they both knew and only hoped to live up to her memory. Rias felt a bit of sorrow at Atreus looking back to the weapon, a look of past lose flashed across his face. But then he looked back with a frown but also touches of confusion on his features. "But that still does not explain things, I'm not a unholy being… unlike you." He said and Rias had to give him credit though she knew the odds of him not knowing were low.

"That's half right." The look of pure confusion on Atreus face was adorable to Rias but she needed to remain focused here. "I am indeed a Devil, I am Rias Gremory heiress to the House of Gremory. And you Atreus have become my Devil Servant."

"No I'm a god." Atreus shot back and Rias just froze in place, her entire swagger and rhythm thrown off by that one statement. Along with how bluntly and assured he was at saying this. A dead stillness permeated the air between the two, Rias unable to fully cope with the idea that Atreus was indeed a God while Atreus was just waiting for Rias to come to terms with this.

"(cough) Be that as it may-"

"You can't ignore that!"

"Be that as it may you are still my Devil Servant. You are my Pawn, two nights ago I was called to you. You were bleeding out and dying, and I brought you back from the verge of death as my servant." Rias said trying to regain her composure, her mind was running wild with the idea that she had a god as her Pawn. Normally giving all your Pawn pieces to one person was a gamble but for Atreus he needed all of them and now she knew why. Rias didn't even think that the Evil Pieces were meant to be used on Gods but she was happy that things turned out the way they did.

"Two nights ago…" Atreus said thoughtfully with a slight monotone voice. Rias watched as he stood up and took a stance in front of his door, left foot forward, right hand out and left hand pulled back. "Nista!" Atreus shouted as he thrusted his left hand forward and an ethereal boar shout out, charging through the door passing through harmlessly but soon after a crash was heard on the other side. This was followed by a loud groan of pain. "You knew you bastard!"

"I told ya not to go on that date but ya didn't listen to me!" A voice came back through the door and then the sounds of scrambling away came as Atreus cocked back another summon. Atreus relaxed and moved back to standing upright, a sigh escaped him as he felt his anger slip away. He palmed his face as he felt his rage replace with stress and uncertainty. Through his fingers he saw Rias still sitting on his bed, naked, waiting for him to further digest what had happened to him. He felt grateful for how she had been handling this, though he supposed that some of what he said was gave her enough to think about.

"I supposed I should thank you for saying me… and it's not like you knew anything about my mother's axe. I can't blame you for that." He said as his hand slumped off his face and he gave another glance to the weapon he couldn't touch. He didn't feel mad at her for this anymore, all she did was save his life and he could see this as an exchange. His life for never touching the Axe again. But then his mind turned to dealing with the current situation as it was, and first thing first was handling his reveal of what he really was. "I would really appreciate it if you could not dig too deep into my history."

"I need something, you can't just tell me you're a god and expect me to leave it at that." Rias said playfully, happy that they were able to get to a better place. She did feel guilty for Atreus' current condition concerning the axe, a family heirloom. But the fact were the facts and they didn't care about her feelings on the matter.

"One parent is Greek and the other was a Norse Giant, can you be satisfied with that." He offered and it wasn't like he didn't want to tell her, it was mostly because he couldn't. His family had signed a contract with Nex to not tell anyone not cleared by him about their true origin. Atreus was skimming the edges of that agreement as it was.

Rias hummed a bit as she took in that information. He didn't seem too comfortable with keeping this from her, also she had to take into account that they had never spoken two words to each other before today. She didn't expect him to trust her right out of the gate. She hoped that this could change and he could tell her exactly who were these Gods that had a extra-pantheon tryst and created a son born from two worlds. It wasn't often that Gods from different mythos had children together. Rias also wasn't an expert on either the Greeks or the Norse, she knew the basics of the former and the bare minimum of the latter. It hadn't ever really been knowledge that was needed in her life as she didn't have any contact with those groups or expected to have meaningful contact in her future. Now with Atreus should would look more into the matter.

"For now we can say you are the son of a Jötunn and a Greek Mortal since your powers seem to be tilted toward the Norse." Rias said as she moved off the bed, smiling as she found Atreus blushing and looking away. "Oh is the first time seeing a girl naked?" She teased as she found the previously formidable warrior now acting so bashful simply adorable.

"No, far from it." He grumbled and Rias unconsciously frowned at that. "Dealing with you is different, mortals are easier to read and react to. You… its hard and it makes me nervous." Atreus said crossing his arms, he was too used to being able to use his powers to know exactly what to say to get what he wanted. With his family he never noticed this because they were family and he just spoke his mind. There had been a few others, mortals with strong wills but he still was capable of predicting their intentions to a good margin. But with Rias… there was this loss of direction as to what he should say. It freaked him out but he knew that he needed to get a handle on it.

"I won't bite." Rias continued to tease as she walked over to the pile of clothes nearby. Though she felt a bit of sympathy for Atreus, if indeed what he said was true than it would be a jarring feeling indeed. To always have a sixth sense and to suddenly find it gone when dealing with someone new. "Have you not interacted with many from the Supernatural World?" She asked as slid her panties back on and reached down for her bra. While talking with her seemed a little difficult, Atreus helped her with her bra without prompting. Rias frowned as she wondered where did that come from.

"Yes and no. I have met many beings of the supernatural world… it's just that they weren't nearly as civil or good looking as you." He said with a shrug, his mind thinking back to his old world and the times he and his father fought Drager and Trolls and all sorts of monsters. Since coming here, Nex was the only other person he talked to from the Supernatural World and he was a ass so often Atreus just made snide comments toward him. "Those interactions just ended with me putting an arrow through their eyes or turning them into a pincushion."

"Yes, I heard you were the captain of the archery club." She said and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if the Greek Goddess of the Hunt broke her vow of chastity to be with a Giant. Would certainly explain why Atreus was so careful not to reveal his origins. But Rias shook those thoughts away, she shouldn't be scheming to find out something that was so private. He would tell her when he felt it was right. "Beyond your skill with the bow, what else is in your arsenal?"

"Well… minus one thing." Atreus said with an irritated glance to the Leviathan Axe but continued on regardless. "Master at hand to hand, most weapons I am skilled with but I specialize in axe and shield combat." Atreus said leaving out the main details that his father made sure he was a master at the Spartan ways of war, shields, short sword, and spear. Kratos also made sure that Atreus knew the modern arts of war, the copper haired boy could strip and reassemble nearly any firearm in record time.

"That's good, I'm sure we can get you a stand in for an axe." Rias offered as she finished getting dressed for the day. She made sure not to use the word replace, as some things couldn't be replaced. "But what about magic?"

"My step-mother is a Vanir, she's taught me both healing magics and nature magic of her kind But I mostly use Elemental Summons. The elements are Norse Dragon Lightning, Alfiheim Light, Helheim Frost and Winds, Muspelheim Fire, and Niflheim poisoned mists." Atreus listed off, he didn't include the base summon which was just a pure magical construct, like the one he used on Mimir. Rias listened and knew that all of these elements would be stronger than base elemental manipulation magic. Though it was limited to a summoning form. She was more interested in the fact he had a Vanir stepmother. "Also I can do illusion magic."

"I know, that was quite impressive the other day." Rias said expecting some sort of reaction from Atreus but he just raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Combat wise yes. Utility, I can speak any language I hear enough of, am able to read the surface thoughts or emotions of mortals or weakened non-mortals, and unnaturally good at anything that involves conversation." He said and Rias had a small knowing smile to the new glitch in that last power he had. Regardless of that however Rias knew that Atreus was a colossal boon to her household. The power of a god alone made him a wildly successful find beyond his other skills.

But more importantly than all of that she was happy that he seemed to be a mature and smart young man, one that hopefully would fit in perfectly with her little family. That was the biggest thing she had feared when she took him in, was if the fact she didn't know him would result in her taking in a dangerous element that could bring harm to her beloved servants. There was still many unknowns about Atreus but she had a feeling that he wouldn't intentionally hurt any of her other peerage members.

"Well, if that is all then I for one I'm ready for something to eat before school." Rias said with a beaming smile before chuckling a bit at the sight that Atreus was still in his boxers. It gave her the chance to really get a good view of his well sculpted body. Greek God indeed, but also several scars and quite a few Norse rune tattoos. "Unless you mean to stay today?" She said nodding to Atreus' current state of dress and giggled as he stampeded his way through his room to get his clothes on.

* * *

Mimir sat in his seat at the dining room table with a small bump on his head. He sipped his coffee trying to retain as much dignity as he possibly could. He knew that shit was about to hit the fan which was why he had little Svedra strapped to his chest so that he had some shield form the boy's wrath. It wasn't on the same level of his father's… yet… but it was still terrible.

But it would appear that things were coming to a head. The boy and Rias were talking seriously and things seemed to be going smoothly. That was key, right now Atreus was walking a fine line, getting involved in the supernatural world was technically something that he wasn't supposed to do by the agreement they had with Nex. It wasn't forbidden but there were rules. They couldn't tell anyone about their own world, they couldn't tell anyone about God being dead, and they couldn't tell anyone about Kratos' work with Nex. Those were the core things that needed to be focused on, everything else could be bent a little.

Atreus becoming a Devil will not go over well with their Nephilim retainer. But it wasn't like he could change it now that it happened. And Rias Gremory was the sister of the current Devil King, Nex's only power was to make people forget he existed. The idea that Rias would have to give up Atreus because a man like Nex said so was laughable. The only thing that really was the threat was the magic that bound them in the magical contract they all signed. That could in fact do serious harm, Freya had been looking into means to break themselves out of it but not too seriously. There hadn't been a real reason to, beyond being annoying Nex wasn't that bad. But with this new development there might now be some urgency.

"Mimir!" The Satyr's thoughts were broken by the sound of feet coming down the stairs and the calling of his name. He put down his coffee and turned his head to see Atreus and Rias Gremory coming into the room, the latter stopped in her tracks at seeing Mimir. He didn't bother to hide who he was and so was fully exposed, horns and glowing blue eyes and all. "You knew everything and didn't tell me, that's a dick move." Atreus said as he laid his fists down on the table.

"I have told you many times little brother, I know a great many things." Mimir said knowing that so long as Svedra was in the room he wouldn't get punched in the face. However this proved to be not the case as within seconds Svedra was whooshed away from him and not a instant later he felt Atreus roundhouse kick him out of his seat and into a corner.

"He thought I wouldn't hit him with you around, be he was wrong." Atreus said as he held up his baby half sister who was just laughing. "You have the blood of Sparta in you, violent solutions to petty problems runs in the family." He said before gently putting the baby into her highchair and taking his seat where a nice breakfast was waiting for him. Rias meanwhile had watched the whole thing at first with a bit of shock and worry but then that quickly changed to amusement and intrigue. See Atreus acting the way he was with his baby sister was in part adorable and concerning but what he said had her thinking. He said that one of his parents was Greek and now he had said that the blood of Sparta ran through their family.

"_Are they children of Aries? I can't possibly think that they could be so well behaved if that was the case_." Rias thought then eyed the extra plate of food next to Atreus.

"It's for you Lady Gremory, I do hope my humble food is up to your standards." The Satyr groaned from his little corner. Rias frowned as she had thought she had entered the house without anyone noticing but clearly that misconception was blown out the window. The fact that this was indeed a Supernatural household with Gods and Satyrs and who knew what else meant that any plans Rias had for this meeting would need to be scrapped. Taking this in stride she sat next to Atreus as he already started eating a very composed western style breakfast. "Just so you know, I was the one that let you in. Had you not been given permission on either of your visits to our home you would have been turned into a tree on our front lawn." Rias' hand froze as she was reaching for her utensils, she never even felt a ward presence.

"Either time? Oh yeah… two nights ago. Mimir, what happened that night as its still fuzzy for me." Atreus asked as Mimir pulled himself back off the floor and made his way back to his seat. One of his blue eyes was now black but he sipped his coffee like nothing had happened at all. "The last thing I remember was the end of my date with Yuuma and something happened that I don't recall."

"I entered the picture when called by a Fallen Angel who used one of my household's summoning flyers. You were bleeding out and she asked me to save you." Rias added as she elegantly ate her provided meal. She trying really hard not to gush over the smiling baby that was seated at the table as first impressions were very important and she was sure she could gush all she wanted at a later date.

"Really… I had a feeling that she was one that did me in." Atreus mumbled loud enough for all to hear but it was more internal than anything.

"She planned to; I could see that. But nope, she came to your defense when a _damned_ Valkyrie appeared through a portal and killed you." Atreus noted the extra inflection that Mimir gave to the word damned. Given Mimir's strong accent he knew Rias wouldn't notice but he did. And he didn't like the implications of it. "You made a good fight but you saved the Fallen Angel you were with from a mortal wound and took the shot yourself. Like the stupid hero of fables."

Atreus ignored Mimir's comments on the matter and focused on what had been said and the results of it. He wanted to find Yuuma, that needed to happen because they had some things to discuss. There was also the matter of the Valkyrie, if what Mimir hinted at was true than that might mean that their Odin had followed them. That could be disastrous, though Atreus doubted that as Freya said that he wouldn't expend the effort to travel realities to seek revenge when he still had Ragnarok to deal with. But would Ragnarok still happen if they weren't there or did fate account for their leaving. A lot of questions that Atreus didn't want to deal with. The pressing matter was sitting right next to him, his new Devil Master.

He was now a Devil… even though he didn't feel all that different. He knew that at some point he would need to have some sort of contact with the supernatural world, he just expected it to be much later. He also didn't expect it to be with this Pantheon, though thinking on it now he supposed it was naïve to think that. Out of all the outcomes Atreus knew that this could be one of the better ones. Rias didn't seem to be a bad person and he had no real love toward Heaven or any other Pantheon for that matter so why not become a Devil. His plans for the human world were nonexistent even if his mother had different ideas on that.

"Where's mom?" Atreus said out of the blue as his thoughts brought him to that end. Mimir blinked and took a second for the sudden shift in topic.

"She is still on one of her long shifts at the hospital. I have not told her any of this."

"Good man… let's avoid that landmine for as long as possible." Atreus and Mimir both crossed their arms and shivered at the thought of what Freya would do when she found out what happened. Best thing was to let events play out until it reached the point where she couldn't do much about it. Give it time and build proof that what happened to Atreus wasn't a bad thing and he was not in an any danger.

"Is there a reason why you don't want your mother informed of this Atreus?" Rias asked recalling that Atreus said that his stepmother was a Vanir however that was still a broad umbrella word. There were Vanir gods and people that came from the realm of Vanaheim, both call Vanir. So she couldn't really glean too much from that.

"My stepmom is… protective of me." Atreus said and Mimir gave a small snort. "She's better than how she used to be." Atreus shot back at the Satyr and he gave a agreeable shrug.

"Aye… but she'll still react poorly to the thought of you dying. The odds of her listening to any word after that is small little brother and you know it." Mimir retorted back and Atreus groaned while Rias was starting to worry about the eventual meeting she would have with this woman. Then Rias thoughts changed as Atreus groaned loudly and hung his head back on his chair.

"Mom's one thing but I'm even more fucked when dad gets back… I'm going to be boy for the next decade." Atreus groaned again as he knew when his father found out about his two losses and the fact he couldn't use his mother's axe anymore he would be pissed. Though he might like the fact that he technically wasn't a god anymore… Kratos might even ask a Devil to turn him given how much Atreus knew his father hated godhood. "It's a good thing he won't be back for a month, plenty of time to get ready for my doom."

"Our family troubles shouldn't bother you Lady Gremory, you saved Atreus when you didn't have to. He was an anomaly within your territory and you were well within your right to leave him to die. Neither his stepmother nor his father will do anything to you." Mimir offered to the girl knowing that it was only Atreus how would be in trouble for his actions. Mimir himself wouldn't be in trouble given he was helpless in a fight. But Atreus would also not be in too much trouble given he died trying to save someone, neither of his parents would punish him too harshly for that. Kratos might however punish him for losing so poorly in last night's fight with the Fallen Angel. "Oh would you look at the time, you two should be off to school."

"Whatever… I don't care about anything anymore." Atreus mumbled, his head still hung back over his seat but He weakly lifted himself up and began toward the front door. Rias however stayed behind and locked eyes with the Satyr.

"You say that you family trouble shouldn't bother me however, I consider every one of my servants to be part of my family. Atreus is now my Pawn and so I will do everything in my power to see that he is safe and taken care of." Rias said already having a feeling that the dynamics in this home were far from normal. But she wanted to make absolutely sure her new servant wasn't in any danger from his own family because of what happened to him. The idea that family could turn on a person because they became a Devil was something very much on Rias' mind. Though this was the first time she would deal directly with a family of one of her servants, so she knew she didn't have much experience in this area.

"A noble cause, but I wouldn't worry about the lad too much. He's lived through trials and terrors more horrible than I dare to say aloud." Mimir said and this didn't exactly make Rias happy. Every single one of her servants it would seem had never had a easy life, but it did make her worry less to see that her newest had his troubles behind him… expect for one thing.

"The matter of the Valkyrie…" Rias began but Mimir gave her the first real serious glare she had seen out of the man.

"Is something that will be handled by us. She attacked Atreus before he became your servant, thus you have no reason to go after her. If that changes than you can inform your brother and it will be settled by the grown-ups." Mimir explained and Rias didn't particularly like being talked down to like this. But the combination of Mimir's attitude change and her rational side telling her that this was too big for her stilled her irritation. "You better get going, don't want to be late for school." He said keeping his serious tone, telling her that their time was done and she respectfully stood up, thanked him for the meal and left the house with much on her mind.

"_Hopefully the Valkyrie won't return but if it does… I won't let anything hurt my family_." Rias thought as she walked out of the house and found Atreus waiting for her. They didn't say anything as she led him toward Kuoh Academy but there was one last thing that was on her mind. One last question that needed to be answered this morning, they were alone and that was right for how personal this was. "Why aren't you angry at me?" She asked out of the blue and stopped, not turning around to face Atreus.

"For?" He said and it further confused Rias. Something so obvious and he wasn't giving it a second thought. She knew he was smart and wise beyond his years, but she didn't know if to think less or more of him because of this matter.

"For taking away your divinity." She asked as she looked back with a schooled expression. Godhood was something that nearly every single supernatural being clawed for. A little taste of the power of gods drove people to do horrible things. Atreus had it. He had the power of a god at his fingertips and she took it away from him. Sure he was dying and she saved his life but in the process he become a Devil and a god no longer. "I know that you don't have the power to change reality or came fully into your powers of a god given you really were dying that night. But the power you hid away, the power I could barely feel but now is so clear to me that was true divinity. But now it's gone. Why aren't you more angry about the fact you are no longer a god?"

Rias watched as Atreus looked at her then to the sky as if thinking on this question. He was more upset about not being able to use his mother's axe than not being a god. It was confusing to the Gremory, she never sought out the power of a god but she understood the appeal it had to others. Atreus' own power hadn't diminished but it was changed, it no longer had the potency of a God. No god had ever been reincarnated as a Devil before but just from what she could feel in his soul, there was something different. He had to have noticed this by now as well and he didn't seem all too phased by it.

"I can't tell you about a lot of things I should. So there should be a exchange to that, it would only be fair to you." He said still staring up to the clouds in the sky. But then he looked back down to her and locked his eyes right to hers. It was like that moment days ago, only now she felt like the nervous one. The cold blue of his eyes reminded her so much like a thin layer of ice over a ocean. But even as cold as the blue was, she couldn't feel scared or intimidated. "When I first learn I was a god, it was after I become very sick. My father risked his life to cure me and during that process… I overheard him say some things that misled me. I thought I was cursed and I knew the truth. But he corrected me, he told me that he was a god and that I was too." Atreus chuckled as he looked to the side. "My first words was asking if I could turn into an animal."

"That's what first came to you?" Rias chuckled along him, unable to maintain such a serious face with something so ridiculous as that.

"I was a child; I didn't know better." Atreus softly shot back before sighing and returning back to his earlier somber mood. "After that, my father told me why he never told me the truth. It was because he wanted to spare me. He said that the life of a god is one filled with anguish and tragedy. I didn't listen. You want to know why I'm not angry at you for taking my godhood away, it's because you've taken away my greatest fear." Atreus could not express the weight that had bene lifted from his shoulders. A haunting reminder of what could be was no longer hanging above him. Yes, he felt like something in him had stopped growing, that because of this he would never be able to fully realize his powers. A stagnation in power had occurred, it was on such a scale however that he doubted that he would notice for centuries but it was there. And it was a trade he couldn't ever wish to take back.

"Your greatest fear?" Rias asked as she saw a visible change in Atreus, his body was more relaxed from a stiffness she never noticed before. There was indeed something that had been lifted from his mind.

"After I learned I was a god, I became a person that I _never_ want to be again." Atreus nearly growled with hatred at the memory of who he was in those days. "In my experience, gods are arrogant, self-absorbed, destructive beings that do more harm than good. It was my greatest fear that I would end up like that and I almost did. I nearly caused my father's death because of the path I was taking. Thankfully I didn't but I've always been afraid of turning back. I know it's still possible for something to happen, gods aren't the only people that can be evil. But just knowing that the curse is no longer on me… I'm forever grateful to you for that."

"Godhood is a curse but being a Devil is a blessing… interesting." Rias said as she took in what Atreus shared with her. This was a deeply personal truth and she cherished that he was willing to tell her. Now more than ever she knew that Atreus belonged with her household, she just hoped that he would continue to grow into the great man he so clearly wanted to be.

* * *

Raynare wanted to straggle something or someone. It had been two days since her date with Atreus and ever since then her nerves had been on fire. She knew that the red-haired devil bitch reincarnated Atreus into her household and Raynare had thought that just knowing he was alive would be enough… nope! She wanted him, she didn't want Rias Gremory to have him. The Fallen Angel had been on edge trying not to think about the boy that made her feel like a real woman for too short a time, but that proved pointless.

"You look like you need to get laid." Raynare snapped to Kalawarner and gave her a death glare that didn't phase her fellow Fallen Angel the least. The two of them were on guard duty on the ruined church they were using for their base. They had come to Kuoh to watch Atreus and his family under the orders of the Governor General but they were also planning a little extra. That extra was a scheme by Kokabiel who also ordered they just kill off Atreus. They had delayed a report on the boy's death so they could remain and perform the ritual in secret.

Raynare was worried about her future. For one thing she wasn't too sure she wanted to stay with the Fallen Angels given the only real reason she stayed with them was to hopefully attract the attention of Azazel but since her conversation with Atreus she had trashed those hopes. What he had said stuck in her too damn well. There was also the fact that she was sure Kokabiel would want her head when it was learned that she failed to kill Atreus and god forbid help keep him alive.

She needed an out, and while leaving the Fallen Angels proper wasn't exactly forbidden it was frowned on. And depended on which circles you ran in it was a real taboo with deadly consequences. The best chance she had was to find someone to keep her safe. The best option she could think of was maybe a Vampire Lord or a criminal underworld boss with enough power to make even Kokabiel think twice. Her options were limited and none were easy to access or convince she was worth it.

But that was her actual real problem right now. The stupid personal bullshit that was taking up most of her mind was a stupid girly crush that wouldn't go away. Yes, the answer to Kalawarner's question was yes. She did need to get laid but there was no fucking way she was going to get some mortal guy to take care of her needs. They were far to weak to top her and so she ended up killing them when they disappointed her. And right now they were on orders to leave as few bodies as possible. Someone really should tell Freed that but that was besides the point. Raynare wanted dick but there was only one guy she that could get her wet now. And it pissed her off.

"_Feelings suck_." Raynare grumbled in the safety of her mind as she ignored her fellow Fallen Angel who rolled her eyes at Raynare acting more bitchy than normal.

"I'm back." But both females picked up their heads at the sound of their only male companion opening the door to the church. Both looked mildly irritated at his return, they had nothing personal against Dohnaseek but nobody really liked anyone else in the group. Raynare was just a bitch to everyone and the others had their own reasons for disliking each other. But they all served the same man and they would work together out of simple fear of failing him. "Raynare, why is it that I found your target as the servant of Rias Gremory?"

"What!? That pissant fucking survived!" Raynare roared having long since prepared her reaction to the truth getting out. She knew it wouldn't be a perfect fix as she knew that she would need to actually kill Atreus for good for the mission to be complete. And that was something she was unwilling to do given her newfound feelings for him. Another reason why she hated feelings, it kept her from being a stone cold bitch, something she loved being.

"Yes, and the Gremory girl stopped me before I could finish him off." That intrigued Raynare as she knew for a fact that Atreus was way better in a fight than any of them. Even in that short fight with the Valkyrie she could tell he was a real warrior. Not like them who were all third generation Fallen Angels and were greener than grass. Sure they trained and got good marks from their teachers but that didn't matter when it came to true skill and experience. Atreus had both in spades. Just thinking about seeing him in a real fight had been some of the best fuel for her only source of stress relief. "I was able to give her some speech about thinking he was a stray and I think she bought it. Or at least wasn't willing to call me on it."

"The mission doesn't change; he needs to die. If we can ambush him and get it done quick enough than we can limit the exposure." Kalawarner suggested and Dohnaseek nodded in agreement.

"He's not that very strong, I was able to beat him no problem." The male Fallen Angel said with a smug yet dissatisfied look on his face. They then both looked to Raynare and she just sneered and mumbled something about everyone should get their chance at him. The other two decided to ignore Raynare and speak among themselves while avoiding her as they didn't have time to deal with her being extra bitchy.

"I fucking hate this, it's all your fault you stupid jackass." Raynare mumbled with far less venom than her words suggested. She held onto her knees as she pulled them close and tried to be as small as possible. The walls were closing in and things were moving fast. And unfortunately for her, she wasn't as ignored as she first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Atreus had to admit, he enjoyed a bit of chaos. And the sight of the crowds of students gawking and sometimes crying as he and Rias walked into school together. It was funny seeing them react this way given that he honestly didn't see what was the big deal. Sure, he knew the tendency of the student body to go fan crazy over certain members of the school, him being one of those members. But this seemed a bit much.

"No! it's not fait for that bastard to steal Rias from us."

"Atreus… she could have given us a chance."

"There goes my Atreus and Kiba ship." Hearing that again wiped Atreus smile off and replaced it with a defeated sigh. He knew for a fact those rumors wouldn't stop even if he kissed Rias right here and now. He didn't know if Kiba was gay, but he wasn't.

Rias and Atreus made it through the school grounds and into the main building of Kuoh Academy without much incident. Atreus had at times thought that maybe there would be a riot but thankfully the rest of the students were able to keep a little control and maintained some order. He doubted that this would be the case if he continued to walk in with Rias, but he wasn't making any plans for that to happen again.

Atreus listened as Rias told him that she would have someone sent to get him after classes as while they were in the same grade they were in different classes. He nodded along and she left him, he stayed absolutely perfectly still. Not moving a single muscle as a chill began creeping over him, his eyes were straight forward, not looking at anything in particular but clearly lucid. After a decent amount of time had passed since Rias left the floor he finally turned his head around to see both Katase and Murayama stood behind him giving him dark looks. But he was prepared, even if he wasn't a God anymore he still had his old powers of conversation and he could finally feel the old magic that he lacked with Rias.

"I got stabbed last night." Atreus said bluntly and threw both girls off in an instant. "If you want to see the switches you can." He said as he held the edges of his shirt ready to pull it up and throw an illusion over his stomach. He wasn't lying as he did get stabbed last night, even if Rias completely healed up his wounds.

"Wha… what do you mean you got stabbed last night?" Katase stammered as she tried to get ahold of her thoughts. There was no way she could just ignore that no matter how mad she was at Atreus walking in with Rias freaking Gremory. Murayama was just speechless and quickly took Atreus' hand away from his shirt, unwilling to see any scar he might still be healing from.

"I mean that last night I stayed pretty late training, you can ask around the team and they'll tell you as was there. And it was dark by the time I headed home. On my way back I was stopped by a mugger and he stabbed me when I tried to fight back." Atreus explained and both girls ate up the story. By the end Katase was berating him for being stupid and while Murayama was holding back tears at the thought of Atreus being hurt. No one saw any of this as Atreus had put up a veil around them, people on the outside only saw three club leaders discussing their respective sports. "Rias was the one that found me and she took me to the hospital. The reason why we came back together was because she stayed at the hospital to make sure I was alright. I promise that nothing happened." It was really close to being a lie. But at the same time it wasn't not the truth.

"So you and Rias are not together?" Katase asked leaning up to Atreus face, her sternest face she could muster after being told the boy she loved had been stabbed on her face. She was still very worried about his health but he was walking around perfectly fine and the hospital let him out so he shouldn't be in any real danger. So right now her priority was making sure she and Murayama hadn't lost out to the prettiest girl in the school.

"No, me and Rias are not romantically linked." Atreus said as clearly as he possibly could. Both girls stared at him for a good deal of time before turning back around satisfied. They left him without another word as they still wanted to maintain some secrecy, not knowing that they were completely safe the entire time. Atreus breathed out as he watched them both leave.

Above, Rias leaned on a railing having watched the entire thing. Or at least she had watched a illusion of what happened. She found it impressive and mildly concerning that her new Pawn could make such powerful illusions. She had no idea what was going on between Atreus and the Kendo Captains, she would ask him later but for now she just smiled as she found the look of Atreus exhausted by one conversation cute.

"And I thought you said we both should avoid him." Rias looked back and saw her old friend Sona Sitri walking over to her. When Atreus first showed up on their radar, they made a pact to keep their distance. He was a powerful anomaly and while they both were looking for powerful servants, Atreus was more than they could chew. Rias still agreed with that sentiment, had that night never happened she would still be playing things closer to the belt. If things with her family grew worse than she might have approached Atreus with a offer but she wasn't that desperate even now. Though… with what Atreus revealed to her he would have likely accepted.

"Circumstances force my hand." Rias offered and Sona nodded in understanding. They both watched as Atreus cracked his neck and took another breath before walking off toward the gym to likely do some early morning club captain business. "He was far more than either of us expected. It was right to play the moves we did with him."

"Oh?" Sona said with a raised eyebrow, it was odd hearing Rias speak so seriously so soon after gaining a new servant. Sure, Rias had a tendency to gather sorrow filled stories but she would always take that in stride and try her best to provide as warm a home for her servants as possible. The small tone of foreboding that was in Rias' words was different and concerning. "Is he going to be a problem." That seemed to snap Rias out of whatever mood she was in and she returned back to the one Sona expected.

"No, not at all. There's a bit of mystery to him that he doesn't seem to be at liberty to speak about. But at the same time he is very mature and understanding about what has happened." Rias said and she couldn't help but feel proud and happy for her new Pawn. Thinking over what she knew, there was a sense of unknown that Atreus had about him that looked to be diminishing now that he was a Devil. Rias deeply hoped that he had now found a purpose or at least a better sense of belonging. Having family was good, but a person needed a place in the world beyond their blood to feel whole.

"Exactly what is he?" Sona asked feeling that while they both liked to maintain some privacy concerning how they handled their peerages, Atreus previous situation allowed her this question at least.

"He's half Jötunn." Rias said simply and Sona couldn't believe that was the whole truth. It was true that the Norse Giants were powerful entities but Atreus was something else. The power that she sensed from him was too potent to just be Jötunn. But Rias had her reasons for what she said and Sona would respect them.

* * *

Atreus sat at his desk, at the very front near the door. He was thinking about the impending date that he would be having with Katase and Murayama. It would be one date, as they seemed intent on coming as a package deal. Atreus assumed that their reasoning was they wanted to feel as little jealous for the other one as possible and decided on shared experiences to help with that. That was Atreus' theory anyway. His date with Yuuma seemed to be a good one if it convinced her to not kill him. But beyond that one date he had never been on one. He wanted to believe that the date with Yuuma was a success despite the surrounding misfortune that had fallen on them.

He wasn't thinking about the fact he was now a Devil at all. If anything it was a non-issue for him. Atreus saw becoming a Devil as the next step to his life, and one that had a clearer path than a reality lost god ever did. He was Loki, and this world already had a Loki. One that he didn't really like but that role was already filled and so he was a God that didn't have a place among anywhere. But as a Devil he did, and that was enough for him. Atreus found the prospect of his upcoming date a far more worthy worry than the future of being a devil had in store for him.

"Excuse me." Atreus however stopped his thoughts at hearing someone address him. In the background there was the sound of several girls crying out in joy and when Atreus looked up he saw why. There standing next to his desk was Kiba Yuuto, not exactly the best thing in Atreus' opinion. This would only spin more rumors into the rumor mill. "Are you Atreus Deimos?"

"Yes." Atreus answered with an extremely bored tone, hopefully the context of the conversation would dispel at least some of the rumors. But given the sounds coming from the peanut gallery it didn't seem to likely.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, and I was sent to get you for official club business." Atreus didn't expect Kiba to be a Devil but it did make sense somewhat. The guy never interacted with people in any meaningful manner, sure he was popular but only in a superficial way. Atreus never saw him have any close friends, only fans.

Atreus tapped his desk and set up an illusion around him and Kiba, to everyone else it looked like Atreus dismissed Kiba with a weak excuse. Again, it really bothered Atreus with the fervor that the shipping of him and Kiba went on in this school. He didn't want to throw oil on that fire by having people see him walk away with Kiba. The other boy seemed to sense that something had been done around him. Kiba looked to Atreus who waved off the concern as he stood up. The blond then escorted Atreus out of the main school building and to the outskirts of the campus. Atreus felt more relaxed as they walked under the trees that surrounded the old abandoned school house. Or not so abandoned as he originally thought.

Inside the old school building was Victorian style décor, all kept in good shape. Dimly lit but even so Atreus could see that there was not a spec of dust anywhere. Atreus followed Kiba until they reached a central part of the building and Kiba finally opened a door and let Atreus walk through. It looked to be a meeting spot with a central set of couches and a large ornate desk at the back. And… a shower. Atreus glanced to the side to see a full shower, currently in use, attached to the room and he couldn't help but feel that violated some building code somewhere. From the silhouette in the shower curtain he guessed Rias was the one taking a shower.

Atreus looked away from the shower curtain and to the only other occupant in the room besides him and Kiba. It was young girl with short white hair, though Atreus was more interested in the glamor spell that was currently concealing two cat ears and a cat tail. Due to his mastery and innate connection to illusion magic, he could see through nearly all illusions even if he didn't want to. Atreus wouldn't ask as he knew it would be rude to just come out and ask about the hidden features. However he took a bit longer than he should have and she noticed him staring.

"It's rude to stare." She said simply and quietly. Atreus blinked and he realized that he had been doing just that.

"Sorry, I thought I recognized you from somewhere." Atreus said perfectly and the girl shrugged and went back eating her cookies. Atreus mentally breathed a sigh, he should expect to see all sorts of supernatural beings now. Just one girl shouldn't throw him off so much. "_Maybe it's because it's still so new to be dealing with real people than monsters_."

"This is Koneko Toujou, a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research club." Kiba said as he shut the door behind him and walked next to Atreus. The former god however raised a eyebrow at that, Occult Research Club. It made him chuckle, it was a funny cover given they were the very goal of any mortal occult enthusiast.

"Oh good, Kiba was able to find you quickly." Atreus head turned to see a very beautiful black haired girl walking toward him. She was easily in the same class of beauty as Rias, at least in Atreus' opinion she was. As tall as he was, gorgeous face with shining violet eyes, a buxom chest that could be even a little larger than Rias' while the rest of her body was as seductive as Yuuma's. "I'm Akeno Himejima and I'm the Vice President. I'm very happy to see that you have joined us." She said with a bow and Atreus had definitely felt is mind short circuit for a moment seeing her large chest bounce with the action.

"So am I, though I hate that I took what happened to me for us to meet." He offered and could feel the other eyes in the room go to him at that comment. They knew, he gathered that much. However Akeno seemed to take this topic in stride and continued to warmly smile at him.

"Rias had ordered us to not approach you, had she not I would have done so a long time ago." Akeno added that last comment with a small purr as her eyes grazed over Atreus. There was something about him that spoke deep to her core, the mystery of who he was to her was only the appetizer. She had a feeling that there was something deep in this boy and she wanted to find out what that was. Plus… he was fucking hot as fuck.

"Really, Rias ordered you all not to approach me." Atreus said but he kept his eyes glued to Akeno's, you didn't ignore a advancement like that. Firstly it would be rude and even if he couldn't directly feel the flow of the conversation like he did with mortals he still was very skilled with the arts of privately and publicly speaking. And sometimes the most important part of the conversation was the actions that didn't even involve words at all.

"Yes, you were an anomaly and one that had enough power to make the president cautious." Kiba replied as Atreus and Akeno continued their visual foreplay until Rias called for Akeno. The raven-haired beauty left Atreus with a smirk and he looked back to the other two with a very _what_ look on his face. Both he and Kiba took spots on the other couch across from Koneko and waited for Rias to exit the shower.

"Sorry you had to wait but I wasn't able to take a shower at your place." Rias said as she came out drying her hair, fully clothed much to Atreus' mild disappointment and minor shock. He was expecting Rias to be the type of girl that was very comfortable letting her servants see her in a causal way. That was what he was going on given how she acted this morning. "Everyone else introduced themselves, go ahead Atreus. This is your chance to answer the questions that I'm sure is on everyone's mind." Rias said as she took her seat behind the desk.

Atreus knew what she was doing, letting him dictate the story that they would be using. While he wanted to tell the truth he couldn't. Not only because of the magical contract he had with Nex but also because of how ridiculous it sounded. He didn't want to start off these relationships with a lie but also not a crazy story like he came from another world… brought here by God no less. But he already had his story and it was mostly true anyways.

"My name is Atreus Deimos, I am the son of a Norse Giant and Son of Zeus." That made everyone stare at Atreus wide eyed, even Rias wasn't speared shock with the added son of Zeus. It was true as his father was a son of Zeus but he would let them infer what they wanted out of that. Rias might see through it and suspect a actual god but she wouldn't ever get it on her own. At least not until his father returned and then he might be able to convince Nex to let Rias in on the secret. "I was born in Midgard and lived there until I was twelve. During that time I lived rustic… like never seen a car, didn't know what internet was and was amazed at the first time I saw a convince store kind of rustic."

"What changed." Rias asked as the others were still trying to digest just what Atreus was. Rias knew that Kiba and Koneko both would be interested for the oddity of it. But she was concerned about her best friend, Akeno was also the child of two different worlds. Her father a Fallen Angel and a Shinto Priestesses. Rias knew that Akeno would draw parallels, even unconsciously.

"When my mom died, me and my dad went on a journey to release her ashes form the tallest peek in all the Nine Realms. That was her last wish and we were willing to do anything for it." Rias heard this and immediately felt sorry for Atreus loss but knew that this was an old pain and one that looked very healed. Performing this task was an unbelievable show of love between mother and son, wife and husband. And Rias would hope that Atreus would tell her the whole story rather than the shortened version he was going to give here. "It was a long and hard adventure, one in which I nearly died several times. I grew and became a real man. It was the adventure you only have once in a lifetime. But we did it. We traveled to Jötunheim and spread my mother's ashes to the wind. During the journey we made enemies, and a year later they came after us."

"And so you fled here." Rias said as leaned forward trying to understand just why they would come to Japan and further more why they would settle down in a town ruled by Devils.

"Not by choice. The woman that would become my stepmother used a portal spell to help us escape from our enemies and it was a dangerous one. However, a group was able to catch us and brought us here. We all signed a agreement with the group and because of that agreement I can't say who they are but I can guarantee they don't care about Devils in the slightest." Atreus explained and hoped that Rias would be understanding about that. He couldn't tell her about God or Nex but knew that Nex shouldn't be able to interfere with anything Gremory or devil business. "And since then I have been living here, I haven't really had much interaction with the supernatural world since leaving Midgard."

"Must have been a shock to go from living like you said to the modern world." Kiba said trying to continue the conversation past the information that Atreus gave them. Hearing that their new fellow servant once lived as old school as a person could get was one thing, and it was a easier topic than anything else Atreus brought up.

"It was, for the first few years of my life I and my mother lived in a cabin while my father spent days at time hunting to provide for us. It was some of the best days of my life but I try not to dwell much on them. I am just as excited by the future. One that I still believe is bright maybe even brighter." Atreus said and all the Devils were both taken a bit aback and happy at Atreus' hopeful and positive outlook. They all had joined Rias' peerage out of hardship and none had been too positive about their life afterward. They had better lives now but it was nice to not see their themselves in their new comrade.

"Good, and as long as you keep up that attitude I'm sure you'll raise through the ranks of Devil society." Rias said understanding that Atreus knew all about the Supernatural World so he didn't need a lecture like a normal human would. Instead she summoned a magic circle on her desk and teleported a box of Devil Flyers. Atreus friendly and happy expression faded a bit when he saw the look on Rias' face. It was all too similar to the smile Freya had when she had a long list of chores for him to do while Mimir was on one of his nature trips. "But first, like everyone, you'll need to start at the bottom. I expect you to hand out these flyers and drum up some business."

"Business?" Atreus asked as Kiba and Koneko stood up and began walking out of the room while Akeno picked up the box and dropped it in Atreus' arms. It was a lot heavier than he was expecting and he gave a small grunt as the thing hit his arms.

"We as Devils operate by doing house-calls. A human summons us and we make a pact, in exchange for keeping the secret of Devils from other humans and a payment comparable to the job done, we will provide a service to the human. There can be other stipulations to the deal but that is the most common one." Rias explained as Atreus took one of the flyers and began examining it. He hadn't actually been the one to summon Rias that night and hadn't ever taken a good look at the runic matrix on the flyer.

It was a decently complex yet simple piece of work. A single drop of blood was all that was needed to sign the first part of the agreement, that would be the non-disclosure pact and a soul enforcement on that pact. Just like the one on Atreus' family with Nex. The next thing it would do was send a single to the Devil group the flyer was linked with the intent behind the request calling forth the Devil most able to help. It was an ingenious piece of magic that Atreus would never be able to replicate or fully dissect.

"And I need to pass them out before I can actually take these house-calls?' Atreus asked with confusion but Rias just continued to smile at him.

"It's not needed, but this is grunt work that could be done using a Familiar that is a sort of probation period for new Devils. It's nothing against you but more of a stepping stone." Atreus nodded and understood, he wasn't really complaining as he was used to hard work. He might not have done much in the last few years but he still knew the value in it. Plus, he was pretty sure given his talents he could get this done in a hour or two. "Oh and Atreus, because you have such a silver tongue I made sure to accommodate the amount of flyers for your skill." Rias smiled as a new magic circle formed on the ground and out of it came stack upon stacks of boxes. Atreus' jaw dropped and was pretty sure that there was enough for all of Kuoh.

* * *

Atreus was walking back to Kuoh Academy as the sun was setting on the day. It had taken him all hours of light to hand out each and ever flyer that Rias had given him. He had never felt so exhausted in his life from a menial task. He retuning back to the old school building before he would head home, Rias was now his boss and he wanted to keep her updated. He had been just barely able to hand out the last of the flyers before the crowds had completely dissipated as the day ended. But he had done it damnit.

"First thing I'm getting out of this devil thing is how to do that teleporting trick." Atreus grumbled as he wished he had learned how Brok and Sindri were able to pop in and out of places. That would be really useful right now. But Atreus' mind stopped completely as his battle reflexes kicked in and he dodged off to the side of a barrage of spears of light that pierced the ground. Out from his, new, jacket came his Guardian Shield which blocked the second incoming round of projectiles. He peered over the rim of his spartan shield and saw flying in the air a Fallen Angel woman forming a new spear of light in her hand.

"I didn't expect you to survive that, seems you're a bit better than we first thought." She sneered as the spear in her hand spilt into three more as she flung them from her position. Atreus rolled forward and shot out several summoned ethereal falcons that all stormed through the sky toward the flying woman. She sliced the first one that came at her in half but the other three managed to cut and scrape at her, the spectral birds tried for a round trip attack but they weren't so lucky the second time. The Fallen Angel was able to form new spears of light and skewer them all. "Annoying little pests… now for gh!" She gasped as she turned around and found a fist lodged in her gut.

"You need better battlefield awareness, just because you have the skies doesn't mean it will stay that way." Atreus smirked as he pulled back his fist and swept the woman's legs out from under her while she was still recovering from the initial blow to her midsection. This move sorta spun her in place as Atreus expected and gave him a clear and unobstructed view of her side. He Slammed his elbow down and definitely felt a rib or two crack under the blow. She sped down in the air but just before she hit the pavement below she flipped in the air and used her previous momentum to fire right back up at Atreus.

He still wasn't entirely used to flying, this being his first time doing so willingly and on his own power. He had let his instincts take over to get him to his attacker before but now his mind was too open and he didn't have enough experience flying to rely on that again. The muscle memory just wasn't there yet. So he went on the defensive as the woman flew back up to him and tried to land a blow of her own on him. A punch to his jaw, a kick to his side, and another punch over his shoulder, all of the missed but only barely. Atreus was far to unfamiliar with aerial combat for his liking.

She however was much more adept at fighting like this. Proven by the fact after several failed shots she finally landed a hit to the side of Atreus' head. His ears were ringing and he was pretty sure that there was a bit of blood coming from the one that was hit. His senses went fuzzy and this opened him up for another hit and then another. The Fallen Angel was able to land several hits to Atreus but when she pulled back to form a spear of Light to finish him off, it gave Atreus the time to recover. This wasn't going to well so he decided that he would take things back down to the ground where he had the advantage.

With a snap of his fingers he created a flashbang illusion, a blinding light for a second that staggered the Fallen Angel woman who recoiled at the intense light. When she opened her eyes however, Atreus was behind her and he had unlocked his Guardian Shield, he lunged forward and slammed the full weight of the shield onto her back and forced the two of them to start falling back to the ground. The impact of the shield slamming into her was enough to rattle her guts but with both its weight and the weight of another person on top of it she wasn't able to escape in time. They both collided into the empty alley street that Atreus had been walking on with a massive crash, Atreus jumped back before a spear of light nearly skewered him and was impressed that this woman was still kicking.

"You little brat, you're really starting to piss me off." Atreus summoned two spectral wolves as he watched the Fallen Angel climb out of the small crater that they had made. Her dress torn to pieces to the point her ample bust was hanging out for anyone to see. Not that it seemed she cared about that too much.

"You're the one that attacked me, you brought this on yourself." Atreus countered knowing that his guilt in all of this was nonexistent. He had been minding his own business both times that a Fallen Angel had attacked him. "Whatever you Fallen Angels have against me is ridiculous, until a few days ago I had nothing to do with you guys and now suddenly you can't go a day without attacking me."

"As if I need to explain myself." The woman restored but then glanced to the snarling wolves that her prey had summoned and could tell that the magic that this kid was using was too advanced for a newly made Devil. Atreus watched as she took a step back and then another. He didn't make a move to stop her, he could feel the small feelings of doubt and panic lingering over her. Supernatural beings varied in levels of resistance they had to Atreus' readings, and he supposed that their state of mind also played into it as well. He watched as she jumped back into the air and without another word flew off defeated.

"You don't need to explain yourself just leave me the hell alone." Atreus sighed as he dispelled the summoned wolves. This was getting really annoying. But at least now he could effectively fight off these attacks now. If he could do that then they were little more than annoying, and nothing more as if that was the best they had than he wasn't worried in the slightest. he had trained to fight for years with his father and while he was at a disadvantage given that his preferred weapon was unusable to him, he still could fight like a true son of Sparta.

* * *

"You lying bitch!" Kalawarner shouted as she threw one of the pews at Raynare. "That brat is not an easy fight, he very nearly killed me and I could tell he was playing with kid gloves!" The woman raged while the object of her rage ignored her, having sidestepped the thrown pew and had gone back to trying to distract herself with a magazine.

"Are you sure you're not just getting rusty?" Mittelt asked and got a burning death glare from Kalawarner, the two soon began fighting with the younger Fallen Angel throwing out insults while the older one kept chucking spears of light at her. Raynare couldn't really give a shit one way or the other. If they killed each other she wouldn't care, it wasn't like she thought very highly of them before this mission and nothing had changed since then.

Raynare was too busy hiding her growing lust, the idea of Atreus mangling Kalawarner like he did was too exciting. The woman had come back in tatters with bruises all over her body. It was a small little taste of what that boy could do and Raynare was itching in more ways than one to see him go all out in a fight. To see him kill and fight in a deadly dance of blood and gore. She breathed deeply as she clenched onto her dirty magazine that she had picked out so she could have a good excuse why she was so flustered.

"If those two aren't going to be the grown-ups here than I need you to either calm down or take a cold shower." Dohnaseek said to her and ruined her internal fantasies of Atreus coming back to camp after going out to battle, she a Spartan sex slave and him a might Greek warrior of old. It was really fucking good and she did not appreciate being taken out of it. "We have a problem bigger than your dirty daydreams." Dohnaseek snarled as he was quite worried about the state of their mission.

"Doubt it." Raynare shot back before burying her face in her magazine and tried to think of the last time she had visited Greece. It was for a mission but she had snuck off to enjoy a few hours at the beach. It helped to add some scenery context to her fantasy.

"You won't doubt it when Rehael is sent to find out why we haven't finished the mission." That made Raynare head shoot back up. If there was one woman in the world that she didn't want to come to this town it was her. Not just because she was their boss's enforcer but also because of more personal reasons. She would sniff out Raynare's feelings and then crush them in the most brutal way possible. Raynare would actually find it funny if it wasn't her.

"Lord Kokabiel only cares about one thing, getting that Nun's Sacred Gear in his camp. The only reason why we have orders to kill Atreus is because it's a cover for the ritual." Raynare explained trying to bullshit her way out of this. And what she said was true, Kokabiel had only really told them to kill Atreus to one spite Azazel who ordered them to just watch Atreus, and two so that they could have a reason to prepare the ritual in secret. In this town away from prying eyes. "Listen, It was one thing when he was all alone. But now if we keep attacking him than its just going to get the Devils' attention. Let's focus on why we're really here."

"You're not wrong… that's all I'll say to that." Dohnaseek grumbled before he started walking away. Raynare smirked as she knew she had won but he was too prideful to admit it. She hoped that this would make things easier for Atreus and with that last thought in mind she returned to the shores of Greece. However she soon became so engrossed with her daydreaming that she didn't see Dohnaseek looking back before vanishing in a teleportation circle.

* * *

Atreus groaned as he walked through the front door of his home. After his little fight with the Fallen Angel woman he returned back to the Old School Building… where Rias spent the first five minutes fussing over him and worrying if he was okay. Then spending the next two hours lecturing him on the importance of staying out of fights and not to cause trouble with the Fallen Angels. Explaining that the cold war between Heaven, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils was very tense and that the smallest spark could ignite an inferno.

He understood a lot of it and he was able to feel that Rias was extra stressed out about the Fallen Angel's presence in her territory. He could understand that as the sister of the Devil King that she wanted to make sure she didn't cause any trouble whose blame could be spread to her brother. She had a lot of responsibility, taking care of this town and representing both her family and her brother in all things. With what little interaction they had shared, Atreus could see that Rias normally handled this well but the Fallen Angels were an extra powder keg for her. One that had the potential to explode all over the Supernatural world.

"Hopefully they'll leave and she can relax a bit." Atreus mumbled as he slumped his way through the foyer, not at first noticing his step-mother sitting at the end of the dining table in the other room. But the second that he walked past the door to the dining room he froze. He felt a shiver run down his spine, Freya was smart… the smartest person in the family and the idea he could hide what happened to him never occurred to him. But he had hoped that he would just miss her coming home and leaving for work in the morning for a few more days.

"Atreus, I need you to come in here." Atreus slowly backed up and soon stood in the middle of the doorframe to the dining room. His lips were tight as he stared forward at his step mother who was still in her doctor coat and lazily looking at him. His father was the scariest man he had ever met, and Freya was most definitely the scariest woman Atreus ever knew. It was one of the many things that made they so good together. "Mimir seems to be unwilling to tell me why there is this lingering sense of a magic that isn't familiar to me. He just tells me to ask you about it."

"That would be Rias Gremory, she was here last night and this morning." Atreus said quickly and clearly. This wasn't the first time that Freya was like this, a time when Atreus messed up and Kratos had just left so they couldn't just wait for him to handle the punishment. Atreus personally blamed Baldur for the fact Freya's punishments tended to be worse than his father's. She was taking no chances that he would end up like him, spoiled and cold to the world. Granted she also tended to be skittish at times as she knew herself well enough to know that she very easily could become overbearing.

"You had sex with the Gremory Heiress?" Freya raised her eyebrow and Atreus shook his head. "No? Oh well. So then I can assume you have somehow ended up as her servant." Atreus this time just nodded and Freya leaned forward on the table. Her mind thinking about the consequences of this chain of events. She then ordered Atreus to give her the full story and he did, every detail that he knew about from the date with Yuuma to today's fight with the Fallen Angel. The Vanir goddess listened with careful attention to detail and made no comment whatsoever. By the time that Atreus was done he was sure that Freya already had a entire punishment regiment set up for him. "I see."

"I see? That's all you have to say… no-"

"I'm not mad Atreus. Concerned yes but mad no. You did only what you thought was right, you sacrificed yourself for a woman that nearly attempted to kill you. You have conducted yourself as a respectful young man meeting new people." Freya said and Atreus couldn't possibly understand why he was getting out of all this without even a slap on the wrist. "Since we entered this world I have been worried about your future Atreus. As a God I was worried about the day your powers really started to come in. What the gods of this world would do when they discovered you."

"Oh…" He hadn't thought about that. Atreus had at times thought about what he would do after high school, he was in his last year so of course he had thought about it. Lawyer seemed to be a good option for him given his skills. But he never thought that far ahead, about the day when his godly powers full matured and he wouldn't be able to hide as well as he could now. Kratos moved around constantly and when he was at home he was under several wards and barriers that kept him hidden. Freya had most of her power sealed away so she just felt a little above the normal human when she was repressing what little power she had left. But Atreus was wide open, he supposed that he could try to learn ways to conceal himself but that was moot point now.

"Now you have this new world for you, even if it is Hell." Freya chuckled as she stood up and began walking over to the boy that was her son in all but blood. She dearly hoped that she did the boy's blood mother proud with how she raised him, because she loved him as much as any of her own. "And from what Mimir has told me about the Gremory family, I can think of no better place for you to grow and become a great man among the Devils." Freya said as she pulled her son in for a hug, holding him close while feeling the need to never let him go. To fly away and keep him safe from the entire world. But she knew those feelings were wrong, they were her darkness just as much as any god from their world had theirs. Odin and his paranoia and cruelty, Thor with his bloodlust, and even her son with his cold detachment. She was not spared from darkness just as they weren't. "And I'm sure Rias will make a great wife someday."

"Okay… that's going a bit far mom." Atreus said as he pulled apart from Freya and began trying to explain that things weren't like that between him and Rias. She just smiled, she had done her research, she knew that Devils were deeply attracted to power. The fact they also had a highly sexual culture and loose morals meant that Atreus would gather up himself a good deal of lovers.

"Yes yes, be sure to tell her to come for dinner someday." Freya finished as she started walking out of the dining room but stopped just at the doorframe. "Oh and Atreus, I don't need to remind you that if I catch you needlessly putting yourself in danger you'll be doing all of Mimir's chores for a month correct?"

"Yes mom." Atreus snapped quickly at attention at the familiar scary tone that Freya had used. It didn't sound scary but it was to him.

* * *

"I'm back, is it time to do more pointless flyers." Atreus asked as he entered the main room of the old school building where Rias was waiting at her desk doing paperwork. Koneko was also there nibling on the sweets that always seemed to be present when she was in the room. He narrowed his eyes at this and looked back to Rias. "You're not sending me back to the Pink Hell are you?"

It had been about a week and a half since becoming a Devil and in that time Atreus was still stuck at flyer duty. Only two times did he get sent on a real job, once to cover for Koneko which just ended up being Atreus having to babysit a man child with a desire to be saved by a small girl on a weekly basis. Then the next time was about a hour of using his illusion magic to make a male body builder see, hear, and feel like a small magical girl. Neither times were very fun for him and neither times did he get paid for his efforts as the former guy said that he didn't get what he asked for and the latter didn't have anything on hand that Atreus would accept as fair trade.

"No-no, but I do believe that it's time for you to have a real job. One that is suited for your talents." Rias said as she set aside the paperwork that she had been working on. Truth was that they often got requests that they didn't have a Devil capable of doing, and with Atreus here some of those requests might be getting granted. "Come here and stand still."

"Fine… but this better not be another hazing prank." Atreus warned and Rias just chuckled as everyone had to go through a version of the Pink Hell as Atreus called it. It was her family's own little prank but one she never thought would actually get done. Atreus was the first in a long time to grant the wish in any meaningful way.

"Just stand here, and if there is someone trying to have a wish that you could grant than you'll be summoned to them. After this try I will teach you how to do this on your own, its good to check every now and then to see if there's someone." Rias explained and it made sense to Atreus. She also explained that the flyers were designed to burn up and wipe themselves from the memory of the user if they failed to summon a devil. That finally answered the question Atreus had about why they had to keep handing the things out, even to people that might have already gotten one. It was the best means to ensure that a customer would eventually be reached as they wouldn't get frustrated or think it was a gag if it failed and they would just try again later with a different flyer. "Now let's see…" Rias said as she formed the magic circle under Atreus and then it vanished. "… nope. It would seem that no one's looking for you just yet."

"Be pretty large odds that I would get it on the first try." Atreus shrugged and Rias nodded in agreement.

"Why do think I'm here." Koneko said as she took another cupcake from the tray of them. "A lot of the job is waiting and testing out if you got a bite."

"We're fishing for devil worshipers." Atreus chuckled and walked over to the couches. He then began a small staring contest with Koneko, though they both were looking at not at each other but the tray of sweets. The air grew still as both were waiting for the other to move. Rias had returned to her paperwork and was letting her servants play with each other and would only get involved if it got too rough. Atreus was the first to move, using an illusion to try and take a cookie. Try being the key word, as Koneko gripped his hand through the illusion.

"Bad magic man, mine." Koneko said as she held Atreus' hand away from her precious snacks. Atreus meanwhile was amazed that Koneko was able to sense his hand through his illusion. But he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Ey… did you just summon me for some fucking sweets?" Koneko blinked as saw that her tray was missing three cookies and looked up to find them in the free hand of Atreus. And on his shoulder was a spectral squirrel. "I outa knock some manners in your empty walnut of head." It grabbed one of the cookies and like that both it and the cookie vanished into nothing.

"By the way, I'm not making that little shit my Familiar." Atreus said looking to Rias before focusing back to Koneko. "And you need to learn to share." Koneko narrowed her eyes and the two continued their food war while both waited for a client. Eventually Koneko got her bite and was off to get a new contract. With his source of fun gone Atreus just lounged and started spamming the pact spell until he finally felt himself being pulled through the teleportation spell. But when he opened his eyes he found himself in a room he had been in several times before.

"Oh great Devil please help us…" Atreus looked down to see both Katase and Murayama on their knees, bowing low before him. He had been summoned to Murayama's bedroom and couldn't decide if this was funny or horrifying. They clearly weren't regular customers given how they were acting but Atreus was a little hurt that felt the need to go to a Devil rather than ask him for help directly. But that actually gave him his first question.

"If you needed something all had to do was ask me at school." Both of the girls froze at hearing the voice of the boy they both loved. And the person they were seeking help on. They had turned to summoning a Devil in the hopes that it would help them finally get through to Atreus, their date was tomorrow night and both didn't feel he understood their feelings yet.

"Atreus?" Murayama was the first to speak and look up, and stumble back at the sight of Atreus causally standing in the middle of her room. "H-how did you get in here?!" It wasn't like he hadn't been here before but this was different.

"You summoned me, I'm the Devil that you needed." Atreus answered and knew that it was time to explain to the two of them just who he really was. They both looked at him dumbstruck with their mouths hanging open, words unable to voice the thoughts running through their heads. Atreus sighed and unfurled his wings to further prove his point causing them to scuttled back a bit.

"So… all this time we've been…" Katase began as she was trying to wrap her head around the idea that she was in love with a Devil. That she had sex with a Devil. That the ritual worked and Devils were real and that Atreus was one. There was a lot of overlap in her mind about this. Murayama was in the same camp as she sputtered in place at recalling all the memories she had with Atreus and examining them for any clue to this.

Atreus however just sighed and decided he needed to lay everything out for them. He started with his cover story of being the son of a Norse Giant and a Son of Zeus. It wasn't too different than the one he gave Rias' peerage. They of course had questions and he answered them when he could though that only clamed them down a little. He then explained that several days ago he had been killed by a Valkyrie and brought back to life by Rias Gremory as her Devil servant. A few things clicked in their heads and they figured out the timeline. They went through shock, panic, and anger over Atreus dying and not telling them.

"It's not like I could have told you two, the way your reacting proves it." Atreus said as he was pushed to back of the room by both of the upset girls. Both of them had gone through the gambit of emotions because of what they learned but now they knew that they couldn't wait anymore. The man they loved was now a Devil, and they could assume several things from that. Pictures of Atreus as some evil lord of hell filtered into their brains, him sitting on a throne of skulls while a harem of women lavished him with pleasure. That was their job damnit!

"You're going to leave us aren't you?" Katase said causing both Atreus and Murayama to blink in surprise and shock. She then grabbed Atreus by the collar and knee him in the shin, the former god groaned in pain and bent over on the ground as Katase turned away. "You don't need us anymore, you'll have plenty of devil whores to keep you company."

"Don't say that Katase! Atreus wouldn't do that… right?" Murayama looked down to the boy she had been fussing over with a pleading look in her eyes. Then before he could answer she too grabbed him and violently began shaking him. "Right! Tell me you're not leaving us! Please-please-please don't!" Atreus was in a constant state of back and forth and was desperately trying to remain conscious. But soon Murayama stopped and Atreus slowly was able to get his bearings. He then found both of the girls staring into his eyes waiting for his answer. What he said next was just something he had always heard.

"I am the grandson of the most prolific womanizer in all of mythology, there was no hope for me to begin with." Atreus never really understood the concept of committing to one person. Growing up he learn stories of gods marrying multiple spouses, he also just didn't see the point in limiting oneself in the area of love. He supposed he got this from his grandfather but it also just made sense to him. But he this wasn't the complete answer the girls were looking for so he continued. "I don't know much about Devil culture but I do know that harems are common for strong Devils. And given my ancestry I'm guaranteed for strength. That being said, I will promise you that I will never leave you two. Why would I, I love you two."

"Y-you do?" They both stuttered, the way he said it was like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That it was true because it was. Both girls blushed at the amount of commitment and certainty that Atreus gave this. And they felt all their previous worries vanishing. And in a way they had gotten their wish, their reason for calling a Devil in the first place. To get the boy they loved to say it too. They both looked at each other and with a nod decided that even if he said he wouldn't ever leave them, they needed to forever brand it in his mind that they were his. That they could be just as good as any devil slut that threw themselves at their man.

"What are you two-" Atreus' words stopped in his mouth as he felt Murayama's lips lock with his own. Their tongues slipped and weaved around each other, they had done this so many times it was a old dance for them. Murayama moaned into the kiss as she felt the warmth and love she longed for fill her body as she pressed hers into his. Nothing mattered as long as she could continue to feel this love.

Katase wasn't idle as the two passionately made out, she began to slip Maruyama's clothes off, this was by far not her first time doing this and so they came off in under a minute. She felt herself getting wetter by the moment as she watched the two people she loved devour each other. Katase slipped behind Maruyama and reached around with one hand grabbed a handful of her best friend's bust and with her other hand began working Atreus's zipper. She smirked as she could already feel the hardness under his pants and was looking forward to him impaling both of them.

Maruyama felt his skin heat up as she felt Katase remove every bit of clothing she had on and then felt her hand squeeze her breast. While Atreus was using her tongue like a plaything and Katase fondled her chest, she was sandwiched between the two and couldn't be more happy. Then she felt her best friend position Atreus's now free cock along her moistened slit. She pulled away from the kiss as she loudly moaned as she felt him enter into her. The feeling of his tip begin to spear through her cunt was only a prelude to the pleasure that the rest of him would bring. But then he stopped, he kept his prick just at her entrance.

"No~ we've past this now. I want it all." Maruyama begged even as she knew Katase was smirking behind her, the two of them always loved to make her squirm and beg for it. But usually that part came before he even came a little inside her.

"You don't ever want me to leave, then I'll make sure of that." He said as he looked into both their eyes. He own blue orbs slightly glowing in a way that mesmerized them. They loved him and couldn't think of a life where he wasn't there. "Devils can have their own households, it might be years from now but I promise that when I get my own you two will be the first ones I ask to join." He said and the two girls nearly cried, they didn't know anything about Devils or what they were like but this sounded like they would be with Atreus forever.

"Yes!" Katase was the first to vocalize and she did so while she pushed Maruyama forward. The other girl squealed in joy at finally getting filled by her lover's manhood. She felt utter bliss at the sensation of having Atreus' cock spread her walls wide with his girth. Maruyama instinctually began rocking her hips to stimulate herself as much as possible, the pleasure flooding her once Atreus also got into he movement and the two quickly begun a rhythm they both found enjoyable.

Katase hand had slipped down under her panties, she quickly began fingering herself as she watched the hot sight of Atreus thrust deep inside her best friend. Her body getting more and more horny as she watched, she loved to build herself up to her turn this way. As the two kept up their fucking, just a spectacular display of stamina and skill, she began pushing in a second finger into her folds she gave a throaty moan that coincided with Maruyama's own. At ten minutes of pure pleasure the two panting girls leaned forward, one on top of the other, onto the new Devil. Atreus smiled as he saw them both enjoy themselves so much, the fog of lust weighing heavy on their minds.

"Faster Atreus! Please fuck me faster!" Maruyama begged as she pushed forward and fell on top of Atreus. Their position changing so that now she was straddling his crotch and letting him see her entire naked body in all its glory. Her sizable breasts bounced with every moment of her jumping up and down on his shaft, her skin glistened with a shine of sweat as the two rutted with great passion. Behind Maruyama, Katase was on her knees, both hands buried between her legs as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the lewd sight before her.

"Fine, you asked for it." Seeing that his secret was out, Atreus had a mischievous glint in his eye as he placed his hands on her hips. Using his godly speed and strength he lifted Maruyama off and pulled her back down faster than she or gravity could do it themselves. He then begun to pace her faster than she ever had experienced before. The girl immediately felt herself come after half a minute of this combined with the lovemaking they had been going through already. But Maruyama pleaded for him not to stop, and so he didn't. He kept at it until finally he gave one last heavy grunt and came. Spilling his seed deep into her setting off her biggest orgasm to the point where her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"So hot…" Katase murmured as Maruyama limply fell into Atreus' arms and he gently place her on the floor so she could recover. But the second he moved away from the panting girl he was tackled by the other in the room. Atreus looked up after sighing in light pleasure, there he found Katase cleaning his partially flaccid cock of both is and Maruyama's juices. This had become so routine for the three but it never got old for him. He would have sex with Maruyama and then Katase would come in to finish off the results of the time. Sometimes she would focus on Atreus as she did now and others she would go to her best friend's leaking slit. "Always so tasty… you could even say its divine."

"Don't make bad puns when we're having sex." He chuckled as he let his head fall back to the floor. He continued to enjoy the feeling of Katase sucking and licking his dick clean and even afterward it was so she worked his manhood over. Making sure she got it as hard as it could be. Then he felt her crawl onto him and while he was perfectly fine with letting her take the top position, he felt it was time to switch things up. So with one move he flipped her and himself over. She know was on the floor and her back was to him. He held her arm to her back and his cock was rubbing along her ass crack.

"Atreus~ don't be so rough." She said this but he knew she was lying. His godly insight told him that she loved every second of him taking charge and pulling this. She had even been hoping he would.

"I get to be a rough as I like." Atreus whispered into her ear and she shuddered at the warmth of his breath on her skin. She felt her body shiver at feeling his lips trail down the back of her neck to her shoulder blades. Then She gave a hiss at feeling his cock slip between her legs and enter her dripping cunt. It was slow at first but then he bit down on her skin and pushed deep in her with one sudden move. She squealed out as her vision filled with stars and she came immediately. But he knew she would never want that to be the end. Like Maruyama she wasn't unfamiliar with multiple orgasms in rapid succession. A benefit of having a excellent lover like Atreus in their lives.

"Hurry up and fuck me like a whore, I want it now!" Katase demanded but the look on her face detracted from the commanding tone she was using. Her face was one of carnal need and almost needy desire. Atreus feeling like he wanted to play a little longer decided to drag this out. He pulled completely out and clasped a hand over Katase's mouth to prevent her from saying anything more.

"Maybe I will… if you ask nicely." Atreus offered as he teased Katase's aching pussy, making sure to slide his cock over her clit to get the message clear across. Katase whined at the tormenting he was putting her through, her snatch was on fire and desperately wanted to be filled back up with his girth. He didn't normally deny her like this but damn if she didn't find extremely hot with him taking this new role. So she stopped her squirming and nodded her head. He removed his hand and instead reached under her body to play with one of her breasts.

"I- ah… I want it. Please fuck my pussy like you did Maruyama." She begged and was rewarded with a sudden thrust into her womanhood. Katase cried out in joy as she felt the prick of his cock kiss the entrance to her womb. The feeling of his girth sliding through her walls and hitting every sensitive spot she had was indescribable. "Yes! Harder, fuck this cunt that was made for your godly cock!" Katase screamed as felt every pounding thrust that Atreus made into her. Over and over again she moaned and howled to the world her feelings on just how Atreus was making her feel and how she never wanted him to stop.

And like Maruyama Atreus added a little extra and sped up his rutting with some godly speed and strength. Not his full power as he didn't want to kill her but enough to make her cum several times over the course of their fucking. Atreus himself was just in as much heaven as he had been with Maruyama. Both girls felt incredible, their insides squeezed and hugged his cock so tightly it was like a vice. The heat that he felt while pumping into them felt equally wonderful. He wouldn't give them up for anything and he wanted to make sure that they knew it. As he approached his next climax Katase tightened around him, feeling his sperm coming and instinctually wanting to keep it all for herself. He locked up as he spurted out into Katase while she gave her loudest orgasmic scream.

Atreus panted as he came down off his sex high and pulled out of a whining Katase, not too pleased by the sudden lose of his length in her but was too happy to care too much. Atreus then fell back into the softness of Maruyama's beast as she had been waiting for him. She held onto him lovingly and he was content to just stay there.

"Never… never I will I let you two go. That's a promise." Atreus sighed as he enjoyed the more simple pleasure of a beautiful woman he loved embrace him. He didn't really think about love or how he felt about either Murayama or Katase as he just felt how he felt. It wasn't something he put labels to, he lusted after them, he enjoyed their company, and he worried about their safety. Wasn't that already love?

"That's all we ever wanted." Both of the girls said very happy with his words, though Katase' voice was still a little drained.

* * *

"Oh good you're… back?" Rias asked as Atreus came back through the magic circle from a job completed. He was a bit disheveled and it was very clear that he had spent the last two hours doing something extremely taxing. "How did the job go?"

"Great… really great." Atreus said as he tried to hide the small swagger he had to his step as he walked around to sit down on the couch. All of the other members of Rias' peerage were in the room and all of them were working on theories as to what the fuck happened to the Pawn. It was Akeno who decided to come out and just say it.

"Mmm… seems like Atreus did one of the oldest known jobs Devils have offered humans." Akeno giggled as she found this very amusing; and kept the fact that it lasted two hours to herself for later thinking about. It promised very good things and maybe some fuel for later nights when she was by herself.

"Man-slut." Koneko bluntly said as she looked away with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"You know man, you can refuse those jobs." Kiba offered as he had been requested for sex many times by lonely housewives, desperate women that weren't exactly the most attractive, even horny schoolgirls. He had a policy to turn them down but did try to help the former two in other ways. The last one was just a hopeless lost cause.

"No no, it's not like that. It was two girls I have know for a long time. I already had a relationship before and this was a good way to tell them the truth about me." Atreus said trying to defend himself but both Rias and Koneko were still staring at him like they weren't exactly convinced of his character. Kiba just smiled and hoped that Atreus knew what he was doing.

"Multitasking is always a good skill to have." Akeno added on causing Rias to give her best friend a warning glare. The redhead wasn't exactly too keen on letting Atreus make this a regular business. Not for any personal reason at all, she just didn't want her servants to degrade themselves to that level.


	5. Chapter 5

Atreus was walking back home with a folder opened with various papers related to the archery club. He was still the captain of the club and even though he now had responsibilities with the _Occult Research Club_, he still had a real club to manage for himself. Most of it was administrative or forms that he needed to process and hand over to their faculty adviser and the student council. He however had been so busy looking through these papers that he accidently bumped into someone. Papers and a head shawl went flying and scattered over the walkway the accident occurred on.

"Got it… uh… this is yours." Atreus said as he caught the head shawl that the wind had sought to blow away from the crash. He caught it out of the air and when he looked down to the body that he had run into he blinked a bit at the oddity he had found. A nun. A young girl likely a year younger than himself in a somewhat unique nun uniform. She was cute and blond, two things that would normally disarm a boy but Atreus was more concerned about the fact she was a nun more than anything. Was she part of the church? Was she part of the sides of the church that allied with either the Pure Angels or the Fallen.

"Oh thank you, I'm so sorry for running into you like that. I'm a bit lost and have been wandering not knowing where to go." The girl said as Atreus helped her up and handed her shawl back to her. She was speaking Italian, something she would not do if she could speak Japanese. How she even got here was suspect. "Do you need any help?" She asked genuinely concerned as Atreus began to pick up the papers that he had dropped.

"No, and it was me that ran into you. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings more." Atreus answered with a welcoming and friendly tone. On the inside he was calculating if this could be another trap set by the Fallen Angels. It was most likely that she was with them than the Angels of Heaven. This was Devil territory and the Fallen Angels were already in town, he doubted that the Angels of Heaven would send a nun, a young girl at that, on top of everything that was happening.

He also didn't get any hidden malicious intent from her words. She as genuine as a soul could be and Atreus had to admit he liked that. It was a rare thing to meet someone as open and pure as this girl felt to his senses. Everyone in his family had their own inner darkness as all Gods from their world had. Both Katase and Maruyama had insecurities toward him and anger issues toward other boys. And all of Rias' household were holding a lot back… emotions that were buried and festering, he only needed his skill's with reading people without a supernatural aide to see that last one. But this girl, he felt a bit of pain and loneliness but she was still willing to be open and honest. It was refreshing.

"You can understand me?" She seemed greatly relieved at this. Atreus didn't exactly understand why whoever brought this poor girl would ever let her stray as she was likely to get kidnapped with how helpless she was.

"Yes, my name is Atreus Deimos. I speak several languages… it's sort of a special skill of mine." He said as he gathered up the last of his Archery Club papers and stuffed them all back in their folder. He would deal with them later but for now he needed to help this girl. Even if she did work for the enemy she was too defenseless to leave. "But how did you get here not being able to speak to anyone, why are you here in Japan in the first place."

"I came with a guide but she told me to stay in a park while she went to get something." The girl explained but then looked to the ground with a sad expression. "That was this morning." Atreus wanted to smack whoever this woman was because the sun was already hitting the horizon and it would be getting dark soon. "I'm supposed to go to the local church but I don't know the way."

"The only church Kuoh has is in a pretty bad state. There was a fire about three years and while its not in cinders it isn't a good place to hold mass." Atreus said as he glanced in the general direction of the town's sole Christian church, there was a few Shinto temples but that was it in terms of religious buildings. Given that Kuoh was Devil territory it made sense. "But if that's where you need to go then I can take you."

"Really thank you so much. My name is Asia Argento by the way." The girl introduced herself and Atreus could swear he had heard that name before but dismissed it. He then began to led Asia down the walkway and the streets that would take them to the hill that the church rested on. Atreus could note a bit of nervousness in Asia, some apprehension in the way she was walking. This however vanished when they both heard a child crying nearby. Atreus watched as Asia ran over like it was the most natural thing to do in the situation.

She calmed the child down like a pro and then began to heal the scraped knee that he had been crying over. Atreus watched and felt out the magical power in the air, it wasn't any power that he was familiar with. It wasn't Devil… duh. It wasn't Norse or Greek. But it also didn't feel like in the same ballpark as the Fallen Angel magic. Maybe closer than all the other things but not quite there, the Fallen Angels had a magic that was fiercer and more savage. This was refined but still very natural. He could also tell it wasn't entirely her own, it primarily resided in the two rings that she wore. Then it donned on him.

"_She has a Sacred Gear_." Atreus thought as Asia started to return after saying farewell to the boy even if he didn't understand her. He had heard of Sacred Gears before but had never encountered one. They were blessings given by God's System to any mortal human or being with human blood in them. Each of them did different things and some were more common than others. Then there were ones that were so powerful they were called God Killers.

"It must be strange to see isn't it?" She asked solemnly and Atreus could understand where she was coming from. Humans often reacted poorly to the unknown and her powers were something that could be scary if framed the right way… or wrong way as it were. Atreus however responded to her question by holding out his hand and twisting two fingers, between them a stem of a rose started to grow and soon bloomed into a perfect flower. Asia watched in amazement but then this faded as the rose did too, having been nothing but an illusion.

"The world is full of people that are just like us, special and different. Both are good things in my book." Atreus said with a warm smile and she seemed to freeze for a moment before returning it. He then turned and pointed toward a nearby hill, there stood the stone church that had nearly burned down three years ago. A date that seemed to coincide with Kuoh Academy turning co-ed and what Atreus was sure was Rias' arrival to the town. "There it is, I hope that you're able to settle in as best you can."

"You're not going to take me all the way?" Asia asked, her voice a little needy and scared. Atreus wanted to help but he couldn't go further, the growing sense of dread in his stomach proved that point alone. Helping this girl alone was a risk but one that shouldn't be too bad.

"He can't, he needs to run along back home." At that the two turned around to find a woman standing behind them. Where before Atreus felt nothing but genuine kindliness from Asia, the woman standing before him now was the exact opposite. Feint memories of the feelings he got out of his world's Thor trickled back to his mind. Bloodlust and a hunger for battle. This clashed with the luxurious dress that the woman wore, along with the other signs of wealth she wore, fine jewelry, expensive shoes, She was beautiful and a bombshell of a woman that Atreus could vaguely recognize from somewhere else but couldn't place. Long black hair framed a gorgeous face, but whose crimson eyes told the former god a story of cruelty and evil like no other.

"And just who are you?" Atreus asked as he stood between the new woman and Asia.

"My name is Rehael, I am miss Argento's guide and guardian while she is traveling." The woman said with a wide toothy grin, as if egging Atreus on to start something. This woman had confirmed some of Atreus' theories as she reeked of Fallen Angel power and power that he wasn't too keen on fighting in this situation. Not with guarding Asia and with no backup. He was also still at a disadvantage when it came to flight and the fact he didn't have a real weapon on hand. "I had asked her to wait while I handled errands but seems she saw fit to disobey me."

"You left her alone in a country she has no knowledge of, can't speak to the locals or authorities, and did so for hours with no means of getting in contact with you. I'd say that she had plenty of reason to seek help." Rehael refocused back onto Atreus with a cold sneer, she did not like to be challenged like this. That much he could tell.

"This doesn't concern you boy, go back home before I see fit to punish you as well." Atreus stood firm, defying her direct order to leave. He really didn't want to let this devolve into a fight. But he could tell that she wanted that, if she didn't she wouldn't have even showed up like she did. Asia was about to leave him and it would have been better if she never came at all. He knew this as he had met her type before. He wasn't going to give her the fight she wanted. So instead he decided to leave, by creating a swirl of rose petals for Asia's eyes and a sudden flashbang for Rehael.

Though much to his disappointment, Rehael didn't so much as flinch at his sudden illusion but seemed more irritated by the fact he had been able to get away at all. He watched as Rehael looked around for him and even felt her flared magical power reach out around her to try and find him. But he was already far enough away to not care too much. Asia on the other hand seemed very happy with the manner he had departed. But that happiness was short lived as Rehael soon grabbed her shoulder and began pushing Asia toward the church. Atreus unveiled himself and felt the urge to go and help Asia but knew that would just get her in more trouble.

* * *

Raynare was shuffling out of her room with a yawn. She had been extra lazy these past weeks, much to the confusion and ire of her fellow Fallen Angels and even the cast out priests that worked for them. They had no idea that she planned on leaving them all behind, first chance she got she would fake her death and scamper off to be with her Greek Adonis.

"You seemed very relaxed, even though you failed in your mission." Raynare gave out an irritated sigh as Dohnaseek brought this up again. He hadn't let this thing go, still harping on her that she hadn't killed Atreus on that first. Never mind he failed even worse than she did.

"Blow it up your ass you closet flasher." Raynare responded with a pleased mocking tone. She could not give two fucks for these people and now was actually excited for the day when she could leave all these dumbasses to the wind. The only problem was finding the means to do it and how to hide afterward. But that was future Raynare's problem. The opportunity would present itself she just needed to wait.

"You see I have a little theory Raynare, I think you let that boy get reincarnated by the Devils." She didn't even stop in her lazy walk away from Dohnaseek at his accusation. He had no proof, there was none. The only people that could say what happened was her, the Gremory bitch, and Atreus. And she was sure that they wouldn't rat her out, or had the means to do so. "But that would be a betrayal, and that falls under Rehael's purview." That did in fact get Raynare to stop.

"You didn't." She sneered as she glared back at him. She had half a mind to run him through right now. But then the timely sound of the front doors of the church starting to open creaked through the whole church. To Raynare it was a bad joke waiting to happen and she ran down the hall to the main hall of the church just in time to see Asia Argento and her mother walk in.

"Raynare, so good to see you once again." Raynare locked up as she stared with a mix of fear and fury at the sight of her bitch of a mother standing in the same room. The last time they were together Raynare had sworn that if she ever saw Rehael again she would kill her. She had hoped that would be a few more years in the future when she could actually stand a chance against the bitch.

"Mother." Raynare ground out trying to keep her calm. The urge to outright attack was strong but the survival instinct was greater.

"Run along Asia, me and my daughter have some things to discuss." The blond girl looked more than happy to leave Rehael's presence and ran off toward one of the open doors of the church. Leaving Raynare, Rehael, and Dohnaseek who was lurking in a alcove nearby all alone. "I met the most interesting boy, one that I thought you had orders to turn to worm food." Raynare growled lightly at the dismissive way her mother spoke to her.

"I killed him, the Devils brought him back." Raynare snapped as she turned her back to her mother intent on going back to her room and getting everything she owned and getting the hell out of this place. She could hide and watch the carnage from a safe distance. Hopefully the Devils can ware her mother down to a point where she could deliver the final blow. Then she could come in, save everyone, and get on the Gremory bitch's good side.

But then she lifted off the ground, clawing at her throat as her mother choked her and pulled her up. Raynare grabbed at Rehael's fingers trying to free her windpipe. She thankfully got to breath again though only because her mother pulled back and threw Raynare into the ceiling of the church. Raynare coughed up blood as the impact broke several of her bones, she would later be healed by their new little pet nun but that didn't make the pain any less horrible. Raynare fell back down, her mind thrown off by the suddenness of the attack. She was immediately caught by Rehael, Raynare's ankle held in a new grip and then the woman was flung into a pile of broken pews.

"You were told to put down the boy, the intent behind that order is pretty clear my darling daughter. You're not usually one to leave a job half done." Rehael spoke as Raynare struggled to get back on her feet, checking her nails while her daughter was bleeding and likely had internal trauma. Raynare glared burning hate toward her mother, this was exactly like her. Barely giving her the time of day while at the same time being perfectly brutal. Vein, bloodthirsty, egoistical, selfish, she was by far the worst mother she ever met.

"I… I fucking killed… his ass once. N-none of… the others could do that." Raynare struggled to speak but was able to get out her lie. She was sure that her current difficulty would help sell it, the only silver lining here. "Unless… unless you're here to… tell me to do it again. Fuck off!"

"I'm not here to tell you to kill him. I'll be doing that once I get Twilight Healing for myself." Raynare's eyes widened at that. Both at getting dicked out of a super powerful Sacred Gear that she was promised and also the news that her mother would be going after Atreus. "Oh, you thought failing to finish the mission will still get you the girl's Sacred Gear you are sadly mistaken. Plus I have been working for months to rearrange my outfits to match the design of those tacky things. Do you have any idea how hard that was… doubt it."

"You bitch." Raynare growled as her mother turned on her heal with that last verbal jab. She needed to figure out a plan and soon.

* * *

"From what you have told me you handled it well enough… though ending it as you did was a little on the rude side." Rias lightly chastised Atreus once he finished explaining the events of his meeting Asia and Rehael. The Fallen Angels were up to something if they were bringing in a Sacred Gear user. But what did all of this mean? Their attacks on Atreus, the Scared Gear user, coming to her territory? None this made much sense to her but she deeply wished that it wasn't happening here. She already had a lot on her plate with her own business and didn't need the added stress of a possible incident that could strain the fragile peace that had settled.

"She started it." Atreus grumbled and Rias ignored this. She and her peerage were on their way to a abandoned development project that the city had been working on years before she and her family had taken control of the town. It was planned to be a new library or community center or some other civic building but Rias couldn't recall. Later the project was taken up by some wealthy family from America who wanted a vacation mansion in Japan. But that too was abandoned. Now it was just a strange mismatched building.

Rias had been thinking about tearing the whole thing down as it was a magnet for Stray Devils. They would escape Hell using the portal the Gremory family set up in their territory and run right for this place as a hide out before running out into the world. Normally Rias didn't mind too much as sometimes Devils had a good reason to go stray, but this one they were hunting was not one of those cases. She had killed her master, then ate him in hopes of gaining his power, and had started to consume other Devils. It devolved her into a monster and now she was here and Rias' problem.

The group of Devils approached the front double doors of the structure and with a impromptu kick from Koneko, the door was broken off its hinges. The moonlight shining down on them filtered into the central chamber of the building, illuminating most of the space but there were still many shadows that someone could hide in. Koneko and Kiba entered first followed by Atreus with the King and Queen both in the back.

Rias knew that Atreus was far from a novice when it came to combat. His telling of the second Fallen Angel attack had proved that. But he had insisted that he be kept at the middle and not the front, without the Leviathan Axe or a current substitute he was best used as a mid ranged attacker. He had his fists and Guardian Shield but those weren't optimal, instead he had brought his Talon Bow. Rias had to marvel at the workmanship that had gone into the bow. Atreus had insisted that it wasn't anything special, just enchanted and worked on by some of old family friends of his. But Rias knew that the bow was more than that. But it did confirm that it was a different type of special than his mother's axe as it wasn't imbued with Holy Jötunn power.

"Stray Devil Sarrya, we know that you are here. Come out and answer for the crimes you have committed!" Rias shouted into the shadows that covered much of the back half of the room. She watched the edge of the darkness as her household prepared for a fight. The only punishment that awaited the Stray was death. She had committed murder and ritual cannibalism. High crimes even for High Class Devils, and Sarrya was a Mid-Class Devil so there would be no protection for her whatsoever.

Both Koneko and Kiba readied themselves as they all heard a smacking of the lips and then a terrible ripping sound. The echoes of meat being torn off bone and gnashing teeth chewing very raw meat. Rias was absolutely disgusted by this response and she nodded to Atreus who cocked a arrow back and the other Devils winced slightly as the Light of Alfiheim was poured into the arrow. While not nearly as deadly as Holy power, the energy of light magic was a great irritant to them. Atreus however had been exposed to the Light of Alfiheim all his life and while being near it tingled slightly it didn't have the same effect. Atreus fired the arrow into the darkness and the bright blue light flashed over the shadows and there squatted the Stray.

Sarrya hissed and howled at the Devils for interrupting her meal. Her body was gaunt and ghoulish, covered in tattered robes. Long clawed limbs extended out of those robes, covered in blood and gore. Under a faded hood shown a decayed face that could have once had beauty and an enlarged maw filled with spindly teeth. Around her lay several human corpses, some of which had chunks and limbs torn from them. The monster hissed again as the magic of the light faded and the shadows began to conceal her again. They had her attention and they prepared for the fight she would give for her life. All of them knew not to judge based on appearances. Despite her decayed state, they could still feel a being on par with a mid-class devil and maybe even stronger.

"I can sense her, she's moving to the right." Koneko said calmly as Kiba readied his sword and Atreus knocked back three arrows in his bow. Both Rias and Akeno stood back at the door, making sure that the primary exit was covered. Knowing that this place was a favored hiding place for Strays, Rias saw fit to bar every door in this room with ruble or other inconspicuous obstacles. All but the front entrance, this was a long set trap for any Stray that wanted to squat here.

"She's pretty damn quiet when she wants to be." Atreus commented as he thought back to the Revenants of his world. He hoped this Stray wouldn't be as troublesome as they were. Both he and Koneko were the first to detect the initial attack. The sound of bare feet jumping off the ground alerted them, turning to right they caught the Stray mid jump with Atreus firing his arrows into her chest. The force of the shot stopped her leaping assault and stunned her long enough for Koneko to deliver an uppercut into the monster's oversized jaw. A crack echoed through the room and was followed by a thud as the Stray Devil fell back in the shadows.

"Those two seem to be already very in tune with each other." Akeno commented to Rias who just smiled brightly at the quick tag-teaming that her servants were showing. But then the sound of loud scuttling interrupted the moment. It reverberated all over the chamber and no one could pinpoint where it came from. But only one person was able to figure out what it was.

"Why did it have to be Dräger… it's always Dräger." Atreus grumbled as the first of shambling corpses began to stumble their way out of the shadows. The zombies ranks were made of the many corpses that the Stray had collected in her two years of killing in hell and then the few months of going unnoticed by Rias in Kuoh. Summoned to fight for her by necromantic magics.

"Meat and bone, flesh and blood. Such delicious smells have entered my home." A dry grasping voice traveled out of the shadows. Before a sudden great thud boomed and a cloud of dust blew across the faces of the Devils. Then a lumbering zombified giant peered out of the shadows. "Heiress Gremory… your skull and spine with become the stock in my dinner soup." The stray cackled as she clung to the back shoulder of her most prized zombie.

"I'm so honored." Rias smiled as she held up a hand, formed a ball of her Power of Destruction and sent it flying toward the right flank of the little army of undead and completely decimated it. Within a instant half of Sarrya's horde had halved with a single attack by Rias. "But I have other plans so I'll have to raincheck that dinner date."

"Attack! Flay them limb from limb!" The Stray screeched and her zombies moaned as they began their scuffle forward. With only coming from the front and the left, Koneko and Kiba divided their attention to their respective sides. Koneko charged forward toward the undead that were surrounding the zombie giant, knowing that between her and Kiba she had the better chances with the oversized cadaver. Kiba meanwhile took the flank that had the more numbers, slicing and cutting his way through the many undead that all tried to surround him but only to find him gone in a instant.

Atreus took a moment to watch, he was a Pawn and so he could take either the power of a Rook or Knight so he wanted to know how both powers worked. Watching Koneko and Kiba was goo research to better himself when he finally used their respective powers of Rook and Knight. He assumed that Bishop would just power up his summons and magical arrows. And Queen would just make him more powerful in every respect. But Rook and Knight were more focused and so he needed something to reference. But eventually he returned back to the battle and as the zombie giant started to lift its meaty hand to smack down on the white-haired girl smashing skulls around it, Atreus took the time to interrupt it. Firing a few arrows toward the one controlling all of these things, the giant moved to block the incoming arrows instead of attacking the nearby Rook.

The former god smirked as he was proven right. These things operated on the orders of protecting their necromancer at all costs. They would automatically move to drop what they were doing if it meant saving Sarrya. Knowing this, Atreus lifted off the ground with his wings and began harassing the giant undead. The thing immediately stopped anything to do with Koneko and began swinging violently at Atreus. Like someone trying to swat a fly from the air, the giant was slow and Atreus moved around its attacks like nothing. All while firing more arrows into its decaying hide. Each shot was intended for the Stray but she kept moving and climbing all over her massive protector in a effort to further her miserable life. But this all came to a stop when a strike of lightning came crashing down on the undead giant and Stray Devil, charring them both in black.

"You look like you needed some help." Atreus looked over to Akeno flying across from him, giggling and seemingly very much enjoying the fact that her attack only did superficial damage. Both the giant and the Stray were very much… alive… but certainly in pain after the Queen's attack. But that wasn't what Atreus was focused on, he was focused on the fact he could see through Akeno's Glamored wing. He had the sense to keep his eyes on her face, not hard to do as it was a very distracting face, but he still noticed the fact one of her wings was the same as a Fallen Angels. Like the Glamor over Koneko, he didn't like that he could without effort discover secrets that he wasn't meant to know.

"No, but you look like you're having fun so I'll leave this to you." Atreus said with a friendly smile, lying and faking emotion had come naturally to him. He of course looked himself up in this world. He knew all about Loki and what the two of them were supposed to be. So he knew exactly what godly talents he was proficient at. He didn't like using these traits as he really didn't like to encourage that side of himself. He was not Loki, he would never be.

Atreus flew out of Akeno's way as she began to deliver more lightning down on her victims. Atreus just sighed with a smile as he could feel Akeno's ambient glee at what she was doing. It didn't feel malicious like how a certain pair of brothers felt when they were trying to torment him and his father, but it was still sadistic. He hovered in the air and began taking headshot at the many remaining zombies that were below him. But their numbers were beginning to be chopped down by the Devils.

"Enough! Enough-cease-stop-go-away!" The Stray Devil roared and threw up her charred hands. Necromantic energy pooled in her hands and with that all of the remaining zombies collapsed into piles of bones and what remaining meat they had on them. But in turn the giant zombie's skin began to bubble and steam started to waft off its body in large pillars. A crunching sound echoed through the hall and spiny bones shout out of various places of the undead giant's body, its skin ripped and tore itself apart as massive pulsing muscles threatened to spill out. Its eyes began glowing red as it reached back and took the madly laughing Stray Devil off its back. She continued to cackle as the giant slipped her down its throat. Everyone waited for the giant to also die, thinking that this was some mad gambit or some horrible mistake on the Stray's part. But nope, instead the giant reached out toward Akeno with a speed that its huge frame should allow.

"Þruma!" Atreus shouted and fired a thunderous bolt of lightning that quickly formed into pouncing wolf. The shot cut the reaching arm in two, the undead giant screamed in pain. Something that he had not done before even after being blasted several times by Akeno's surface level shots. The Queen herself blinked a few times as her mind caught up with what just happened. "She's fused with the zombie, take her down now!" Atreus yelled as all of his attention was on the current fight.

"Yes, I think it is about time we end this." Rias said as she felt it was time that her servants had gotten their workout. Plus this thing had just threatened her best friend with that surprise attack. The undead giant roared as it turned its maw toward Atreus and barreled toward him. Only to find itself falling to the ground as its lower body were destroyed utterly by Rias' magic. The rest of the body of the zombie flopped onto the ground and out of its exposed intestines slid out a malformed Sarrya. The poor Stray evil contorted and spasmed in unnatural ways as a slew of gibberish fell out of her mouth. "What a poor excuse for a Devil you are, I doubt there is enough sense in that rotted head for final words." And with that dismissive note, Rias finished the Stray off, leaving nothing left of the maddened woman.

"Are Strays always this gross?" Atreus asked as he landed back on the ground, Akeno not that far behind him… really not that far. And soon enough Atreus found the feeling of Akeno's generous chest pressed into his back as she hugged him from behind, intently pressing her breasts into him. He blushed as she felt her kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me Atreus, who knows what could have happened to me had you not stopped that horrible monster." Akeno cooed as she draped herself over Atreus, feeling very in the mood from both her sadist side and her submissive side. But then Rias had to go and throw cold water on the two.

"You would have been fine Akeno, a hit like that one wouldn't have done much." Rias said with a frown on her face at the conduct of her Queen. She wanted her servants to be close to each other but she knew Akeno and that was getting too close too fast. The raven haired beauty on her part pouted a bit at her fun being cut short but detached herself from the Pawn but was intent on continuing this later. "And to answer your question Atreus no, the vast majority of Strays are just runaway Reincarnated Devils that take issue with the Master they either agreed to serve or found themselves serving. This one was not in such a pitiable situation."

Rias fired off more of her Power of Destruction to clean up the entire room. The black and red flows and ebbs of power flooded the room and destroyed every trace of the corpses that the Stray Devil summoned. It flowed around her servants as they gathered before her and then just as quickly as it came it vanished.

"While it wasn't too difficult that was one of the more challenging Stray Devils we've had to deal with." Kiba said as he wiped the blackened blood of one of his many swords. Koneko nodded in agreement and Atreus had to think that these Stray Devils were too few and weak to really present a good means of training with his new Devil powers. He hoped that maybe he could get some of his new friends to spar with him some time.

"Okay everyone, this was just doing our job but we discovered this Stray far to late. Be sure to stay alert for any new presence in our town." Rias said and all her servants nodded in understanding. Now that this was over all she had to deal with was the Fallen Angels, she really wished they were as simple as a monstrous Stray devil.

* * *

"No Father Freed!" Asia yelled as she was pinned to the wall by one of the top ranking exorcists in the group she had found herself in. Ever since the church proper had declared her a false saint she had been struggling with both her faith and just surviving in general. She knew that joining the Fallen Angels wasn't the most devote thing to do but many of them still wanted to further the goals of the almighty. She had hoped to be apart of that if the Church didn't want her anymore.

"No? Keep at that, it gets me hornier when they scream that." Freed lewdly chuckled as he began to reach down toward her chest. All her hopes of still doing god's work were dashed when she somehow fell into a group of former priests, exorcists, and Fallen Angels that were all very unvirtuous. Freed was one of the highest ranking exorcists and he was by far one of the worst men she had ever met in her life.

Asia snapped her eyes shut and hoped that God would send someone to stop this false servant of his. But a small part of her that had been growing for a year now said that nothing would happen. That Freed would take her innocence and use her as he pleased. She started to resign herself to this fate when her hopeless thoughts were dashed. Freed was yanked off her and slammed into the opposing wall. When Asia opened her eyes she saw the Fallen Angel Raynare punching the air out of Freed's lungs and then kicking him to the floor.

"You don't get to take liberties with this one you sick fuck. I thought we made it explicitly clear about that." Raynare sneered and Freed just laughed as he spat out a bit of blood on the floor. Both Raynare and Asia felt creeped out in the extreme by Freed and Raynare felt her fists clutch tighter as he stood up.

"Hah… ha… what's the point of letting her stay a virgin? Might as well-" Raynare flung a spear of light past Freed's face, cutting across his cheek and cutting some of his silver hair. He then quickly crawled back on his hands knees, shouting out fake and mocking apologizes to Raynare as he back out of the hallway and ran off to annoy someone else.

"Thank you lady Raynare." Asia said bowing but then was pulled back up by her hair.

"Listen you little shit, I don't care about you in the slightest. But you're in big fucking danger and if things go the way they look to be going you'll end up dead and my bitch of a mom will get your Sacred Gear." Raynare growled as she held Asia up, not caring in the slightest for the girl's pain as she held her blond locks. This was important and she needed to have the nun pay attention. "Here's what you're going to do, your going to find a boy named Atreus…" Raynare stopped as Asia's eyes opened in recognition. "You already know him?"

"Y-yes… he helped me find my way to the church." Asia said as Raynare loosened her grip on her hair. She didn't know what Atreus had to do with all of this but he so far was the first genuinely nice person she had met in a long time. When they first met she didn't get any feeling that he was after something, had bad intentions, or was outright creepy. She didn't think she was a great perceiver of people but she had been given enough examples of bad people to know what to look for.

"Good, than you know who to look for." Raynare then pulled out a slip of paper and a letter and shoved it into Asia's hands. "That will tell you where to find him, and you'll give the letter to him when you do find him." How did she know what park the Gremory bitch had Atreus handing out flyers? She just did, it wasn't like she had been stalking him or anything. The important thing was that her mother wouldn't get Twilight Healing. "Now get going, I'll stall and meet up with you later."

"Okay, but why are you doing this?" Asia asked as Raynare dropped the nun to the floor. The only answer she got was a scowl before Raynare shoved Asia forward and walked the other way. Asia still didn't really understand what was going on but she clearly understood that her time to leave was now.

* * *

"It's not my fault no one seems to need me." Atreus grumbled as he kicked an empty box of flyers. After finally working his way up to real jobs, he found that he wasn't in nearly as much demand as the rest of the Gremory Household. So Rias had him put back to flyer duty as his people skills got them more flyers out there than anyone else. Was it a small blow to his ego, maybe. He saw a nearby open trash can and with perfect precision he kicked the empty box over and into the trash can. "Now if only I could find someone that needed useless skills like that. Look out people, here comes Atreus… profession trash kicker." He grumbled but then heard someone cough to get his attention. He turned to see Asia standing there looking both happy and worried.

"Uh… hi Atreus." She meekly said having spent the last hour searching the park Raynare sent her to finding him. During which she had started to worry that maybe she missed him and the Fallen Angels were going to come for her and take her back to the church. A prospect she never thought would be a bad thing until now.

"Asia, I doubt that this a chance meeting." He could feel the fear in her voice, there was panic that was being held back by hope. If she hadn't been in such a state he would have tried to wave her off in some way, the less interaction between them the better. But she shook her head and held out a letter.

"Lady Raynare told me to find you, to escape from the Fallen Angels at the church. She said my life was in danger and that they were planning on stealing my Sacred Gear." Asia explained as Atreus took the letter and began reading it, and first thing he did was turn away from Asia as the first half of this letter was extremely dirty. He quickly connected Yuuma to Raynare, likely her real name, and was honestly very surprised by the level of lust that was packed into these written words. "Hey! What does it say?" Asia asked as she did the human thing and tried to curiously glance at what he was hiding from her.

"Nothing! Nothing to see here." Atreus quickly responded while covering the naughtier bits of the letter and focused on the more important stuff. Raynare explaining what the Fallen Angels were doing here in Kuoh. They had originally been ordered by the Governor-General to watch and observe Atreus. He supposed that would have been the first responses to his godly presence, agents sent to look into the sudden appearance of a power that didn't belong.

But then Raynare went into detail about how another high ranking Fallen Angel had ordered her group, a group that really worked for him, to just kill Atreus and then use the pretense of the earlier mission as a reason to stay in the town. That way they could secretly steal the Sacred Gear Asia had without the Governor-General ever knowing. Raynare admitted that she was supposed to get the Sacred Gear but now wasn't. Atreus had to sigh as he started to get a better insight into Raynare as she ranted and raved about that and who it was now going to. Namely her mother Rehael. That was a bit of a shock but he now finally knew why Rehael looked so familiar.

Raynare then began to explain that she sent Asia to him in the hopes he could protect and hide her. Even telling him that Asia should seek protection with the Devils as it was no longer safe for her in the Fallen Angels' camp. This all came with the add-on of Raynare wanting to seek asylum too. Exactly how this would work he wasn't too sure, Raynare seemed to be under the impression that things would fall into place as long as she set them up to. Asia was one thing but Raynare was another.

Atreus knew that Rias would welcome Asia in no problem. He knew that there was a good chance she would also offer a position in her peerage. He didn't know Asia well enough to know her response but he did know Rias enough to say that safe harbor would be extended regardless of her joining the devils or not. Raynare however… that was tricky. But that was something that he could deal with when it came. He would give the letter to Rias, and hopefully she would ignore the spicy bits and focus on the important stuff. The last thing on the letter was a small note saying she looked forward to seeing him with her kiss pressed at the end.

"Well, it looks like you're in need of something to cheer you up." Atreus said as he slid the letter in his jacket and looked down to Asia. She beamed as she had been having a long day and felt some of her worries pass by just by seeing that genuinely friendly smile Atreus had. She nodded and took the hand that he had offered, Pulling her shawl down a bit to avoid him seeing the small blush that was dusting her cheeks.

Atreus then took Asia to a small dinner, the same one that he had taken Raynare on their date. He did this hoping that Raynare would show up as she had been pretty unclear in her letter as to where and when she would meet them. So he hoped that the importance this place had to them would be a good landmark. But more importantly he wanted to cheer Asia up. Thankfully he did accomplish that, he was able to relax as the worry and fear in her words gradually left and were replaced with enjoyment and happiness. The changing of her words and tone crystal clear to him. But there was always a undercurrent of hopelessness and sadness that she was trying to mask.

"Thank you, this has been the best time I have had in my life." Asia said and Atreus had to find that sad in of itself. This was only a meal between what were essentially strangers and yet he could only feel truth in her words. She really did believe that this was best time of her life. Atreus couldn't help himself and needed to ask.

"Why is that?" Atreus asked and Asia's smile faded a bit but she tried to keep it up.

"All my life I have been in the church. And when I discovered my power, I knew it was a blessing from God." Atreus pressed his nail into his palm in order to mask the sharp pain that spiked through his head. He didn't want to ruin this by revealing that he was Devil. "And soon enough I was a saint, people from all over the world came to be healed by me. I was happy but I had no idea that I was being used by the church, I later found out that they were charging for my miracles. Disgraceful, helping the weak and poor is doing God's work."

"Y-yes. It's supposed to be." Atreus said finding his new aversion to invoking the biblical god's name ironic and annoying.

"But then none of that matter because one day I found a Devil on the verge of death." Atreus looked up even more focused on what she was saying now. He could already picture what was about to happen in her story and was getting pretty damn pissed about it. It didn't matter where it came from, cruelty, greed, and hate whether it came from mortal or godly origins all sickened him. "I healed him, and was caught doing so. The church said that doing so was heresy and that I was a false saint. They casted me out and excommunicated me. Later the Fallen Angels found me and brought me in. I was so hopeful that I had found another place to do God's work but I see that I was wrong."

"You don't need his permission to do good things." Atreus said and while he had nothing against the biblical god, he had every reason to be in favor him, he still didn't like someone basing their morality on a god. "Odin, Zeus, God from the Bible, they all have just as much capacity to be evil and cruel as humans. If you want to be a good person than be a good person. No one should stop you from that."

"I… I don't know." Asia fidgeted in her seat unsure about what Atreus was telling her. On the surface it sounded wrong but he had been the first person to truly be kind to her. It was hard to deny him some influence over her. "But I want to leave the Fallen Angels. I'm not safe with them."

"Let's go talk to my friend, she can help keep you safe. I promise that-" Atreus stopped mid-sentence and listened carefully. Extending out his senses and when he confirmed his suspicions he flipped the table over and covered Asia as a fiery explosion blasted the dinner apart. The smoke plumed up and over the town and in the middle of it was a glowing spectral turtle. The summon soon began to fade and out from under it Atreus and Asia emerged unharmed. "Come on, we need to get moving." Atreus grabbed ahold of Asia's hand and led her out of the ruble of the ruined dinner. He planned on breaking whoever was responsible for this and the lives of customers and staff alike lost.

"Lost little lamb, come back to us." They both heard out in the smoky skies. They both looked up and with a swipe the smoke that clouded their vision was dispelled by the one that caused this destruction. Atreus glared with fury as he saw all of the Fallen Angels that had attacked him flying in the air behind Rehael. And in the lead woman's hand was the neck of Raynare, beaten and bloody. "Oh dear me, you seemed to be perfectly fine. Seems my attack did nothing."

"I told you he's stronger than he looks." The other female Fallen Angel sneered and Atreus seriously wished he had some magical means to contact Rias.

"So he is, but that's why I brought insurance." Rehael smirked as she held up Raynare who struggled to breath. "Devil boy, I propose a trade. My little slut of a daughter for the former saint." Rehael said as she tossed the broken body of Raynare down to Atreus. The Pawn jumped forward and caught the crashing woman in his arms. There was no real trade as the second he had moved to save Raynare from what could have been a final death blow given the height that the Fallen Angels floated at, Asia was snatched up by a Fallen Angel that Atreus had never seen before. "Nice doing business with you devil boy, have fun fucking her corpse."

"Get back here!" Atreus shouted as he fired off a storm of spectral hawks all infused with the poisonous mists of Niflheim. The hawks focused on Rehael and so those with the woman were able to dodge the ones that were sent to them. But Rehael had an entire flock of them. She effortlessly beat back all but one of them who swooped into her blind spot and delivered its toxic payload right into her side. Rehael screamed in agony as the Fel mists of Niflheim infected her, the side of her dress withering away and her skin turning a few shades green with black veins at the point of contact.

"You little brat… this dress was expensive!" She shouted as she turned to go back and finish her attacker once and for all. But then Dohnaseek flew in her away with his hands up.

"Wait until you have Twilight Healing you can then fix that and kill-" He never got to finish his sentence as his head was removed from his shoulders by a sudden swipe of Rehael's well-manicured nails. But even as the man's body fell to the ground she mulled over his last words. The sudden piercing pain in her side sold it for her, she wasn't about to lose to some brat because he got a lucky shot and poisoned her. So with one last dismissive growl she returned back to her flight to the church.

"Bitch, killing her comrade like it was nothing." Atreus mumbled as he had seen the whole thing. At the sound of someone weakly laughing he looked down to see Raynare chuckling.

"That's my mom… the original bitch." She joked as a trail of blood slipped out of her mouth. "This isn't how I pictured us seeing each other again. Not enough sandy breaches and wine." She reached up and held his face, she hated irony. The last time they saw each other she was the one holding him as he died and now the positions had reversed. "I don't want to die, life just started getting worth living. No more chasing the impossible and finally having what I want."

* * *

Freya closed the door behind her as she ignored one of the many nurses pleas to listen to her troubles. She really made a mistake when she became so dependable for everyone. Now everyone came to her to solve their impossible problems. It really did get tiring at times. And this was with her extra human stamina and limits. But she still had them. Mostly now with how much begging and sob stories that came to her. Most of which were utter crap and stuff other doctors could handle but they came to her anyways because she was the doctor that did the impossible. Then there were those cases like the one she was just being begged about which wasn't a real medical problem.

"If I have to explain to another obese man that there is no magical way to lose weight I'm going to-"

"What, you can't hurt a fly." Freya did not appreciate her son's comments but her annoyance at that was dashed when she turned around to see him at the open window with a bleeding Fallen Angel in his arms. She raised an eyebrow but nodded for him to place her in the small medical bed she had in her office. Something for her to bring in patients during the graveyard shift who looked like they just needed a checkup.

Her son placed the woman on the bed and Freya immediately went to work looking her over. Deciding that it would be better to just start healing everything instead of particular wounds, Freya pulled natural energy from the nearby garden of plants that rested at her window and all over her officer and began healing the woman. She had to use a good deal of her clout to grant this many plants in her personal office but in times likes these it was worth it.

"There are only two injuries that need my attention immediately. The rest she can heal herself once she's out of danger of dying." Freya wasn't too sure what happened to this woman but whatever it was, it was brutal. This was done by something bloodthirsty and vindictive, ninety percent of the injuries weren't fatal but incredibly painful. It was only the damage to the neck and a single stab wound to the chest, inches from the heart but still very deadly. "What happened."

"Her mother apparently." Atreus mirthlessly chuckled but his eyes held a different emotion, rage. It was a look that Freya had seen in the boy's father several times and had hoped to never see in Atreus but supposed that was foolish thinking. But she had her own anger boiling in her. What mother could do this to their child? Even now with how she felt, she still couldn't bring herself to think of situation where she would strike Baldur. "The Fallen Angels have a nun that has a powerful Sacred Gear and Raynare tried to help her escape. This was the result." Atreus nodded to the woman, Raynare.

"And this is the woman that saved your life before?" Even if it was after changing her mind on killing her son. She still saved him. Freya would save her life for that alone, though it looked like her step-son was starting to get attached to this woman.

"Yeah, please don't be too weird to her." Atreus said without another word before flying out of her office window, she supposed to go save the nun. Freya chuckled a bit and reached out to the largest pot of flowers, Vanir magics were that of nature and extremely tied to plants and animals. Vines grew from the dirt and tethered to her outstretched arm. Growing along her shoulders and down her other arm over the Fallen Angel, Freya began infusing her magic into Raynare's wounds. It wasn't long until Raynare began to stir.

"W-where am I? Atreus!" Raynare attempted to sit up inly to be locked into the bed by vines. She angrily tried to free herself but while Freya couldn't attack she still had her godly powers and could bind a person. She had a theory she could use this loophole to actually cause harm by arranging certain situations where the harm would come from somewhere else and her bindings would just make it possible.

"Calm down, Atreus brought you here so I could heal you." Freya said in a stern yet motherly tone, the latter part made Raynare freeze up more than the former. "I am Mrs. Deimos, Atreus' stepmother." Freya didn't want to give a first name purely because she couldn't do so to a person that could connect her to the goddess. She doubted that this young woman knew the Vanir god and goddess' names but she had to be safe.

"Really?" Raynare asked skeptically as she pulled on her restraints again.

"Yes." One of the vines connected to Freya reached over and grasped a rare photo of the entire family together. She showed it to Raynare and the Fallen Angel studied it intently.

"Two things… dammmmmn… please tell me that Atreus is going to get that buff when he grows up." Raynare had a sparkle in her eyes that Freya took as a mix of great lust and anticipation. As a woman Freya could agree that Atreus came from very good genes, as a mother she tightened the vines a little more as a warning. "Second, is his father actually bald or shaved?"

"This are very shallow questions trying to hide the deeper feelings you have for Atreus." Raynare looked shocked that she had been figured out so quickly, then she turned her head and looked away. The response was the vines pulling her head back to keep her looking at the other person in the conversation. "That was rude, when someone asks a question you answer it. It can be a lie but you should still answer it. So, do you love my son?"

"Yes." Raynare despite not wanting to answer this woman answered quickly and without hesitation. Freya knew this type, they fell to love fast and hard. But the question was if this would last or would flame out once she found a new love to catch her eye. But that was a question that needed to be answered over time. While under observation.

"If that is so I have a proposition for you."


	6. Chapter 6

"She said she wanted to leave the Fallen Angels right, you're sure?" Rias asked as she looked over her Pawn, his clothes tattered with ash and slightly burned. On the outside she looked clam if a bit displeased but in the inside she was raging. These Fallen Angels dare to attack her servant and kill humans that were under her family's protection. Both were grave offences and they had been only getting away with the first because she knew that Atreus was a far better match than the peons that he had been fighting. But now things have changed, with the attack on the dinner and the loss of mortal lives she was in the total right by both the laws of Hell and the Fallen Angels own laws. But the question she was asking was for the last piece of the puzzle, Asia Argento.

"Yes, before the explosion came she said that." Atreus answered as he had just finished explaining what had happened. After dropping of Raynare at the hospital to be healed by his mother he went straight to Rias with all the haste he could muster. He was just as angry as Rias, this entire thing had been building to this point and he was happy to finally end it.

"Good, than they have kidnapped a mortal human that does not wish to be in their company. And any human in my territory is my responsibility when in relation to the Supernatural." Rias said very carefully and Atreus guess she had to given the tense relations that the Devils and Fallen Angels had. Rias then stood up from her desk and looked to her Queen who was standing ready. "Akeno, I want you to send a message to Hell, my brother and the Foreign Affairs Department. I want them up to speed on all that has been going on. I want all of this on the books and I want our story to reach the official channels first."

"At once president." Akeno bowed and left the group to go do as told. This left Rias and the rest of her peerage in the main room of the old school building.

"I want all of us at the church as soon as possible. Given the crimes it no longer has the right of sovereign ground of either heaven or any Angelic element." Atreus, Koneko, and Kiba all nodded and started leaving to prepare their gear for battle. "Atreus wait, I want any insight into the enemy I can get."

"She's ready to kill at any moment." Atreus said as he stayed back, his words didn't seem to surprise Rias but did worry her greatly. "I've seen people like her, it's like breathing to them. They have a need to kill to prove that they still can feel something. Or maybe it's the only thing that feels real or whatever." Atreus said thinking back to Magni and Modi, but most of all their father Thor. They felt a lot like Rehael. Not caring about who they hurt so long as they got something out of it.

"Then there's no talking our way out. Very well." Rias said much to the mild surprise of Atreus, which showed on his face as Rias could clearly tell. "I've killed before Atreus, I don't enjoy it but I know that its necessary. I can assume you've done it?" She asked and hoped that she was wrong but that was a naïve hope and she knew it. She just didn't like the idea of her servants being forced to commit sins on their souls.

"Yeah, but my father taught me to respect the kill. Though what we're talking about isn't at all like killing Dräger or a stag. Killing men has never sat well with me." Atreus rarely but still had them, nightmares about his first kill. The dead eyes of some bandit as it lay on top of him. It usually ended with it coming back as a Dräger and he would kill it effortlessly. "But this bitch needs to be put down."

"I couldn't agree more, but I needed to wait until now to get this done." Rias sighed as she leaned back on her desk. She knew from the moment that the Fallen Angels had come to her territory that something like this would happen. She wished that it wouldn't but it did. This cold war between the Three Factions meant that when one side got involved with the others it would only end in bloodshed, and humans would pay the price. "But do you think that we can beat her?"

"She's currently poisoned with the Mists of Niflheim. Unless she knows someone that can cure one of the most deadly toxins in all of the Supernatural World she'll be dead in two days if the placement and amount she got hit with was anything to go by." Atreus said with a smile but that faded as he recalled a crucial fact. The reason they wanted Asia in the first place. He just hoped that Asia could last until they got there if she hadn't already been forced to heal Rehael.

* * *

"Fucking break you little bitch!" Rehael shouted as she smacked Asia across the face, but then doubled back as she felt a biting pain in her side. Asia dropped to the ground and whimpered but remained defiant. For two hours now she had been able suffer through the beatings that Rehael had given her. She wouldn't heal the woman ever, she wasn't worthy to be healed by Asia's gift from god. "Fucking fuck fuck… this hurts. How the hell did that little brat get me like this."

Rehael stumbled over in pain as she fell into one of the pews. She looked down to her uncovered side, the green skin and black veins were spreading faster and faster. The pain was starting to get unbearable. Whatever this shit was it was deadly but slow. She would have admired it if it wasn't for the fact it was happening to her. She looked back to the one person that could fix this and snarled. She worked up her strength back and fought the pain back to tolerable levels. Standing, she strode back to the former nun and yanked her back up by grabbing onto her face.

"Rehael! We nearly have the ritual ready!" One of the priests that remained with them called out. Her little bitches of fellow Fallen Angels had abandoned her when they saw how bad the poison was. Her killing Dohnaseek might also have something to do with it. It didn't matter as once she had Twilight Healing they would all fall before her.

"You hear that you little whore, soon that lovely little Sacred Gear will be all mine and your nasty tantrum will be for nothing." Rehael smirked but then scowled at the still hateful glare that Asia was giving her. Where did this sudden backbone come from? This was the meek small girl that could be bully by a kid with cancer right? "Maybe I should teach you the same lesson I had to give my darling daughter…" Rehael chuckled as she reached up to form a spear of light but then stopped as the two gate doors on the church were blasted in. Rehael looked forward and past the dust cloud that was now settling to see the local Devil brats walking in.

"Fallen Angel Rehael, you killed humans on my territory and have kidnaped a human that has renounced her allegiance to your Faction. Return Asia Argento now and be ready to face judgement." Rehael continued to hold onto Asia as she dropped the girl back to the floor, she gave the gathering of young Devils in front of her a dismissive blank look. She really did hate it when Devils used the word judgement, like they had such a high place to judge people from. But then again… she wasn't one to talk.

"Run away little kiddies, grownups are doing grown up things." As she said this a file of exorcists began pouring out of the secret entrance to the underground cavern below the church and into the main chamber. Led of course by that lovely psycho Freed. Rehael then focused on the boy that poisoned her. A deep scowl cross her face as she really wanted to tear him limb from limb herself but she needed to get the ritual done before the Devils had a chance to ruin it. "Freed, I want that ginger's head on a spike when I get back." Rehael ordered as she began to drag Asia down into the depths of the church caverns.

"Righto! Time to kill some shitty Devil ass!" Freed shouted in glee and the surrounding exorcists all shouted in holy reverence toward the act of purging Devils from this world. The four Devils standing at the front of the church all blankly looked at the mass of moronic men playing priest, then continued to watch as their Rook lifted up one of the still intact pews.

"Good idea, stay real close together would ya." Koneko said as she lifted the large pews with ease and made the exorcists all freeze up at the sight of such a small girl doing such a feat. She then threw the pew into the men as they coward in its shadow.

"Not so fast half pint!" Freed mocked as he jumped up and used the thrown pew as spring board to supposedly launch himself at the Devils. Ready to kill them all with a sword of light and blessed bullets. But instead of that, he looked up and found a small white haired girl in the air and in that moment he knew he was fucked in the ass with no mercy of lube. "Ouchy!" Freed cried as Koneko smashed his face in and sent him flying into the standing cross that loomed over the central chamber.

"Lame." Koneko commented as Kiba and Atreus passed by her. The Rook's attack had not taken out the Fallen Angel's soldiers, only pinned them for the moment. Atreus and Kiba both nodded to each other and he used that moment to hop over them and enter the secret carven. The remaining Rook and Knight would take care of the remaining exorcists while the Pawn traveled down deeper into the underground base of the Fallen Angels.

Atreus sped down the stairs as quickly as he could. He had no idea how long it would take for Rehael to do this ritual to take Asia's Sacred Gear but he wasn't about to slack off and risk being too late. As he came to the bottom of the steps he found more exorcists all surrounding a raised alter where Asia was placed on a giant gothic cross. Her arms chained to the object and Atreus could feel even from this distance her aura being syphoned into the device. There at the altar stood Rehael who was focusing all her attention on Asia, waiting for the first moment to take her Sacred Gears so she could heal herself.

"Die Devil!" One of the priests roared out as he rushed forward swinging a sword of light. Atreus didn't even give the man a passing glance as he ducked under the swing and back handed him as he popped back up behind the priest. More and more exorcists tried their hand at trying to kill the Pawn only to be effortless taken down by the teenage boy that was a far more experienced warrior than they ever could be. He glided through the crowd of white garbed priests, dodging and knocking them out with every step. And as he reached the back of the horde he snapped his fingers and summoned a spectral stag, the summon began its slow walk back to the front and out of it came arcs of lightning zapping all that came close to it.

"Lady Rehael, the ritual is do-" The attending priest choked on his final word as Rehael snapped his neck in rage. She could hear the sounds of defeat behind her. And as they stopped she knew that it wasn't because they had beaten the Devil brat. She had enough and reached up and yanked one of the rings off Asia's hand, breaking the girl's finger in the process. She quickly shoved it on her own hand but as she went to take the other ring she was shot in the back by three arrows, all of them having a sickly dark green mist falling off them.

"Get away from her!" Rehael wanted nothing more than to tear out that brat's spine and beat him to death with it. But as she felt that agonizing pain of the poison now infecting her back she needed that other ring now more than ever. She bit her lip and fought through the ungodly amount of pain flooding her system and grabbed Asia' hand. Then she felt something pull on her wings. Her eyes widened for a moment before looking back to see the Devil brat covered in a wispy green flames, his hands on her wings and then with a roar of rage he flung her from the alter and into the back of the cavern.

"Atreus…" Asia weakly mumbled as she heard his voice but could barely think straight. She felt tried and wanted to sleep but something told her that would be bad. She didn't know why sleeping would be bad but she listened to the voice that told her not to. She tried to open her eyes as Atreus unlocked her from the device and gently brought back down to the floor.

"Don't worry Asia, I'm here. I'm…" Atreus stopped as he looked to her right hand and saw her ring missing. "Shit." She cursed and looked back to where he had chucked Rehael but saw that she was gone. He then cursed himself and letting his family's anger get to him. He reacted to fast and recklessly. He then looked back to Asia and while he could feel her lifeforce waver at the loss of half her Sacred Gear she wasn't going to die just yet. But he was going to find Rehael and fix this, and the only way he knew he could was by ending her.

* * *

Rehael washed a glowing hand over her back and side. For the fifth time this night. No matter how many times she used the incomplete Twilight Healing on her infected wounds they wouldn't go away. The pain would and the poison would stop and even recede a bit but not vanish as it should. Growling she grabbed a nearby candle stick and chucked it out the window. This little club house that the Devils had made their nest was still too pristine for her tastes. Even as it lay in ruins after a quick but brutal fight.

"Dirty little half breed, telling me what to do." Rehael grumbled as she looked down on the beaten and bloody form of the Devil that had been here keeping their nest warm. A filthy Devil and Fallen Angel hybrid that disgusted Rehael to her very core. But the pure-blooded Fallen Angel showed a little restraint and the girl was still alive. Rehael watched as she struggled to stand back up and even another arc of electricity danced around her body.

"You won't-" The girl began to say but Rehael quickly shoved her heel into the beaten girl's back. Even with half of Twilight Healing she was invincible. All throughout the fight the Devil tried to destroy her and nothing stayed. The poison was irritating but any wounds given to her by the pathetic attacks this hybrid gave Rehael were promptly healed back up.

"Shut it, the only reason why your alive is to be bait for the rest of your little friends. I'm not leaving this shit of a town until I get the rest of that power. It should be mine already but that son of a bitch stole it from me." Rehael snarled as she dug her heel deeper into the Devil's back. Not in the least bit caring if there was any serious damage. She could heal any wound that proved too fatal. That had been the one of the many reasons why she wanted this power, to keep her playthings alive longer to extend the fun. "Now leave a nice blood trail, I'm bored of this place and want a nice wide open place to see every inch of blood I'll paint the ground with."

* * *

"Atreus, what is the worst way you can end this bitch?" Rias asked as Atreus led her and a weakened Asia up to the front door of his home. After they had saved Asia, tied up the remaining priests, searched the church for the last two Fallen Angels, and finally concluded that Rehael, Freed, and the Fallen Angels all had abandoned the Church they returned to their club house. Only to find it totally trashed and littered with many blood stains. Rias had immediately tried to contact Akeno only to get no response. It was evident just who was responsible.

"She's already dying from it. The Mists of Niflheim is a slow and painful way to go. They eat away at your being and leave you a lifeless husk." Atreus answered as he let Asia lean on him for support. He had been very impressed with the former nun as she powered through the obvious pain she was in. Her soul was drained and incomplete with only half of her Sacred Gear with her. But this couldn't go on for much longer, he only hoped that Freya was home so she keep help out again. But as they approached his home he noticed something. "They already have the security system up."

"What?" Rias asked as she didn't see much difference between the house now and when she last saw it.

"The flowers in the garden, they're all turned red." Atreus pointed to the small gardens that were planted by the front doors and lined the walls of the house. "We have a system, Vanir magic and other Norse Rune Stones guard the house and when the system is on high alert the flowers all turn red to tell family." Atreus explained, deciding to leave out the fact that those same flowers could grow into giant monsters that attack anyone that tried to enter the building. And that the underground Nordic Rune Stones would shred anyone that tried to teleport into the house. "You can only get in safely if someone opens the door." He said as he handed off Asia to Rias, despite the blond girl's strength she still was only barely lucid. Most of her strength was just used for standing, something that she insisted that she could do. Even if she still needed help walking and not swaying.

"All good, Asia will be safe here while we go out to look for Rehael." Rias smiled but she was also curious as to why Atreus' family felt the need to have such a impressive security system. Not even her home here in Kuoh was this stringent.

"Oh no, trust me… we've had this thing tested. It can keep gods out." Atreus chuckled as he turned back toward the door, as he knocked he didn't see Rias' surprised look at just how causal he could say things like that. He was expecting either his mother or Mimir to open the door. Nope.

"Welcome home Atreus… hey! You two weren't supposed to be here!" Atreus and Rias both stared at the sight of Raynare standing in the doorway with nothing but a white apron barely containing her bust and only just scarcely was low enough to cover her hips and what was between them. The sight was enjoyable for Atreus but also very confusing. He wasn't exactly aware of Raynare's feelings as they only ever had one date and he still couldn't recall the last part of that date. The letter helped but it was still very new to him given all that had happened.

"Raynare, why are you here?" Atreus asked drawing the Fallen Angel's attention back to him. She stopped pouting at Rias and Asia and beamed at him. Ignoring her attire and how all of their neighbors could see her if they decided to look over.

"I am officially running away from the Fallen Angels faction. That means that the second I step out of this town I'm dead meat. Your mom was nice enough to grant me shelter." Raynare smiled before jumping on the copper haired boy and pulling him into a hug, burying his face in her scarcely clad bosom. This was only the very beginning of the time she wanted him between her tits, and the current arrangement would certainly allow for it. "Isn't this great babe, now I'm living with you."

"In your own room, I won't be cleaning nasty sex sheets every night!" Atreus heard Mimir call from inside, he could guess that he wasn't too happy with this.

"Oh can it you old goat! Go find a sock to spend the night with!" Raynare angrily and nearly comically shouted back to the Satyr as she continued to keep her man in her chest, unwilling to let him go. But then a sudden ahem brought her attention back outside. There she saw Rias Gremory standing behind Atreus with a not so pleased look on her face. "What, don't look at me like that. If it wasn't for me, you'd never even have Atreus as your little servant to begin with." Raynare said bitterly as she wasn't at all happy with idea she would have to share Atreus at all with this devil bimbo.

"Yes, I painfully aware of that." Rias dragged out of herself, it was true even if the details of that night didn't paint Raynare in the best light it was still thanks to her that Atreus still lived. And Rias had to admit that her new favorite servant was only hers because of Raynare.

"So that means you're not going to go after me because of the whole Fallen Angel thing rigggght?" Both women knew that Raynare was just digging her heel with her attitude but Rias let the woman have her moment. It was the bigger person thing to do.

"You will be allowed in My territory so long as you behave. Don't interfere with the lives of humans in any supernatural way, respect my household and those Devils of authority in my territory, and lastly make no contact with your former allies." Raynare listened to Rias' demands and nodded in agreement, even if the first one was a little irritating as she would now have to deal with humans without being able to do as she wanted. But now she had her Atreus and that was all that mattered. Speaking of which…

"Raynare… can you let go of me."

"No." Raynare said as she still held Atreus in her bust, too happy to have him so close to let him go just yet. "By the way, why'd you bring Argento? I'd had expected that you would have offered to make her a Devil after you killed my mom." At that Rias and Atreus both had an uneasy look on their faces and Raynare quickly went through a gambit of emotions ranging form fear to joy to anger. "She's not dead yet is she?"

"No, and she's taken my Queen hostage. We were dropping Asia off here so she can be kept safe while we search for Rehael." Rias explained as she held up Asia and Raynare processed this information. On one hand she was scared that her mother was still out there and while there was a part of her that was happy at the chance for revenge, she knew that she wasn't strong enough to take her mother on. But then she looked down to the boy in her chest and had to believe that if anyone could kill Rehael it could be him. But even so…

"I'm coming with you." Raynare said as she let Atreus go and ran back inside to change. Both Atreus and Rias didn't have a chance to say anything before she was gone. Atreus didn't want Raynare anywhere near this fight as it both was likely for her to get hurt and possibly hinder him in a fight due to the personal business between her and her mother. The two then helped Asia into the home, Mimir began looking over her and applying what little healing magic he knew. It wouldn't be enough to save her but hopefully keep her stable long enough for them to beat Rehael and get Asia's Sacred Gear back. Mimir also explained that Atreus mother was working over time to help those injured by Rehael's attack on the dinner. By the time that they had gotten Asia settled Raynare was back down in her normal state of dress… which honestly wasn't that much more than just an apron.

"I don't think this is the best idea." Atreus said and Raynare just stared at him for a moment before suddenly closing the distance between them. Knocking him down to the ground and kissing the hell out of him. Mimir just chuckled at youth and Rias was silently fuming about Raynare's conduct. "Uh… that was for?" Atreus asked after a deep breath to get some air back in his lungs.

"Because I have a few weeks of time to make up for and you were talkin' stupid. This was more fun than slapping you." Raynare said as she laid on top of him. "I am going out there, I've dreamed about killing my mom for as long as I can remember." Raynare stood up and Atreus followed as she spoke. He knew that there was iron solid conviction in her words and she wasn't going to let this go. She wanted desperately to be apart of her mother dying, even if she knew she wouldn't be the one to kill her. And she knew that part very well, the small edges of fear in her voice told Atreus that much. He then looked to Rias who shrugged noncommittedly, this wasn't for her to decide.

"Fine." Atreus said but he had zero intention of letting Raynare ever see her mother again. He hated lying, even lying by omission. But he wasn't going to let Raynare get hurt like she did again. To nearly die in such a brutal way by your own parent's hands was a pain that he never wished for anyone. He felt bad enough as it was that this wasn't the first time he learned or experienced this thing. "We need to hurry, Asia doesn't have much time." Atreus said simply, nearby Mimir was chuckling at how much the boy resembled his father when taking something seriously.

* * *

"Where are they, I'm not exactly hiding." Rehael growled as she paced in the middle of a large clearing. It was in the middle of the forests that hugged Kuoh's borders. Nearby Akeno was tied to a tree with nothing but some chains that Rehael had scrounged up. The only reason why Akeno didn't break free on her own returning strength was because she was smart enough to know that it would be pointless. The result would be the same or worse than when she first got into the this position.

"_Need to wait for someone to find us._" Akeno thought as she kept her eyes on the edges of the clearing. The fight with Rehael the first time had been tough but now it would be impossible. Akeno's body had heal a little but Rehael was completely back to one hundred percent… sans one thing. Akeno hid a smirk as she watched Rehael reach back and activate Twilight Healing again. She did this every five minutes, fixing the poison that Atreus had infected her with. Akeno's enjoyment however was muted as she felt a hand move over her mouth.

"Shh, don't draw attention to us." Akeno heard Atreus whisper into her ear and to be honest she found it really hot to both be bound up like this and hear his voice so close. But she shook those thoughts away for the moment. "She has some sort of spell or something preventing Illusion magic." Atreus said as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Yeah, I saw her setting it up when we arrived. Where's everyone else?" Akeno asked as she continued to look forward and not acknowledge the boy hiding behind her. When he didn't answer however she knew he was all alone here. Heroic and manly yes, smart… maybe not so much.

"I might have put them all under an illusion to have them walk in circles while I handled this." Atreus admitted and Akeno had the urge to sigh at his bravery. She knew that he was strong but this woman had a powerful healing spell she could spam like crazy. But then she remembered that it wasn't complete and she constantly had to heal a poison that Atreus gave her. "Listen, all I need to do is rip that ring off her finger and she'll go down in minutes." He said and as he spoke, she could hear the string of his bow pull back. Then she felt a sudden surge of power, so much so she couldn't help but feel a tad bit excited. Then he fired and Rehael must have sensed it to as the streaming green arrow flew through the air Rehael unfurled her wings and shot up into the air.

The Fallen Angel responded quickly and formed dozens of spears of light and shot them where the arrow had fired from. Both Akeno and Atreus dodged out of the way of the attack, Atreus dashing into the middle of the cleaning and Akeno broke free of her chains but still kept to the edge. Rehael looked to not care in the slightest about Akeno and focused all her hateful glare toward Atreus. Then watched as he continued to fire up the misty green arrows that she knew horribly too well. She dodged out of the way, twisting in the air and avoiding every single arrow at any cost. If she was hit by any more than she would be spending the rest of her short life trying to heal every wound before another would just start acting up again.

But this gave the Devil pawn the perfect opportunity to fly up and land a solid punch to the gut as Rehael missed one of his poisoned arrows. Atreus smirked but that quickly vanished as he felt something tug at the back of his head. Rehael snarled angerly as she caught his head, the blow to her stomach hurt like hell but she had long since grown accustom to pain and could fight regardless. Pulled back and then thrown back down to the ground, Atreus slammed into the clearing with a massive thud that masked his gasp of air and pain.

"You little pissant, you really think that a greenhorn like yourself can beat me. I may have missed out on the Great War but I'm no fucking slouch." She shouted as she quickly fixed up whatever damage he had inflected on her while reducing the green infection on her side. The only answer that she received was a murder of sickly green crows flying up toward her. Rehael groaned as they played this game again, but she was on the clock and so decided against just playing it over again. With a wave of her hand a sphere of light enclosed her and then began rapidly expanding outward. The spectral crows all slammed against the wall of light and were dusted instantly. The bubble of light popped and out from its edge appeared Rehael spear in hand.

She landed down with a thrust toward Atreus, but her strike missed its target and pierced the ground instead. Before she could react she felt a fist clock her jaw and then another her side. A barrage of punches continued on prevented her from making a counter. A disturbing thought was creeping into her head, that this pissant wasn't a normal Reincarnated Devil. She had read the file on him that the Grigori had compiled, that he was suspected of containing a Longinus or was a demigod of some sort. But even then that didn't explain the fact he fought like a actually warrior.

As the boy went for a sweeping kick to her legs, she had her chance and jumped over his leg and countered with and lunching roundhouse kick to his head. She needed to keep him away from close combat. While up close and personal was her favorite means of punishing weaker opponents, ones on her level were not the same story. Large barrages of light constructs was a better strategy but that was thrown out the window due to those summons of his. As she took the time heal herself back up she knew that if she had the full Twilight Healing than she could draw this out. A battle of attrition would always land on her side if she could just heal any injury.

But with things the way they were she couldn't do that. The poison that was trying to kill her, ironically it was the fact it was doing so slowly that was saving her right now, would do its deed if left unattended for too long. And if this boy was allowed to beat on her for more than two minutes than her combat effectiveness would depress due to the infection. Rehael knew it was a spiral down effect that she was fighting against.

"Tch… I don't have time for this." Rehael unfurled her second pair of wings and flew back up into the air. She scanned the clearing and found the Devil irritatingly just standing there. Aiming his bow at her but not actually firing at her. Deciding that she wasn't going to let him do whatever it was that he was planning on doing she smirked and let out her wings as far she could spread them. He seemed unfazed by the fact she had two sets, a marker of a higher ranked Fallen Angel, but that's not what mattered. With a flap of her wings she sent down hundreds of her feathers down to the ground where they all stuck straight up into the air. This move did in fact make the boy visibly tense up as he was unfamiliar with the technique. And how could he, it was something only the highest ranked Fallen Angels could do… and her. It was what made her so in demand among the Fallen Angels, that she could pull this off even at her level of development.

"Atreus get off the ground!" Just before she activated her trap, someone called out to the boy and he listened. As the tips of the grounded feathers suddenly lit up and formed a web of linking strands of Light, Atreus flew off the ground seconds before the holes in the web were filled and the entire clearing was covered in a pane of Holy Light. Rehael was irritated that the first stage of the plan didn't finish him off but she didn't mind that as she was able to spin around and grab ahold of the woman that warned her prey. She took the Devil girl by the throat and pull her in close, turning them both around to face the Pawn.

"Well isn't this interesting… how does a half-breed your age know about that little trick huh?" Rehael asked in a sweet innocent voice, like a longtime friend asking about their day. Akeno struggled against the Fallen Angel's grip around her body but found it like a vice and couldn't move in the slightest, not without Rehael tightening her grip at her throat. The plan had been for Atreus to fire a Lightning arrow, intentionally missing Rehael but for Akeno to sneak up behind her and then redirect the power of the arrow into her back. Given that the Fallen Angell had looked like she discounted Akeno entirely in the fight it seemed like a good idea, but then Akeno saw her using that power and she couldn't let Atreus get caught up in it.

"Let her go!" Atreus yelled as he formed a new murder of spectral crows around himself and Rehael. All of them infused with Lightning rather than the Mists of Niflheim. Rehael glanced at the change in power with a keen interest. The sudden change in element wasn't a fluke, she knew he had been targeting her with that poison the entire fight. The variable that had changed was the girl, which meant she had an affinity with Lightning as it meant even if he accidently hit her it wouldn't be nearly as much damage done. There was also that smell and look to her that had been bugging Rehael since she first saw the girl. It clicked in her head and she smiled ear to ear as she figured it out.

"Oh, this is delicious." Rehael said in a flowing voice of pure enjoyment. She glanced down to the Devil in her hands and with enough intent and focus was able to pierce through the Glamor that was covering her wing. It wasn't difficult to break it as well. Akeno then screamed as Rehael quickly transferred her hand from her throat to her Fallen Angel wing. "You're Baraqiel's little whelp aren't you?! I heard rumors that you turned Devil but didn't think you would stoop that low." Rehael cackled as she began pulling harder and harder on the mismatched wing.

"I said let her go!" Atreus roared as he sent the summoned crows toward the pair, hoping that this would be less painful than whatever it was this psycho bitch had in store for Akeno. But then below him the tips of the grounded feathers glowed with Holy Light and then pinpointed the flying summons and shot them all down. "This… isn't good." Atreus mumbled as he started looking down at the feathers down below, innocently swaying in the slight breeze.

"This is often called the Reverse Bird Cage by Our people." Rehael said with a mocking emphases on Our as she looked down to Akeno, clearly in pain but also visibly pissed by the insinuation. Atreus didn't claim to know the full story here but he understood that this was all kinds of torture for Akeno. "This trip as been so fun, seeing my daughter and having good bounding time with her. Getting this Scared Gear. Finding a very annoying little pissant that might be a little more than that. And now having Barky Boy's bastard daughter all to myself to play with." Akeno screamed even louder as she felt something on her back began to snap and break. "To start with, since you seemed intent on leaving your heritage behind, let me help you with that." There was a loud cracking sound laced with wet and bloody squelching as she finished her manic threat.

Rehael was having so much fun that it took her brain a moment to realize that it was in fact one of her own wings that had been torn off. Then the pain followed through and she dropped Akeno as she screamed in agony. The half Devil and half Fallen Angel dropped through the air and was barely conscious from all the pain, but something caught her before she could crash into the ground. Dozens of laser like beams began firing around her but not a single one could land a hit. A massive flock of sparrows was circling the battlefield, acting as a cloud of flares to distract the beams of Holy Light. As the darkness ate away at her vision, Akeno could see Atreus enveloped by wispy flames of green power, the power that hung in the air was the densest she had ever felt in her life and she could feel the rage and wrath that permeated it.

"Just stay here, I'll handle this." It was a little more gruff and lacked any of humorous lightness that it normally had but it was Atreus that told her this. Akeno felt herself be placed down on the soft grass and back against a tree. Something started wrapping itself around her limbs and she felt a easy glow of rejuvenating power but the very last thing she saw before falling unaware was Atreus walking away back toward the fight. Something seemed fundamentally different about him now but Akeno couldn't possibly think on what it was as she closed her eyes to the rest of the fight.

"Just what the fuck are you." Rehael had a look of utter burring hate as she glared down at the approaching Pawn. Something bad had happened, the level of power that he was radiating was on a whole other level. This wasn't a low-class newly reincarnated Devil before her, if anything this gave her shuddering flashbacks to the one time she had been witnessed to the power of a Ultimate Class Devil. She struggled to maintain her power still distributed between her body and the feathers, But she needed it more it repair the damage done by having one of her wings ripped off from her. A wing that was now on the ground, in the crater that had been made earlier.

"I could tell you, but your about to be dead in a minute anyways." Atreus brushed off as in a instant he vanished from sight and reappeared behind Rehael. The utter speed that he had used was beyond what she could sense. And the second she looked back with a horrified look on her face he was already pulling back his first punch. A thundering crack echoed out as his fist slammed into her face and then was followed by another into her ribs. Over and over again he proceeded to beat her mid air, each time the force from one of his blows made her fly through the air he would come into her path of momentum and deliver a stopping blow. There was no time to react, no time to counter, or time to heal her growing list of wounds. And just like Atreus said, a minute was coming to a close. One last two fisted slam down on her back sent Rehael plummeting into the ground. The force of the landing sending her feathers scattering in the wind.

She was beaten bloody, her entire body covered in either red from the blood, blue from the bruises, or green form the gnawing infection. The expensive dress that she had started out with was in tatters and not a hint of the well groomed visage that she had previously had been maintained. She spit up more of her own blood as she struggled to move her hand to any of the many injuries dealt to her. The glow of Twilight Healing began only to be smothered by Atreus' hand crushing Rehael's own.

"I-its m-m-mine…" Rehael choked out with snarl as she used the last of her strength to maintain a hold on the Scared Gear. Atreus then snapped her hand in a very unnatural way, she gave a gaps of pain, her throat unable to give out a scream. But her hand went limp and with that Atreus was able to remove the Scared Gear. "Gi-giv… mine…" She dragged out as her arm shakily reached out for the ring.

"This is the only thing you can think about? You're on death's door and not a thought of regret, or maybe a loved one to ask for forgiveness?" Atreus asked with a sad look in his eyes. The wrath and anger he had before changing to pity as the aura of his godhood dissipated. Rehael didn't respond any further than one last final grasp toward Twilight Healing. But her hand fell down as life left her completely and she was gone. Her beaten and blood body just laid there lifeless and Atreus sighed. With a snap of his fingers a torrent of crows barraged down onto the body, all flaming with the power of Muspelheim and turning her body to ash.

* * *

Akeno slowly opened her eyes, her body hurt… no surprise there. Most of it was on her back though. At that realization her eyes widened as she recalled the last thing that was happing. She started to stir but felt something tighten around her body to keep her in place. Normally she would have loved the bondage play but right now wasn't the time for that.

"I'm sorry but I need you to stay still, your wounds are still healing." She heard Atreus say and turned her head up to look at the boy that had saved her. His arms were covered in glowing vines that extended down onto her body. But it was the memory of when she last saw him that was on her mind. The sight of him so powerful and angry still sent shivers up her spine. But that was muted at the fear and dread she was feeling at the thought of him seeing her greatest shame.

"You've seen them… my wings." She wanted to cry, she wanted to find a corner and be as small as possible. She hated her wings, proof of her freak heritage and sin. One half Devil and the other half Fallen Angel. The cruel fact of her life was she nearly wanted the bitch to go through with her torment if it meant she wouldn't have the side of her she hated most apart of her.

"Yeah about that." He said with a look off to the distance, a guilt smile on his face. This confused her as that wasn't the reaction that she had been expecting. "I've known since I first saw you use your wings." She could barely understand what he said. That he knew all this time and said nothing.

"How?" It came out without much thought behind it. Her mind was still grasping with the idea that he had known and done nothing.

"I can see through illusions, the low level glamor spell you used wasn't hard at all. I didn't say anything because well… I don't have any control over this power and so I was just trying to respect your privacy." He said solemnly like he had done something wrong. But Akeno could only feel several tears forming in her eyes at the kindness that he had shown. A kindness that so very few people have ever showed her. She looked away, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Akeno said weakly, she really meant it but couldn't force the happiness and worry that was building her heart to stay quiet. Atreus said nothing and continued to work at healing her with the Vanir healing magic he knew. He still wanted to keep her privacy intact and so wasn't going to take her to Asia. The two maintained silence with Atreus focusing on healing and Akeno conflicted with how Atreus had been acting. As she felt the vines loosen and her body was freed she needed to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

"There… It's not the best but at least now you're not in any danger." Atreus said as he started to stand up only for Akeno to grab his sleeve and prevent him from leaving her.

"Why… why did you keep treating me like everyone else even after learning my secret? That I'm this disgusting monster." She could still hear the screams of those that hated her for what she was. Those hateful roars of everyone that learned of what she was. The looks of disgust and scorn never left, they only felt far away thanks to Rias. With her best friend she had a place but the ghosts of her past still would not leave her. So she would try to distract herself, pleasure and pain both worked the best but work also numbed the echoes.

"Your half Fallen Angel right?" There was a pause and then he chuckled. "I'm one part Jotun, one part Greek god, one part mortal, and now one part Devil. By your logic… I'm three times the monster you are." Atreus leaned further back down as Akeno looked up at him, a wave of calmness enveloped her as she looked up at his supportive and genuine smile. It hurt to see someone that trusting and warm to her after learning her secret. "I treated you like everyone else because you're a good person. What you are doesn't change that."

"N-no… don't say that." Akeno couldn't hold back the tears anymore and as she slammed her hands on his chest, denial and the intense desire to accept his words fighting out as cried. And she continued to cry as he held onto her, just letting her get it all out. Eventually she quieted down and just limply pressed into his embrace, unwilling to ever leave.

"I sometimes like to think of people as artwork. What we are is the medium that the art comes in. A painting, a song, a sculpture. All different kinds. But it is who we are that makes the art. Our actions and beliefs determine if its ugly, beautiful, deep, or horrifying. The most expensive marble can be sculpted into the most disgusting beast and the most stained piece of canvas can depict the most wonderous painting." Atreus slowly began stroking Akeno's hair and holding her close as he spoke. Her breathing became slow and she felt so at peace that darkness was starting to ebb at her vision. What Atreus was saying, it made her feel so content. This feeling of having someone like him see her as a good person… a work of beautiful art… it was dangerous. It was scary and she wanted it so badly she was willing to give up her fear. "I learn a long time ago that what you are doesn't make you who you are. I nearly lost someone I love because I believed that what I was mattered above who I was. I want to be a good person and I know you do too. That's all that matters in the end."

"Atreus… thank you. For everything." Akeno whispered as her mind drifted away into slumber, the emotional stress, the combat fatigue, and her lingering wounds all were taking their toll and sleeping in the strong arms of a cute boy sounded nice to her.

* * *

"Atreus! Akeno!" Rias called out as she, her household, and Raynare all combed through the woods trying to look for her lost Pawn and Queen. She hoped that they were okay and had defeated Rehael. About an hour into there search, they all stopped as they heard several bushes rustle and prepared for an attack.

"Hold up! It's us!" Rias breathed a sigh of relief as she heard her dear Pawn's voice carry through. She watched as Atreus walked out, Akeno in his arms looking quite pleased as she slept in his arms. Rias frowned at the sight, she wasn't sure why but she didn't like Akeno so close to her favorite servant like that. "What happened, did you beat Rehael?"

"Yes, we won't have to worry about her ever again." Atreus said with a firm nod and Rias was thankful for the strength of her Pawn. But someone else wasn't yet convinced. Atreus then looked to Raynare, he wasn't sure how to tell her he had killed her mom but was going to try regardless. "Raynare… I-"

"I'm going to make this simple. If you let her go, I'm gonna kick you in the nuts. If you killed her, I'm kissing you." Atreus blinked and his mouth hung open in shock at this. Maybe he really overestimated just how much relations in Fallen Angel society was. He had expected Raynare to be a bit more upset but to actively reward him for killing her own mother was a bit much.

"She's dead." Atreus answered and Raynare beamed with joy and flung forward to make good on her promise. However… instead of kissing the man she loved she instead got a hand to the face by a awakening Akeno. The girl in Atreus' arms yawned and stretched out just in time to basically slap away Raynare's attempt at kissing her man.

"Oh my, what a great nap." Akeno sighed innocently before looking up to Atreus with a happy smile with small suggestive hints playing at her lips. "Thank you Atreus, but I think I can take it from here." She said as she removed her hand away from Raynare and Atreus finally let the Queen back down to the ground. Akeno gave the boy one last hug, making sure to bury his face in her generous bust before skipping off to her best friend's side.

"Damn thunder tits… you did that on purpose." Raynare growled before quickly turning to Atreus and tackling him to the ground, giving him a searing kiss to insure he knew just who was his bitch. The other Devil frowned at the sight as Raynare had did little to endear herself to any of them, it took a little effort on the Devil's part to get Raynare to calm down but they eventually made their way back to town where Atreus, Rias, and Raynare returned back to his home to return Asia Scared Gear back to her.

"You three are lucky that you were able to get back in time, not sure how long the little lass had left." Mimir said as he watched over Atreus and Rias as they hovered over Asia. Raynare had vanished the second that they got home but right now Asia was the one that needed the attention. Once Asia's second ring had been returned to her, the paleness that had come over her skin began to clear. Both Atreus and Rias took a step back as Asia slowly began to awaken.

"W-where am I?" Asia asked as she slowly opened her eyes to a room that she had never seen before. It was a family room like she had always expected one to look like, having lived in the church all her life she never had been exposed to normal family living. Then she looked to her side and saw Atreus, then immediately shot out of the couch she had been laying in and wrapped her arms around the boy that had tried to save her life. "Atreus! I'm so happy you're alive… wait… I'm alive too!" Her mind finally caught up with her as she partially pulled away from the boy.

"Yes you are, and you have your Scared Gear back." Atreus said as he let Asia hug him, behind him Mimir was snickering and was just happy that Asia was safe and well. And she was thinking that with her ties to the Fallen Angels gone and how they seemed to be after her Sacred Gear, she was in need of a place to keep her safe. "You might need a few more days to recuperate, your soul was damaged in ways that will take time to heal. I'm sure we can find her somewhere to stay while she recovers." He said looking to Rias who had bigger ideas than just a short stay, but Asia surprised both of them when she tightened her grip on Atreus and buried her face in his shirt.

"(unintelligible mumbling)" Neither Rias or Atreus could understand what the former nun said but the Pawn sensed the conviction and confidence in the words he didn't hear right. The intent was still clear to him even if he couldn't hear the words.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Atreus asked even though he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"I want to join you and become a Devil!" Asia shouted as she looked up form Atreus's shirt. She had worked for the Church and the Angels and was used and tossed aside like trash. Then she worked for the Fallen Angels and was abused and nearly killed while having her gift from God stolen from her. And the first people that were genuinely nice to her ever in her life were the supposed enemies of God. She felt more safe and assured by this choice than she ever did with either of the two other groups. Asia then turned to the, admittedly intimidatingly pretty, girl that was with Atreus. "Please, I promise that I will work hard and be a good Devil. Just let me stay with Atreus."

"_That seemed fast, I think the lad might have a greater enthralling effect on mortals and in particular the fairer sex than we had originally feared. I'm so proud_." Mimir mentally cried as he took a step back from the ensuing ritual to make Asia Argento Rias' new Bishop. He and the other two adults in the godly family had long suspected that Atreus Godly aura was effecting his relationship with Katsue and Matsuyama. And that Atreus' linguistic talents also dipped into the indoctrination realm as well. Mimir wasn't sure just how effective these powers were now that Atreus was a Devil… even though to Mimir the boy had lost little of his godly potency in many regards.

Soon enough Asia was now a newly made Devil in the service of Rias Gremory and the two girls left so that Rias could start working on the paper work for Asia moving into Kuoh. Asia also was going to be healing some Akeno other injuries sans the one to her wings, as Rias knew that her best friend still wanted that secret to stay secret. Atreus waved them out with a friendly smile and wished Asia good luck in settling down in Kuoh. He noticed a mischievous smile on Rias' face when he said this but thought little of it. He was tired, using his own version of his father's Spartan Rage was taxing and right now he just wanted to hit his bed. But as he opened the door to his room suddenly his bed looked a lot more useful for anything but sleep.

"Welcome back Spartan, do you need comfort after a long day of battle?" Raynare asked as she laid out on Atreus' bed in a exotic, Greek inspired, slave girl outfit. However the sultry and lustful image that she was putting up was cracked when Atreus started chuckling at the display. "Hey, quit ruining my fantasy!" Raynare shouted in annoyance and was about say more but suddenly found herself pushed back on the bed with Atreus on top of her. Her lips were caught by his and she sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his hands slipping their way around her body. He then stopped and she whined a bit but he was having none of it.

"You seriously don't want to talk at all about the fact I killed your mother, even as horrible as she was you can't expect me to believe you are that cold hearted." Atreus asked and Raynare glanced to the side uncomfortable with this sudden damping of the mood. But Atreus could tell that while it was true that Raynare wanted this, she was also trying to cover up her feelings with sex.

"You could… I don't exactly do anything to suggest that I'm anything but a bitch." Raynare admitted with a small pang of regret. She could remember a time back when she was very young when she would spend days as a friendly and happy child. She had lots of friends and enjoyed being around them. Then her mother pulled her away and started… teaching her. It was painful and the promise of power was a vague concept to a young girl. But as she grew to hate her mother, that attitude started leaking out toward everyone around her.

Then she finally understood what power was, and it wasn't the power that her mother wanted. It was back when she first saw Azazel and how just standing in a room he was able to make everyone cheer and clamor for his attention. That was real power. And ever since then she had been drawn to power, but her anger never left and so it was difficult to find others to confide in. Soon enough time went on and she knew little else than to brush everyone away with walls of anger and bitchiness.

It honestly surprised her that Atreus had even stuck around her even now. She knew that he could see people better than they could themselves. She had learned a good deal of his powers from his stepmother. And so knowing what she knew, she questioned why someone like Atreus would even still smile at her let alone willingly want to be with her. He was smart enough to not chase her just for her body, and her personality left much to be desired. So why didn't he kick her out of his bed the moment he saw her.

"You might be a bitch but people can be more than one thing. And at the very least I know you can be more than just that. You didn't need to save Asia, you could have killed her and that would have prevented your mother from getting her Scared Gear." Raynare blinked at that, how could she have been so stupid. It would have saved herself a lot of trouble but she never thought to just off the former nun. She frowned as she looked back at Atreus who had a playfully smug look on his face. She never thought about it because it wasn't the right thing to do, that's what he was thinking right now. "Keep acting like a bitch, but I know deep down you're a real softy."

"Right, deep in my heart I'm really crying out because my mommy's gone and won't ever come back." Raynare joked but then she kept going and her voice became less and less jovial as she went on. "That she died without ever getting to hear me tell her how I really feel. Or me ever actually beating her. Never proving that everything she did was actually worth anything. Turing me into a social outcast and training me until I broke into some heartless bitch. Fuck I hated her but… just once I wanted all of that to mean something." Raynare looked back up to Atreus and their eyes met. Her were on the edge of tearing up, a buried hope and sorrow had been brought to surface. That every painful torment that Rehael had put her though had been for the purpose of making her stronger. That even if the means were horrible, the intention was good. "Atreus… what were my mother's last words? Did she say anything about me?"

"She… wanted you to not give up, that you needed to be strong to survive because that's all she wanted… for you to live stronger than her." Atreus lied with only a millisecond of hesitation. He hid his gut feeling of guilt for lying to Raynare but he knew she needed this. It was only him and Rehael so he doubted there was any chance that Raynare would find out. But he only hoped that this lie would be for a good cause, and as he saw a rare genuinely open and vulnerable smile grow across Raynare's face he felt a little better. She hugged him tightly and he held her back as she began to cry. This was the second time he had a crying girl in his arms this day and he hoped that both times he had done the right thing and didn't hurt either of them.

"Atreus… I know I'm dressed for it but… could we not fuck tonight." Raynare asked as wordlessly Atreus wrapped the two of- them in the covers. He held her close and she sighed contently as she enjoyed the closeness between them in this emotionally intimate moment. But she still couldn't help herself. "But in the morning your fucking me until I'm a drooling mess on the floor." She whispered into his ear, ending with a small nip to his earlobe. "I may be a bitch, but now I'm your bitch."

"My bitch huh, I'll be sure to remember that tomorrow." He promised with the full intention of living up to her long awaited expectation. Especially since tomorrow was the start of a weekend and he knew that with Asia in the household now, Rias would be too distracted to notice that he was missing for a day or two.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello and welcome to Royal Dinner, may I take your order please." The reaction that Raynare got for actually putting in effort was a round of laughter from the seated group of Devils. All of Rias' peerage was seated at a large round booth in the newly reconstructed dinner that just last week and been blow to pieces by Raynare's mother. Now it had been built back up and was running as normal thanks to Rias' family and a good sprinkling of magic. "Ey! Don't laugh at me, I'm really trying here!" Raynare snapped as all but Atreus laughed at her.

"I'm sorry Raynare but seeing you like this is just so out of character for you. Like a pig in a fancy dress." Akeno was the one to stop laughing long enough to take a shot at the Fallen Angel. The two then began trading a scathing glaring match before Atreus decided to intervene. Being seated between Akeno and Asia, somehow that happened, he made sure to lift a menu in front of Akeno face to cut the glares before they turned into something worse.

"You guys, play nice. My mom is charging Raynare rent and it was either this or housekeeping." Atreus said trying to defend Raynare which just put a little extra sugar in the girl's sour mood. The only thing she had been happy about this new job was that she was working at the place of her and Atreus' first date and the uniforms were super cute. Plus, she hoped that maybe she and Atreus could slip out for a quicky. "I'm sorry about that by the way, but I can't really change my mom's mind when she really is set on something."

"It's fine, I don't mind the job really… could do without all the old men coming in to stare at my fine ass all day but whatever." Raynare shrugged before she sent a cold glare to a few such men seated on the other side of the diner, she knew that she wouldn't be getting a good tip acting like this but her ass was only for Atreus to enjoy.

"As long as you abide by our agreement you can do as you please." Rias added as she took her provided cup of coffee. "But just remember whose territory you live in now."

"Yeah-yeah big red I got it." Raynare waved off and Rias felt the need to retaliate but one pleading look from Atreus stopped her. He had explained that Raynare was trying her best to curb her worst tendencies but they were pretty well ingrained into her personality so it was a work in progress. The rest of her peerage ordered their food without much trouble… Akeno and Koneko both tried to get their jabs in but the entire affair was gotten through regardless. Raynare then left with on last wink and blown kiss to Atreus before taking their orders to the kitchen.

"So Atreus, how exactly has it been having a Fallen Angel live with you." Atreus then stared off into space after Kiba's question. In his mind he was thinking back on the last week of his life. The Nightcore version of the song Dirty Mind playing as he recalled all the many times that Raynare sudden appeared out of no where to drag him off so they could have sex. Roughly about fifteen time a day this happened and while Atreus had godly stamina and the everlasting will to have all the sex he could get, there were a growing healthy respect for just how much sex Raynare could get out of him. "Atreus… Atreus?"

"Huh? Oh… sorry… was having a montage moment." Atreus blinked back into reality as Akeno giggled at his reaction having a pretty good idea at what just played through his mind. "It's been something alright, not much has changed that much as I have school and after school duties to do so we really only see each other in the morning and evening." Or at least that's how it was supposed to be, but Raynare had a talent for suddenly showing up at the perfect moment for fast sex and then vanishing before he understood what ever happened. But he didn't feel that was appropriate to discuss here. "There was that incident when Katsue and Murayama came by to walk to school together."

"Did that happen to be the day you didn't show up until lunch period?" Rias asked passively already guessing the answer, an answer that Atreus gave by just humming a little, but everyone got the picture. Well… mostly everyone one. Asia was sitting next to Atreus completely clueless to the sexual adventures of the Pawn. She was about to question it when the entire table paused when they heard Raynare and the cook begin a small shouting match. They all leaned out of the booth to see what was happening but it looked to already be over. "She does have her charm I'm sure."

"She's trying, she really is." Atreus defended and the fact he did was what kept Rias on Raynare's side. She didn't think that her pawn would stick by someone this well if they were just in it for the sex. He already had two human girls that were, admittedly a bit disturbingly, committed to him. So he wasn't lacking in sexual partners.

"Enough with our rude unexpected guest, and onto our more pleasant one." Rias said as she smiled to Asia who just shrunk a little into Atreus' side. Rias found the girl's shyness and attachment to her Pawn absolutely adorable. Asia was a bundle of innocence and a delight to be around, Rias was very pleased that she could provide the girl with a family after living so long with a place to call home. "How has living in Japan been so far, settling in well enough?" Rias asked and Asia nodded.

"Yes, being able to speak Japanese now really helps." A true advantage of Devils was the power of the Silver Tongue, the power to speak and understand any mortal language. "But living at the ORC is a little awkward." Asia admitted and this got to what Rias really wanted.

"Hmm, unfortunately the apartments that we set aside for my servants were all taken up in this recent semester. More international students were accepted than we originally anticipated." Rias bullshitted and Atreus was able to see right through it. Even without his normal linguistic powers he had with mortals he was still very skilled at reading people and inch by inch he was starting to get a handle on Rias. Plus there was logic, as the person that controlled both the dorms and the acceptance of new students, or at least had a great deal of sway over them, Rias could easily maintain a few open apartments for unexpected servants. The former god was smelling a plot but trusted Rias to a extent to have at least everyone best interest in mind. Not like Asia's living situation could really affect him too much anyway. "I know, Atreus… your family has plenty of room." Both Atreus and Asia both did a spit take at Rias' words.

* * *

"Is this really all you have?" Atreus asked as he helped carry some boxes up the curb to his house. Rias and Asia were bereft of boxes but watched over the Pawn to make sure he didn't drop anything, very important.

"Yes, I didn't have much and I'm not sure anything I didn't already bring with me will be in good condition if we ever get it back at all." Asia admitted and the current facts around her earthly possessions was helping distract her from the fact she was going to be living with the boy she liked. Atreus was the first person she ever felt was genuine with her and he saved her life, she knew even if she was now a devil, god had sent Atreus on her path as a reward for all the pain she lived through. He was kind and strong, she never felt safer than when she was with him.

"Don't worry Asia, we can go shopping later and find you new clothes for your new wardrobe." Rias assured the former nun and internally was looking forward for the girl time. Now she finally had someone that looked to be more on her side on the degree of what was acceptable in public as opposed to Akeno who was a quite a bit farther.

The Devils all approached the large house that would soon be getting a new resident but all stopped as they reached the front lawn. There sitting in a lawn chair was a man that Rias had never seen before and who would honestly be the most unremarkable man she had ever seen. Neither too good looking or handsome, he was the perfect person to be in a stock photo. She highly doubted that this man was Atreus' mysterious father as Demi-gods tended to be far more memorable. So that begged the question who this man was and how'd he get past the wards that protected this building.

"Why'd we st… oh fuck." Atreus said as he looked out from the stack of boxes that blocked his forward view. "Why you back Nex, I still have a week before you and father get back." Atreus said as he quickly dropped Asia's things in Rias' arms, he knew for a fact she was strong enough to carry them, and ran up to the annoying man.

"We got done early, turns out the ritual that was on our list was being conducted was just a bunch of nerds that got their hands on a real edition of one of Solomon's books." Nex yawned as he stretched out in his portable lawn chair. A chair that was made of spiritually enhanced material to make it super comfy and unbreakable. Kratos kept breaking every other one that Nex bought so this was the solution. Still meant that the God of War would sometimes throw the thing at Nex. "Your pops is already inside, if things were normal I'd expect him and the wife to be going at it like rabbits but~" He sung out as he moved his head to the side to get a good view of the two devils, one of whom passed the boxes she had been carrying off to her Familiar. "~things ain't normal~"

"Atreus, who is this man?" Rias asked, a little irritated that her favorite servant had completely ignored her and brushed her existence off in favor of this unremarkable man.

"Not important, you'll forget he exists in five minutes anyway." Atreus answer back quickly as he wanted to get back to Nex to figure out just how long he would be demoted back down to _Boi_ for. Oh, and to make sure Nex doesn't mess with Rias and the others too much. "Yes, I'm a Devil now. I haven't broken the agreement we have and I'm not going to. So back off Nex."

"Calm the tits down kid, I don't care if your fucking the Devil King's sister-"

"Excuse me?" Rias questioned as she was disliking this man more and more. First off speaking about her like she wasn't even here in the first place was rude, the content of which was even more rude. Then it looked like this Nex was the man that was keeping a control over her servant and his past.

"- or if you've become a Devil or anything like that. So long as you don't tell them where you really came from or the real fate of Big-G I could care less." Nex waved off without a care in the world before finally looking to Rias, giving her a lazy look over before smiling. "Wouldn't mind getting some of your sloppy seconds though."

It was that comment that finally tipped Rias over and her Power of Destruction flared up. She was fully prepared to utterly annihilate this disgusting man but then Atreus held out a hand to stop her. She was about to loudly question why he would let this man say such things but then noticed the restrained flickers of greenish flames coming off his back and arms.

"Hurry up and erase that from their memories. And don't ever think of trying Nex, your mental powers aren't as all powerful as you think. If you try… I will know." Atreus warned, his voice a hissing crack in a sheet of ice covering a boiling ocean of rage. The Nephilim narrowed his eyes and decided that he had crossed a line in his teasing. He wouldn't actually try and sleep with the Devil King's sister, there were much easier women to get with and ones with less impact on the Supernatural World. So, without even a single movement on his part, Rias, her Familiar, and Asia all blinked and their entire memory of the incident was gone.

"Wha… ow… I have a sudden headache." Rias held a hand to her head as she felt an unexpected throbbing in her head. She also questioned why her muscles felt the same slightly used feeling they had when she used her powers. Atreus however quickly took her attention away as he offered to get her some aspirin. She and Asia both walked past Nex without ever seeing him and into Atreus' home, he however gave one last glare to the sitting man this proved that all of that was done on purpose. He could have just made it so they never saw him to begin with but purposefully let them so he could antagonize them all. Atreus then took the boxes from a confused Familiar who vanished in a puff of smoke. "Ah, Atreus your home is just as lovely as I remember." Rias spoke as Atreus closed the door behind him.

"Why thank you, I do try my best." Rias and Asia both turned to see Freya standing in the doorway to the dinning room with her baby in her arms. Rias had never seen the woman before but she couldn't help but compare her own mother to her. They both were incredibly beautiful and had a subtle aura of power though Atreus step-mother felt more subdued than the current matriarch of the House of Gremory. "I see you've already dealt with the annoyance out in the front Atreus?" Rias and Asia both looked to the Pawn confused as to what she was talking about.

"Yeah, where's dad." Atreus said quickly not wanting to talk about Nex anymore than he needed to. Freya just nodded to the stairway that led down to the basement and Atreus sighed knowing that it would be best to just get this out of the way sooner rather than later. "I guess I'll-"

"Now-now Atreus, first help this young lady into her new room." Freya said as she stopped Atreus from walking off to his father and judgement. The Devils however looked to the woman a little surprised, they hadn't even asked if Asia could stay with Atreus' family. Rias knew that any attempt of mental manipulation would be pointless and even more than little rude. "Don't look so stocked, what else would be here for with all those boxes. And of course she can stay, we have more than enough room and I'd be happy to help one of Atreus' friends in their time of need." Freya said before pointed up the stairs. "Anyone of the empty rooms can be yours, Raynare unfortunately already has taken to the one across from Atreus' own. Lady Gremory, if I could have a moment with you in the kitchen." Freya said as she entered the dinning room and walked off to the kitchen leaving the Devils standing shock at how effortlessly in control the woman had taken the conversation.

"Yup… that's my step-mom. Come on Asia, let's get you settled so I can face my doom." Atreus mumbled as he started his way up the nearby stairs with Asia following behind him. This left Rias alone and looking toward where the stepmother of her Pawn had walked off to. She had so many questions and wanted to make the best first impression possible but she somehow felt like she lost out on the latter. So with tentative steps she followed the mystery woman into the kitchen, Rias knew that Raynare had somehow gotten on this woman good side so she was confident that she could do so as well. Though the terror that Atreus and Mimir had when they first spoke of her trickled back into Rias' mind.

"Don't worry dear, I'm not angry or hold any ill will to you." The woman said as Rias entered the room and the redhead gave a mental sigh of relief. "My son is alive and happy, that's a mother could want for her child. I am not at liberty to tell you my real name so Mrs. Deimos will have to do." She said as she held her child in her arms and leaned back on one of the counters. Rias felt it strange that she couldn't even tell say her name, did that mean that she was someone that anyone could recognize by name alone? If that was so that could be very big, Just what was happening in her territory.

"Very well, while you hold no ill will toward me I still feel I must apologize for my intrusion on your life." Rias said knowing that she had just invited Asia into this woman's home without prior permission or even introduction. This was along with the current servant status that her step-son now had to her. And Rias knew that Atreus saw his lost divinity as a blessing but that might not be a shared view among the rest of his family. "Atreus had quickly become a very valued servant and a new addition to my own family, all I want is for all my servants to be happy and prosper."

"That's nice to hear and had you not have the last name you do I wouldn't believe you. But I wanted to speak to you about my son's future." Rias blinked at this, yes it was natural for a mother to worry about a child's future but Atreus was intelligent and very capable. There shouldn't be much cause for worry, especially given his heritage Rias had no doubt he would become a very strong Devil. Likely Ultimate given enough time. "I know Atreus' potential, I have little doubt that he will become a very powerful Devil with status, fame, glory and so much more. But what I'm concerned with is the company that he will keep."

"Oh… I see." Rias said with her mood shifting in confusing ways. On one hand she also shared this worry, the women that would of course circle Atreus because he was powerful. It was inevitable with Devils, both with men and women they would be drawn to those stronger than then and do whatever it took to be with them. Devils were simply hardwired to desire power and act on any desire they had, combined that with a very sexual open and sinful society and you had a population very willing to throw themselves at the members of Devil society that were at the top.

"Atreus has the blood of Zeus in his veins and the Jötunn weren't exactly known for being able to keep it in their pants." Rias had never heard that before, maybe it was something that only the Norse knew among their own pantheon. The former thing however… that Rias knew. While the God of Lightning had clamed down… somewhat… in this last millennia, he was still regarded as one of the biggest womanizers in all of the Supernatural World. "He has already begun showing signs of lust being his sin of choice, which is perfectly fine with me so long as those he spends his time with are of acceptable quality."

"Acceptable quality?" Rias did not expect this to turn into this type of conversation. The idea that Atreus would have multiple women never even flashed across Rias' mind as a issue. That was a given in Devil society. You got married, and then you could have a harem of other partners, that was very common.

"Yes, quality over quantity. I'd rather have Atreus surrounded by women that love and adore him as he loves and adores them. Instead of many vapid and gray harlots that have so little will of their own they must attach themselves to another to even have a semblance of impact on reality." The way that this woman spoke with such veiled venom and hidden contempt was frightening. Honestly… Rias knew exactly where she felt like this before. During her noble lady lessons with Grayfia, only this wasn't trivial lessons on etiquette but a mother protecting her child from what she saw as true threats. "The two girls from school were acceptable when Atreus had not been taken into the Supernatural World but now, they are less than ideal. However they are too well integrated into his heart for them to be removed cleanly. Improvements will likely be made once they become Devils themselves. But even if they do it would be a simple matter to-"

"You're doing it again!" Mimir called out from one of the other rooms and Rias watched as Ms. Deimos blushed and coughed a bit. The Gremory Heiress just only now noticed a dissipating oppression in the air. She also had now only just be able to take a steady breath, whatever this woman was she was able to control a room with just a rambling plan of her own step-son's future.

"Sorry about that… I sometimes get a bit protective of Atreus and can get carried away with what is best for him." She said and Rias could hear genuine shame and guilt in her voice. There was pain there, the Devil could tell that this was a real problem for this woman and one that might have costed her something in the past. "The main point still stands, I want Atreus to grow up into a man that won't be as the legends of his grandfather depict. I am not concerned with his success on the battlefield, or in any career he may take. His powers, heritage, and work ethic will all handle that. What does concern me as how easy it seems for women to come into his life and hold sway over him."

"I assume that you are including me into that." Rias said frowningly slightly. She didn't like the implications of that statement. She wasn't controlling Atreus in any way, she refused to use her powers as his King and she trusted his judgement to not need to micromanage him.

"Partially." The woman said with a shrug. "My biggest example is how easily Raynare was able to get Atreus alone and vulnerable. She herself couldn't have had a chance against him but it was a proof of concept to my fears, and it proved right that Atreus' instincts when it comes to women can be clouded." Rias did have to admit that it sounded right. Everyone had their own personal demons they had to wrestle with and it looked like if Atreus had in front of a pretty face that had no reason to distrust he would go along with them. That's how it looked but Rias was still unconvinced. Right now this theory only had his bloodline of Zeus, one date with Raynare, and the fact Atreus really liked sex as its supporting arguments. But before Rias could voice these thoughts a boom crash sounded from below them. "Seems the boys are having fun."

"Is this normal?" Rias asked concerned for Atreus but the soft chuckle coming from the Pawn step-mother eased her fears.

"Very, just ignore them." She said as another shock to the building shook a few plates. But then she returned back to the serious mood she had been in before their interruption. "My main concern is that while my son is a kind and thoughtful one, I do not see such a personality fairing well in Hell." Rias did have to concede to that as well. Devils were patriarchal by instinct, Lucifer himself set the tone when he fell and created the Devil race. It was in their blood and while the culture was moving away from that with the inflex of Reincarnated Devils, old habits die hard.

"He's not weak by any means, but you're right… in a sense. Atreus has the power and the growth potential to be a powerful Devil. But he will need to act like one to gain Hell's respect." Rias hated how twisted her people were at times, it was hard to say that every Devil was Evil but they all certainly slanted harder toward it than Good. "But youth grants him and the rest of us some invisibility and leniency. Atreus is smart and someone that can adapt."

"But adapting too well is the heart of what I'm worried about. Me and my husband's greatest fear is that Atreus will find his curse, an occurrence we have observed in _our_ people." Rias understood what the woman said. Atreus had spoken briefly on this subject once when they discussed his divinity and his feeling son it. Talking about a curse. "We all bare one, my husband's wrath and need for vengeance however buried it may be is still heavy on his shoulders. And I… just want what's best for my children… even if I end up hurting them." Rias could see the pain on her face as she said this.

"And Atreus' curse?"

"We don't know, ego… lust… those are the two primary suspects. Both could be made worse by Devil culture. Which is where you come in." This woman whose power Rias could not begin to understand, looked at her with the most intense and pleading look in her eyes that she had ever seen in a person. A desperate plea to something that she herself wants to do but knows she can't. "I ask you as a mother, please watch out for my son. I have no fear for anything but a threat that comes from within himself."

"I will, Atreus is part of my family now and I won't ever let a single one of my family go through any trouble alone." That's all she could promise, she didn't think that she could do much to stop a curse on divinity itself but she would try. She would try her hardest to help Atreus through anything.

"Thank you, now… want to help me make Svedra's lunch." Rias beamed as the focus of the conversation changed to the much lighter subject of the toddler in the room.

* * *

There was a loud crack as Atreus block another strike from his father, but the boy held his ground and with a quickness that the larger man did not possess countered with a nimble jab to his side. That was how things went for them, Kratos would give a heavy blow, Atreus would struggle to block it but then follow up with a lightning fast response. The force of their traded blows echoed through their training hall and reverberated to the home above.

"You have improved." Kratos said simply as Atreus ducked under a grapple and slid between his father's stance. The older god felt a kick to his back but it did not move him, he was immovable and such a light attack would not change that.

"Happens when you need to fight for your life." Atreus smirked as he avoided another backhand from his father. "It's been a long time since I've had to fight for real but it really felt good… once it was over." The various fights he had been having in the past month had helped him a lot. While training and practice were good on their own, real improvement needed to be made in the true test of battle. His father grunted a agreement and the two continued their spar until finally Atreus landed a upper cut that manage to draw a bit of blood form his father's lip. "I win."

"Don't get cocky boy." Kratos said this but there was a ghost of a smile on his face as he wiped away the blood. He was proud of his son for the fighter he was and the man he was becoming. The Spartan was also happy that he was growing to favor his mother more in terms of personality, Kratos could recognize that his own left much to be desired when it came to just being happy. And the two things he wanted for his son was to be strong and happy… though in that order. But then his mood shifted back into his usual seriousness as he looked at his son.

"So… you're not mad at me?" Atreus asked as he had been expecting a lot more. A normal spar between them was a given. But so far the only thing that seemed to show any sign of his father's mood here was the continued demotion of Atreus to boy. But he was already at that point anyway so that didn't matter.

"You got sloppy but from what I have been told and seen you improved, that's all that matters." Kratos said before taking a long look at his son and then spoke once again. "Nevertheless, you may no longer be a God boy, but you will always live with the curse."

"I know… but it helps right?" Atreus weakly chuckled as he knew exactly what his father was talking about. Even if he was now a Devil it didn't change the fact that he still had divine blood in his veins. He still was a god in the sense of a eventual level of power even if he would never reach his full potential had he never become a Devil. The only difference now was that there was a cap and dulling to his divinity. He was not fully a god and yet still one. The Devil's Evil pieces could never truly take it away from him. "But now I have people that can look out for me, that's something you never had."

"That is true, not until I met your mother had I ever had a someone I could call a friend and ally. Everyone else was either fleeting or a convenient alliance." Kratos growled at the memory of the many people in his past that claimed to be on his side only to turn on him, namely the Olympians and the Titans. But that was then and another world, this one was different. He had seen much of it and could say that Gods here had it too easy… or maybe it was better to say there was something very wrong with his old world. Here, most Gods did in fact look over their lands far more benevolently. Sure there were some that were evil or cruel but they were usually not in charge or at the very least made a non-issue a long time ago. "And your allies… Freya and the Head have told me about them."

"You don't sound impressed." Atreus could hear the attempt to hide his disapproval in his father's voice.

"My… personal preference to allies is not yours. I was made aware of this." Atreus had to hide his chuckle at the sight of his father getting a little flustered. Clearly his step-mother had sat Kratos down and lectured to him like a child about how not everything can be done the same way and that his son was most certainly not him. "So long as you remain strong I will say no more."

"Thank you… I didn't-"

"However." There it was, Atreus had expected a follow up to his father just giving into the idea of Rias and her peerage. "I want you to come with me on my next job with Nex." Atreus' eyes widened at the idea, it was something he had been wanting for a long time. A opportunity to go on another adventure with his father even if it wasn't nearly as personal or important as their first. But the timing couldn't have been worse, it was the middle of the semester and he was sure that Rias' wouldn't be too happy that he would be gone for any extended period of time.

"What would it be?" Atreus asked hoping to find some wiggle room here for when he brought it up with Rias.

"Two weeks, Nex requires us to stop in Kyoto for a meeting with one of his kind and then will travel to South America. An exploring group of mortals stumbled upon a Aztec God's corpse and have turned into a cult devoted to bringing it back from the dead." Kratos explained as this was one of the many jobs that Nex had been putting off for some time. It sounded time sensitive but if it wasn't for the fact this group of humans had no idea what they were doing than it would be. The entire job would be spent mostly getting to the site, than killing the cultists and then sealing the corpse up so no one would ever find it again.

"Two weeks…" Atreus rolled this around a bit as he knew that Nex's jobs were very temperamental time wise. It could be two weeks or a month or maybe a few days.

"This is not a discussion boy." Atreus hung his head as his father looked down at him with a look on his face that marked this as something that was going to happen. And not something that could be changed no matter how much weaseling Atreus tried to do. So, the two began their way back up to the ground floor of the house, taking a several flights of stairs to do so. As they did so Atreus hung his head, mumbling about how unfair his father was being at dropping this unexpected vacation on him without warning. The men soon enough walked back into the main floor of their home and found his step-mother and Rias in the kitchen fussing over Svedra. "I have finished sparring with the boy. he has remained... acceptable even after what has happened." Kratos said as the two entered the kitchen.

"Well that's what is important I guess." Freya said with a mildly displeased droll meanwhile Rias was just staring at the mountain of a man that was Atreus' father.

"I mean it could have been a lot worse..." Atreus mumbled knowing just how horrible his father returning could have been.

"Boy." Kratos threatened and said boy felt a ocean of embarrassment come down on him. "I will-"

"You will go upstairs right now and get dressed for our date night." Atreus chuckled as his father got lectured by Freya, being told to get ready to go out and make her feel like the only woman in the world. The teenager knew that his father wasn't the best at these sorts of things but both Atreus and Freya didn't expect him to do great at it, just him committing to them was his way of showing how much he cared. Atreus lightly bit his lip to avoid bursting into laughter as his step-mother escorted his father toward their bedroom in order to begin the cleaning up process.

"That… was your father?" The former god turned to see Rias staring at him while turning her head constantly to the retreating form of his parents. Wide eyed and trying to come to terms with the fact the giant of a man they had just seen was Atreus' father.

"Yup." Atreus said simply and was finding her reactions pretty funny. But he wanted to make sure to get his news out pretty quickly. "And uh… he wants me to go on a trip with him." Atreus said nervously, he wasn't too sure how to ask this. He didn't know how Rias wanted her servants, if she wanted them with her at all times or if they could leave for times without question.

"What?" Rias blinked having been taken out of the shock of seeing a literal mountain of pure muscle and power. Seriously, she had little doubt that he was a Greek God with how built he was. And it certainly made Rias wonder just how close would Atreus grow to resemble his father. But now she wasn't thinking about that. Now she was thinking about her new favorite servant leaving her for any period of time.

"Yeah, just for two weeks… maybe a little more if things don't go to plan." Atreus admitted as he knew that the time frame given wasn't nearly as solid as she'd like it to be.

"Are you expecting this to be a dangerous trip?" Rias nearly shouted as she now picture Atreus leaving to go on some death wish mission that would get him hurt or worse. No, she would never allow one of her precious servants to be hurt or killed on some reckless job.

"Not really, I'll have my father with me… and you've seen him." Rias… couldn't deny that logic. Atreus thought about telling her he would also be with Nex who could make it so no one could ever even know he exists. But then he decided that it would be best to just to let her continue to not know Nex exists.

But even still Atreus didn't think much on Nex being of much use on any job. At first that might sound like the perfect way to kill evil monsters, just walk up to them as they can't even sense you exist in any fashion… except for the fact Nex is a normal human in ever other way and can't kill a monster in one strike. And after that first strike, the monster may not know what is attacking but it knows its being attacked and will likely rampage in response. So all this power was good for was sneaking around outside of fights or against non-monster targets.

"I don't know." Rias mumbled not feeling easy with this. She trusted Atreus to handle himself in a fight, and he would have a God on his side in the form of his father. A God she didn't recognize, he didn't have any markings of any Greek God she had knowledge of. A knowledge she had broadened in the time of taking in Atreus. There had been a fair number of new Greek Gods as the times changed but very few of them had their own personal domains or were of any really note. That man… was far beyond a minor god. So while she felt safer having seen and felt the power that Atreus would be with on this trip… her worry didn't lessen anymore. And there was also a nagging fear in the back of her mind, that any day now something very specific could come around and she would need him.

"It's just a trip to South America, kill a few cultists trying to bring back an Aztec god and then I'll be back before you know it." Atreus said but he could see that this didn't help Rias' thoughts on the matter. "I promise that I-"

"You're leaving!" Atreus felt a sudden thump to his back and the sense of two arms wrap around his body. "Don't go! I just got here!" Asia cried as she clung to Atreus hoping that she could prevent him from ever leaving. He was her first real friend and the reason why she now had a real home.

"See Atreus, you have people here that rely on you." Rias said and Atreus looked back to her with a small disapproving look. That was a cowardly argument, it shifted the burden on reason onto someone else that someone being a insecure and emotionally dependent Asia. It also freed Rias of any really responsibility of trying to keep him around for her sake which he wasn't believing for a second.

"I don't have all that much choice, my father wants to do this and I can't exactly say no." Atreus said as he gave up on trying to get Asia to let go of him. Deciding that if he can convince Rias than she could sooth Asia into being at least somewhat okay with this, Atreus focused back on his King. "Listen, my father is only around for a week at a time and sometimes he's gone for months. This won't be one of those times I promise and I'll owe you big time if you let me do this. Anything you want I'll do it." Atreus said hoping that the emotional appeal and the offer would be enough. He would be normally better at bartering but without his normal sixth sense guiding him through the conversation he was going in blind. A feeling he had grown used to but not comfortable with.

"Anything I want?" Rias said aloud, a frown crossed her face as a very specific use for this flashed in her mind. It disgusted herself that she would even consider forcing Atreus to do something like that just because it would make things easier… even if she was sure both of them would enjoy it. But it would be for all the wrong reasons and it was selfish. But still, it was a very good offer and while she was currently giving her family the cold shoulder that didn't mean she didn't understand and empathize with Atreus desire to have some time with a less than around parent. "I want you to answer hourly text messages and daily calls. If I get even the slightest feeling that you're in over your head than I'm coming to get you." Rias said and the copper-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rias! You can't!" Asia cried as she hugged Atreus even tighter, fighting her feelings of embarrassment at being so close to the boy she liked but she would do anything to keep him from leaving.

"Asia, you will still have me and the rest of the peerage. Atreus will be back before you know it and this will give you some time to get familiar with the town." Rias said leaning down a bit, shifting into her mother hen mode. Atreus watched as Rias did the impossible and with a few more soothing promises was able to clam the former nun down. She then guided Asia over to Atreus' little sister who she instantly fell in love with. Atreus sighed again and then felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side and found Mimir smirking at him.

"They both will make fine wives someday lad… Mgmm…" Mimir grunted as Atreus back kicked his shine and sent the Satyr to the floor holding his shattered bone.

* * *

"So that's what's going to be happening, I'll be taking an emergency vacation to Greece for my grandfather's funeral. Due to the way things are looking with all the lawyers and family infighting… I'll be gone for at least two weeks." Atreus explained to his Archery Team who all looked very broken up at the thought of their captain leaving them so soon. Their tournament training wasn't starting until the second half of the school year, right now was just local brackets that they won easy enough. So it wasn't like they really needed him but he was beloved by everyone on the team as a capable and valued leader.

"Until he returns I will be taking over as administrative captain while your Vice-Captain will handle day-to-day training and leadership." Tsubasa smirked as said vice-captain glared at her for butting in. Which was fine, Tsubasa found the little slut to be a glory hound and only really tried in the hopes of getting Atreus' attention. She was a decent archer but not anywhere nearly as good as Atreus… though she was only human.

"Listen to the Athletic Committee Chair and your Vice-Captain and I'll be back sooner than you think." Atreus said with a warm smile that distracted much of the team from the small battle of wills taking place in front of them. But it was broken up as the meeting was concluded and the rest of the team went to do their exercises. "So… that's the reason why I won't be joining the Student Council, and why that smug idiot Saji was named Student Council Secretary."

"Ugh… don't bring up that little pissant." Tsubasa groaned as she stretched out a bit, hoping that Atreus would pass a glance and check her out a little. She didn't have the insane curves of Rias or Akeno but she was still a woman and one that hoped that Atreus wasn't as vain as most of the other boys in the school. She didn't take him as someone that would be opposed to girls with a bit of muscle on them. "But yes, Gremory territory but a Sitri actually runs it. So you work for the figurehead but you could have been part of the shadowy power behind the crown." Tsubasa said and faux scary sinister voice that got a chuckle out of Atreus.

"Wasn't really my choice… sorta a life or death situation." Atreus said causally as he looked over his team starting their rounds of practice. Tsubasa stopped what she was doing as she didn't know he had joined Rias like that. "I had assumed that your household knew the circumstances that I joined the Gremory clan?"

"No, despite Rias and Sona being good friends, they tend to stay out of each other's business. All any of us knew was that you became a Devil and wasn't one of our group. Assumptions were made." Tsubasa said much more soberly than more. She didn't think that Atreus had become a Devil because he was going to die otherwise and now felt bad if she had drugged up bad memories or any regret over losing whatever he was before. Most humans love to shed their mortality and previous humanity in favor of devilhood, but most other species tend to have regrets if the choice wasn't a choice at all. "I'm-"

"Don't be, it was for the better in the end. I'm happy, I finally have a place in the world I can be content with." Atreus said honestly and the way he looked to Tsubasa, so serene and at peace with is lot in life made her a little jealous. She didn't have a single regret in becoming a Devil but she did feel like there was something missing. She was jealous that Atreus had found whatever he was looking for. She didn't hold it against him as it wasn't what she wanted, she didn't know what she wanted.

"I have to write a report for Sona, but I better see you again before you leave." Tsubasa said with a small wink as she returned to her old self. Atreus just smiled, thinking nothing of the wink or getting a lick of sense toward the girl's real feelings. His senses numb to supernatural beings so he could never even begin to understand that Tsubasa's flirty nature was solely directed at him.

Atreus stayed and directed his team, helping them improve further and further. He did have to marvel at humans at times, while they were the weakest beings at the start they always had room to improve. Where supernatural beings were concerned, many of them had ceilings they could reach or were limited in power in other ways either mentally or psychically. But humans always in Atreus' opinion could adapt and overcome hardship and grow from it. They started weak but could become some of the strongest beings possible. These were often thoughts and musings that came to his mind as he worked with his team but soon these were put on hold as he, and every other male, felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Atreus~!" Everyone turned to the sound of someone shouting the team captain's name. And instantly Atreus felt his beloved position of team captain sink to hated jackass, at least among the guys on the team, as everyone saw Akeno wave at him with a box lunch in one hand. Every guy on the archery field snapped their head to Atreus and held a murderous glare toward him. As an empath he could actually feel the hate coming at him and it made him slightly sick.

"All of you get back to work! Don't make me put you through bootcamp again!" Atreus shouted and that got them back to fearing him. When he first took over as team captain he made everyone go through a training regime crafted by him and his father. While at the end they all loved the results, especially the guys who got abs out of it, but during it they complain constantly. And none of them would ever want to be put through that hell again. Atreus sighed and thanked the fates that his team was seventy percent females who looked more angry at Akeno than at him.

"Have I ever told you that you look really sexy all commanding like that." Akeno purred as Atreus approached her. She could tell that he blew off her comment as her being flirty as usual. But she really meant it, she felt her self get all hot at the sight of him taking control of the room and cowing all those little weak boys into submission.

"Thanks, but why are you here? You're very distracting and while we don't have any tournaments coming up I don't like my guys slacking." Atreus said as he gave one last glare back to whoever was sending him new invigorated feelings of hate. Seriously the fanclubing for Rias and Akeno was getting out of hand in Atreus' opinion. Akeno herself found the droves of boys lusting after her as nothing but a swam of gnats, annoying at best and never ending at worst.

"Well I made you something to eat, don't want to train on an empty stomach." Akeno said with he second half of her sentence having some of her nervousness breaking through. She was feeling increasingly less confident in her plan than she felt coming here. Was this how other girls felt when talking to boys they liked, she never had a problem with men before. She would lead them around on her sex appeal and teasing, they would always be in the palm of her hand but now she found herself desperately hoping that a man would like what she made.

"Really? Thank you." Atreus said genuinely surprised that Akeno would do this. Not because he thought she wouldn't care but it just felt like something a bit out of character. He took the small homemade bento box. Watching this exchange was the rest of the archery club, the guys already stewing in the jealousy at the sight of their precious Akeno making a meal for their captain. Then there were the girls that had for two years wanted nothing more than to this very thing but never felt the courage to do it, and now this big boobed hussy was coming in and stealing their captain from them. Neither side was happy and hoped that this would end now. "This looks fantastic, seriously Akeno thank you for making this."

"Oh it was nothing." Akeno blushed as Atreus continued to examine her food with a hungry look in his eye. Here was a boy that had seen what she really was and didn't think anything of it, he didn't hate her or see her as some freak. To him, she was just another girl… same as anyone else. She wanted to do something special for him as small way of saying thanks and hearing him compliment her food was making her heart skip a beat. "And I was hoping that-"

"Ms. Himejima, social calls during club activities are not permitted during afterschool hours." Akeno wanted to violently murder Tsubaki for interrupting her time with Atreus. She turned to face her fellow Queen that had for some reason decided to check in on the Archery Team. Then Akeno saw it, Tsubasa ducking away from view but she had seen her. Of course that gorilla would go and tattle to her Queen.

"Vice President Tsubaki, do you not know that Atreus is now part of the Occult Research Club? As Vice President of said club, I am ensuring that he is well feed and will be ready for our club activities later today." Akeno said this politely but everyone around that could hear felt a chill go up their spines. And then all the mortals felt a need to back far away as the two young women both began glaring hard at each other. But then the battle of wills was stopped as Atreus stepped between them.

"Listen, I can solve this easy enough." Atreus said as he looked to Akeno. "Come on, I want to eat this away from people that are actually making my stomach sick right now." Atreus said as he started off away from the archery field with Akeno soon following behind him with a smug look of victory on her face.

* * *

The two gods collapsed back into their bed, both heavily breathing after a long and extensive continuation of their reuniting ritual. They had the entire house to themselves as Atreus and Asia were both at school, Raynare at work, and Mimir and their little girl were out enjoy the nice weather. This was by design, as Freya wanted to make sure that they could be as loud and passionate as possible without fear of anyone they gave a damn about hearing them. The neighbors weren't so lucky.

"Oh fuck… I always miss this… when you leave." Freya breathed out as she pulled herself up in the crux between her husband's neck and chest. The feeling of his arms holding her was indescribable, it had only been their first night together that she had ever felt safe in bed with another man. Even during the honeymoon phase with Odin she always felt… not in danger but never safe. That quickly changed as time went on but with Kratos it never did.

"Gives me all the reason to work harder to come back." He had gotten better at this; he knew that at the very least. As much as it shamed him he could barely remember the days of being a mortal with his first wife. He still recalled Lysandra perfectly, but it was always the day he killed her. But he could not work past that memory and think of the days were it was them as husband and wife. He assumed that the cultural differences would not make for a good marriage these days. He did remember his days with Laufey but that was also not a good example to follow with his marriage to Freya. Laufey took care of him and was an enabler while he sat in the grief and depression over what he had done in life, and he appreciated her kindness to this day but again, that was not what needed to happen here.

"One day, when Atreus is grown up, a powerful Devil and has a wife or two, Svedra is a grown woman and does whatever she dreams of doing… we will leave this place and Nex will never find us. Just live together on some farm out there." Freya said this as she often did when they felt in a wishful mood. While she enjoyed her life here in Kuoh it was not perfect. Her life in isolation in Midgard had given her a appreciation for that type of living if it wasn't forced. All she needed was Kratos and maybe a few visits to civilization now and then. "That will be nice."

"It's also impossible, Nex has not indicated in the slightest that we are even close to finishing this supposed list God had given his agents." Kratos grumbled and Freya opened her eyes as this was different than normal. Usually when Kratos and her started their pillow talk about future blissful days he would play along.

"Did something happen?" She asked as she sat up, her mind starting to quickly sober from the intense lovemaking as the possibility of troubled days reared its head. Paranoia and protectiveness of her family working for her in this instance. "You saw or heard something didn't you."

"This is the first time that we will be meeting with one of Nex's kind. And something has been troubling me for the past several jobs he has brought me on. More and more do they involve the other pantheons, before it only involved unaligned monsters or outlining sects of the Three Factions." Kratos explained and as he did so his wife became more and more worried about this up coming mission he had. But more importantly she was concerned about what Kratos was possibly bringing Atreus into. But she slowly pushed aside those worries, she had seen the two of them overcome the worst that could be thrown at them and they had only gotten stronger since then.


	8. Chapter 8

"Familiars?" Atreus asked as Rias suddenly informed both him and Asia that they would be getting their familiars before Atreus left in two days. Rias sat behind her desk smiling as she knew this was a little early for a Devil in the case of Asia but the girl needed some extra protection and a Familiar would help in that regard. For Atreus this was just another precaution that Rias wanted to take to make sure he retuned back to her safely.

"Yes, thankfully there will be a full moon before you leave for your trip." Rias said feeling that fate was on her side in this case. Which had lately been a nice change of pace in her opinion. What with getting Atreus and Asia, and the entire Fallen Angel incident ending without too much fallout things had been going well after a long period of strain and stress. "Listen, I understand that…" Rias stopped as the doors to her room opened and her mood shifted a little.

The entire Gremory household turned to see the full Student Council walk in. Atreus felt Asia slip behind him as she was the only one that was still very new both he school and the other Devils in the town. Atreus recognized Tsubasa out of the group but she was clearly trying her best to appear as her King wanted her to. So Atreus switched his attention to said King, Sona Sitri. He had only met her a few times, all of them when they were acting as student leaders of a club and student government. Likely the reason why he never really noticed his lack of skill at reading her. But now he had to notice her if for no other reason than she was a possible rival for Rias in some capacity.

"Hello Rias, I wanted to check up on you after that whole business with the Fallen Angels. Seems you handled it well enough and were able to add another member to your household." Sona said and Atreus couldn't really see why she couldn't have done this more privately. The only clue idea that came to his mind was that this was an intimidation tactic. The words that Tsubasa said to him before played out in his mind, that Rias was the figure head and Sona was the real power in town. Was this play just another way of enforcing that idea? Atreus didn't have enough insight into the relationship between the two Kings to support that.

"Oh yes, and you have been busy too. The user of one of Vritra's Scared Gears is a promising find." Rias said diplomatically however Atreus glanced over to the only male in the entire group and could see that he was taking differently. A slight puffing of his chest and the former god could tell that he was a boy driven by ego. Atreus instantly felt his opinion of the Sitri Devil drop like a stone in water. "However I still think I got you beat with Pawn findings." Rias added on as she saw the same thing and felt the need to gloat a bit about Atreus.

"Hmpph, I doubt that Gremory. I took up four Pawn pieces and could easily trash this ginger pretty boy." Saji said and behind him Tsubasa felt the intense need to smash his face in. But she kept these feelings in control only because she was sure Sona would tar and feather him for speaking out of turn. Saji was still very green and Tsubasa was seeing him as someone that needed a lot of work before he got the picture. The fact he was pining for Sona and seemed to think he was her favorite certainly made disciplining him harder simply because it didn't get through.

"Atreus here _required_ all eight pieces, you needed two however I felt generous and boosted your power with two more." Sona said making Saji gasp with disbelief.

"T-this guy needed eight pieces?! He doesn't even have a Sacred Gear, I call bullshit!" Saji shouted but then was quickly knocked to the floor with a sweeping kick, his legs taken out from under him and then he felt his head slammed to floor.

"Thank you Tsubasa, he was getting rather embarrassing." Sona said back to her servants before looking back to the Gremory Devils. "I apologize for my Pawn's behavior, he's still new and quite sure of himself. Pride is an admirable trait among Devils but it must be tempered with realism." Sona lectured for both her servants sake and a small warning to the new Gremory Devils. She didn't know either and hoped that they would turn out better than her own recent picks.

"Oh it's fine. I have simply been very lucky in my recent servants. And they have been so impressive I was just planning on getting them their Familiars." That was seemed to surprise Sona and the Gremory Devils could see that Sona wasn't pleased to hear this.

"That could be a problem, I was planning on getting some of my servants their Familiars this month as well." Sona said as she thought on the logistics of this dilemma. "They only let in one group a month and I'd rather not go to a different service on such short notice. Would you be open to a friendly competition to decide just who get this month?" Sona offered feeling that Rias would accept simply on the chance to show off a bit. No matter what type of match or game it was, Sona knew that Rias liked to be in the spotlight and show off her power among other things.

"Hmm… a interesting proposal. What sort of game are you suggesting?" Rias said thoughtfully as she felt a certain thrill at the prospect of a small friendly game between her and Sona.

* * *

"This is what they came up with? I expected a little more." Atreus said as he watched Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno all stand on a tennis court. He had to admit that they all looked fantastic in their outfits, but he was beginning to think that concentrating this much sexiness in one place was bad for the general sanity of the school.

"Maybe we should have made this a private match." Kiba said with a sweat drop as both he and Atreus watched as a large crowd started to form around the tennis court. Students all began cheering for their favored team, most of the boys shout either their undying love for the girls or just blatantly leering at them. The female students however were a bit more innocent with their cheers but Atreus could sense a linger feeling of sin in their voices as well. A combination of envy, lust, wrath, and pride all mixed in their applause.

"No one being any worse than normal… expect those two." Koneko said as she pointed out a certain duo of boys that both had cameras. The Pawn and Knight followed the Rook's glare and both guys frowned at the blatant and uncouthness of the two perverts. However just as Atreus was about to do something about it, he felt his phone vibrate. Checking it he sighed at the message he got and trusted Kiba to handle the Perverted Duo.

"A plate of cookies on neither team winning." Atreus said and Koneko huffed at the idea she would take such a poor bet. The pawn then walked away from the entire debacle and followed the string of sexy texts all the way back to the Old School Building. He walked through the dimly lit halls, his head down as he continued to get more and more thirsty texts from a certain someone until he came to the central room of the ORC. "Rias is going to blow a fuse when she learns about this." Atreus said as he locked the door behind him while smiling at the sight of Raynare completely naked and sitting on Rias' desk.

"Let her babe, don't tell me you never wanted to bend her over and take her right here." Raynare smirked as she heard the click of the door lock, all the confirmation that he wasn't opposed to doing here. "You're going to be leaving for two weeks, maybe more. I wanted to get in at least one last fuck in before then. Your parents have made home unlivable so I needed to get creative." She explained as he walked over to her, the calm and assumed expression he had made her all the more wet for him. He was perfect, he didn't need to showboat his power, he just had it. A silent swagger that drew her in.

"This defiantly is creative." He replied with a shrug but quickly closed the distance between them. Their lips meeting as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they grew even closer. Their tongues sliding between each other, diving into each other mouths before they started battling for control. Raynare leaned back onto the desk as she lost that battle, she gleefully let him take control and shower her with all his attention. She moaned as he ran his hands across her sides and soon cupped her breasts.

But this wasn't what she really wanted, he was way too clothed for that. Just feeling his hands kneed and squeeze her tits was enjoyable… fuck was it enjoyable but the foreplay was only a small taste of pleasure. Working through the pleasure that his hands, lips, teeth, and fingers were giving her, she lowered her hands and with a bit of trickery was able to undo his belt and pants. Dropping them to floor she started reaching for her prize but then felt her hand pulled back up.

"Come on~ you know you want it." She purred and shivered under those eyes of his, so focused and so in charge. She knew he didn't like someone else setting the pace. That was the plan, she liked to tease and set him off. Get him to show that power and control he had over her. She was his bitch and loved it when he owned that.

"I do, but I want you good and wet first." He said as he pulled her arm and as he interlocked his fingers with hers, shoved both hands between her legs. She gasped as she felt several fingers slip between her folds, then begin to slowly slide along her moistening slit. He made sure to have her go slowly, a small punishment for trying to get something she wasn't supposed to have too early. He let her hand go as he returned to playing with her breasts but she made sure to keep touching herself at the pace he set for her. He would know if she went to slow or too fast, he always did.

Raynare bit her lips as she swiped a thumb across her erect clit, doing so at the same time that Atreus moved his lips down over her chest. A loud gasp wanted to escape her as she felt Atreus take one of her hardened nubs into his mouth and begin sucking, her breasts tingled with pleasure as he continued to give them all his attention. The Fallen Angel slowly began panting as she felt the pleasure build and build, the feeling of Atreus fondling and sucking on her tits and the slow working she had been doing to herself was beginning to get unbearable.

"Please Atreus… fuck I want to cum…" Raynare begged as neared the edge of her first orgasm. She then felt him bit down on her nipple and dove his hand back down with her own. Slipping his fingers in with her own, guiding them both deeper than she had allowed herself to go previously. By now he knew all her sweat spots and he was hitting them all. It was impossible for her now to cum with all the stimulation hitting her all at once. With no one around Raynare didn't feel the need to hold back and screamed as a flood of carnal extasy poured through her veins. "F-fuck… fuck… fuck…" She panted hard as she started to come down off her blissful high. But then she yelped as she was turned over, her ass pushed out and presented for her man as her legs glinted in her own juices.

"Much better, seeing you bent over like this." Atreus gripped Raynare's lovely rear end, enjoying the feeling of his fingers sinking into her flesh. He knew all about her power fetish, she got turned on by two things; having power and those with more using it on her. And Atreus certainly enjoyed the thrill of control over someone in the bedroom, he knew that it was something that his curse of godhood gave him but know he felt increasingly safer in indulging in it. Just hearing Raynare moan heavily as he gave her ass a hard smack, proved this idea to him.

"Yes~, punish this lowly bitch of yours!" Raynare screamed in joy as she felt another spanking hit her as the teasing feeling of her man's tip brushed across her drenched pussy. Then her face contorted into one of pure lustful glee as she felt him push past her lower lips and split her in half like it always did. "Fucking damnit! I'll never get enough of this cock…" Raynare drooled as the same pleasure that always came when she was fucked by her boyfriend hit her.

Then as he started to pull out and push back in she began shamelessly moaning and cursing up a storm. The room was quickly filled with eh wet sounds of flesh hit flesh and the Fallen Angel's dirty talk and throaty moans. This was sharply stopped as Atreus pulled Raynare back up on her knees by her hair. The rough play causing her pussy walls to constrict and tighten around his cock. He pulled her back, her head rest on his shoulder as he continued to pound up into her vice like cunt. The Devil pulled her into a burning kiss as he held her across the midriff with one arm and moved his other hand down to were the two become one.

Atreus smirked as she broke the kiss to throw her head back on his shoulder in smoldering carnality as he began to play with her clit. The sight of Raynare drooling in lustful heaven as she clung to his arm, her mind thinking only of holding onto the source of her current pleasure. He felt her tighten even more as she came again, though he could hear her plead for him to keep going. Wanting to extend her orgasm for as long as possible, whimpers of encouragement escaped her. Not wanted to disappoint Atreus kept up as his efforts.

Pumping into her again and again until he finally began feeling close to his own climax. With one last final thrust he pushed in as deep as possible and flooded Raynare's insides with his seed. Setting off another orgasm for her, Raynare's body locked up with Atreus' own as they both were in the middle of carnal rapture. The two soon fell forward onto Rias' desk, panting heavily as the pleasurable high lingered and slowly faded. Raynare whined quietly as she felt Atreus's lips kiss the back of her neck. Her back arched and her ass raised up to grind against his crotch, happy to find him still hard.

"Mmm… I'm ready for round two if you are." She purred as she knew that her boyfriend could go on forever. She had no idea about his godly stamina but she didn't really care where it came from. Only happy that the man she loved wasn't a one-pump-chump. But then she felt him pull away from her. "No~"

"I'd love to keep this up but this is Rias' desk, and anymore and I doubt we could hide it from her. Plus they'll likely be wondering where I am by now, and I'm not going to get caught like this." Atreus explained and Raynare just huffed a bit. How could they get caught if his illusions fooled everyone? But then she squirmed a little and felt that the previously dry desk was anything but now. "I want all of this cleaned up, if Rias gets any feeling that anything happened her I will be giving my bitch a punishment she won't like." Raynare moaned as he finished this threat with a hard slap to her rear before redressing himself and leaving her for this task.

"Maybe I should just leave it… nah. His punishment will be fun but big red's will won't be."

* * *

"Should have made the bet." Koneko grumbled as she left the ORC, and she had been grumbling about her potential loss of a plate of cookies since the tennis match. It had ended with the Gremory team winning the right to go to the Familiar Forest. Which in of itself was a minor let down, at it was to Rias. As they were able to get Asia a neat little dragon as her Familiar but Atreus couldn't find anything that really spoke to him.

"You had your chance." Atreus chuckled as he remained seated in the main room of the Old School Building. While the day hadn't ended with him getting a Familiar he was happy that Asia found something. To him all the monsters and creatures they had seen were just too generic. This was something very important to every Devil and he wanted to be sure that he picked something that he connected with. "So why is a giant stack of a paperwork on your desk?" Atreus asked as he looked over to Rias who was trying to make a dent in the large gathering of work that had been piled up for her.

"Because it looks like Sona is being a little bitter at me for beating her in the tennis match." Rias sighed as she finished another meaningless piece of paperwork that normally Sona would have done. While it was true that this was Gremory territory, Rias didn't have the aptitude for this type of work, Sona did. Rias knew she was a good charismatic leader, the type to rally crowds and draw support for a cause. But she also knew she was a poor administrator. That's why the situation with Sona was worked so well. But now Sona was getting a bit of revenge by letting work Rias was supposed to do actually get to her. "You should go home, this is going to take me all night with Akeno out on a emergency job call."

"All night huh, okay." Rias heard Atreus and assumed that he just listened to her order and left. Twenty minutes later she was still in the very beginning of this workload nightmare when a microwave cup of ramen and convince store coffee was set in front of her. Rias looked up and expected this to be a joke from Akeno but instead found Atreus smiling down at her. "Sorry, this is the best I can do."

"I thought you went home." Rias asked though she was very pleased to have some company.

"And leave you all alone." He chuckled and Rias immediately felt very grateful toward her Pawn and his thinking of her. "But I meant what I said, running to the nearest convince store and grabbing junk food and coffee is the extent of my culinary skills. Unless you have a dead stag around here I could skin." He joked but Rias just was thankful that he was here regardless of what he brought for them to eat.

She watched him heat up the two packs of ramen with a snap of his fingers, summoning a small bird made of fire and letting it hitch a ride on his finger. He held the cups over the bird and summoned some water to fill them. It was all very ingenious but all Rias could focus on was the fiery bird and what it represented to her. She stared at it the entire time that Atreus spent making them their crude meal. Something that did not go unnoticed by the former god. As he finished the food and snapped the summon out of existence, Atreus wondered just what was making Rias so unnerved by the summon.

"Thank you, I'm actually a little surprised you don't know how to cook." Rias said as she took the cup of instant ramen. She wasn't so much a snob to turn her nose to something that was indeed very tasty even if a bit low class.

"I guess you could say that I know camping cooking. I know all the plants that a person can gather and eat safely, I know how to hunt and butcher nearly every animal in the forest, I can even throw all of that into a stew. But in the kitchen… a whole other story." Atreus explained as Rias started eating out of her dinner cup. He had never really thought about trying his hand at cooking. It wasn't in his skill set so it never occurred to him to try. He supposed that wasn't a good mindset to have. But he spent much of his time in life improving on the skills that came naturally to him. Training them to heights unseen by mortals and most supernatural beings. His skills at a bow, words and language, illusions and magic. He worked at these and wanted to make them his.

"Koneko has been asking about going on a camping trip some day, I think it would be great if you could show her some of your skills." The night continued on with the two talking and eating their little on the cheap meal. But eventually the night got too dark and Atreus had to return home or else face the wrath of his parents as the next day he would leaving for his trip with his father. Rias had a smile on her face as felt more content and at peace than she had in a long time. Then she frowned as Atreus' little fire summon reminded her of the very reason why she had not been at peace for so long. "We're not ready… even with Atreus and Asia we're not ready." Any day the time could come to claim her freedom and she knew that she wasn't ready to face it. That needed to change.

* * *

"I expect you to call me every day and answer every text I send." The rest of Rias' peerage sighed at her motherly fussing as Atreus, his father, and some unremarkable guy were setting off to on their adventure. Both Kiba and Koneko felt unnerved by the third wheel of this trip, he was too strangely tagged onto the father and son duo. Meanwhile Akeno felt mildly disgusted by his unashamed leering at her, but he hadn't done anything so far so she didn't say anything. Katase and Murayama both were also in attendance and were waiting for their turn at saying goodbye.

"If I can I will." Atreus said knowing that where he was going wasn't clear with his phone coverage. Kyoto was perfectly fine but the dense amazon jungles not so much. Rias pouted at this but gave up trying to argue on this as she knew her Pawn wasn't someone that could be cowed easily into anything. He was remarkably stubborn even if he was too nice about it.

"Fine… but try. I'll worry about you." Rias said finally letting Atreus go, stepping back with the rest of her peerage. She then watched as the two human girls that she shouldn't feel any for say their goodbyes. Both getting a kiss and a promise of a date when he returned. Rias' lip twitched down at hearing this. Logically she knew that these two girls had long been exposed to Atreus and were likely magically addicted to him in some way. That's how she explained to herself why he gave them so much attention but that just wasn't how Atreus worked. So why did she feel so jealous right now?

She watched as her Pawn finished up with the two mortal girls and then walked back to his father and his handler. Then in a flash of grayish light they were all gone. Rias could already feel her chest tighten in worry over just what her favorite servant was doing. Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Atreus' mother smile warmly down on her and she suddenly felt much better.

"It's better to seize the day than wait around thinking what could be." Rias didn't quite understand what the older woman was saying. They both looked back to the two mortal girls that were leaving to head back to their families. "They seized their moment, as jumbled a mess of an attempt as it was. But they did it. And now they eagerly await for the man they love to come back to them." Rias blushed as the insinuations that were laced in the woman's words manifested in her mind.

"T-that's not… I'm just worried about him as his King. I am heiress to the great house of Gremory. I don't have time to worry about boys or dating, too much rests on my shoulders." She knew she was making excuses that were paper thin. Her responsibilities as heiress were incredibly limited until she grew older. And even then wouldn't be until her father officially announced his impending retirement that she would need to take her position seriously. She just felt she needed to distance herself from whatever it was the woman was trying to say.

"A date doesn't need to be an extravagant affair, a simple meal between two between enjoy each other's company is all that is needed." Rias' couldn't help but think back to last night. She enjoyed it more than she had enjoyed any other time together with anyone in a long time. "Take it from someone who worked hard to get their man to finally understand something as simple as his own feelings, start early." With that last piece of advice Freya left the girl with her own thoughts, greatly enjoying her time as match maker for her son. Making sure that the women in his life would be worthy of him.

* * *

Atreus stumbled as he flashed back into reality, but was caught by his father. The teen quickly found his footing and was a little irritated that the first moment of this new adventure was his father saving him even if it was in such a small way.

"Be careful boy, these aren't the Devil's Teleportation Circles so watch yourself." Nex said and both father and son lightly growled at the tone that the man was taking. But Nex just shrugged it off as he knew that neither could lay a finger on them. "I can't blink us across the oceans so we'll be taking a plane to South America and start off from there. Our flight's in three days so try not to cause to much trouble until then." Nex said as he started down the alley that he had brought them to.

"So you're just going to leave us?" Atreus asked as he watched the man that was supposed to be their guide just leave them without any indication that they were supposed to follow. Again, Nex didn't even give the slightest sign that he cared to answer Atreus' concerns. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes." Kratos grumbled before he looked down to his son. This was something that he had been wanting to do for a few years now. He disliked how things were now, his limited time he could spend with his family but at the same time that usually vanished by the end of his stay with them. Restlessness would sink in and the trappings of civilized society got to him. He was a soldier, his life was in the military. That was the last time he knew he was content among other normal people. But now was a very different time and place than those days. He had a family and was in a time where war was considered a tragic thing by most cultures. The current arrangement with Nex was the best solution but one that still had its downsides. The futures that Freya would speak of were unlikely to pass but he still hoped that there was a perfect middle ground that he could find.

"What do we do now? He couldn't have let us stay in Kuoh for three more days instead of dumping us here." Atreus sighed as he and Kratos also started their way out of the alley and into the streets of Japan's capital. The second they did so they stood out like a sore thumb in the crowds of busy locals. Kratos towered over many of them, though he did that everywhere. And even if he had long since started dressing in somewhat modern clothes, mostly as a giant lumberjack, he still looked quite out of place among the many business suits. Atreus was a little better but his northern European features still alarmed people to him as foreigner. Even if he had technically only ever lived in Japan. "Should we find a hotel room or something?"

"Yes, but for now I want to visit a few places." Kratos said as he began walking into the crowd, surprising Atreus by how good he was at not disturbing people as he did so. The teen followed his father through the crowds not exactly understanding what they were doing but he had little else to do.

The two walked their way through the streets of Kyoto, ignoring the humans and eyes in the shadows as they went. Atreus didn't know where they were going but he could tell that his father was pretty intent on it. Atreus honestly would have preferred finding a nice hotel and staying there until Nex came and found them to take off to their real adventure. If he could figure out where Nex ran off too he would have liked to spy on his activities even more so but given that it would pretty much impossible to do so he shrugged that wish off. The former god also was starting to get the distant feeling that they weren't exactly welcomed.

Atreus could sense that they were being closely watched he knew that Japan was filled with more than just Devils. He knew that the Shinto Pantheon had only given the Gremory family Kuoh as little more than a gift to the Devil King's former family in some trade deal. And that the rest of Japan was nothing like Kuoh in terms of the supernatural. Atreus had sometimes felt a small sense of this every time he would travel outside Kuoh, mostly for his club's tournaments, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it was here.

"We are here boy." Kratos said and Atreus was drawn out of his internal musings. Blinking, the teen looked around and saw that they were now at the Fushimi Inari Taisha. Atreus wasn't exactly sure if this was wise, firstly… he was a Devil. Second, Kratos was still a god and this was a massive Shinto Shrine. Inari, a fertility, farming, and overall peaceful god would not take kindly to another God whose set domain was War. But his father seemed adamant at coming here so Atreus followed him into the shrine.

"Uhh… do you think it will be okay if I'm here?" Atreus asked as even if his father felt it appropriate for himself to be there, Atreus was a whole other matter. He was a Devil, one in service to the Devil King's sister and so this could be some breach of contract that the Devils had with the Shinto Kami. Kratos just however grunted a bit at the question and Atreus sighed at the mood that he looked to be in.

The teen watched as his father walked into the main shrine, no one willing to stop him from doing what he pleased. Kratos looked around and at spotting a napping Fox nearby he quickly stormed over and grabbed it by the tail. Atreus just watched in horror as his father dragged out what clearly was some supernatural being out of the temple and then followed Kratos out to a secluded area. The Greek God then tossed the Fox forward and in a puff of smoke a small asexual child with fox ears and snake eyes popped into existence.

"You owe money Inari, Osiris isn't happy that you skipped out on your bet." Atreus' jaw dropped as he witness all this play out before him. The Shinto Kami on the other hand scrambled back to a wall with a fearful and pleading look on its face.

"Listen Ghost, offerings are a little slim this month. Can't you take a-" Inari pursed his lips shut as one of the Blades of Chaos sliced into the wall next to his head. "Right. The money… for Osiris. The money that I will get. Osiris's winning that I will have." He started stammering while Atreus just could not believe what he was witnessing.

"You have three days, I leave Kyoto then. If I don't have the money by then… what happened in Berlin will happen to you." Kratos threatened as he pulled his blade back to his side and then started off away from the Kami. Atreus just looked back and forth between his retreating father and the hyperventilating fox spirit. Deciding that he didn't want to be noticed he ran off back toward his father's side.

"So many questions." Atreus said as he caught up to his father and stuck to his side like glue.

"Don't tell Freya." Kratos started off and that obviously meant that his father was doing something stupid that might put the family in danger. Or at least it was something that Freya would see as possibly putting the family in danger. "In my travels around the world with Nex I have made connections among the other Gods. They don't know what I am but assume I'm some sort of Greek God born in the last few centuries. One with no domain to his name but with enough power to be a threat. They at times hire me to handle their personal drama that occurs between them. Nothing serious, just petty debts and insults."

"So… after all you've been through you're working for gods again? I would expect you to jump back into Hades before ever doing that again." Atreus knew of his father's past and his views on it. It made so little sense that he would willingly put himself in the service of gods.

"Does it look like I am a slave to any of them." Kratos answered and Atreus had to think back to how scared the god at the top of the shrine looked. "Listen Atreus, I do not take orders for any of them. This is business, and I will have my payment. But in the meantime, I provide a service to these childish gods."

"Because they can't be seen doing it themselves or else that would risk war." Atreus said and his father nodded. That made a lot of sense, but it didn't seem like something his father would do. "What do you get out of this?"

"A home. I have agreed to do these little errands for the various Gods I know and in exchange they will grant me a small pocket of reality for myself and my family. It will be a place that we can live without Nex hanging over our heads and live as we please." Kratos explained and Atreus couldn't believe it. It sounded too good to be true but creating small self contained worlds was something that various gods in the world had. Them pooling their power to create a paradise for Kratos and his family would be nothing for them.

"I'm surprised that you would trust them, being gods and all." That was the one thing that made little sense to Atreus. He knew his father's view on gods and just taking them for their word that they would do this felt off.

"It is true that I distrust gods as a whole… but this world is not as ours was. I have seen too many moments of genuine kindness, and weakness, from the Gods to think that they are exactly like the ones we knew." Kratos explained and Atreus was happy that his father had grown so much. That he was willing to walk away from a god that he could have easily killed. It was a little sad for Atreus all these years to think of how his father carried this hate around for no reason now that they were so far from the real beings deserving of that hate. "Now, I need to speak to a few more beings regarding a few more debts and other matters. Nex will find both of us no matter where we are, explore the city on your own." Kratos said before turning and starting off to his next job. Atreus stood at the exit to the Kyoto landmark and wondered just what he would do for the next few days.

* * *

"What do you mean we have a spy in our ranks? We don't have ranks… it's just the eight of us and that's it." Nex grumbled before taking a sip from his glass of whisky. He wasn't drinking that local shit either, only American for him. Next to him was a fellow Nephilim, Gen. She was just as unremarkable as Nex was, neither too ugly or pretty. And unlike Nex who didn't mind this facet of their race she was quite irritated by the fact she would never have the looks other supernatural beings tended to have. Not the sinful beauty of the Devils or the angelic purity of the Angels.

"And I'm telling you that someone is changing out the jobs. I don't exactly remember stealing a priceless relic from the Camarilla as part of God's list." Gen grumbled before taking her own sip of sake. The two of them were seated at a small bar deep in the middle of Kyoto. No one else but the bartender was in the bar and even he didn't know that he wasn't alone. These two were in their own world, where no one would ever discover they even existed.

"Maybe one of us had a beef with the bloodsuckers. Doesn't matter in the end really. The list has been so backlogged that who knows what's in there and what's not." Nex sighed not finding his fellow agent of God worry needed. They had their list and did it really matter if it was being given new jobs? The world would keep spinning. "If you feel this strongly about it than take it up with Rim, he's the one keeping track of the damn thing."

"I did, he says that he passes the thing around so many times that he barely considered himself the Keeper of the List. You're the only one that doesn't take the list, you're the only one that I don't suspect."

"Thanks but I really don't need your confidence." Nex said as he finished off his drink. "If this was really all you wanted to tell me than thanks for giving me a excuse to dick around for three days." Nex smirked as he got up out of the booth that Gen had dragged him into.

"This is serious Nex. Someone is using us for their own ends!" Gen shouted only to be given the bird as Nex left the bar.

* * *

Atreus walked through the city, illusioned as a typical Japanese man as he didn't want to disturb either the local humans or supernatural beings. The feeling that he was being watched had vanished since doing this and he took this as he wasn't being intently watched. If he was purposely being watched, under someone's orders, then just throwing up an illusion wouldn't have done a thing.

"What am I supposed to do for three days? I don't normally have free time." Atreus mumbled as he was very confused as to just what to do with himself. His hobbies involved other people and he was a social boy, he liked spending time with friends more than just being alone. But as he was musing just what he could do with his sudden free schedule, he heard a large crash in a nearby alley. "Batman for the next few days? Could be fun." He liked screwing with the perverted Duo back in Kuoh, doing it on real criminals might prove to be just as fun.

The second he stepped into the alley though, he could sense that there was something magical in the air. This wasn't his business, if he got too involved than it could come back to Rias. He was pretty sure that he wasn't even supposed to be in Kyoto. But curiosity got the better of him, and he was currently disguised as some random man. Hopefully if it looked like it was too hot for him to be around than he could walk away. Even if he was spotted it would just look like some human saw something they shouldn't have and were now running off.

He walked through the alley and eventually turned a corner to find several monsters and a few humans in heavy robes gathered around a bleeding girl. Already he knew there was no turning back. This was a obvious kidnapping before any words were spoken. He recognized most of the monster looking creatures as Yōkai but the humans were a question that needed to be answered.

"She's damaged, it will take a good deal of effort to fix this up. Her life force is already fading." One of the human sneered as Atreus sneaked over to the group. He pulled his Talon Bow, having held it this entire time under another illusion, he knocked a arrow and got ready. Having heard the girl was already in danger of dying meant he couldn't spend too much time getting information.

"You try stealing the daughter of the Nine-Tailed Fox of Kyoto without getting some scratches on the product. If you want to get her to the Venture buyer then you better hurry out of Kyoto and never return." One of the monsters hissed, Atreus could hear a large amount of pain bleeding into his words, beyond benign deaf to his true emotions he could hear the pain. This was a trade between kidnapers and traffickers, in what Atreus didn't know but he would ask Mimir about the term Venture later. "Just give me my mone-" The monster didn't speak another word as a arrow shot between it's bulbous eyes. Two more arrows flew through the air and killed two more Yōkai.

The human in robes, no… now that they turned and Atreus could see their faces he could tell they were far from human. All but one of the four had disfigured faces the likes that did not come naturally. And the last one had a nose that resembled a bear's snout more than a human nose. That bear like one growled and immediately pounced down where Atreus had fired. Using a speed that was unnatural and faster than the Devil expected. He blocked the monster's attack with his bow, blocking his arms from coming down and impaling Atreus with a hunting knife.

"Baric! Kill the intruder!" One of the three other buyers shouted as they grabbed the girl and dragged her down into the sewers through a open manhole. But not before two of them knocked the last of the Yōkai into the nearby walls with punches fueled with inhuman strength.

"Stop!" Atreus shouted but that did little and soon enough he had to deal with his own attacker before he could do anything to save the girl. Locking back onto the bestial foe in front of him, he got some distance between the two of them with a sudden kick to the stomach. The man launched back thanks to Atreus' own extra human strength. But the man landed with all the grace of a feral animal and was on all four limbs in a aggressive and ready posture. "That was a really good knife. And you smell like trees and bear shit. What's a hunter like you doing in a city like this?" Atreus asked as he carefully stood back up, putting his bow on his back and pulling out his own knife.

"Only thing that a person still needs out there, allies." He answered with a growl before leaping up and coming at Atreus with ferocity of beast. The pawn ducked under the first swipe and then jumped back from the follow up. Atreus cursed as he found himself on the defense, dodging ever move the other guy made while getting in no hits of his own. But then the beastly man made too big a swing and left himself open. Atreus immediately took the chance and thrusted forward. The man locked up and was as still as a statue and Atreus' blade dinged as it hit his body. It was like stabbing concrete. Atreus could hear him smirk as he found himself locked in a choke hold. "You're lucky kid… I'm a picky eater. And your blood smells too hot for me right now."

"Vampire… of course that's what you are." Atreus smirked as he finally figured out just what he was fighting. Atreus snapped his fingers and a snake made of the Light of Alfiheim formed around his arm and then slithered its way onto the vampire. He screamed in pain as the Light burned everywhere the snake touched. While it didn't; outright destroy him like sunlight would, it was by no means just a tickle to the skin. Atreus rolled away and pulled his bow back into his hands. He was ready with another arrow when he looked up and saw the vampire had already half turned into a swarm of rats. His lower body now molding into more and more of the nasty little things. Atreus was just about to cast a larger Alfiheim summon at the swarm as it ran toward the open manhole but stopped as someone beat him to it. A wide river of fire exploded down the alley and utterly incinerated the swarm of rats, their tiny screams a chorus of agony.

"Disgusting leeches, that's who has my daughter." Atreus heard and turned his head to the speaker, that being a beautiful blond woman at the end of the alley. Atreus gulped, not at the fact her kimono was doing little to hide her sizable bust, but at the sheer amount of power that this woman was flooding the local area. It wasn't god level but it was still very scary. But then that aura of death and power faded away as the fire charred the vampire and smoldered out. She then glanced over to Atreus and had a thankful smile on her face. "Thank you young man, if you hadn't stalled for time then I wouldn't have the lead I have now."

"Uh… no problem." Atreus said as he collected himself and stood back up.

"I might even overlook the fact a Devil has dared to come into my territory." Oh shit, he knew that he wasn't supposed to be in Kyoto. But she had started talking, and wasn't going for the kill right away. Though she was just like Rias and he couldn't sense her emotions through her words, he could still get out of this.

"I'm not here on anyone's orders, just here on my way to South America." Atreus said as he slung his bow back around his arm. He saw that the woman wasn't amused to hear this, it was a weak excuse as there were plenty of other cities with airports or ports. "My flight leaves in three days, how about I spend all that time working for you for free. Your very own Devil paying his respects in the form of service. A Devil that is a master tracker and fighter… the kind that could find your daughter."

"Mmm… cunning, I like that." She smirked and Atreus had the odd feeling he had seen smiles like that before but he couldn't exactly place where. "You're a reincarnated Devil right, then that means you don't share the same sins as the High-Born Devils. You probably don't even know the current situation between the Yōkai and the Devils, do you?"

"Yes on both counts." Atreus said, she hadn't agreed or dismissed his proposal. But she also hadn't countered. She was toying with him and he didn't like it. "My offer?" He said directly, not giving any ground or showing any fear to the earlier display of power. If there was one thing he learned from his father was to never show fear in the face of power. Because then that power was over you.

"Forceful, another plus." Again, where had he seen that smirk? It was getting to him, but he would think further on that later. "The answer to your deal is a yes. I will overlook your presence in my city provided that you find my daughter and return her alive in two days." She said before a claw of fire extended out from one of his kimono sleeves. "And if you fail or she dies, I promise you that your new life as a devil will be filled with all the pain I can bring down on you." With that the claw retracted, not that Atreus gave the threat a single twitch of a reaction.

"Two days?" He was pretty sure that he could find her this night, but he still was curious.

"I want the last day for myself, you interest me young man and just having a Devil Servant of my own for a day is a nice little victory for myself." She shrugged but Atreus could tell that she was plotting something. He doubted that she would use him for something major in regards to Devil and Yōkai relations. But just as he thought this a small glimmer flashed across the woman's eyes. "However, an addendum to the deal is I want you each night to have a drink with me."

"Why?" He asked not feeling this was too strange. It wasn't like she was asking him to sleep with her. But at the same time it was a unexpected tack-on and that always spoke to something underhanded.

"I'm a woman that leads the Yōkai of Kyoto. I am surrounded by people unable to drop their manners and masks. Forgive me if I might want a drink with someone that looks to be not intimidated by me." Atreus would give her that. She seemed like the type of woman that could easily become isolated by her strength and political position. People unwilling to get close out of fear or always walk on eggshells around her. The only other people on her level were in other factions.

"Very well, I'll accept those terms. I will find your daughter, I will work for you during my time in Kyoto and each night I will have a drink with you." Atreus said and was somewhat grateful for something to do, even if it meant that a young girl was in danger. But he was confident in his abilities to track down a bleeding girl. He was sure that Rias would understand that he needed to do this in order to not worsen relations between Devils and another supernatural faction.

* * *

Rias felt very uneasy. Like something very bad was about to happen. Even as she stood in the middle of Mrs. Deimos' garden, she felt like she needed to stop something from happening right now.

"Rias, you like you do every time someone tries to buy a figurine before you." Akeno commented making Rias blush and stop her current line of thinking. Though Akeno had much the same sense as Rias but she wasn't that worried about it. Whatever it was couldn't possibly that dire. "This really is a nice garden… Mrs. Deimos?" Akeno looked back to see Atreus' step-mother have a similar look as Rias did only for this one to be added with a murderous aura.

"You're doing it again!" Mimir called from inside. "Nothing's happening, Kratos isn't cheating on you, just beating the crap out of some Tengu!" The girls watch the older woman visibly relax at Mimir's words. They hadn't even spoken to Atreus' father but from everything they heard knew that he wasn't the type of man to do something like that. They didn't suspect that there was any fighting going on between them, so it baffled Rias and Akeno why she would ever think that.

"I think I should call Atreus." Rias said only to find Mimir standing in the door to the main house as she opened it.

"You're just as bad as she is aren't ya. You can rest easy too, I checked on the lad and he's just exploring Kyoto and keeping out of trouble the best he can." Mimir said and Rias and Akeno both visibly relaxed like Freya had done earlier. And Mimir hadn't lied, he just omitted a few things because he didn't want them to worry and/or rush off to Kyoto to stop Atreus from walking right into a trap that would surely have a lasting impact on him for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Huh… Rias hasn't texted me. Eh, Mimir probably told her what I was doing. Hopefully that means she's cool with it." Atreus may have jumped through some mental hoops in order to come to that conclusion but given that he was in the middle of a sewer he wasn't exactly in the right mindset to think that hard on it.

The former god lowered himself low to the ground, touching the small dripping trail of blood that was stained on the concrete. He had been tracking the vampires for a hour now and was still on their trail. They had tried to ditch any pursuers but they hadn't done anything major. He suspected that they had done so because their man that they had left behind was a fellow tracker. A normal or even a novice tracker would have given up now. But there were signs, little clues that only a master would see. Atreus' eyes darted over to a small scratch in the floor at the right corner way.

As he ran down the sewer he wished that he knew more about vampires than he did. What little he knew was that they were beings descended from Caine. How the Genesis of Mankind worked on this world he didn't know and it seemed that most Gods didn't seem to concerned with that part of history. But Vampires, or Cainites, were all descendants from the man cursed by god for killing his brother. They were technically an unrecognized fourth faction of the Abrahamic Faiths due to this. But they mostly kept to themselves and rarely interacted with the rest of the supernatural world. Atreus also knew that Vampires were separated by Clans and all of the Clans had their own traits and powers. But he wasn't aware of what they were to any real extent. He hated being blind like this but he had a job to do and he would get through it.

Atreus ran through the winding sewers and eventually came to a stop as he saw a little light bleeding through the ceiling. Another manhole cover, a crack in it showing that it hadn't been closed properly. He had gained on them, and they had heard him but recognized that he wasn't their friend. That was fine, he knew that they had to have some sort of safehouse, and they were leading him right too it.

Coming out of the sewers, first he took a deep breath of fresh air, he glanced around to see that he was in a poorer area of the city. The buildings weren't kept in as nearly as good condition and graffiti was tagged on the walls. Only he could tell that the graffiti wasn't normal Japanese or gang markers. He examined the tagging and could tell that they were a type of slang not used by the locals but he had enough to work with. His godly powers of language worked as he looked over the symbols and quickly discovered their meanings.

"Right… safe hide out that way. Thanks Tyler." Atreus chuckled as he doubted that the vampire that marked this would like to learn he just helped someone track down his kin. Or maybe he would, Atreus didn't know or care because right now he was on the right track. He knew that this was the right path the second he spotted a small drop of blood smeared across a trashcan lid. And as Atreus rounded a alley corner he spotted his prey, a group of men wearing heavy robes, obviously to keep them safe from the daylight. "You guys really should have stuck to the night!" Atreus shouted as he summoned several wolves made of Alfiheim light. The group of vampires all hissed at the sudden light and dove into the open door that Atreus had caught them in. As Atreus ran toward the door he heard something get slammed in front of the door. He opened it and found a large and heavy bookshelf blocking his path. He smirked as he was still able to get a foot in the door. "Promotion to Rook."

The Pawn felt a surge of strength flood his body and he easily kicked the obstacle in. The wood cracking and busting apart as it flung through the air due to the force exerted on it. The summoned wolves all swarmed into the building as Atreus walked in. There he found several Vampires all dumbfounded and looking scared shitless, they backed into a corner and tried their best to hide their bodies from the light emanating from the spectral wolves.

"This isn't your business Devil! Whatever that hag fox is paying you we can double it!" One of the hissed and Atreus felt disgusted at the idea that they would think he would even consider it. Was it because he was a Devil and they just assumed he would turn on his word at the chance for greater rewards? "The buyer we have for the girl is wealthy beyond your understanding, a little extra charge to the price wouldn't matter to him. Enough to get you out of Kyoto before the hag fox ever realizes you betrayed her."

"It would be so easy, take the money. Maybe we might even find you for work. The Circulatory System would be happy to have a capable-" The next Vampire didn't have the chance to finish his offer as one of the summoned wolves leapt and began gnawing at him like a chew toy. The rest of the summoned pack likewise pounced on their prey and in the Vampires weakened state, not only from the light but also just being awake during the day, were powerless to stop them. The gamble to have the exchange during the day and avoid being noticed by the local established Vampire powers had proved to be a fatal mistake.

Atreus ignored all of the screaming and sounds of undead dying as he walked calmly to the injured girl haphazardly tossed to the side in the Vampires' panic. Atreus could tell that she had lost a lot of blood and many of her bones had been broken. There was likely internal trauma too. There wasn't much plant life in the building that he could use for Vanir magic but there was a park nearby. He picked up the girl and dismissed his summons as they finished off their prey.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes

**Story isn't dead, will be ignoring the Reviews from now on to keep it that way.** Want to tell me something, either PM me or join my discord server Realm of Nonsense

* * *

"Right, that should do it, but she really should be taken to the hospital." Atreus sighed as he finished doing what he could to heal the girl he had saved. That had been a unexpected easy job, and now he had to spend the next two days serving some woman he didn't even know. All he knew was that she was a Yōkai and a leader among them. All he could really hope for is that she didn't have him do anything that could cause trouble for Rias and the Devils. "It's a lot different being a part of something now… oh well… still a fair trade." He mumbled as he picked up the sleeping girl. Her injuries had been healed on a surface level and her lifeforce was no longer fluctuating but he knew that what he did was only a temporary aide.

The former god took a breath and focused on the trail of magic that he needed to follow. A simple illusion hid both him and the girl as he made his way through the park and then the city. He eventually found himself in front of a Shinto style temple, though he didn't sense much of the trace holy power that the Fushimi Inari Taisha had. It looked like this one was just built with the style in mind without actually being blessed by the Shinto gods. But then the second that he stepped onto the property he was surrounded by various Yōkai.

"Bold of you to come back to the scene of the crime Devil." One of them growled as they held a spear to Atreus' face.

"Have you come back to beg for mercy? Don't bother." Another spoke and then they all began to mock him and tell him how he was going to die painfully if didn't hand over the girl in his arms. Atreus just blankly stared forward, somewhat bored with all this. He was just waiting and just before it looked like the guards had enough of his disrespect, he saw who he was waiting for.

"Ey! Walnut-brain, you show finally showed up! Took ya long enough!" Atreus watched Ratatoskr scamper out of the temple with the woman that hired the Devil behind him. The summoned squirrel quickly ran up Atreus leg and perched himself on his shoulder. "I'll forgive ya this time for summoning me for errands. Summon me any time you need me to spend time with that woman." The Bitter Squirrel chuckled in a way that Atreus never expected out of the foul tempered summon. But before he could comment on it the summon vanished.

"Atreus, you seem to impress me more and more. Finding my daughter so ahead of schedule." The Yōkai leader smiled as she walked into the courtyard and Atreus could tell from the small shifts in body language that she was containing herself. Likely she wanted to run to her daughter but needed to put up a front for her guards.

"I'm just lucky, the Vampires that took her were cocky and if it had been night and they had better prepared for a fight I think it would have taken me the full three days." Atreus shrugged, he knew that this had been all due to luck. His skills in tracking did come in handy but the hard part of fighting to save someone had been handicapped to all hell.

"Don't speak so causally Devil. This is Lady Yasaka, leader of the Yōkai of Kyoto!" One of the guards shouted and Atreus just ignored him though he was pleased to finally have a name. The guard was however quickly cowed by a murderous aura from Yasaka. She looked to the guard, still having a perfectly at peace smile on her face, and Atreus could see the beads of sweat form on his forehead.

"I think it is about time for you to bring my daughter to the healers now." Yasaka said in such a even and calm tone that still had a undeniable threat laced in it. The guards then scrambled to carefully gather up the child and bring off toward a nearby building attached to the main complex. Atreus watched as Yasaka continued to watch the group of Yōkai until they were in the building.

"No one would think less of you if you went with them." Atreus offered but the older woman closed her eyes as she took a few breaths in.

"Yes, a few would." Atreus felt a small bit of pity for her, if only to empathize with not being able to be by a loved one's side as they suffered. "I cannot for a moment show such weakness, not with how things in this city are. The recent purges made by the Devils have made people question my ability to protect, I must only show strength." She explained before she turned around and began her way toward where she came out to the courtyard. Atreus didn't need for her to tell him to follow, he walked behind her as they entered the building and through the halls. Inside was decorated in traditional Japanese style, Atreus could assume that it all looked exactly as it did centuries ago. "While I cannot show weakness, I can show gratitude." With that she waved Atreus into a new room, this one set up like a traditional style tea room.

"You really want that drink don't you." He chuckled and she just smiled as he took a seat at the small table in the middle of the room. There was a very old looking jar of sake already set up. "It looks like you were expecting me to impress you today."

"More like I would have been drinking regardless." She admitted without reservation as she sat down across from Atreus. He bit his lip in an effort to hold back his reaction as Yasaka's kimono opening a bit, the way she sat meant that it sagged in just the right way to expose her chest. She didn't seemed to notice or care. "But, having you here to keep me company is a much better experience."

"Are we expecting someone else?" Atreus asked as he looked at a third cup that had been set out.

"No." Yasaka said simply without further explanation and Atreus narrowed his eyes not knowing what the Fox Yōkai had in store for him but was going to watch things carefully. Very carefully, even as she leaned over to pour them their cups he was making sure to keep is eyes firmly on any funny business. "So Atreus, might I ask where you from. You have a very unique Chi that I can't quite place."

"I'm from Midgard originally but I've lived in Japan for most of my life." Atreus took the now filled cup and eyed it carefully. It didn't look to be anything more than just some very good and very old sake. A small glance to the jug that it came in spoke to its age, minimum a thousand years old. Only a being like the one across from him could have such a drink, but he doubted that it was a drink she often had. "As for the real answer you want, Greek and Jotun is the most I can say."

"Hmm, interesting." She hummed as she too took her drink. They wordlessly toasted and then took their first drinks.

The sake burned even to Atreus, while aged it wasn't very well made at all. It honestly tasted amateur. So much for his earlier thought but he wasn't an expert on such things. But Atreus said nothing and kept it down well enough. The two began to just quietly drink together with no conversation going between them. Atreus was unable to speak given he had little idea of what to say, a very unfamiliar sensation for him. And Yasaka seemed perfectly content to just have his presence, but that wasn't enough for Atreus and so twenty minutes in he worked up the nerve to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I here? You said you wanted me to drink with you because you lack anyone willing to do so not bound by social trappings. And yet… you haven't said anything but ask me where I came from?" Atreus asked as all this just felt off, it made him feel like she was planning something and he should be on guard. He had just saved her daughter's life and he was in this uneasy situation because of it rather than being rewarded. Even if he was doing all of this on the promise of no issue for his presence in Kyoto.

"Very straight forward, that will help you in certain ways in Hell but also hurt you." She said after taking another sip from her cup. Atreus just felt even more confused by this, it sounded like she was giving advice for him to be a better Devil. "I want to know what kind of man you are, I can feel a great deal of power from you. The kind of power that can be nurtured into a World-Class power. I could very easily be speaking to the next Lucifer."

"And you want to get on my good side at the beginning of my journey to that end?" Atreus asked but the only answer that he got was Yasaka taking another sip from her cup. He assumed that he was right given that she didn't deny this. "And you're so sure about this?"

"Given who your King is, who her brother is, and the sheer scale of power in you… yes." Yasaka set down her cup and gave Atreus a calculated smile. The Pawn could see her taking a long term gamble, though it had seriously little risk on her part. What harm could come from her buttering him up and trying to play nice? Not much, and there could be great reward. But even still there was something about that unsettled Atreus. "Plus, I like strong men that are confident in who they are. I don't sense a bit of doubt in you."

With that she lowered her cup to the table and her eyes focused on his cup, feeling unfamiliar with whatever customs she seemed to operate by he did as she did. The three cups that sat in the table then floated and began playing out small dance across the table. Atreus watched and could see a feint bluish energy pick at them like long sticks playing at the cups. Then they stopped back in front of him and Yasaka.

"That was a neat little trick you did." Atreus remarked as he watched Yasaka refill their cups.

"I have to try and be entertaining to my first drinking partner in centuries." She said as she finished filling her own cup. She gave him a coy smile as they once again toasted and drank from their cups. "I'm sorry for my lackluster company, I haven't had much practice in socializing in years. All that it's been lately is bootlickers and the occasional uppity moron thinking they can take my throne. If it wasn't for my daughter I think I would have gone insane by now."

"Does it really get that lonely?" Atreus asked feeling better that they were getting into some sort of conversation. Even if it felt a bit too personally to him for people that had only met that day. But then again, he had gotten to second base with Rias before he even said a word to her, and they were doing pretty well.

"I'm surrounded by people that claim they either know me better than anyone else or suck up to me with claims that they only wish to ease my mind." She snorted as a small bit of redness was beginning to form on her face. Atreus had been far more conservative in his sips so only had a small buzz that was barely anything thanks to his godly health. "All I get these days is people that think they know what I want. I don't know what I want other than to raise my daughter!" Yasaka raised her voice a bit but then looked right at Atreus with a unnerving yet thankful smile on her face. "But you? You don't know me, and you don't care."

"I wouldn't say that. You seem to be a woman that has a lot of pressure on her, to be a mother and a leader. I may not know you personally but I can tell that what you need is someone to help share this burden. And I care enough even knowing for so little time to tell you honestly that you need help." Atreus said being perfectly honest in his words. These weren't his people, the Devils or his family back in Kuoh were. The argument could be made that he was currently helping a enemy of Devilkind but Atreus didn't see a enemy in front of him. He just saw a woman trying her best but finding herself stretched thin. "Is there anyone you can trust that could help you run things or help you take care of your daughter, let you take some time off or focus on one instead of the other while another handles it?"

"You're sweet, thinking about me like this." She avoided the question as she refilled her cup. "I can tell that you're a good man, you came to my daughter's rescue before even knowing who she was. And now you're here helping an old woman while she gets drunk and complains." She said smiling and stirring her drink in a way that once again gave Atreus strange chills. There was something missing here but he couldn't place it. "To answer you, there hasn't been someone like that for a long time but I have started looking."

"If I could change the subject, what do you plan on doing about those that attempted to kidnap your daughter." Atreus said trying to get away from the previous subject as he had a sudden urge to run away at her last comment. Doing that would be pointless and rude so that was out. However Yasaka didn't say anything more than a pleased hum before finishing her drink. Then Atreus watched in silence as she did the whole rearrange the cups trick. The Pawn felt nothing but confusion and a deep seeded fear of what was going on as he was more sure than ever than this was more than what it seemed. This wasn't a friendly drink, far from it. But he didn't have any context to draw a guess as to what could it be. Just a few bits and pieces here and there that were all suspect to begin with. Atreus took the third cup he had been given this night and took a sip, almost immediately after he did so it was taken out of his hand and the entire table, cup set, and bottle of sake was magic'ed away.

"You must be tired after all the fighting you did to save my daughter. And I hate to be ungrateful for what you did for us, why don't you stay the night as my guest." Atreus was biting his lip in fear at the kind, gentle, and in no way threatening way that Yasaka spoke. Every instinct he had were fighting themselves, a part of him that felt like his basic survival instinct that in his head sounded like Mimir screamed at him to run out the nearest window and never look back. The forward thinking side that sounded like Rias told him that this could be good for Devils everywhere and told him to accept. Then there was the Kratos voice telling him to fight her and leave a bloody corpse on his way out. In the end he knew that two of those options weren't possible given Yasaka's strength.

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer." Atreus pulled these words out, sounding perfectly pleased and grateful but in truth he was feeling that he was making a very lasting mistake.

* * *

"NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Be quiet." Kratos grunted before punching the dark skinned man in the face. It had taken a good deal of time but he had finally found the demi-god of some African god that had contracted Kratos to find his lost son. Why this particular god wanted his half divine child, Kratos didn't know or care. All that mattered was that it was another favor to be collected and later used to further his goal of creating a true home for his family.

"Listen man, you can't bring me back to my pops. Do you have any idea what he does to us?" The bloodied man had put up a good fight, he wasn't a warrior but a crafty fighter that Kratos could respect. Like a feisty wolverine cornered. But he was still no match for Kratos in the end, few beings on this Earth were.

"Next time, run to America. The Gods there are eager to take in as many lost souls as possible." With that, the demi-god looked confused before finally getting knocked out with a ending punch to the gut by the God of War. The man slumped to the ground but was quickly hefted off the ground and thrown over Kratos' shoulder.

"Wow, not even a little mercy huh?" The gray skinned man looked behind him to see the very spirit that he had intimidated earlier today. Inari smirked at Kratos before tossing a small bag which the Greek caught. "It's everything I owe." The spirit said as it floated into the air playfully then summersaulted over to the man that had just took all the offerings it had gotten for the past month. This would be the last time they would go to Vegas with any God from Egypt, they just were too damn lucky at anything but history.

"You made it sound like it would take awhile?" Kratos asked as opened the bag and saw that it was a empty void. He grumbled a bit before sniffing the air to confirm there was a smell of magic here. "This better be-"

"It will only appear before Osiris, no one else." Inari was picking its nose as it said this in a bored and condescending tone. But then it was grabbed out of the air and came face to face with a very irritated looking god. "Hey-hey! I know what happened the last time someone stiffed you, I ain't got the clout to get a resurrection so I'm telling the truth." Kratos looked at the snake like eyes of the childish looking being and after making it sweat a little tossed it back in the air. "You know, you could stand to be a little more nice. We all know your super strong… stronger than you have any right to be."

"Watch it fox." Kratos warned as he pocketed the bag and began carrying his other job toward the nearest body of water. The job called for the Demi-God to just be put in some form of lake, river, or sea and the rest would be handled.

"By the way Ghost… who was that kid with you when you came to my shrine?" Inari asked as it followed Kratos down the alley. The Greek just ignored the floating fox spirit but that only seemed to make Inari more interested. For the next half hour it would constantly bug and prod Kratos into telling all about the young man that had been with him earlier. And just as Kratos nearly grew to the point of striking Inari it would turn into its small fox for and scamper off only to return a few minutes later. While Kratos found this world's Gods to be less horrible than his own world's counterparts… they by no means were any less annoying. "Come on! You gotta tell me! Tell-Me-Tell-Me-Tell-Me-Tell-Me-Tell- huh?" Inari suddenly felt himself jabbed with something small and then was out like a light.

"Fucking Christ… does this kid ever shut up?" Nex grumbled as he put away the small syringe he had used to knock out the spirit. He then stood back as Kratos tossed his latest pray into a large pound and the two then watch as the man sunk deep into the water and then nothing. Then both peered over to try and see the body only to find the water clear and empty. "Creepy."

"Why are you here, the flight leaves in two days." Kratos said as he nodded to the moon up in the sky. This was only their first night in Kyoto and he wasn't expecting to see Nex until the very last minute before needing to leave.

"Change of plans, the meeting had turned out to be a dud." Nex mumbled bitterly at the waste of time that occurred in a bar. A place that usually brings him such joy and wonderment was used to bore him… how rude. "So hurry up and call your boy and let's get on the next flight to Peru or wherever."

"You cannot find him?" Kratos asked with a raised eyebrow. Nex was able to locate any of his family due to the contract that they signed.

"No." Nex ground out, clearly upset by this. "It's not impossible. You are different, I am far more linked to you than the others due to the job you have in the contract. The other's bounds can be smothered or shielded… or if they are in another world then I can only know which one. It's not that so he's still in Kyoto but I just don't know where."

"This is a problem, I also do not know where Atreus is. We will find him now." Kratos said stomping past Nex on his way back to where he last saw his son in order to trace his steps. Nex sighed and followed the now nearly rampaging war god hoping to mitigate the damage and attention they would cause.

* * *

"Wake up pervert!" Atreus was suddenly awoken from a great dream and was pulled down out of the wonderful bed that he had been given for the night. His eyes snapped open as he rolled across the floor and took a defensive stance perfectly ingrained into him by his training. But then he saw that the person that had ripped him from sleep's embrace was the same young girl that he had saved yesterday, and sleep wasn't the only embrace he had been taken from. In the bed that he had been in was Yasaka completely naked.

"Wha… what the hell is going on?" Atreus mumbled as he felt a headache come to him due to the odd circumstances he had woken to. He was no stranger to women sleeping with him, but he preferred to know of them joining prior to closing his eyes for the night. "And I am not a pervert, I saved your life yesterday."

"Yeah right, you're just some evil devil that seduced mother!" The mini and younger version of Yasaka shouted back at the still confused Atreus, waking her mother in the process. She opened her mouth to shout again but was muffled by a fluffy yellow fox tail.

"Kunou, you are being very rude to our guest." Yasaka said with a yawn as she pulled herself up and lifted her daughter into the air with her tail. She then looked down to the visibly confused Atreus and smiled at his reaction. "What a splendid night I had, and an even better morning seeing my daughter feeling well enough to disturb it with her willfulness."

"This happens far too often to me." Atreus mumbled to himself as he dragged a hand across his face. He'd rather not explain to Rias about how he somehow got the leader of the Kyoto Yōkai in bed despite the fact he very clearly recalled going to sleep alone. "Am I going to get an explanation for this?"

"Of course, you see you and-" Yasaka began but suddenly the sounds of fighting just outside at the complex entrance filtered through the window. Shouts of the guards charging at something and then yells of them getting batted away distracted everyone in the room. Then they heard the voice of the one attacking the Yōkai.

"Atreus!" The Pawn's stomach dropped as he heard his father calling out for him. He also quickly grabbed his clothes and started running out toward the source of the battle sounds, leaving behind a bemused Yasaka. Atreus ran through the halls, haphazardly getting his clothes back on, and soon skidded out into the open doors leading to the courtyard that currently hosted a circle of battered Yōkai guards and a determined Kratos.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Atreus shouted and instantly gulped as Kratos turned his head toward him and _that_ glare in his eyes. But thankfully his stance relaxed a bit, he was clearly no longer in a kill mode. However that didn't mean the guards felt the same way, because even if they had just been getting their asses handed to them they still would stand and die to defend their lady. So when Kratos began to lessen his posture they all charged forward, only to cause Kratos to instantly lock back up and set the Blades of Chaos aflame. With a spin he effortless took them all off their feet with a swing of the blades' chains.

"Enough, this quarrel is pointless and will only lead to your deaths." Kratos warned, these men were only doing their duty and so he had no reason to escalate now that he knew that Atreus wasn't being held here against his will.

"Never, we will defend lady Yasaka to the day we die." One of the guards said and was echoed with similar statements by his fellow Yōkai.

"I care not for that, I only came for the boy." Kratos grunted as he walked past the downed guards. "Boy, we are leaving, Nex has finished his business and is demanding we get on the earliest plane to our target."

"Uh… that might be a problem." Atreus said as he knew that he had a deal to honor. He promised Yasaka that he would work for her during the three days he expected to be in Kyoto in exchange for overlooking a Devil in her territory. The Devil watched as Kratos gave a mild glare at that but then his gaze turned up a bit behind Atreus. He followed his father's eyes and found Yasaka had joined them, startling Atreus a bit given that he had not heard her approach.

"It sounds like our time together will be cut short it seems." Atreus felt a bead of sweat form as he worried how this might play out. It was dreadfully obvious Yasaka was a extremely powerful being on the level of a god, and then there was his father… standing there… not looking happy at all. Thankfully his worries looked to be unfounded. "I'm sure that you can make it up to me some other way at a later date." The woman said in such a way that gave Atreus chills down his spine.

"Boy, explain yourself!" Kratos shouted as he was a man that had lived far longer than his son and knew that tone very well. It was something that every married man recognized and both feared and looked forward to. It had been only a day since he last saw Atreus and this was what he found his son in?

"All I did was save a girl and now I am still very confused as to what is going on! Hell, you are easier to understand than what I've been going through." Atreus defended himself mentally exhausted from his short time in Kyoto. Nothing here made sense and all he wanted to do was go back to his small town home and never return to the big city. Yasaka meanwhile just smiled at the two and Kratos felt the urge to reach for his blades.

"We are leaving boy." Kratos said firmly as he turned back and started walking toward the exit.

"I'm sorry for the abruptness of my father, I promise that I will honor our deal at another time." Atreus said quickly with a hurried bow and then started after his father. He didn't give a look back as he still felt a tendril of unknowable fear in his soul. "Bringing me along was your idea." Atreus mumbled as he came to his father's side.

"Don't give me lip boy, but yes… it was my actions that have brought you into the view of a predator that you are unprepared for." This last part was unheard by Atreus as the two left the Yōkai complex and then silently maneuvered through Kyoto to the airport where Nex was waiting and the next leg of their journey would begin. Atreus just hoped that the rest of the trip wouldn't be so confusing.

* * *

"It feels strange, in just a short time things have changed so much and now it feels even stranger now that something that caused that change is gone." Rias mused as she and Akeno walked from their last class of the day toward the Old School Building. She had gotten a text message this morning from Atreus saying that he was leaving for South America a few days early and that he had made sure that his time in Kyoto wouldn't affect Devilkind. The very fact he needed to put that last statement in his message concerned her but she would speak to him when he got back on the matter. For now she was content in the knowledge that he was out of the danger zone of Kyoto.

"I know what you mean. Before he was this mysterious puzzle that just existed in our midst. But now he's one of us… this is the first time any of us have been separated for this long after joining." Akeno said in response, it was very true that Rias kept her peerage like a family. When, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all joined Rias, they had never left the group and they had all stuck together. They didn't have anywhere to go but more importantly they needed that sense of home that they all had lost. Even Asia now fitted that mold. But Atreus was totally different, he had a home and a family outside the peerage. "It certainly is an odd feeling."

"Regardless, Atreus is strong enough to handle himself. And his father… I have little doubt of his strength." Akeno nodded in agreement, having seen Kratos at Atreus' sending off she could practically feel the power that man had in her bones. It felt so unreal, like Kratos' power was unnatural but not in a vile way but in a misplaced one. Like there shouldn't be a being with that kind of power existing yet here he was. "For now we have to…" Rias began but stopped as they approached their headquarters only to find Katase and Murayama waiting at the entrance. "And what business do the Kendo Captains have here?"

It wasn't exactly hard to figure out for Rias, given the two now knew the truth thanks to their relationship with Atreus. A relationship that Rias wasn't exactly a big fan of. These were two mortal humans with no spiritual potential and even worse a spiritual dependency on Atreus due to long term contact with him. Childhood friends with a god, one whose domain what have been a subtle and influence based one at that, was not a recipe for good personality formation. Rias would prefer that they would eventually fade out of Atreus' life safely and cleanly. But that was not what seemed to be happening or going to happen. Atreus had promised to make them his first servants upon getting his own peerage, all fine and good if it wasn't for the fact that as human they were only slightly above average in terms of power and the lines of consent were blurred given their mild addiction to Atreus' power.

"I always wondered about you Gremory, there was just something never right about you but I guess I just got swept up in it all to notice." Katase said as she kept a firm if mildly hostile look at Rias. Murayama tapped her friend's shoulder and gave her a mix of a pleading and stern look. Katase sighed and calmed back down. "But none of that matters now, what matters is that we don't want to be some weak humans that Atreus feels the need to protect."

"Oh?" Rias was pleasantly surprised that this was the outcome they had chosen. The Gremory Heiress had somewhat expected this to be the path they would take but still, it surprised her that it would be this quick. Without much conflict or time these two figured out that they would do more harm than good by sticking so closely to the supernatural world. "You both are certainly skilled when it comes to Kendo, your national ranking does give you that. However you are still at a level only humans can reach."

"Just because we're not Devils or whatever doesn't mean we can't handle ourselves." Katase boasted and even with Murayama staying silent she looked to agree with her best friend. Rias sighed and realized that a point would have to be made. They severely underestimated just what they were dealing with.

"Then how about a friendly wager." Rias offered and Akeno glanced to her King with a concerned look. She was normally the sadist between them but Akeno could tell that Rias wasn't playing around and was about to impart a painful lesson in humanity to these two. "A match between us, two on one with nothing but shinai. No magic or anything as such. If you win then I will admit that you are capable and worthy, and I will listen to whatever proposal you wish to give me."

"And if we lose?" Murayama asked as she was far more skeptical of all this and Katase was.

"Then you will admit that you are children that don't what they are doing and instead of demanding help you will beg for it." Rias said with the full intention of helping them regardless. If not just for Atreus' future and his wishes on the matter but also because it was obvious these girls would continue to pursue this no matter what.

"You want to challenge us, have you ever even been seen a Kendo match?" Katase snorted but Murayama didn't like this. It felt like they were being baited in but even still she was just as confident. The two of them were trained athletes, they had been doing this for years and were nationally ranked captains of the sport. Their bodies were toned and trained for it meanwhile while Rias had gorgeous curves that certainly drew the eye, she didn't look all that strong or athletic.

"Do you accept?" Rias asked and watched as Katase had a smug look of undeserved victory while Murayama still looked skeptical but didn't look to be turning it down. "Very well, shall we?" Rias said before she turned and began walking toward the Kendo gym. Akeno watched as the Kendo captains strode past her and followed Rias.

"Hmm… should I mention Rias has been trained in fencing since she was a child. I'm sure that won't translate at all." Akeno giggled as knew that even despite that fact being true, those girls were about to have a very rude awakening.

* * *

"Well this certainly is very different." Atreus said as he trudged through mud and the dense foliage of the Amazon rain forest. Not five minutes after they had gotten off their plane Nex had teleported them away and then proceeded to perform a series of jumps from Mexico City down to the Amazon. It all took about an hour with very little break or explanation for Atreus. Kratos looked to be used this sort of thing but even he seemed to unnerved by the haste that Nex had.

"The cult has humans that have traveled from all over the continent to this spot. They have been drawn by the voice of Quetzalcoatl." Nex said as he followed behind Kratos as the much larger man cut down leaves and even small trees to make a path for them. "During the Spanish Conquest, Heaven and the Fallen Angels declared a war on the Aztec Gods as they were openly walking among the mortals, something that many of the Old World pantheons had decided was best left in the past. Meanwhile the Greeks and the Norse attempted to conquer North America… only to be outed later by the New Gods of America. The Aztecs had slaughtered all the other gods of South America and they have been reduced to a husk of what they once were."

"And now Quetzalcoatl is trying to rebuild a following or something?" Atreus asked unsure if he really approved of what they were doing. To him it sounded like they were going to kill the cult and break the Aztec god. It didn't feel right as Nex was a Nephilim and worked for God, this had nothing to do with the Big Three or neutral parties in the Supernatural World. Atreus felt they were stepping outside their bounds here. And he wondered just how common this was for his father.

"The Feathered Serpent has been dead since the conquest, slain by Michael himself. What is talking to the cultists is the corpse. Even dead gods dream kid." Nex finished ominously and the Pawn still didn't feel very comforted in what they were doing. However his father was staying silent, so he would follow his example and just go along with it.

They tracked their way through the damp and heavily dense jungle, maneuvering around mammoth trees and cross large gorges. Atreus could feel halfway through their journey they had entered a different realm altogether. Reality had blended into a supernatural domain, the landscape was more extreme and begun to warp in ways that was anything but natural. Red feather like lining began to grow on the trees and snakes were abundant. In the shadows Atreus had caught large snake eyes watching them but then would blink out of existence when focused on.

"We need to make camp." Kratos said as he stood back up from examining a footprint in the mud. "Any further and we would not have the opportunity make camp safely."

"Get your last rests in kid, tomorrow will be the start of a long time of not being able to take an easy breath." Nex chuckled and Atreus just gave him a incredulous stare. Then he glanced to his father who nodded, the Devil's shoulders slumped forward a bit… having hoped that Nex was just being his normal irritating self. The three found a small flat spot between the massive roots of two trees. Setting up a camp site seemed simple enough… until the rainforest lived up to its name. With some effort on Atreus and Nex's part, they were able to set up some wards that deflected most of the rain giving them somewhat manageable conditions.

"I'm going to set up some illusions around the camp, be right back." Atreus announced and was given a warning by his father and a uncaring grunt by Nex. Atreus weaved his way through the trees and foliage, even if he had even been in an environment like this before, his experience in the wilderness and Vanir affinity for nature helped him greatly. The young man moved to a distance far enough from the camp he thought was reasonable, decided it would be best to work back to the camp as to not accidentally trip his own traps or mess them up.

Illusion Magic was something that he had only discovered when he learned about the Loki legends of this world. Knowing that he was the analog of another reality he knew that he might have some connection to the art. And he did, it was simply another language for him to master, one that involved all the senses instead of just hearing. Or at least he thought of it as such, he didn't really feel like much of a trickster even if he did make Mimir's life horrible with pranks for a time. Lies and scheming just weren't something he was raised to be very good at. His father's blood ran strong in him and while not nearly as brutally blunt as Kratos, Atreus still was very honest and valued that trait highly.

As he was laying the final layer onto the outer barrier, he knew that he was being watched. Of course he knew that they had under watch since they entered the supernatural domain but that might more passive. Simply part of the nature of the realm. This on the other hand was someone specific. As he finished applying the very last notes to the illusion in the barrier he casted a Spectral Summon in the direction of where he felt the disturbance. A out of place wolf leapt into existence, it's body sparking with the power of lightning. There was a scurry away but it was too late, a combination of the summons's speed and the shock of the attack resulted in the wolf latched down on the watcher's neck and pinning the rest of the body with its own. The snapping electricity of the summon's body coursed through the being body and caused it to spasm in its captor's grip.

"Let's see what we have here." Atreus sighed as he pushed away a branch to get a better look at his quarry. There pinned under his Spectral Summon was a snake human hybrid, through nothing like how many hoped it would like. Its entire body was scales and while it had a human upper half and snake lower one, its head was still very reptilian. Large fanged jaw hung open as two sets of eyes were rolled back in its head. It wore tribal style clothes and a nearby spear caught Atreus's attention. He walked over to the wooden and stone spear and inspected the runes carved into it. After a few moments he tossed it into a nearby tree and watched as the bark around the impact site began to rot away. "Nasty." Half hour and two more times having to stun the tribal snake-man later, and Atreus was back at the camp with his prisoner.

"Boy, what have you brought?" Kratos looked down at the snake-man that his son had dragged into their camp. He had expected Atreus to bring them a misguided human but to see something like this was unexpected. "I thought you said that the cultist would be the only thing we would be hunting." Kratos stated as Nex came out of his tent.

"They were supposed to have killed all these guys already." Nex grumbled as he came up and kicked the snake-man… resulting in him waking up and reflexively snapping at the spot in space that he had felt the kick come from. However his instincts failed him and he bit into nothing but air as he couldn't discern just what had kicked him. The snake-man blinked and found a nocked arrow and burning sword at his face. He leaned back away and hissed out something that was lost on Kratos and Nex. "Kid, what it say."

"I can't understand something I've never heard before… at first. I can tell his angry at us, pretty sure he thinks that we're more of the human cultists." Atreus said with sigh, while his powers were great they weren't infallible. He needed some time with a language, especially when it wasn't was a tongue that used purely human sounds. What made it even worse was the supernatural nature of the person speaking. "I need to hear him speak for at least five minutes in total and even then I need a good range of vocabulary before I can understand it. Speaking it should be easy though I expect it to be choppy given the nonhuman mouth needed for it."

"Great, you can't even do the thing that your supposed to be good at." Nex grumbled as he walked back to his tent while Atreus and Kratos glared at him. They then looked back down to their captive and Kratos put the tip of one of his blades back to the face of the snake-man. It began hissing out small noises at the threat.

"So all you need is to hear it speak more words?" Kratos asked as he figured threatening it would lead to some sort of verbal reaction. He wasn't exactly expertly familiar with his son's powers for those that resided outside of combat. He knew of his skill with words and pretty much anything associated with language, however he wasn't aware of its limits or lack thereof.

"The more diverse the better, so him just sputtering out the same string of insults and promises of vengeance will take a bit more." Atreus sighed as he was listening in on the snake-man's reaction. He continued to grumble and hiss and every time he looked like he was calming back down Kratos would rattle him a bit with a show of force, eventually this went on long enough to where Atreus felt he could get a general grasp of what the snake-man was saying.

The next hurdle was Atreus trying to convince the snake-man that they weren't with the cultists and in fact they were here to get rid of them. This went on well into the night and it was only thanks to Atreus' gifts with conversation that any progress had been made.

Further speaking with the Snake-man, Atreus found out that the section of the amazon they were in had long been a contested warzone for the various gods of South America… until the Aztec Pantheon came into the picture. They came down from the north and utterly crushed the weaker and less widely worshiped gods. The snake-men of this realm however had seen many upstarts and weathered them all… but then the Aztecs didn't get overthrown or leave as many others did. The tribe's stories tell of the snake-men preparing to make a last stand for their land only to be summoned by the Aztec gods, they had been given the chance to stay and keep their land so long as they guard a cave deep in the jungle's heart from any and all intruders. The snake-men took the offer and had stood guard since then. They had no idea just what was in the cave and were perfectly content to never know. They carried out their duty through the centuries, even standing strong against the armies of Heaven.

"If you did that then how'd did a bunch of humans get past you?" Atreus asked as he handed a stick of fish that Kratos had found for their dinner. It wasn't a single or several fishes, but a chunk of one monstrous one he wrestled out of a nearby river.

"They came with assssalt riflesssss." The snake-man who had introduced himself as Septi responded with a blunt and bitter hiss. "For yearssss we had relied on the remotenesssss of our realm and the inherent danger of it to ssssscare away humanssss. But thessse… fear nothing. Ssssso they came with big gunssss and flamethrowersssss."

"You grew complacent?" Atreus asked and Septi's head fell forward in shame.

"I wassss one of them. I believed the outer world wasssss beyond ussss and it was nonssssense to try to change our wayssss." Septi hissed in self-pity and frustration as he watched the fire in front of them cook his dinner. He then glanced to Atreus with a skeptical eye. "Many of my people are dead, and our ancient bound hassss been tainted by failure. We only have revenge left and after that many plan to leave the land in sssshame. We cannot leave whatever thessse humanssss have planned untessssted. You ssssay you have come to end whatever they are plotting, you make a vow this is true and I ssssshall take you to my people."

"He tell us where ow!" Nex yelled as he was struck in the head by Atreus throwing a small pebble at his forehead.

"I promise, that is what we came to do and that is all." Atreus said back after giving Nex a final warning glare. All he wanted as of right now was for him and his father to get to this cave and end this whole thing. While Atreus was enjoying the familiar sense of the old days, he knew that this was serious business and the sooner it was resolved the better. They had no idea how long they had before the cultists' ritual was complete and better stop them before they even started.

* * *

"Welcome to the Royal… oh, Argento what are you doing here?" Raynare asked as she came up to the front of the dinner to find Asia waiting to be seated. It wasn't like the Gremory household didn't make it a point to come in on her shift, but they always came as a group and never as single parties.

"I uh… wanted to speak to you please." She squeaked out as she shifted uncomfortably. The Fallen Angel sighed as she understood that it might be hard for the nun to be alone with her. It was her mother that nearly killed her by forcefully taking Asia's Scared Gear. And Raynare hadn't been especially kind to her, even her saving her life had been done rather harshly. But she was trying to be a better person… sorta… and so she couldn't exactly turn Asia away.

"Hey Yuri, I'm going on break!" There was a loud roar of curses and barked orders that emerged from the kitchen. Asia paled a bit at the sudden argument between waitress and cook, it was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. "- I'm the one bringing in all the customers with my girls so you can just shove it up your clogged asshole!" With that Raynare threw a plate into the kitchen, Asia was no wondering just how it was that Raynare hadn't been fired yet.

Thankfully the terror ended and Raynare led Asia over to a booth and brought both of them water. There they sat in uncomfortable silence with Raynare grumbling about the man in the kitchen for about five minutes before Asia had the courage to speak again.

"I need… I need your help." Asia began as she grasped her glass of water, her eyes locked on the small ripples in the glass. Raynare quit her stewing and looked up to the nervous Bishop.

"Why me, why not your King?" It was a valid question. Raynare was a squatter in Rias' territory, only allowed here because Atreus asked Rias if she could and Rias' mercy of not throwing her to the Fallen Angels. Then there was their history and the previously stated situation and it made for a extremely odd choice on Asia's part to come to her. And those were just the personal reasons, never mind the fact that Raynare knew dick all about Devil magic or anything about Asia's ability other than her Scared Gear. "Let's get things straight here, we don't like each other. Let's not pretend otherwise." Raynare started with a biting blunt tone that made Asia wince. "I'm acting nice because I have to, want I really want is for all of you Devils to shove off and let me be with my man but that ain't happening. So for you to come to me instead of Gremory is asking for trouble."

"She'll hold back." Asia started and Raynare could see that, Rias coddled her peerage like a mama bear. "I'm weak, I know it and I know I can't help anyone if I stay that way." Asia responded with more steel in her voice than Raynare supposed she ever had in her life. Raynare thought about it for a moment and then had a wicked smile on her face. It was the kind of smile that unnerved Asia but she knew that this was the only way for her to truly pull her weight.

"Okay… you want me to take you under my wing?" Raynare asked and Asia nervously nodded her head. "You want me to teach the ways of being a badass bitch that doesn't take shit from no one?"

"Well that's not ex-"

"Deal! I won't even charge you. But understand that while I'm training you, you listen to every word I say and you keep your lips shut about it to Rias. Got it!" Raynare snapped and Asia, unable to really put up a fight at this point vigorously nodded her head. This was what she knew was what she was going in for, from the moment she asked Raynare to talk she had to accept everything that came after. "Good, first thing we're going to do is get you some new outfits, then hit the nearest smut shop. The whole innocent nun thing is great and all but I think I can pull something not so innocent out of you yet."

"Mm… I think I might have made a mistake." Asia sighed as Raynare began lewdly giggling at all her plans to mold Asia into a mini version of herself.

* * *

It took about two more days of cutting a path through the amazon, which grew ever more difficult the deeper they got, but they soon came to series of gorges. The cracks in the earth circled a central pillar of stone that at its top and upper sides was a village. Its crown was a great mess of huts that were built on its top or clung its side. Connecting the pillar to the rest of the cliffsides were a maze of bridges that led to smaller groupings of huts and large nets of hammocks that hung on the cliff faces.

"Welcome, thissss isss our lasssst village. All otherssss have been desssstroyed." Septi said as they group stood on a outermost crag that overlooked most of the gorges. Nex grumbled a bit about the lack of a five-star hotel but Kratos and Atreus were both appreciative of the simple refuge. "I sssshall take you to the chief. If what you ssssay is true about your powerssss, then you sssshould have no issssue proving to him of your worth."

"What is it saying kid?" Nex asked as they began following the snake-man toward the nearest series of bridges.

"He's taking us to the chief, once we're there we'll have to prove how strong we are or something." Atreus explained and as expected Nex grumbled about the poor conditions they would be staying in. "After that, I guess we'll be shown the way to the cult?"

"It is rarely ever that simple boy." Kratos responded firmly and while Atreus knew his father was right, he hoped he wasn't. The group of foreigners followed their guide to the first set of bridges, as they cross they were eyed by more snake-people. And Atreus had to hold back some of his lighter thoughts as he saw the female snake-people. Snakes don't nurse their young so the idea that they would have the organs and bodies to do so if they had human like bodies was amusing, but Atreus always knew that many men would be disappointed at the lack of breasts on a snake-woman.

"_Eh… maybe somewhere out in the world but certainly not here_." Atreus thought as they were crossing the final bridge onto the center of the village. But as they came to the end of the bridge they were stopped by several armored snake-men holding up spears at them. Atreus, Kratos and Nex all watched as Septi hissed and argued with the guards over them. They must have been using a variation of the dialect because Atreus could only catch a few words out of the argument.

"Are you guys going to have to fight your way out?" Nex asked in a smug tone that Atreus really wished he would just keep to himself. Nex didn't have to ever fight, he could just vanish from everyone's perception and so he rarely took situations seriously. Eventually however the hissing came to an end and the guards lowered their spears and made way for the group to move forward. Septi gave one more hiss to them and began forward, Atreus, Kratos and Nex all followed and behind them the guards now started following as well. It was at this point that Atreus looked back and saw he could see Nex following them anymore.

"Ignore that, he is adequate at gathering information like this." Kratos said without indicating anything had happened at all to the surrounding snake-people. Atreus didn't like it as Nex simply had a unfair and disturbing amount of power when it came to privacy invasion. It wasn't just invisibility, it was complete and total denial of perceiving he exists at all. With even memories being subject to be erased if he wants. It was the kind of power that made Atreus question the truth of the origin of Nex's race.

But that wasn't what was important right now. Atreus focused back onto the massive tent that they were being led to. The many huts and tents made by the tribal snake-people were brightly colored, and all over were hanging strings of beads and often ended in nets filled with cured meat or fruit. It was honestly a assault on the senses walking through it, and it threw Atreus for a loop as to how someone with a heightened sense of smell could tolerate it.

But now they were being brought into the center most tent, inside was a central fireplace surrounded by stones that seemed to be heated up by the large bonfire. The smoke traveled up and out a hole in the top but in light came through due to the amount of smoke. Laying on each of the stones was either a female snake-person with a clutch of eggs or one with several children of the species. At the very back of the tent however was a massive stone that jutted out of the ground, in it was glowing red stones that marbled the gray rock. On it, was a large muscular snake-man with a gown of beads and a large headdress made out of a large monster's skull.

The females in the room all sat up and took up defensive stances to protect their young or eggs. The tent filled with hostile hissing coming from both the females and Septi. This all stopped as a loud smacking sound came from the back, they all looked back to see the chief standing up and holding a large staff with a large chunk of glowing red stone at its top in one hand.

"Chieftain Ssssotek, I have brought to ussss alliessss in our fight againssssst the humansss." Septi hissed out but that didn't seem to clam the others in the room. They still all looked quite hostile in Atreus's opinion. The only one he could not call outwardly aggressive was the chief. Which was at least a good sign… hopefully.

"They look and sssssmell human, you have brought ussss sssspies!" One of females hissed as she clutched one of her young children and pushed the others away with her tail.

"Thissssss one is a Devil." Septi pointed to Atreus. "Thissss one is of divine blood from far acrosssss the endlesssss sssssea." He then pointed to Kratos, who raised a eyebrow at this but given Atreus was staying silent assumed nothing too bad was happening. To him all of this was just a bunch of monsters hissing at him and each other while his son hissed at them to keep things civil. "They have come to kill the humanssss and sssstop their plot to wake the feathered god." At the announcement of Atreus and Kratos not being humans everyone in the tent visibly calmed down.

"A Devil and one with Devine Blood." The chief mused aloud as he looked down at Atreus and Kratos. "For what purpossssse doessss two of your kindssss have with the feathered sssserpent?"

"It's a job, we were hired by… undisclosable parties to stop the cult from disturbing the corpse." Atreus answered and everyone looked to the chief for his response. The large snake-man intently scanned the two foreigners, his four eyes unblinking as he considered the words. He then lowered his staff down and tapped the large stone under him three times. The females in the room seemed still unnerved by Atreus and Kratos' presence however they then returned back to their previous huddled states.

"Before the humansss came, our people had four villagessss. Thisss one wasss the only of its kind before the feathered one came to call thisss place home. After that, three more had been made. Two around ssssealing sssstones that held the keyssss to the Cave of Crimson Sssserpents. Then the lasssst one outsssside the cave'sss mouth." The chief explained and Atreus whispered all this to his father. "The humansss have not bothered to causssse trouble to this village asss it hold no value to their plotsss and sssschemess. But for us to drive them out, both of the Ssssealing Sssstone Villagess must be taken at the sssame time. You two will do thiss… alone."

"You expect us to take two villages all by ourselves simultaneously?" Atreus asked as he was sure that his father would be capable of doing such a thing, he had performed harder tasks but him? He wasn't so sure. Then there was the whole do it at the same time thing.

"Yesss, ssshould you sssucceed then we might hold a chance at taking the Cave Village. But if we were to commit forcessss to the othersss, the lossess we would suffer would prevent any possssibility of victory later on. The Cave Village is the largest and most defended, we will need all our ssstrength to take it back." The chief explained with a cold look in his eyes that Atreus understood. He also didn't care if he or his father died in the effort but cared greatly if even one of his own people perished. This way, only Atreus and Kratos were in danger and this was not only a strategic plus, but a personal one for the chief. "Assss for why you must do thisssss at the ssssame time, if only one is taken… then the other might be dessssstroyed to prevent the cave from ever being closssed again."

"So… the stones don't open the cave, they keep it closed. That's odd." Atreus mumbled to himself. He through that it might be the other way around however that did complicate things a bit. Atreus relayed everything that had been said back to his father. The God of War went silent for a moment before nodding back down to his son his agreement with what had been said. The chief also nodded and slithered back to his pedestal. Without another word Kratos turned and left the tent with Atreus behind him. They had their mission now, and their goal here was in sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes

So... it has finally arrived. The reasons for why this took so long are simple, I am human. And so the flames did get to me and discourage me from writing this. But I want to give a big thanks to everyone that has favorited and followed this story because if not for those high numbers I would have given up on this. I know that as a writer I shouldn't be so vein and write a story because I have a story to tell or whatever. But I like seeing the numbers go up and it makes me feel like this is a story that is wanted. So thanks.

As for the future of this fic, it's not dead but it's not getting a regular schedule. So chapters will come out when I finish them. I will try to keep that to at max three months

Text Notes

"Bitches love cannons" Underlining means it is in a dead language or one I don't care to learn how to properly write.

"-

* * *

.-"

* * *

It had been decided that him and his father would each set off for their targets first thing in the morning. Both had been given a guide that showed them the way to the borders of the human's patrols. Once they had gotten there Atreus had turned back to ask for directions but found his guide had completely vanished, impressive even for him.

"This is their land, they know it better than anyone. Likely why they have been as successful as they have been." The homefield advantage was something no one should underestimate. That was one of a several lessons of war that his father had taught him. Sneak attacks had also been another, though Kratos had not been too happy to admit their effectiveness.

Atreus quickly found a patrol of humans on a out of place beaten path that obviously had been made by them to patrol their borders. They were geared up in a mix of civilian clothes, military surplus, and stolen police gear. This nonuniformity also extended to their arms, one guy carried a assault rifle, others smaller arms and one just had a bat. Atreus could only find the use of large feathers stapled or taped to their bodies as the one unifying thing about them. The humans also ranged in ethnicity but were predominantly Latin American, Atreus took this plus the mismatched uniforms to confirm that they were simply just unlucky humans from across the continent that got lured in by the dead god's spell. Anyone from local to tourist could be here. Which only made it all the sadder.

Under one of his Illusions, he followed them through the jungle. Their movement was slow as they continually tripped on roots, had to deal with swarms of bugs, or the vegetation simply overgrew their route. Each time one of these things happened Atreus could feel a small surge in the ambient magic. It felt similar to Vanir magic but distinctly different in origin. The Snake-Men hadn't made any mention of this so the Devil took this as something else was fighting the human invaders as the small inconveniences happened to regularly for it to be natural.

Atreus noted grimly as they drew closer and closer to some sort of camp judging by the sounds he could hear through the trees, that these humans were completely subsumed into the will that controlled them. It wasn't a hive mind as they didn't share a reaction to some of the incidents that happened on the patrols but they had done it in complete silence and without a single show of humanity. No squad banter, no speaking or combat signs to each other, not even a show of care when any of them tripped or stung. The magic controlling them had stripped them of any personality other than what was needed to do their job.

They trudged through the jungle until they had reached a cobbled together wall of wood and stacked cars. The gate was lifted up by a construction crane and came back down the second that the patrol walked through, Atreus had been nearly caught by it as he slipped in. The former god moved around several ramshackle buildings and then peered around a corner to get a good look of the place. It was made out of a mix of scrap and lumber from the jungle haphazardly slapped together but still orderly. Everyone moved with purpose, not a step out of place.

"Good, means they are predictable." Atreus muttered to himself as he slipped back into the shadows. He needed to find their radio room, the lack of proper digital infrastructure in this supernatural jungle meant they would be reliant on radio to keep in contact with the other camps. The fact he hadn't been able to call Rias his entire time here due to interference had given him a great hint.

As the copper haired boy moved through the camp, making sure to avoid anyone's sight just in case his illusions weren't enough, Atreus prepared for his next move. Every now and then he would he scratch Norse Runes into the ground, walls, or rocks that littered the camp. For now they would do nothing but at his command they would activate a summon forth some of his elemental beasts.

Through the patrols and movements of the cultists, Atreus made his way to a building that was situated under a hastily crafted radio tower. The Devil watched from the shadows, watching as several groups of cultists came in out of the shack. He frowned at the fact there seemed to be no gap in people checking in on his target. He had to make sure that communications were cut off, he wasn't entirely sure that his father wouldn't just run in ready to slaughter his way through his assigned camp. But he also knew his father was smarter than one would first think and was a master at the art of war, even more so now that he had been living in a world with thousands of wars of war to learn from. Either way, this had to be his first target in order to achieve the best mission result.

Atreus needed to find a distraction. He thought about setting off one of his traps but knew that the nature of the cultists that wouldn't have the desired effect. With how controlled they were, only a small number of them would end up going to contain whatever damage he caused. So the Devil slipped away and started checking through the camp for anything that might pull a lot of attention. The ammo depot looked like a promising target but that might also set off alarms of an attack, which could damage his father's chance or the main camp.

As the teen contemplated his next course of action he heard something. A hissing sound that using his powers he deciphered as a call for help. It didn't sound like the hissing of the Snake-Men and even more curious was that he could only sense the intent and not the actual translation. Atreus knew that meant it was a language couldn't be understood in the normal way, that it had nuances that a human-like mind couldn't comprehend. Lots of things had languages like that, trees and plants being the best example. It was one of those things that he supposed with age and training he could have eventually learned before he became a Devil and stayed a God. But for now, simply understanding the intent was enough.

Following the hissing sound he came to the center of the camp. There a massive alter to the twisted angry version of the dead Aztec god Quetzalcoatl stood below a floating stone covered in runes. All around it were men and women dressed in bloody rags and far too many feathers, finished off with helmets made from the severed heads of the snake men. They were in the middle of some sort of sermon but that wasn't what had brought Atreus here. That would be the many cages of snakes further back behind the alter. They contained hundreds of snakes, some of them even had small feathery red wings. Those with wings were the ones that were making the pleas for help, others were making more… aggressive hissing toward the cultists.

The Devil smiled wide as he had found his distraction and a little help in his mission. A little bit of trickery here and there and the boy soon found himself with a keyring that one of them should be for the cages. Atreus sneaked his way over to the stacks of cages, There he was able to get a closer look at the snakes. All of them had intricate patters of green and red across their scales and each cage only contained one of the winged snakes.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm guess you all aren't too pleased at being locked up like this." Atreus had always liked snakes, wasn't hard to understand given his relationship with the World Serpent. Though he was kinda fuzzy on just how the World Serpent of his home reality existed with… it hurt his head to think about the analog nature of mythologies here and back in his home reality. But Atreus liked snakes, and these snakes were trapped and could help him. One of the larger crates shook and Atreus looked over to it to find a single feathered snake, this one having a collar of red and yellow feather around its neck. It was the largest of the bunch, easily the size of a python. "Here's the deal, I need to take these guys out. Think you can help me with that."

The large feather snake hiss angrily in agreement. So Atreus explained his plan, and unlocked all the cages, however the snakes remained inside. The teen then drew a Nordic rune into the dirt, one that would simply glow when he commanded it to. With the plan set, Atreus sneaked his way back to the radio shack. With the snap of his fingers he gave the signal to the snake to have their revenge. And it turned out that snake venom and being swarmed by the reptiles was enough to shock some humanity back into he cultists as Atreus heard screaming come from the center of the camp. This was followed by many footsteps heading toward the focus of the commotion.

And in that moment he slipped in a window and took note of the three cultists that were manning the radio equipment. One was an older lady that was still wearing civilian clothes. Atreus tensed up, then followed his father's advice and closed his heart to what had to be done. With near perfect skill and efficiency, Atreus snuck up to the middle cultist and swiftly sliced through his neck with the same knife he had since he was a child. The other two didn't have time to react as the one on the left soon had the small blade in their forehead while the other died to a chop to their neck that severed their spinal cord.

"Close your heart to it. They weren't even really human by this point." Atreus told himself as he summoned a bear of Muspelheim fire. He walked out the door as the fires started reaching the walls and the sound of a bear's growl echoed aside electronics breaking. The camp he came back to was not so orderly anymore. Swarms of snakes now slithered their way through, chasing and being chased by mad cultists who were trying to avoid being attack and who were trying to recapture them. In the chaos of this mess, Atreus added to it by activating his traps, sending several fiery beasts running through the camp after anything with two legs. By the end of it, Atreus found himself a good high spot and started snipping off heads with his Talon Bow, mostly focusing on anyone going for an exit. "Won't be long now, I really wanna get back home, I'm actually missing Mimir's cooking… definitely missing Akeno's lunches… hell even some crappy ramen bowls with Rias would be nice right now."

* * *

Atreus dipped into the steaming hot spring, many of them littered the bottom of the gorges that crisis crossed the snake-men's home. The night sky, moonlight, and several fireflies were his only illumination. The sounds of the snake-men encircling the main camp of the cultists was feint but he could hear it. Both he and his father had been able to succeed in their missions. Apparently his father had found a big rock and chucked it at his camp's radio tower to cut off their communication. After that he stormed in and with his Chaos Blades tore through the humans defending the Sealing Stone.

Night was setting and tomorrow would be the final push to end all of this. The memories of what had happened, the feeling of killing mortal men was still fresh in his mind. He really understood why his father was as stoic as he was. It was the only way Atreus could understand how he could cope with all the blood he had spilled. "It's been forever since I've had to kill just a normal person. Monsters and other supernatural beings feel… it feels like survival. But for them…"

"You worry you'll begin to feel like a butcher killing their cattle." Atreus locked up and took a defensive stance, despite being buck naked. He looked to the brush that hugged the pure stone of the hit springs. He watched as the greens grew and eventually a womanly figure of plants and roots.

"A dryad?"

"I guess you could call me a distant cousin of them." The plant woman said as her face fully formed. She didn't feel hostile and so Atreus slowly lowered back into the spring, not out of embarrassment as he was very confident in his body due… uncountable reasons. "Unlike back in the world of your gods, many myths and beings of the supernatural world have been lost to time. Their names and image forgotten in the minds of men."

"And what does something lost to time of the outside world come to me for?" Atreus asked as his senses picked up on something in the air. A sudden change in the wind and a quiet rustle of the leaves that felt out of place.

"The jungle knows of what is to come, or what many wish to be. The enthralled humans are puppets to the dying hatred the Feathered Serpent felt in its final moments. Meanwhile, the cold ones that have guarded it's corpse yearn for the time when they can leave to find their own destiny." As she spoke, several tendrils of vegetation started to creep their way closer to the hot springs, along with a swarm of insects. The many fireflies that had been lighting up the canyon that hot springs rested in began to flicker out one by one until only a handful remained. "Soon, so very soon root and stem will reclaim what belongs to it. Those that have inhabited this land if given the chance leave and never return."

"And it sounds like you and the jungle seem very intent on this happening." Atreus said as he continued to soak in the spring. Despite the growing darkness and ominous atmosphere, he still didn't sense any threat toward him in particular. The plant lady was constantly… changing. Her appearance would at times be very feminine and others it would become more base humanoid but without any real features.

"**Yes**." The word echoed through the through the air, coming from no direction specifically. "**Humanity encroaches on the old places of the world. This one will Remain untouched by all.**"

"Ah… I see." Atreus understood that he was speaking more to the nature soul of the jungle through the Dryad like being. However now the tone had changed, before it was ambivalent to him. But now it was starting to become hostile. This was an angry spirit, one that has been forced to witness the destruction of the Amazon at the hands of industry and now was given the chance to push out everyone from it's borders. "Well, me and my father will be happy to help you there."

"**The Lightning Thrower and the laughing god of the ice giants**." Atreus cursed under his breath as the swarms of insects were rustling faster and faster around the spring that he was sitting in. "**The stench of western shores and foreign gods hangs about you. Will you truly leave? Or do you have further plans just as many before have had for these lands**?"

"I'm not those people, I'm only here because…" Atreus felt his mouth dry up as he tried to finish his words. Mentally his was panicking as he knew why this was happening, he could talk about the deal he and his family made with Nex or the business that it involved. A fact that very much was making the current situation worse.

The avatar of the jungle, as it was unfurling to be less human shaped as the moments passed, didn't seem pleased by this retraction of information. The entire gorge by now was lit up by only a single firefly that hung above Atreus but thanks to his Devil blessed night vision he could see that he was surrounded by clinging plants and beneath every root and branch was a ocean of bugs. There was this loud creaking sound that the God turned Devil took as a roar of displeasure. Atreus was planning on created a blaze of Muspelheim fire summons and fly as high as he could.

Then he heard the skittering of the insects stop behind him. The oppressive aura dipped a bit and he allowed himself to look back. There, weaving its way through the sea of bugs were several snakes, their hisses scaring off the bugs and causing a ripple effect across the entire army of creepy crawlies. The led snake then unfurled red and yellow feathery wings and slithered and flapped its way up into the air. Atreus recognized it as the same lead snake that he had saved back at the camp.

"It's seems the children of the Feathered Serpent have decided to trust you." Atreus looked back and saw that the Dryad creature was now back to her previous feminine form. However the light of the fireflies and the rest of the gorge was still covered in plants.

"Then why do I still feel like I'm in danger?" Atreus asked as a few of the tattoos on his fingers glowed with the red of Muspelheim.

"Trust can be misplaced, even when it comes from such wise beings." The plant lady explained as the flying snake circled Atreus and eventually landed on his shoulder and started coiling around his arm. In the small it of research that Atreus had done for the mission, he knew that Quetzalcoatl, the god they had come to kill, was one of knowledge among other things. But he didn't find anything about him having children. Though Atreus knew that his research was limited to just mortal human knowledge as he didn't exactly have access to any library in the supernatural world in the time since the trip.

"But I'm guessing that since you're here again, there's an offer on the table?" There had to be some sort of catch. While it seemed that this intervention had prevented violence from breaking out, Atreus was under no illusion that both of these parties had his best interest at heart. The jungle wanted everything not directly tied to it and its natural ecosystem gone, meanwhile the serpents were a total mystery. The Pawn assumed by what the Plant lady said before, about how what was controlling the humans, that it wasn't the true spirit of Quetzalcoatl. Which meant that his children might want to end this whole thing just as badly. All he knew was that both were enemies of the cultists. "My guess is you want to make sure my father, myself, and our other friend leave and don't come back."

"**Yes**." The jungle growled back through the gorge.

"Right, well I don't know how to convince you that was already our plan more than just giving my word." Atreus didn't know just what they wanted, there wasn't any way that he could think of that could be done to ensure that him, his father and Nex wouldn't come back. It wasn't like the Jungle was capable of affecting them once they left or able to hold anything over them.

"A pact will be made." The plant woman said and immediately Atreus was apprehensive about this. "You are a Devil are you not? Is not it the business of Devils to make deals?"

"Meaning you have something to exchange?" The Devil boy smiled feeling that now things were on his turf. If they had suggested a contract like he had with Nex then Atreus would have been a bit more worried. But if they wanted a Devil Pact than he was far more able to dictate the rules.

"You and your kind will leave once your business is concluded and in exchange a Familiar will be presented to you. And since the children of the Feathered Serpent were so eager to vouch for you, one of their numbers should suffice." The plant lady looked to the winged snake on Atreus' shoulder who hissed angrily at being volunteered for this. But then the loud creaking of trees reaching forward echoed through the ravine and it quickly shut up. "Do these terms satisfy you?"

"I'm fine with them but it doesn't seem that all parties are okay with it." He looked to the winged serpent on his side who looked at him before rudely hissing something in its own tongue as it turned back away. It was agreeing to this but would have its own demands later. "I guess that will have to do."

* * *

"You joining a circus or something kid?" Nex asked as Atreus approached him and Kratos. The three were now standing on a massive branch that gave them a perfect view of the battle taking place.

Far below and further ahead was the sloping campsite outside a gasping cave entrance. The cave itself looked like a roughly carved snake's head out of the small mountain it was at the base of. Meanwhile rings of stalagmite like pillars circled the cave entrance. Between these rings were a small town of cobbled together scrap buildings and the remains of the Snake-Men's homes. The rings must have been natural walls the Snake-Men used before the new occupants came and reinforced them with sheets of metal and wooden scaffolding. Sandbags and machine gun camps were also common.

However, the Snake-Men were no longer ignorant to the dangers of high powered firearms. The Snake-Men were encroaching upon their former village behind thick barricades they pushed forward on wheels. Reinforced by their own magic, these mobile walls were providing decent cover as they walked across the charred field that the cultist had created around their camp. The Snake-Men slithered their way up toward the first and only trench that the cultists had been able to make, safe in the knowledge that without the other camps they wouldn't be flanked behind and slaughtered.

"Boy?" Kratos asked looking at the winged snake that was with his son.

"I'll explain later." Atreus sighed still a little exhausted from last night's exactment. After performing the Familiar ritual on his new Familiar, he had to argue with an entire jungle on the details of the deal he had to make. Atreus very much wanted to leave this place, almost as much as the very trees and dirt beneath him wanted him gone. True he had gotten a powerful Familiar out of this trip and helped his father on one of his missions, but it felt far more like a chore than a quality father/son trip he had been expecting. "They are doing a good job, show's they've been planning this for a long time."

"Yes, this is a proper siege." Kratos said nodding approvingly at the efforts of the Snake-Men as the first of the groups of hunters reached the trench. The natives tossed over primitive grenades made of clay and filled with all manner of poisonous insects that could be gathered from the jungle. The screams of pain that came from the trench was proof of their effectiveness.

"We aren't you two down there?" Nex asked as he sat down on the root and pulled out a candy bar had been saving.

"They wanted us to be ready for the fight inside the cave." Kratos replied as he crossed his arms. Atreus could guess that while this made tactical sense, his father wasn't overly pleased to not be leading the assault from the front. But they had done their part and the Snake-Men must want to regain some pride in taking back their home.

"Hey… what's stopping the Snakey boys from closing the cave with you two still in there?" Nex offered after he munched on his snack. Tossing the wrapper to the wind, to which Atreus' new Familiar caught in the wind. Likely not wanted to upset the jungle any more with the litter of the modern world.

"You." Both father and son replied at the same time. Nex grumbled a bit but the trio remained in silence as the siege continued on. The Snake-Men taking full advantage of the fact that the humans were scrambling to regain control of the battle but were now caged in the very defenses that were protecting them. With no reinforcements coming to save them, the cult had to contend with being boxed in and against superior numbers. And while they had improved the defenses somewhat, this was still the Snake-Men's former home and so they knew ever twist and turn that it had.

The three outsiders had the best seat in the house to watch the Snake-Men storm their way in once they were past the outer defenses. The moment that the forward elements of the assault had reached the machine gun encampments and killed their crews, more of their kin swarmed out from trees. The various towers that had been erected since the occupation were set ablaze with flaming arrows and more poisonous elements form the jungle were tossed into the upper levels to soften them up. It was as the God of War said, this was a proper siege.

Once the second to last ring had fallen to the attackers, both Kratos and Atreus dropped down from their perch and started making their way toward the cave mouth. The walked through the destroyed sections of the village and could hear the cult making its last stand at the cave's entrance. Loud hissing screams of the Snake-Men rallied them forward to finish this bloody time for their tribe. The outsiders however had a mission of their own and once they reached the doorstep of their objective wasted no time.

Kratos charged forward and opened his joining of the battle with a great swing of the Blades of Chaos. The front element of the cults defenders were caught as the chains of the God of War's signature weapon closed shut and a deafening explosion of fire followed. Atreus, using his father as a spring board, lunched himself into the and fired a dozen freezing arrows into the chests of those that remained. The cultists cried out in agony before shortly freezing solid. The father/son duo continued their way into he cave, performing a tag-team performance that few could replicate. It had been years since they had fought beside each other but their bond so deep and their skills so sharp meant it took little to find their rhythm. Kratos would continental bulldoze his way forward, hitting heavy and reckless while Atreus stuck to the sky or corners of the battle and pick off those that remained. Even the Devil's new companion slithered and sniped out a few kills for itself, though it mostly stayed back as it sensed it would only be in the way of the two monsters of battle.

Eventually the cultists had figured out that they were hopeless outclassed and began to retreat further into he cave. Kratos would smash through each door or gate they tried to lock behind them and Atreus spotted and disabled every trap. Nothing could stop them at this point.

"Father, I can feel a magic in the air… and some sort of voice along with it. It's likely the dreaming god." Atreus pointed out his father broke the door of another scrapyard checkpoint that had been barricaded against their advance. The magic that Atreus felt was something like he felt back in Helheim, even to this day he could recall the clawing magic of that realm. It was magic of the dead, and had a pervasive worming sense to it. Atreus know had a better understanding of why so many had been caught in its call. Now that he was getting closer to the source, he could begin to make out the voice that the magic was carrying. But it felt even stranger. "I… think I hear something… behind it?"

"It matters not boy, we are here to end it." With that they marched on, and met no more resistance. The cave was empty but for the many crudely made alters and totems that they had been seeing since they entered. Logs carved with birds at their top and snakes at the bottom, with strings of bird and snake bones dangling pretty much everywhere. It was evident where the cult was getting all its feathers from.

Soon enough the pair made it to the central chamber of the cave. A massive cavern in which laid the skeletal remains of a football stadium sized snake with equally large wings. However, where it was clear the only physical remains were the bones, the rest of the form out was a ghostly blue and green mist that filled out where meat, scales, and feathers once were. At the base of the remains of a god was a ritual site currently active with many robed figures chanting and several bleeding cult members on a raised stone dais covered in a stained blue sheet, on it was numerous runes glowing with power even as many of them were saturated with blood. Surrounding the ritual was the last three dozen cultists that had ran into the cave.

"**_Interlopers_**." Atreus heard in his mind, though he could tell that the word being spoken was in fact in the ancient Aztec language Nahuatl. It was a simple enough jump in logic to know what language a old Aztec god would speak. "**_The invaders god shall not interrupt my return. I shall be the harbinger of the next age of my people and throw down the shackles of the foreign god. These lands will once again be ruled by of its soil_**!"

"And in the process probably kill a lot of innocent people on the way." Atreus didn't know a lot about South American culture as he simply never had any exposure to it or felt the need to find out about it. But through internet osmosis he at least knew much of central and south America was very Christian. So he imagined that a old Aztec god, whose people were known for human sacrifice, would not be above committing genocide of those it deemed unrepentant.

"Do not think of what will happen if we fail Atreus, only on succeeding." Atreus just gave a blank nodding stare to his father trying to impart dramatic wisdom as he rolled his shoulder in menacing way. "I shall end the god, you prevent its complete rebirth."

"But its… oooh." Atreus started off after Kratos used his godly strength to jump across the cavern, just in time for the ghostly form of the snake god to lurch it's way off its own bones. Atreus watched with jaw dropped as his father collided with the being, his blades impaling its translucent scales as Kratos landed. With a classic Kratos roar, the God of War began his fight with the ghost of the Feathered Serpent. "Yup… he's still cooler than me."

"You will not deny our god's new golden age!" One of the cultists finally spoke for a change as he charged at Atreus with a shovel of all things. With a sigh, Atreus knocked the improvised weapon out of the cultist's hand with his bow and several hits across the body knocked back the insane man. A sweep across the legs sent him to the ground and with godly speed Atreus drew a arrow of magical energy and fired it into the chest of the tripped man.

"Next!" He called out as he slowly walked toward the ritual site as the ghost of the Feathered Serpent trashed around the cave. Rocks tumbled to the ground and the entire mountain shook as Kratos and the specter fought, though it was mostly the latter trying and failing to shake the former off its body. But nevertheless the remains of the cult that sought to return this dead god to flesh continued on despite the cavern they were in was starting to crack.

More of the remaining soldiers of the cult screamed in collective desperation as they ran toward Atreus. To the large group of cultists coming on his right, he summoned pack of elemental wolves all charged with the lightning of a Norse dragon. The pack leapt forward and swiftly began mauling the crazed men and woman in their way. Meanwhile the rest of those attacking Atreus met much the same fate as the first. Some got shot as they approached while others were simply out classed by his skill and taken aback with blows from his bow or fists. But soon enough they all were put out of their mind controlled misery.

"**_You shall not deny me, the new age will arrive with my return_**!" The ghost of Quetzalcoatl screamed out in a echo inside Atreus' mind. He could hear the desperation and hatred that dripped from every word. But it was like there was a growing amount of layers to the voice, more and more sources that covered each other to make one unified voice. But as Kratos hacked and slashed his way across the specter it frayed and untangled.

"There's a lot more going on here but also… it doesn't really involve us." Atreus watched as he approved the ring of robed cultists that were too deep in chanting and the magic of the ritual to notice him. The Devil held out his hand upward and out of it flew out a entire flock of ghostly sparrows that now circled above him. "Father! I'm going to stop whatever they're doing! Get ready!"

The only response that Atreus got from his father was a scream of acknowledgement. With a roll of his eyes Atreus then sent the flock of birds zooming through the air. Each of the ethereal sparrows pierced through the chests of the cultists in a small explosion of gore. Like wind had knocked them all down, they fell over and pools of blood began forming under them. But the magic in the air didn't go away, and the giant ghost of a snake god wasn't vanishing. Looking confused, Atreus glanced around for any surviving members of the cult before a gargling noise hit his ears. The young man groaned before turning his head down to see the pools of blood were being pulled up onto the stone dais by an unseen force. He cursed himself as it made sense that human sacrifice would be involved in an Aztec god's revival.

Atreus watched as all the blood in the entire cavern was crawling its way toward the center of the ritual site. He tried stopping it, freezing the blood, poisoning it, burning it, but nothing worked. It all just kept flowing like a river, and then began filling a humanoid shape. A large human in a on one knee head down position was forming out of the blood, dressed in a fine Aztec warrior attire though suspiciously lacking in the snake department. The blood that formed its body never stopped swirling around even as the form finished completely. Its solid red eyes opened as it stood up.

"**You have denied our return, but your interference is meaningless. The call will go out again, more will come and give us their lives again to bring about our true glory**." The being before Atreus spoke like many people speaking the same thing into the same phone at the same person. But this helped the young Devil understand what was happening. It wasn't just Quetzalcoatl, but likely fragments of every killed Aztec god all working together toward the same goal. He felt like the smart play would to try and divide them but his words held no sway over them and he didn't have enough personal experience with these beings to know how to exploit existing rifts if there was any. The giant blood construct walked forward and stepped off the stone dais and towered over Atreus, who was still trying to figure out how he was going to fight this thing. "**I sense what you are child, your blood is thick with different origins, the Lightning Thrower, the Ice Titans of the Northern Shores, and mortal blood. But covering it all like a shroud over a fresh corpse is that of the pits of Hell**."

"And what of it?" Atreus questioned as he took several steps back, knowing that reach and range was his only advantage here.

"**Leave this place, return to your masters in Hell. They had not laid foot upon our soil, but their angelic enemies had. Flee, and bring news of our return and tell of our offer to bring down the golden gates of heaven with armies of Hell**." The titan of blood spoke while also holding a clear threat in its tone. That any other response other than accepting this offer would result in death. However, the Devil noted that this offer was only for him. The collective of godly shards had said nothing about his father, which he easily deduced the intent behind. "**We have spoken! Do not test our**-"

The construct of blood was interrupted by an explosion to the face, knocking it back off its footing. Atreus ran as fast as he could away from the towering crimson foe, a minefield of small glowing turtles of all different colors and charged with magic behind him. These however proved to pointless as the sound of a rushing river, of certainly not water, he heard over him. He looked up but it was still the same stony ceiling but the question of what it had been was answered by Atreus being caught in the grip of the bloody titan's hand. The surface was solid like marble but unquestionable wet, and boiling hot.

The shape of the being's head was still reforming from Atreus initial attack but doing so in a odd way. Previously it had been a human head wearing a Aztec Warrior headpiece but now other shapes were trying to fight for control over the reconstruction. Animal or similar faces to that of old Aztec artwork depicting their gods. It roared in a unified display of anger at being rejected and attacked and began to squeeze its captive. Its misshapen head smirked as Atreus struggled to free itself.

"It seems we have arrived just in time." An angelic spoke as a great golden light shined behind the collective of Aztec gods. It looked behind and there floating above it was three winged warriors in gleaming heavenly armor. "You should have stayed in the void, false idols such as yourself do not belong in God's world." The center angelic figure said as he flourished its glowing spear.

"**Invaders! You come to die at our hands**!" The blinding rage in the remnants of the Aztec gods was palpable in their screams toward the figures. The sight of such a clear representation of their destroyers muting their rational thought. They let go of the small Devil they had been fighting and charged after the flying angels.

Atreus landed safely and quickly began wrapping himself in the frosts of his mother's homeland. The searing heat of the blood titan's rage had burned and it was only thanks to his affinity with the ice of Jötunheim that he had been able to not suffer third degree burns. He watched as the towering inferno of blood chased after his illusions of the archangels, whom he had never seen before but was thankful that the ruse had been bought. Seemed the fractured minds of the Aztec gods were just to hungry for vengeance to notice his magic.

"Now… how do I stop it?" Atreus muttered to himself but just then his senses picked up something big and something fast coming from behind. Unfurling his Devil wings, he took to the sky just in time to avoid being crushed by a rampaging spectral serpent. It was covered in flaming cuts with the worst looking like it was deep enough to be a quarter through the entire body. "Father!"

"Atreus, the battle drags on! We have to end this!" His father called back to him and that was just the issue that he was facing. He had tried to stop the ritual but that hadn't worked.

"If it wasn't the ritual, then something else must be anchoring them. Wait a minute…" Atreus looked back to the bones of Quetzalcoatl. "Duh." He wanted to hit himself for such a obvious fact. He looked back to his illusions of the Archangels whom were swooping and dodging the attacks of the blood titan. It was an easy thing to do since they weren't real. He flew further to the ceiling of the cavern and began actively directing the illusions, giving them a bit more magic and limited permanence.

It took a good deal of concentration to trick an ensnared mind into thinking it was touching something. As his illusions were only a trick on the victim's senses, they had no real presence in the real world. But touch was as much a sense as sight or hearing and so it was something that Atreus could manipulate. Normally a being like his current foe would have a number of ways to counter him, from the multiple minds in one body checking each other to the fact they were shards of various gods and thus far more powerful than him, but right now they were not able to deny their anger at the sight of the Archangels. That all consuming anger caused them to be unable to defend themselves against mental attacks, there might also be a hint of arrogance in there too.

"Heretical god-beings, your lands and your people have abandoned you. You will find no converts, only the most faithful to our father." One of the illusions mocked as they continued to goad the bloody beast further. Then lead it over to the minefield that Atreus had made earlier. With one step a myriad of magical explosions were set of, fire, ice, lightning, and poison all burst out and to Atreus' disappointment didn't seem to affect the monster in the slightest.

"**Our power will spread across the land, those that do not repent shall be punished! They will be broken and sacrificed for the prosperity of the true faithful**!" Atreus frowned at that. It seemed the Aztec Gods were unaware of just how Christian central and south America had become, catholic at that. If they were to succeed today than pretty much all of central and south America was going to be turned into a bloody slaughter house, those not killed turned into mindless drones like the cultists that brought on this mess.

"We defeated you once, it will child's play to do so again." Again, the illusions kept up their haughty mocking tone. Atreus needed the collective of Aztec gods good and mad as he eld them across the cavern. Even as Kratos fought to contain the massive ghost of the Feathered Serpent, Atreus directed the unbridled rage of the rest of the Aztec Pantheon. Right into the skeleton of Quetzalcoatl, with a blind rage swing the bloody titan lunged forward and just as it was about to make contact with the smirking floating angel… the angel vanished. And instead the forehead of the Feathered Serpent's skull was in a collision course with the bloody fist.

"**No**!" But it was too late, with a deafening crack the fist impacted the stark white bone and smashed through. This caused the rest of the skull to form countless spiderweb cracks and with a small piece of rubble falling from the ceiling it all began to shatter. "**WhErE dId ThEy GO-OO-OooO**!" Atreus watched in fascination as even as the blood titan's body began to shift and unravel itself the minds behind it were still laser focused on their revenge.

"Right here?" Atreus created another illusion of one of the Archangels, though less detailed and a bit more cartoony. But this didn't seem to matter to the half mad beast as it charged right at the image wildly, this time further into the bones of the anchor holding it together.

"**What are you doing!?**" The Pawn looked to see the ghostly form of Quetzalcoatl slithering towards the blood titan. "**Stop that this instant**!" But just then a chain wrapped around its neck and pulled back, forcing it away from stopping its supposed ally from destroying its physical remains.

Instead it was forced to watch as the berserk argumentation of its kin rampaged as it tried to destroy a obvious fake angel. With ever rib and bone shattered more and more of the blood that formed its body sloshed off and that which remained become more unstable. As the monster reached the end of the tail, it had become a quarter of its original size and barely resembled anything but a ever shifting ball of blood.

"You should really visit Rio, they have this giant statue of-" Atreus took pity on the bloody mess and let it feel like it destroyed the angel parody as it smashed through the last remaining intact piece of bone. It then gave a death scream that was a mix of joyous satisfaction and that of a painful end. Then exploded in a gore of blood, covering the walls of the cavern and everything in it.

"I really hope I'm not getting any STDs from this." Atreus muttered as he wiped away the blood that had splattered on him while floating back down to the ground. He then looked back to the only other threat left but stood still as the giant snake did nothing while in the choke hold of Kratos. Then has the entire cave started to rumble, the will that had been holding the mountain together now disappearing, it began to fade away. The chain that held the Blades of Chaos to its user went slack as they phased through the ghost.

"**_Thank you stranger, the blood of the past may now be reborn into the next cycle_**." That was last thing Atreus knew before the ghost of Quetzalcoatl vanished completely. The young Devil was about to ponder on the being's words but those thoughts were quickly replaced by panic as a large bolder nearly crushed him.

"Boy! We are leaving!" He heard his father yell and Atreus was swift to get himself back up and run toward the exit along side Kratos. The two ran over bodies and crumbling stone alike, a true race to escape with their lives ensued.

But the stories of these two were not destined to end here and so they made it out as the tunnel collapsed behind them. The stone that acted as the seal to the cave had fallen forward and the entire mountain now was crumbling apart. Kratos and Atreus both now joined the Snake-Men as they too retreated away from the disaster site. Rockslides the size of large ocean waves began to barrel toward the jungle, only for the jungle to defend itself. Massive trees that had been alive for millennia uprooted and formed a solid wall of bark against the incoming tidal wave of crumbling mountain. Thankfully, both the strangers to this land and its cold-blooded natives had been on the other side of that wall when the crash happened.

"It's over? It's finally over?" Atreus breathed heavily as he looked up from where he had collapsed and saw the wall of trees. The sounds of settling stone then came and then a loud whine followed. The trees then began moving again, this time climbing the settled stone to begin reclaiming the uncovered land. "Yeah it's over." Atreus pulled himself back up, but remained sitting as his muscles still felt sorer than they had in years. He let out a sigh of relief and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well Atreus, many more would have died had you not been here." Kratos said with as warm a smile as the man was capable of giving. Atreus gave a much brighter one but internally was vowing to never go on one of these father/son trips again. At least not until he was much stronger.

"Hey guys, great work!" Nex cheered as he popped out of nowhere and immediately dodged the arrow of Niflheim poison that had been shot at him. Atreus was not in the mood for his antics. "Seriously great work, and now that this job is done, why don't we head on over to Rio and hit a few bars… maybe find some nice local ladies?"

"Take us home now!" Both father and son boomed at the forgettable man, a small point of pride in each of them came along with that.

"Gees, can't take a joke."

* * *

Atreus sighed as he reclined back into cushy seat of the private jet that Nex had been able to scam for them. His thanks for doing such a important job and saving hundreds of millions of people form death and torment. Nearby his father was asleep in his own chair, he had simply grunted a thanks to Nex for the plane and only taken a bottle wine from the onboard bar, downed it, and fallen asleep. Nex himself was not on the flight, instead he was going to Kent England to speak with more of his kind.

"Less of him the better, though was acting weird." Atreus muttered to himself as he scratched the wings of his new Familiar who laid in his lap. Despite the awkward and forced situation that brought them together he did like his Familiar. He liked snakes, a feathered serpent was a powerful magical creature, there was little to complain about. However he had noticed a change in attitude in the cold blooded creature, but he chalked it up to not really knowing it well enough. Atreus shooed those thoughts away as he pulled out his phone, knowing what he needed to do.

"-_Why haven't you called me… us… why haven't you called us_-." Rias corrected herself in a flustered manner as the call picked up. "-_You were supposed to stay in contact, what happened_?-"

"I had no service in a magical Amazonian jungle." Atreus answer calmly as queued up John Wick on the inflight movie screen.

"-_Oh… fine then_.-" Rias pouted and Atreus could just picture it and found it adorable. "-_Anyways, what happened. You didn't get hurt or anything_?-" The poutiness quickly turned to concern that Atreus appreciated just as much.

"I'm fine. We were able to stop the rebirth of a blood madden pantheon from going on a conquest of subjugation and human sacrifice in Latin America." Atreus found great enjoyment out of the resulting silence from his words. "I also got a Familiar, I haven't named it yet."

"-_Wait-wait-wait… I-I need a better explanation than that_.-" And so Atreus began to give a more detailed story of his time across the pacific. All the while the feathered serpent in his lap smiled and toward the end of its master's story it's eyes glowed silver for but a moment before they closed as it returned to it's nap.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes

Marry Christmas everyone

* * *

"Finally we are home!" Atreus shouted as he and his father stepped out of the taxi that was very pleased to see the two leave. The cab then sped off the moment it got paid, the driver knowing that there was some sort of damage to the frame of the car for lugging the massive pale man around.

The flight back to Japan was quiet and the ride back to Kuoh was relaxed for all but the driver. Kratos personally always felt uneasy flying, bad memories and knowing it was domain of Zeus did not help things. If he needed to he just tried to sleep all the way through. But now he and his son were back at their home, and if by Nex's absence it would be for a good long while. That was fine by him, as Kratos felt the need to take a bit more active role in watching over his son these days. He knew his wife could handle any parental issue and Mimir could drag her worst tendencies back if needed. He just wasn't cut out to be a present father, life had beaten that possibility out of him. But he would be there for his son and new daughter, even if he had to go against his nature.

"Atreus." Kratos started as his son began his way down the path to the front door. Atreus turned back around and held a questioning look on his face. And the old Spartan could not help but so much of himself and Fay in him. "I know that… this trip wasn't the same as our last. It wasn't supposed to be. I needed to know if this… change… in you was something to be concerned about."

"And how could you know that, we barely spent any time together on the trip." Atreus pointed out but Kratos just grunted in dismissal.

"I do not need to always be around you like some circling hawk boy. I see plenty." The ghost of Sparta was not a fool and was not some brainless brute. He may not grasp many things or be able to articulate or understand complex emotional concepts, but he knew people. He knew the inner natures of them. Kratos' judge of character was built upon the experiences of several life times worth of war, suffering, and the drama of the gods. With very little he could figure out a person. "This change in you, the loss of your godhood and becoming a Devil of this world. It has not changed you. You are still the man I am proud to call my own."

"Father." Atreus muttered softly, never before had his father expressed his feelings so directly. However then moment was about to brought back to expectations rather quickly.

"But understand boy, you are young and so is this change. I will be watching you, should your Curse remain and reveal itself or this Devil blood in you turns you down the wrong path, I will not hold back." Kratos said as he nearly comically loomed over Atreus and spoke in the most deadpan serious tone anyone could ever hear. Atreus on the other hand just sighed at the loss of the touching father and son moment.

"And will say thank you once you have knocked some sense into me." He waved off his father, assured that if these events play out that his father will set him straight. Atreus turned back and continued his way toward his own bed, eager to sleep in his room for a change. "But for now let's just see the welcome party. I bet they are ju-"

"Atreus!" Before the Pawn could speak more, he was tackled by two feminine forms. He fell on to his back with both Raynare and Asia smothering him with their welcome back hugs. Eventually this evolved with Raynare shoving Asia off and turning things a bit more heated with a long French kiss. Kratos for his part closed his eyes and took several breaths, and then stepped around the scene to greet his wife at the door.

"Oh don't be like that, let them have the fun of youth." Freya chuckled as her husband approached her and gave her a more reserved kiss on the cheek. The Vanir goddess however that for her stoic husband, that was his equivalent of exactly what the girls were doing to Atreus. And after the many years of the mood swings of Odin where one day he could be gushing and affectionate and the next cold and belittling, Kratos was exactly what she wanted in terms of temperament. Predictable, genuine, and steadfast. "Where's the leech?"

"He did not return with us instead he booked a flight to the UK, and did not give a date for when he would return." Kratos answered as he thought on the parting words Nex had gave. That he had something to look into and only he could do it. To Kratos that meant further business with his own kind.

"All the better than, something's brewing and I have a feeling you could be a help." Freya gave a meaningful look to her husband, promising to explain further later. During the time he and Atreus had been away, she had hosted Rias and her group several times. In that time she had gotten to know them but also observed a growing anxiety in the Gremory. She didn't pry into the business directly but did ask Mimir. The Satyr told her that there was something and it was coming soon but that like many things it wasn't his to tell. "But for now you are back, and looking like for a extend period. I think we'll have to expand your wardrobe a bit in that case."

"I enjoy my clothes."

"Dear, you look like a lumberjack half the time and the other half like a TV dad from the nineties."

"I also enjoy those shows."

"I will drag you to the mall if I have to."

"You can try."

"Oh, it's going to be one of those games? Are you sure about this?"

"…"

"Dear?"

"(Kratos Grumbling.)"

* * *

Atreus and Raynare were in the middle of devouring each other as they closed the door to his room behind them. Hands roamed each other's body as they began to discard clothing while making their way to his bed. A quick glowing hand sign later and the room was sealed as far as sound was concerned.

"Nine days… nine days you made me go without sex." Raynare growled after nipped his lower lip and then shoved him back onto the bed. The lustful gleam in her eyes shined bright as she kneeled down in front of him and began to undo his pants. "I have needs, and toys just don't cut it." With that she freed the object of her desire, smiling as it sprung free already semi hard.

Wasting no time the self-titled Fallen Angel bitch grabbed ahold of the tool in front her and began stroking, feeling a sense of pride in her chest at the small grunt of pleasure from Atreus. The absence of sex in her life and the icon of manliness that her boyfriend possessed made her a bit impatient and so without further encouragement leaned forward and took his cock in to her mouth. One hand still jerking him off while the other was rubbing her moistening snatch.

"Oh fuck I missed this." Atreus moaned as his hands gripped the sheets of his bed, the feeling of Raynare's hot mouth straining his near godly endurance. Both of them had plenty of pent up sexual frustration but there was also a unspoken contest to see who cracked first. Raynare smirked as she knew she had gotten the upper hand and decided to gloat a bit. So with a wet pop she released Atreus' member but continued to slowly stroke the shaft while giving the occlusal kisses to the tip.

"Does that feel good babe, do my cocksucker lips make you wanna cum?" Raynare teased as she reached below and started massaging her boyfriend's balls. But as opened her mouth to continue her teasing, she felt Atreus grab her head and push her back down onto him. Her mouth filled his cock and her body went on fire with the forceful move on his part. Fluids dripped down her legs as she was face fucked, the sheer thrill of being used like a toy by someone with real power over her. For her twisted and black heart it was sexual nirvana.

And she couldn't control herself, she needed to cum after all this time and she needed to feel the highest rush of pleasure as she was being used like this. So as her devil boyfriend held her head and pumped it on his shaft, she was free to grope herself, play with herself, fuck herself, anything to push herself over the edge. And moments before she felt a twitch in her mouth to signal what was coming, she was about to have her second climax. It came as she felt the taste of Atreus' cum hit her tongue and down her throat. She shallowed every drop, thanking Satan for a change that one of the many things that Devil bodies had over normal humans was taste.

"Fuck did miss that." Atreus breathed in deeply as Raynare continued and finished him off, licking every bit of as seed and cleaning her lips of any residue. Then he smiled as she climbed up on top of them as they moved back onto the bed proper. Her voluptuous body clung him, curves and soft skin pressed into him as she slowly rocked her hips so that her wet slit rubbed along his only slightly softened shaft.

"So did I babe. I spent every night thinking about when you come back." Raynare spoke softly as she ran her hands over his chest. But then her smile turned a little more twisted. "Fresh off the battlefield. Made some dumbass human crazies regret ever having the balls to defy you. Coming back home covered in the gore of your enemies. Oh fuck it got me so drenched when you called and told me you killed an entire pantheon of gods!" As Raynare spoke her voice got more and more lost in the fog of arousal, halfway through she had reached up and started squeezing her right breast and had started quickening the pace of her hips.

"Uh…" Atreus knew that Raynare was attracted to power and dominating shows of it, but even he was getting a little concerned here. But before he could say more, his face was buried between Raynare's bountiful breasts.

"It just proved that you are the only man I can love. Your strength and power is only matched by how much you actually give a shit about a worthless bitch like me." The Fallen Angel then pulled back, both impaling herself on his hardened dick and lowered herself onto him so she could show all her love for him in a searing kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as Atreus grabbed ahold of her ample rear and started moving along to an enjoyable rhythm. "I… I love you, I don't ever want you to leave me again okay." There was a crack in her persona, in those words there was the insecure need to be wanted and loved that shone through.

"It's like what you said before, your mine and nothing's changing that." Raynare nearly had tears in her eyes at, but she pressed those feelings back as she sat back up and filled her insides up with Atreus. A loud pleased gasp escaped her lips as she rode the former god, her hips guided by his hands which squeezed her flesh. Her chest swayed and bounced with every rock of her waist and her face was slowly twisting into a perfect image of carnal ecstasy. Atreus meanwhile was equally in sex heaven, the warm tightness of the Fallen Angel's pussy felt incredible around his cock as with every thrust it dove deeper into her. Both were still sensitive from their foreplay earlier and so they felt their next orgasm approach.

"Take me, I want it all inside me. I want you to mark me as yours!" Raynare shouted as their pace quickened, her mind was on the edges with a blissful sex high, a little bit of drool off of her lips. She felt Atreus get bigger inside her just moments before he unloaded his spunk, setting off a wonderful climax that had her seeing stars. He groaned deeply as he emptied inside of her and she gave out a shrill squeal of pleasure as he filled her up. Their bodies went ridged until finally she flopped onto him as they rode down off their orgasmic highs. "Oh fucking a… that's a welcome home party to remember."

"Who said we're done?" Atreus responded but got a small wiggle of denial out of her.

"Ten minutes of cuddling then more fucking." Raynare cooed as she snuggled into her man's muscled chest. Sure she missed the raw dicking he could give but also she missed the smile feeling of being held by him.

"Fine, tell me what happened while I was gone." He wrapped his arms around her body, his hands resting on the small of her back. Her bare breasts pressed into his chest like massive soft marshmallows and her long legs intertwined with his own, he would certainly be ready to go once she got in her required cuddle time.

"The kendo girls got their asses handed to them by red. They came at her like they were all hot shit and got a lesson on why untrained and unaugmented humans are children compared to supernatural beings." Raynare chuckled at the memory of her coming home from her dinner shift to find Asia fixing up the battered and bruised, in way than one, Katase and Murayama. Mimir had told her what had happened and the results of it. "Pretty sure red had them tested for magical aptitude and affinity, and the pink one has something scary… she was all pale and freaked out for a good few days."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." He was interested in just what types of magic that they were attuned toward. As far as he was aware, human magic in this world centered around using a deep understanding of naturally occurring mana as fuel, and then using precise magical calculations to create an effect. Humans also had differing innate skill in gathering and/or using mana in magic. They also tended to naturally drift toward one school of magic over others however this didn't mean they could use other forms of magic, just that one tended to be easier overall. "Anything else?"

"Rias has been… off." Atreus looked down at Raynare who's tone changed completely, now completely serious. "Akeno knows too, and I think Kiba and Koneko also know but I still don't have a good read on them yet. He's way too good at putting on a good face and she just a emotional mute so… you already know." He nodded at that, both of the original members of the peerage in question were hard to get a good grasp of even for Atreus. He assumed that it had to be some sort of trauma as that always created people who differed from the norm. It made it harder for his powers to pin them down and with them being Devil all he had was his skill in figuring people out. Not that he had tried that much with them in a effort to respect their privacy. "I also asked the goat and he's being tight lipped about it."

"Not sure he would tell you given how you two are." He chuckled as she pouted. "Thank you for telling me, I'll be on the lookout but Rias needs to tell me on her own." As he finished speaking Raynare slowly pulled herself out from his grasp and sat up. With a snap of her fingers he felt his body cleaned of sweat and the musk of sex was removed from the room, she also looked to be completely cleaned up and ready for another round. Then with a smirk she used leaned over and pulled out from under the bed a set of handcuffs and began spinning them.

"Enough about them and their problems, I'm feeling empty and needy." Her smirk was wide as she cuffed one of her hands and pushed out her chest as to give her girls a little bounce. Think you can fix that lover boy?"

"Oh I know I-"

"No!" Both Atreus and Raynare looked back and saw Asia bursting into his room, wearing only a nightgown. She ran over and dove onto his bed, knocking Raynare to the side. "I'm not falling behind anymore!"

"What the hell you little shit?! This is a private moment!" Raynare growled as she got right up into Asia's face, their bodies pressed into each other as neither backed away. Atreus bit his lip into a straight line as he decided internally to let this play out. He then noticed that Asia left the door open and thus broke the silencing spell he had placed on his room.

"And you told me I needed to be more bold so that's what I'm doing." Asia said as she awkwardly began taking off her nightgown only to get tangled up in it due to nerves and lack of practice. "I can be naked too if that's what you… Atreus?" Both the former nun and Fallen Angel looked down to see Atreus was missing from the bed. Then both girls felt a chill run down their spine as they heard a very unamused grunt come from the open doorframe. Slowly they turned their heads to see the darkened form of Kratos, later both would claim that his eyes were only thing they could see and were glowing red.

* * *

"And now both Asia and Raynare are under house arrest and that is why she wasn't here today." Atreus explained to Katase, Murayama, and Akeno as the four of them sat and ate lunch together. Akeno, the odd one out of the group, had seemingly invited herself and neither the kendo captains felt brave enough to tell her to go away. Atreus meanwhile was bribed easily by Akeno's cooking in the form of a very delicious bento box.

"Lucky bitch… getting first crack at him." Katase muttered to her best friend who nodded in agreement. The two were happy to have Atreus back but knew they were still at a disadvantage when it came to the other girls vying for his, annoyingly oblivious, attention. One of whom sat serenely with them at that very moment. For one thing they still were a little PO'ed that all the new women seemed to have insane chest sizes.

"So Atreus, Rias said that you got your own Familiar while out on your trip." Akeno asked as she tried to change the subject if for no other reason than to move away from Raynare altogether. The very mention of the Fallen Angel that got to spend nights with her crush was enough to set Akeno on edge.

"Oh yeah, It's a Feathered Serpent…" At that he held out his hand and a Devil Summoning circle formed in it. With a small glow of red light, the winged snake that had become Atreus' Familiar was summoned. It floated in the air a bit before slithering through the air and coiling around its master's arm with its head resting on his shoulder. "… still haven't given her a name yet."

"Her?" Murayama asked as the girls were in awe of the beautiful winged snake. Its scales glimmered slightly, most were a bright green but some were arranged in a geometric pattern of red and yellow. Meanwhile the feathers on its wings and around its neck were a deep crimson with yellow tips. It truly was a stunning creature.

"Yes, it's a female snake. Male snakes have longer and thicker tails to accommodate their sex organs." The girls blinked in surprise at the fact that Atreus knew about snakes. It only made sense if one knew about his origins and connection to the World Serpent but otherwise it would appear a very out of place hobby for the young man. "She's also been really lazy, just takes naps all the time and then goes out to hunt in my family's garden."

"Wait, so your Familiar lives with you?" Akeno asked because it was very rare for a Familiar to live anywhere other than a special designated place like the Familiar Forest or their native home.

"Yeah, I can't exactly send her back to the Amazon." All three of the girls present stared at snake coiled around their shared crush's arm. They didn't know why, but the felt threatened by this snake. Sensing a rising new tension in the air, Atreus decided change the subject once again. "So Katase, Murayama, I was told that you took magical aptitude tests."

"No! Don't remind me." Katase cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Murayama tried to consul her friend while Akeno just had a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Oh they did, and to our surprise they are quite the hidden witches." Akeno teased as Katase glared daggers at her, warning to not spill the goods on her. "If you don't tell him then I certainly will." The Queen was not however in the slightest intimidated by either of the two girls. They might have known Atreus longer than her but Akeno was confident that she could breeze past them on her unrivaled sex appeal and feminine skills. She would not be third place in the heart of the boy that had accepted her to a pair of humans who would have lost out on him had they not been magically addicted to him.

"Fine!" Katase threw her hands up and took several breaths before confronting the facts. "We took the aptitude test and both came back as magically adept, as for what kind of magic we are attuned to…" She trailed off and looked to her best friend to go first.

"Enhancement magic, Rias said it was like reinforcing my body and other objects with magic." Murayama explained and was quite pleased by this. It meant that she could power up her Kendo skills with magic very easily. Plus she was told that she could experiment with all kinds of elements and effects.

"And you?" Atreus said making sure to put Katase on the spot so she could squirm out of it. The girl gave a embarrassed and dreadful sigh as she prepared for what was to come next.

"It's… Necromancy." Both of the human girls glared hard at the small muffled giggles from Akeno. "It's not funny! I don't want to be some shriveled evil lich thing surrounded by dead bodies or whatever." Katase cried as she could feel herself be doomed to ugly future where she was alone with nothing but undead slaves to keep her company. She looked up and hoped that Atreus would say something to give her comfort but instead he just had this unreadable frown on his face like he was thinking really hard on this.

"It's not as bad as your making it out to be." Both the human girls were surprised to hear it was Akeno coming to save her. "Firstly, becoming a Lich is something that only the cowardly or mad aspire to. Those that are afraid of death due to what they have learned. You aren't and Atreus has said once he gets his own set of Evil Pieces he will reincarnate you into Devil, effetely making you immortal. Second, zombies and undead monsters are not the only uses of Necromancy."

"It's not?" Katase asked now a little hopeful.

"No, Necromancy is the magic of Death, that encompasses a lot of different spells. Ectopy and Spirit magic fall under this school along with Undeath. The former is more suited for battle while the latter is decent in a fight but also useful outside of one." Akeno had to stop herself as the possibilities of knowing a knowledgeable spirit mage came to her. She clenched her fists and breathed for a moment, and set aside those thoughts. It wouldn't be right to force Katase to make such an important choice in her magical development just to fulfill her own selfish desires. That being said… there's no harm in nudging.

"Dräger… it's always Dräger." Atreus muttered to himself as he looked down to the ground, but still caught the attention of the girls.

"That's a kind of undead found in Scandinavia right?" Akeno wasn't too familiar with the creatures of Atreus birthland but she had looked up that specific term as that's what he had called the minions of the first Devil Stray they fought together. "I read that they usually haunt burial sites, but are otherwise pretty rare."

"I've dealt them before. they are sad things. Also annoying at times." Atreus frowned at the memories of the time he accidently awakened a whole horde of Dräger and he and his father had to kill them all. Plus his overall experience of the horrible situation with Helheim and his homeworld had left a cautious attitude when it came to the dead. With these facts in mind he looked to Katase with a serious look in his eye. "The dead should stay dead, nothing goods from messing with that."

"Completely agree, yup… I want nothing to do with creep dead things or bringing back angry spirits that will just haunt me." Katase immediately shook her head in agreement and Akeno felt a little deflated but sighed and understood that it was probably for the best. It wouldn't have been as simple as she wished it would be either. "I'll just have to work harder on something I'm not _attuned_ for. Maybe we could ask-" Before Katase could finish the four heard the school bell signaling the end of lunch period. The topic would be tabled for another day as the still high school students packed up and went back to their normal day of normal life… for now.

* * *

"Boy, have you disposed of the trash yet?"

"Mimir does that, he does everything around the house." Atreus explained as he was getting ready with Asia as they were going to be meeting up at the ORC despite it being a Saturday. They still had their work and training as Devils so that meant going to the school campus on the weekend. "Father, I know that you're not used to being a stay at home dad but please don't use TV sitcom dads as a frame of reference." Both Atreus and Asia closed the door behind them as they left. The day was pleasant and the two weeks since he had returned things had been easy going… except for one thing.

"Your father is really having a difficult time, isn't he?" Asia asked as they walked down the side alleys toward the school.

"Yeah, he's never really adjusted to the idea that survival isn't a challenge in the modern world. He doesn't like the idea of just sitting around doing nothing, and he doesn't exactly have the skills to find a job in a town like this one." It really put into perspective as to why his father wanted to created his own world for his family, one that likely would be a bit more like the one he had back in Midgard. The only problem with that was that his stepmother was very acclimated to the modern world. Atreus was still debating on whether or not to tell Freya about Kratos' plan. "He just works out and takes break to enjoy some of the few things he likes. Bad TV seems to be one of them."

"Well I hope that he finds something to occupy his time." Atreus just gave a knowing look to Asia. He was fully aware that both her and Raynare were now very weary of his father and the fact he was watching them like a hawk. Raynare was something he had been expecting but not Asia, the Fallen Angel had said she had been trying to teach Asia a bit but Atreus hadn't expected her to have as much success as she had. But even just looking at what Asia was wearing; shorts that were a little shorter than what one might expect from a former nun, a top that defiantly was one size too small under a trendy jacket, and all being worn with perfectly well with only a small of hint of doubt and self-consciousness was astonishing. Atreus for his part was also wearing more causal clothes, jeans, boots, t-shirt, and a brown leather bomber jacket that his father picked up in the US for him.

"Asia."

"Yes?" She looked up to him, her eyes shined with a content and innocent joy that was rare in this world.

"Raynare is not someone look up to."

"I know." With that made clear to Atreus the two continued to walk to school in comfortable silence. Once they reached the old school building, they walked in but something felt off to Atreus, there was a change in the air. Firstly it felt warmer than it should and there was a unfamiliar magic in the aura of the building. The reason became clear as both he and Asia walked into the main meeting room.

The rest of the peerage was standing off to the side behind the couch that Rias sat on. Across from her was a blond man in a fine but causal suit with an overly self assured smirk on his face, between them was a silver haired woman in a maid outfit… and neither were the focus of Atreus as he entered the room. That would be the woman standing behind the man, the same woman he had been sleeping with prior to becoming a Devil. She obviously recognized him as well but schooled her features before the man turned back to her.

"Rias, why is one of your servants staring at Riser's Queen?" The blond man spoke with one of the most arrogant and entitled voices that Atreus had ever heard. Rias blinked and looked back at Atreus, confused and now a bit concerned. But then she looked back to the man, eyes filled with hidden disdain.

"I do not know but that is not important." Rias waved the man off, but Atreus could see that wouldn't work. He knew this type, the kind of man that had to make a show of dominance when he felt even the slightest bit threatened. And a show was certainly coming, as the man signaled for his Queen to come to him. Atreus watched as she steeled herself and did as she was silently ordered and walked around the couch and approached her King, who then proceeded to grab her and place her on his lap and then began to shameless grope her.

"Riser knows why, it is because all men desire what Riser has. But they cannot, only I can have women as fine as this… and others." With that last remark he leveled his gaze at Rias who scowled even deeper. After another moment, he released the woman and refocused entirely on Rias believing he had sufficiently shown Atreus up. However all he did was make the former god wish he had pressed the matter of him offering to take care of her abusive partner more.

"Why are you here Riser, you hate the mortal world. I don't see you having any other reason to be here other to harass me." The man called Riser did not change his mood at her harsh worlds, if anything he seemed emboldened by them.

"How could seeing one's fiancé harassment?" He asked flippantly, the revelation of who this man was hitting both Atreus and Asia who did not know.

"I have and never will agree that horrid contract that your family conned mine into signing!" Rias shouted as she stood up however once she finished her statement, in the blink of eye and wave of heat to the room, Riser was looming above her and had her chin in his hand.

"My dear Rias, that is slander. Out families agreed that for the good of all Devil Kind that we must preserve the purity of our blood. As two of the very few Pure Blood Devils we have a duty." Rias slapped away Riser's hand but still he didn't look at all the least bit put off. Atreus was becoming more and more sure that this man enjoyed Rias' resistance and the reasons for that were all unpleasant to say the very least.

"Ahem." For the first time, the woman in the maid outfit spoke up. Both Riser and Rias looked a little worried and back away from each other. The Pawn did not know who this woman was but she was certainly of some authority… despite how she appeared. "Lord Phenex, Lady Gremory, need I remind you that this meeting is not to descend into violence."

"Yes Grayfia." Rias said carefully as she sat back down.

"When confronted by the deadliest Queen, even Riser must take heed." The man shrugged, but Atreus could hear the tiniest bit of hidden rage lining his words. Rias and Riser then began trading further barbs at each other but Atreus was more interested in figuring out just what was going on so he leaned over to Akeno and asked the important question of just who was this guy.

"He's Riser Phenex, the third son of the House of Phenex. They're a powerful Devil family and one of the last that has maintained their Pure Blood status. They've hated Rias' family ever since her brother passed over their eldest son for the position of Satan. They're also are one of the wealthiest families in Hell and as Pure Bloods have the support of a lot of traditionalists. The guy himself is just a spoiled perverted jackass though." Akeno whispered going by both Rias and Akeno's words he was able piece together a rough picture of what was going on.

It seemed that as payback for being snubbed, the Phenex family was forcing the Gremorys to marry off their heiress to the Phenex's third son, likely chosen specifically because he was the worst of bunch. Politically this kneecapped Rias as Devil Nobility was still male centered in law though not nearly as much as in practice. Atreus had listened to Rias complain about that subject before but hadn't realized how it was affecting her in the immediate. She had never given an indication of her situation. And in his opinion the Phenex family was just being petty shipping Rias off with this sad sack of entitled sleaze.

"Can't Rias' brother do anything?" Atreus whispered back, they were Devils and so political corruption was seen differently. Leadership was expected to meddle their families lives and favor them, it was just a perk of being the strongest and on top.

"He would if it wasn't for the Pure Blood thing. Far too many Houses still see Pure Bloods as the peak of Devil potential so if he stepped this then there would be another civil war." Atreus looked at Akeno in hidden surprise, focusing on the word _another_. He knew that Rias' brother was the current Devil King but he wasn't aware that that might have been gained through revolt. He was going to make sure to better check up on the current situation of Hell after this.

"You still haven't answered my question Riser, why are you here. The issue of our engagement isn't due to settled until after I have finished my university education." Rias pointed out in a low warning tone, seemingly having enough of Riser entirely.

"Rumors have started flying around that you've started losing touch with your heritage. There are many that think that you have spent too long in the human world." He spoke as if all of this was a giant joke to him. But then his entire demeanor changed as he glared at Rias. "Among them is Riser. This world stinks, its fire and wind are dull and hold no life to them. It sickens Riser to even have to be here now. So when people speak such things it reflects poorly on the House of Phenex."

"Your entire existence reflects poorly on your house." Atreus saw it, for a split second Riser had started to move toward Rias but stopped himself with a glance to the maid. Good and bad, this meant that Riser was susceptible to being goaded but had enough sense to stop himself if the risk was great enough. "I am not your bride Riser and I never will be. If you want your family to stop being embarrassed by me then call off the engagement."

"That will never happen." Riser growled as the heat in the room started to get even worse. "You ask why Riser has come, then he will tell you. To bring you back to hell so we can begin this engagement properly, and be wed on the next full moon."

"You're insane if you think I will agree to that!" Both Devils were on the verge of once again tearing into each other. Atreus was already planning how best to deal with this fool, which was difficult given he had no idea what sort of powers he had. But then the temperature in the air plummeted and was followed by an oppressive aura that filled the room.

"It seems that this matter will not be solved diplomatically." The maid spoke and just like before both Rias and Riser stopped dead in their tracks. "If that is the case then as the representative of Sirzechs Lucifer I suggest we move on. Seeing as Lady Gremory still refuses to acknowledge her duty to her family in this matter, the only recourse is to settle this with a Ratings Game."

"That is fine by Riser, it doesn't change the outcome." He spoke with a cocky assurance that Atreus felt was disturbing earned. Unlike before, he sounded actually confident that wasn't sourced in superficial things. He sounded confident in something more grounded. "Tell me Rias, is this assembly your entire active Household?"

"Yes." Rias said as confidently as she could but there was a unmistakable hint of fear that Atreus could detect. Where this came from was soon apparent as with a snap of his fingers, Riser summoned forward his entire peerage.

"Then you are dreadfully outnumbered as well as outclassed, as Riser has a full set of experienced servants that have all taken part in Ratings Games." He gloated and Atreus was at the end of his wits for that stupid third person thing he was doing. "A demonstration, my weakest Pawn verses yours. Riser has been told you have but one. Mira!" At his one of the girls in his all-female household jumped out and stood proud and ready to prove herself. Atreus examined her, a short girl with blue hair and held a Bo staff as her primary weapon.

"Rias?" Atreus asked and she nodded. So he stepped forward and face the shorter girl. Then he snapped his fingers and at first nothing happened… then the girl called Mira started attack the air. It looked like she was fighting several foes all at once, if not for the fact she wasn't hitting anything she would like impressive with how well she moved.

"What are you doing!" Riser shouted in rage as he saw his servant make a fool of herself and him.

"She can't hear you." Atreus said lazily as he played a game on his phone. "The Illusion on her is too strong, she thinks I'm sending clones of myself at her." Atreus while slightly impressed at the girl's skill with her weapon, knew that she would be unimpressive elsewhere. To have a full set of servants meant that all of Riser's Pawn Pieces were just one piece each, meaning to an Eight Piece like him they were woefully underpowered. As Rias explained that he required all eight, as opposed her giving him a boost with extra pieces. Meaning there was no way that any of Riser's Pawns weren't close to him in terms of power.

"Is this the kind of servants you collect Rias, cowards that rely on tricks to compensate for their weakness." Riser sneered as he looked down on Atreus who could not give the least bit of care of what this man-child thought of him.

"Big rule in warfare is defeat your enemy with this least expense of your own numbers and supplies, that translates to one on one fights as well. Not only that, why would I open myself to an enemy that works best in close combat when I can stop them at range easily." With that Atreus waved his hand the Illusion was dropped. But by now the Phenex Pawn was tired out and breathing heavily. And when the Illusion dropped her eyes widened at the sight of Atreus completely unharmed and looking rather bored with the whole thing. He then held up a hand, set in the position to cast one of his spells. "Nista." A dull gray arrow of magic fired at the Phenex Pawn and knocked her down to the ground.

"I think we'll do fine Riser." It was Rias' turn to act a little smug, which only seemed to infuriate Riser.

"This nothing Rias, you still will fail and you will be my bride." That last angry tantrum like statement, Riser teleported himself and his entire household away.

"The Ratings Game will take place in ten days, is that acceptable for you Lady Gremory?" Grayfia asked as she approached Rias, who gave a simple nod as she tried to contain the headache that was coming on from having to deal with Riser. "Very well, I will inform Lord Lucifer about this development." And with that the silver haired maid also teleported out of the room, and immediately with her departure Rias sighed and fell back onto the coach. There was a pungent air of uncertainty and anxiety that filled the room and Atreus wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Atreus… just how do you know Riser's Queen?" Rias asked breaking the silence.

"Is that really what you want to start with?" Atreus said trying to deflect but knew that it wouldn't work.

"Yes, for now it's the easiest thing to address and doesn't directly involve Riser… I hope." The former god could tell that Rias was emotionally drained right now and wanted to talk about anything but that man even though an explanation to both him and Asia was desperately needed. So with all eyes on him, he knew that he wasn't talking his way out of this.

"So a few years ago I started really working on my supernatural affinity with words, spoken and written language. First I started by joining my middle school's debate team but that got painfully easy really fast. Then by the time I got in to high school I had moved onto adults. Problem was finding willing adults to seriously debate with a teenager that wasn't over the internet." Atreus didn't feel like going into the specifics of the lengths he had tried to hone his godly skills. The worst of which was at times he would find homeless people with mental disabilities and try to convince them they were sane, it had wildly sporadic results. "Eventually however I settled into a form of word skills that put me in the good graces of a certain type of women."

"You used your supernatural powers to seduce lonely women?" Rias asked point blank with a disapproving look that was shared by pretty much the whole room.

"I always made sure they were single." Atreus tried to defend himself but what he did was still morally questionable. "At first it was just to experiment and to train my skills… eventually as I grew up it become more of a hobby. I even was offered a few jobs as a host, which I turned down because I was sure my parents would kill me."

"And that is how you met Riser's Queen? She was one of your _experiments_?" Rias finished with an accusatory tone that made Atreus flinch.

"Luna was more like the last, out of all of them she was the one I got the closest to and the one that got me to stop." Atreus admitted and the regret and feint longing on his face softened his judges a bit. "It was only for a little over a month but… if it had gone longer I think I would have made her tell me about Riser. Irony is I would have likely had a better shot at him then than now." He would have been armed with his mother's axe and it's Jötunn holy aura. It wouldn't matter what powers Risers had if Atreus came at him with a weapon that was aligned against his very nature. "She ended things right before Raynare approached me so it's very likely that she had been spying on you during that time."

"That is something that he would do. Yubelluna the Bomb Queen, she's gained a bit of fame herself and rumor has it she would already be a High Class Devil if it wasn't for Riser blocking her." Rias sighed as she dispensed with the judgement of Atreus' prior antics. Instead focusing on the daunting task of the next ten days. She would have that time to prepare for the fight of her life, to determine if she would live as she chose or if it would be chosen for her. "I had hoped that this would happen in a few years when I had more on my side and more of an idea how to actually win it."

"Are we really at that much of a disadvantage?" Atreus asked not feeling too impressed by either Riser or his servants. "I beat that Pawn of his easily, and none of us are even close to as weak as her."

"She was his weakest, but you're right. Riser gathered his peerage more for the types of women to have in his little harem than actual combat skill. But that doesn't mean none of them are slouches, I know that both his Rooks and Knights are experts in their fields and as I said… his Queen is at High Class strength." Rias had seen footage of one of Riser's Ratings Games, and while tactically he was a mess his servants were still not something to be underestimated. She knew that he wouldn't be taking the coming match seriously and give barely any thought to strategy, that was simply the kind of man he was. But the moment that things looked like they wouldn't go his way, he would step in personally. "The real threat is Riser himself."

"The Phenex family is named after the Phoenix, for more than just one reason. They all possess regeneration abilities that allow them to heal any wound almost immediately and have control over fire and wind that is unrivaled in Hell." Akeno explained and this seemed to be the main source of the deafest tone that Rias had when speaking about the upcoming match. Atreus had to admit that it was a major hurdle to overcome but there had to be a way. He still lacked too much information to figure it out.

"Exactly what is a Ratings Game?" Asia asked before Atreus had the chance.

"It is the evolution of duels, which is still practiced in Hell but to a lesser extent now. Ratings Games are simulated battle where either to settle disputes or for fame Devils face each other with their households. The match ends with either one of the Kings being eliminated or all their servants being removed from the match." Rias laid out the rules and Atreus suspected he had found their chance.

"Then why not take out all of the servants? Riser will get involved before we are close but if we could distract him then-"

"His sister is currently one of his Bishops." Rias interrupted and completely deflated Atreus' plan. "Riser has only ever lost when he did so on purpose for one reason or another, and that is not happening now."

"Well that just sounds unfair." Atreus crossed his arms as it this felt like a major flaw in the rules of the Ratings Game. If one side could simply ensure that they couldn't possibly lose than what was the point of even having the game at all. The room once again fell silent as the depressed could of the inevitable seemed all but certain. But then, the son of a God of War began to think, scheme, and strategize. This was a battle between two forces, and he had the major points of the framework of the battle. The terms of victory were clear, but impossible under conventual means which meant they needed to achieved unconventionally. "His regeneration powers… are the limitless?"

"Yes, as far as anyone knows." Rias answered with a depressed sigh.

"But he still feels pain, right?" That caught people's attention and caused Rias to think back on the times she had seen either Riser or his brothers in action. They still showed signs that they felt the attacks on their bodies just to a lesser extent.

"Yes."

"And, do they get tired?" Rias thought on this more. And then remembered seeing Riser's eldest brother's score card when he was in a professional Ratings Game tournament, which included how much magical energy he was capable of holding in his body. Meaning that there was a limit to how much magic he was able to expend before running out.

"Yes, but the regeneration is a natural power of their family. It doesn't require much power to use."

"But still does. And that's not the only way to wear him down." A plan was forming in Atreus' mind. One that was risky and required all of them to exceed all expectations during the match. "What if I did the same thing I did to Riser's Pawn, to Riser?"

"Catch him in an illusion and tire him out? Do you think you can out last him?" Rias felt a knot form in her chest, the very idea of a possible counter to Riser's ultimate trump card was too much to bear. It signaled hope, however slim.

"My job will only be keeping him locked down, he'll fight it but if he's consistently taking hits from all sides then his resistance will be severally damaged. It will be everyone else's job actually whittle him down." The plan relied on them taking out most of his servants and still having at least one of their heavy magical hitters to take on Riser while Atreus performed his illusions. Then there was his sister who needed to needed to be dealt with. But it was a plan, which was more than they had before. "It's a slim chance, and one that can only be done if we do the impossible."

"Then that's exactly what we will do." Rias smiled brightly, this hope that Atreus had given her wouldn't be in vein.

* * *

"Get moving! If you are to overcome the challenge set before you, you must ensure that your body is at the peak of its potential!" Rias was seriously regretting accepting Atreus offer to have his father be her household's trainer. But considering the strength and power of Kratos, his obvious ability in battle, as well as his heritage all made for a compelling argument. She just hadn't realized that that very same Spartan heritage meant he would not be phased by hers nor would give her any slack.

"Rias, I just want you to know I hate you soo much right now." Her best friend grumbled as the two struggled to walk up the trail to her family's manor up in the hills of Kuoh. On their wrists and ankles were bracers with magical ruins designed to increase in weight proportional to the strength of the wearer. Just so enough so that they would also just be in that sweet spot of heavy enough to work out the user but not enough for it to be damaging. Such training equipment was common in the supernatural world minus the extra sensory feature these had.

"Feeling the same right about now." The Gremory Heiress wasn't used to physical training, as she was more focused on her magical abilities. But Kratos had dismissed this reasoning when she tried to explain it at the base of the trail. He claimed that a weak vessel for powerful contents was a dangerous and foolish. In theory she agreed… didn't mean she liked it.

The rest of her peerage was in the same boat, however much to the two older girls humiliation… they were only second to last with only Asia behind them as they struggled to get to the top. In the lead was Koneko who even if the bracers adjusted for her strength as a Rook, she was still much more used to this sort of training. Behind her was Atreus and Kiba who likewise had more experience in this than either Rias or Akeno. Even Raynare whom Kratos had forced to join them was in front of them… but only by a little.

"At least we were able to talk him out of rolling rocks down the trail." Unbeknownst to them, Kratos was fully intending on repeating this excurse with the falling rocks tomorrow. But eventually they all made it up to the top where Kratos and Mimir were both waiting. The moment the bracers came off the teens all collapsed to the ground exhausted. "My legs feel like they're on fire."

"Wow… I could make so many… snide jokes at… at that thunder tits but… fuck it I'm too beat." Raynare breathed heavily as she leaned on her luggage.

"Hpmh… get settled in, we begin training in two hours." Kratos grunted then turned toward the Gremory Manor, which stood in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by forest. A small island of luxury in the middle of the outskirts of the town.

"Well congratulations kids on your first successful excurse in Kratos' Spartan Boot Camp." Mimir commended the Devils and Fallen Angel. Over the next nine days the Gremory peerage would be working on their own skills and fighting styles, Kratos and Mimir had both pooled their collective knowledge to create a training regime that would maximize their time.

"Why am I even here goat! It's not like I care about if the Gremory gets hitched or not!" Raynare shouted once she regained her breath, though she earned several glares for her lack of tact.

"Because if Riser wins this game, then it's very likely that he'll move Rias out of Kuoh, takin' Atreus with her. You'd also lose that safe harbor Rias as so mercifully given you." Mimir answered with a wide grin knowing that would motivate Raynare. And true to his expectation, there was a look of panic and horror on the Fallen Angel's face at this information. "Now that everyone is properly motivated, we can begin. Now, the first few days we will be doing overall improvement training. Strength, endurance, stamina, precision, and magical control and stores. We will be doing these fundamentals in order to improve your overall abilities. Raise these and everything you can do will be improved. Later we'll move on to more specific training but first me and Kratos need a better understand of where each of you are at." With that the horned man turned and started walking back to the manor after Kratos, leaving the teens to themselves.

"You know Raynare, you could think about someone other than yourself." Akeno said as she picked herself off the ground as the rest of the household did much the same. The only reason why Rias agreed for Raynare to be here was that she would make for a good sparring partner but the Fallen Angel's attitude was grating to everyone to say the least.

"I think about others a lot, it's just that they don't tend to like my thoughts on them."

"Enough." Rias said ending the brewing argument before it really began. "For the next nine days I don't want any fighting amongst us. This is too important to be disrupted by childishness." Raynare and Akeno glared at each other for a moment but kept their mouths shut. Rias sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time she would have to break up a fight but what she said was true. This training period was her last chance to prepare for the Ratings Game that would decide her life and she was not going to waste it.


End file.
